There is Only One Way to Escape
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: After a woman murders stepfather, she ends up meeting the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. And usually when one meets this pirate captain, they get more than just a crazy adventure... Jack/Oc First Person P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not ever own anything from Disney, etc. like Pirates of the Caribbean.

Hello! I'm here to say this is my first story that I wrote in First Person. It's quite different and... I really appreciate reviews. And... shall I continue or not? I hope this rating isn't too low sooooo yeah... Reviews and reviews! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

The crack of the whip sounded like the boom of a thunder in my ears. I closed my eyes awaiting the harsh blow but somehow I regained my strength and scrambled for the gun that was hidden inside my dresser. I cocked the pistol and pointed it at him, watching him smirk pompously. I felt a cold wet drop roll down the side of my pale cheek and touch the corner of my lip. I licked it to taste the icy bitter flavor of rusty metal, otherwise known as my blood. I narrowed my eyes at him hatefully as my finger touched the trigger. 

"You wouldn't want to be doing that to your father would you?" he grinned maliciously and stalked closer as I backed up against the dresser.

"I would hardly call you a father. Rather yet, I'd call you a pestilent convict." I hissed, my voice wavering with anger. He had no right to call himself my father. He wasn't my father.

"Me a convict? I'd think you'd be the one once you shoot me. Or maybe if you are too intimidated to even kill someone." He said, the acrimony in his voice sounding deadly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull this trigger and end the rest of your disgusting life." I growled, my voice so aloof that it even sent chills up my own spine.

"Because, you would never live with the guilt." He replied but that was when I pulled the trigger, the loud boom drumming in my ears. I couldn't take his constant reviles and whippings, I hated him. It was pure loathe the moment I set eyes on him. I asked myself why didn't she listen to me? She-meaning my mother. I wiped the blood off my head with my torn sleeve. I had to leave for the navy would be after me… I was a wanted criminal now. Yet I was called a criminal when it was only self-defense. I hated the society with their vile rules. Even a pirate's life was better. From this day on, I was considered as a pirate. A murder committed by me by anonymous reason or so they say. I had a reason but the foolish and ignorant society didn't know. I wouldn't waste a breath on them for they would seize me the moment they set eyes on me. I have no say, no rights... just simply nothing.

I ran away with an empty pistol, a rusty sword, a linen shirt, and breeches. I was a pathetic sight. They would find out soon so I had to leave Nassau Port. Anytime now I would hear a shriek and then a marching of soldiers, their boots noisily stomping in search for me. There it was; they just had started on their search. The shrill scream almost knocked my wit out of me as I ran faster. I collided with a man but I was too busy to look at his features. I stood up without apologizing and started to run until his arm shot out and grabbed me. He yanked me into the shadows while I stayed quiet for if I made a noise, I would be caught. He pressed me against the wall, his body and mine touching. There was no space to breathe… Either way, there was no escape now.

A warm breath against my neck shook me out of my thoughts and I looked up. I could barely see his face since the shadow hid him. But when I met his eyes, I thought I would never break the gaze. Those chocolate dark brown eyes, almost black, had entranced me into a daze. I felt my breath get stuck in my throat, my heart thumping louder, and my head spinning dizzily. I continued to gape at his eyes and watched them flicker with amusement.

"I don't think we've met before." I spoke timidly, almost too quiet that it sounded like a child saying it. I suddenly regretted sounding so meek for I was supposed to give off the impression of strong and independent.

"No, we haven't, luv." He replied as he leaned closer towards my face, his smirk becoming visible. "Mind telling me what your name is?"

I licked my lips subconsciously and found myself wanting to feel his lips brush against mine. I then reprimanded myself for wanting such a sick thing. I hardly knew the man and yet I wanted to kiss him? That was disgusting, repulsive, and- horrid! "If I told you my name, I'm not so sure if I should trust you or not seeing that you might do something incredibly stupid." I retorted, as his grin got wider.

"Oh like what? Hand you over to those blokes and risk my precious life for yours? I don't think so." He whispered threateningly but playfully at the same time. It made me furious at the thought that this man, this criminal, was trying to seduce me. "I'm already a wanted man-"

"Well, Mister Wanted, I'd rather go by the name, Miss Wanted." I snapped irately as he chuckled deeply.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss Wanted." He said mockingly.

"Yes, now I have to be off on my way. I am quite unwanted here so I think I will be heading for a way out." I tried to release my wrist from his grasp but got no avail.

"Ah! But I might have an escape route for you… Or help you escape." He grinned egotistically.

"And what would I give you in return." I snapped while trying to get away from him. If he grinned a second longer, I swear I would knock him out cold…

"Ohhh, just help me commandeer a ship." He said casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Commandeer a ship?" I squeaked as he nodded his head enthusiastically. "No way, Mister Wanted, no way. That is the worst possible way out. With all those Navy men guarding it, there is just no way am I risking my 'precious' life." I mocked him with his words. But then it was that I didn't even realize the words coming out of my mouth. I was stooping so low; I was partnering up with a wanted man to plan an escape.

"Oh and do you have a better plan? I think not so I'll be going with my plan. Besides, when has my plan ever failed me? -…. Alright maybe once when I gave away the heading to-," he started to ramble something that I seemed quite oblivious to.

"Hello! A way out?" I ordered and clapped my hands in his face. Who cares if I plan an escape with a felon? I was considered one myself and I'd rather live than die any day now.

"Oh yes! Trust me, I have a way out. Just follow me and trust me." He demanded and peeped his head out of the shadows. He motioned for me to follow behind and I did. He quickly ran, his arms flailing everywhere, to the docks with me in pursuit but I wasn't flailing my hands. He jumped into the water making some chilly drops splash on me. I jumped in afterwards and felt the cold pang on the side of my head.

My eyes rolled over and over as I slowly started to see different colors swirl in front of my eyes. The water stung my head and my wounds making me incapable of trying to swim. The cold water seemed to evoke my headache to become worse and almost seemed to stop me from thinking. I felt weak and limp, my body unable to move. I was frozen like a statue as I sunk further down the sea. I blinked my eyes several times and finally when my eyelids shut again, they were paralyzed and not able of opening again. My eyes dissented with my mind and I gave out into unconsciousness.

* * *

So and so! I am not revealing any characters yet so if you want me to continue and reveal their names, leave a review! Or I might forget this story... and also forget my train of thought. Hm... Well, if anyone wants me to continue, leave a review. Not saying that you have to, but I'd really love a few reviews. Bye- unless continued. :D 

-CaptainESavvy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'd like to thank all those who left a review for last chapter! And here is the chapter!

* * *

The next thing I knew was that I was sputtering water onto the solid ground. My eyes fluttered open to see Mister Wanted in my face with an arrogant smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him to see him grin wider, finding my angry glare more amusing than what already was entertaining… which of course, I didn't know what was so humorous to him… Or was it that he was insanely mentally ill? 

I felt my soft hair sticking to the side of my wet face so I reached up and pushed my black hair away. "Where am I?" I croaked and coughed while I pounded my chest with my hands. I turned over and coughed out more water. I faced him again to examine his features, as he seemed to be scrutinizing me. Dreadlocks… beads… bone? Uh… kohl lined eyes… captivating eyes- wait… scratch that- dark brown eyes… and mustache and a goatee. His overall appearance gave off as a pirate… a very handsome pirate. I choked on my own words but pretended that I was choking from the excess water.

"Aboard the…" he trailed off and looked around him. "Aboard the H.M.S Dreadnought." He smiled brightly and waved his hand, motioning behind him.

I sat up and glanced around to find that I was aboard an empty ship with an absolutely infuriating man. "And how did you manage to knock every single Navy man off?" I queried as he chuckled and arose from the wooden ground besides me. "And mainly, who are you? You act too pompous for my liking." I stuck my tongue out showing my disgust in his egomaniac ways.

"How did I manage to knock every single one of 'em off? 'Cause luv… I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said haughtily and flashed a lop-sided smirk. I cringed at the word 'luv' but decided to shake it off because I knew he would tease me. "And since I enlightened you with my name, I think you'd be so kind enough to return the favor, Miss Wanted." He drawled out while one of his hands tugged his goatee.

"But, the thing is," I retorted scathingly, " I'm not the person you would call kind to strangers." For some odd reason, I didn't feel scared to be stuck on a ship alone with a cunning and deceiving womanizer.

"T'is a shame then. I suppose this means that I'll refer to you as 'lovvee'." He mocked. I then knew for sure that he saw my wince earlier when he called me that.

"No one has my trust right away. You have to gain my trust. And to gain my trust you must prove to me that I can trust you. So without my trust, you'll never know my name." I replied and pushed myself off the ground.

"Well then, luv, I be needing your help. You do know how to sail?" he asked and scanned my body up and down as if I didn't notice.

"No." I hissed and folded my arms over my chest seeing that his speculating eyes were lingering there. His eyes then jumped back up and stared into mine.

He let out a long sigh and then groaned. "And I thought you were a pirate." He moaned and started to talk to himself. "But why? 'Cause she's was wearing breeches and had a sword and a pistol and-,"

"Hello. You know I can hear you." I waved my hand in his face to let him notice that I was still standing there.

His eyes then met mine but I kept staring for an unknown reason. I suddenly realized that I had gazed at him for a few minutes so I looked away blushing furiously. I felt my cheeks heat up with pink and I could tell that he was smirking conceitedly. No one had ever made me blush, with that strange tingly and warm feeling creeping up my neck.

"Blushing already and I haven't even said a thing." He chuckled, enjoying my embarrassment.

"Oh don't take my blush so seriously." I retorted trying to cool off. "It's not like it is any different than any other blushing woman."

"But it is." He grinned smugly and walked to the stairs that led to the helm.

"Mister Sparrow, where'd you think you're going?" I demanded.

"Someone has to steer this ship." Jack laughed and swaggered away whistling a tune… I didn't realize how annoying that tune was until later… I walked into the captain's quarters and hoped to find a pair of dry clothing.

* * *

"Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!" Jack bellowed in an off-tune voice. I grimaced at his tone realizing that he was drunk. "'Ello, darling!" he smiled unevenly and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for meeeee!" he drawled out. I stared into his dark brown eyes seeing that they were opaque and glazed with drunkenness. 

I shrugged off his arm and walked to the door hoping to escape him but he followed. "'Scuse me but I think I need some time alone." I said politely but I was snorting mentally in my head.

"Ooohh but I think you already had enough time alone. What were ye doing when I was steering this ship?" he retorted with a silly smirk.

"I need MORE time alone." I snapped, putting emphasis on 'more'. What was it going to take for him to become sober? Or was he ever really sober? I faced the door and put my hand on the handle, ready to pull the door open.

"But- I am in dire need of some lovely company." He pouted and slid between the door and me. He stuck out his lower lip and looked at me with huge innocent… those devilish and devious eyes.

"Sorry Jack but you're drunk." I pushed him aside and opened the door to have it shut again. I glared angrily at Jack as he smiled and stepped right in between the door and me.

"Drunk? When am I ever not drunk?" he laughed manically. He then started to sing from wherever he had left off, "- we're devils and black sheep and really baaaaad egguhs- Come on, luv, sing with me!"

I couldn't help but think that he was such a bloody blighter… I sighed as he held up a rum bottle trying to make me drink the contents inside. "No thank you." I shook my head and walked away from the door. If he wasn't going to let me escape, then I might as well do something else.

"Why not?" He pursued me again, trailing me at my heels.

"Because, it's disgusting!" I shouted as he cradled his rum bottle to his chest. "It makes you do things that are indescribably horrid!"

"Horrid?" He gasped, appalled with my outburst of rum.

"Yes! Horrid! Rum is horrid!" I replied and sauntered back to the door as he continued to chase me.

"Horrid!" He exclaimed hysterically. "You think rum is horrid? Ha! Fancy that! She thinks rum is horrid! Horrid, just plain horrid! Well you know bloody what! It's not horrid! It taste- tastes good!"

"Ha!" I scoffed and yanked the door open ferociously. "It taste rotten and vile and turns the most honorable men into crooks!"

"So what! IT TASTE BLOODY GOOD!" he bellowed angrily as I slammed the door in his face.

"Hmph!" I pouted and stomped to the unattended helm. "Bloody despicable, rotten, disgusting, filthy, morbid, pirate. He doesn't even know the rum is making him all so insane." I said to myself. A second later, Jack burst out of the room and scanned the deck and when he saw me, he stalked towards me.

"I don't know why ye dislike rum so much, seeing that rum is absolutely delicious." He said and slipped his arm around my waist thinking he was sly.

"Hah! You think you're clever." I snorted and pushed him off of me. "Try again Mister Sparrow. I am going to retire for the night and I bid you good night." I said trying to stop him from his rant about rum. I walked down the stairs to hear him follow me again. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked without halting to look behind me.

"Going to sleep." He replied nonchalantly.

I mentally groaned and headed for the sleeping quarters of where the regular crew would sleep. I let out a long sigh still hearing his boots stepping on the wood.

"You know it would be more comfortable for you to sleep in the captain's quarters instead of on this smelly ol' cot- seeing that you are an injured woman and an injured woman must require the proper care for her injuries otherwise she will be in dreadful and ghastly pain." He spoke smoothly and gave me a toothy grin.

"Why thank you Mister Sparrow, I'd gladly take the whole room for myself." I smiled sweetly.

"Now wait a second, I never said that I wasn't going to be excluded from my room." He argued as I rolled my eyes. "I was saying that you could join me in my cabin."

"Nice try again, Mister Sparrow, but with you in there, unfortunately, I would not get enough rest for my injuries because," I replied watching his grin grow, thinking I meant something else, " you would be entirely distracting with your putrid odor." I finished with a grin of my own. I watched his smile turn into an upset frown. I could hardly contain myself from laughing.

"Very funny." He stomped his foot childishly. "Fine! If you don't want to sleep in the cabin then I will!"

"Oh so you were saying that I was going to sleep there alone?" I retorted while I laughed.

"No!" he pouted and angrily stomped away, his foot thumping loudly against the wood planks.

"Have fun by your onesies!" I sarcastically shouted after him and heard a loud thump and a 'ow' to follow. I peeked out through the doorway and saw Jack lying on the stairs, his head facing down. I chuckled to myself and jumped on my rocking cot to have myself fly onto the ground. "Ouch." I hissed in pain and saw Jack pop his head back into the room.

"Hah! That's what you get." He mocked and ran away to his room.

"Very funny!" I growled as his laugh carried through the air. "I will get you back!" I screamed as he slammed the door to his cabin. I removed myself from the ground and carefully climbed onto the hammock trying not to tip it over but it did anyways. I clutched the hammock as I almost tipped over with it once more. I grunted irately as I tried to fix the hammock but it kept tipping and flipping over. "Grrr!" I threw up my hands in exasperation. Maybe Jack was sleeping by now in that nice comfy bed, dreaming of… who knows what. I tried to sleep on another hammock but it ended up to be the same, with me on the ground. I felt a couple of bruises forming on the spots where I had collided against the ground when I fell.

After an hour, I gave up trying to sleep on a hammock and dragged myself sleepily to the deck. I saw an orange light illuminating from the captain's quarter indicating that Jack was still awake. "Bloody rum-soaked pirate." I grumbled and headed for his room. I slowly opened the door to see him sitting in the bed with a roguishly handsome grin spread across his face.

"I'd knew you'd come to join me in my quarters." He smiled somewhat maliciously. "So… D'ye fancy any side? Or my lap is available."

I suddenly realized what he did. He planned it all out on purpose. "You did that on purpose!" I shouted as he feigned an innocent look.

"Did what?" he asked, pretending he didn't know what I was talking about. I knew that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"You rigged all those hammocks!" I narrowed my raging eyes at him. "You set me up so I would come to your room and sleep!"

"DID NOT!" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Did too!" I replied and rubbed a bruise my sore arm.

"Did not and did not! I bet you anything." He smirked confidently.

"Fine! I bet you that you did mess with those hammocks! And if I win I get the captain's quarters to myself." I matched his smirk.

"And if I win, you better pucker up for a kiss. To be more explicit, you have to kiss me on the lips for a minute!" he laughed mockingly. I was going to prove to him that I knew he had rigged those hammocks.

"A minute!" I gasped with disgust.

"Aye. It's the same as stealing my room!" he stuck his tongue out.

"Fine! We have an accord!" I walked over to him and stuck out my hand as he grasped it and shook it.

"We have an accord!" he repeated in that velvety voice of his.

"I know you rigged them otherwise you wouldn't be smiling like that!" I pointed out but he rebutted my sentence.

"What's wrong with smiling? I smile all the time! Cheerful and blithe! Jaunty and sprightly! What's not to be smiling 'bout?" he smiled again.

"But all this time I was in this cabin and you were out somewhere. You were fixing the hammocks so they would tip over." I refuted thinking I was going to win.

"Nah, I was steering the ship." He said and got off the bed before circling around me.

"Oh really? You could have put a rope on the wheel. And besides, you are completely denying the truth with your dishonest facts." I started to walk around so Jack wasn't circling me so predatory like.

"Me dishonest?" he said as if I were accusing him of a crime he didn't commit.

"Yes you." I said hotly. "A pirate is always dishonest, and you Mister Sparrow are very dishonest."

"Now what made you think that? Have I ever done anything to you for you to believe that I am dishonest?" he replied and cornered me against the wall.

"As I said, you have to gain my trust to believe you are completely honest." I hissed as he pinned me against the wall with his body.

"Oh really?" he puffed hot air against my lips.

"Yes." I smiled and leaned forward so my lips almost touched his. I looked at his lips and I pulled back as he tried to claim my lips. I slid away from him and continued on with the argument. "Seeing that I won, you may leave." I opened the door and beckoned him out.

"And how do you know if you won?" he smiled sinisterly.

"I already told you." I snapped as he walked towards me. I immediately pushed him outside and slammed the door shut and locked it. I grinned triumphantly and eyed the bed with greed. I didn't bother to remove my effects for the bed looked so inviting... I flopped on the soft cushions as sleep drove my conscious away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! It very much is appreciated:) 

-CaptainESavvy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! I'd like to thank XShadowCatX for leaving a review! Thanks very very much:D Here is another chapter!

* * *

I woke up and yawned sleepily. Stretching out, my hand had come in contact with another person. I tilted my head to see Jack Sparrow snoring softly in a peaceful sleep. I growled with disgust and wondered how in the world did he get in here? I slid out of the bed as Jack moaned something incomprehensively or something that sounded like "'M busy…" I snorted and stood up. Rubbing my eyes, I squeaked when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. 

"I- how did you get in here?" I queried and spun around as he let out a melodic laugh.

"You really think you can lock out Captain Jack Sparrow?" he teased making me roll my eyes.

"OH YES. I'M CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW THE MOST NOTORIOUS PIRATE IN THE WORLD! You really think that's a valid excuse?" I laughed while I mocked him.

"I don't sound like that!" he whined and let go of my wrist. "Besides, luv, be grateful that I'm helping you escape. And I am the MOST NOTORIOUS pirate in the world."

"Oh sure. You probably just need me to 'help you dock the ship'." I inflected my tone again.

"I never said that." He interjected.

"Really, how did you get in here?" I asked with annoyance.

"Just a little trick I know." He answered and pushed himself off the bed.

Fixing my shirt in place, I walked to the door but swiftly was pulled back by Jack. One hand wrapped around my waist while the other idly caressed my face.

"You still owe me that kiss." He seductively whispered in my ear.

"We'll see about that, shall we?" I narrowed my eyes hatefully at him but smiled dangerously at the same time.

Upon hearing a click, he lowered his head to see my pistol pointing at his goods. "Ah, you got me there, luv." He grinned lecherously and started to back away from me.

I stifled my laugh; if only he knew that my pistol had no shots or powder left in it… But a second later, he jumped back at me and snagged the pistol out of my hand causing me to shriek.

"Now, you owe me that kiss." He said and tinkered with my pistol. I saw him check for shots and powder but when he found none, he smirked mischievously. "No shots nor powder, how'd you expect to win?"

"You see that's where the negotiating comes in." I replied and inched my way towards the door. "Or my backup plan." I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at Jack's neck. "If you ever think about trying to seduce me, I will kill you." I hated the way he tried to pull me in for if I was pulled in, I would be stuck there for eternity just like those wenches in Tortuga. Or so I had heard that they had fallen head over heels for Jack Sparrow. He was a dangerous man and I was going to keep him as distant as possible. It wasn't like I had to, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Besides, who in the world would even fall for this man, this said womanizing prowess? He was outright disgusting with his arrogant act and annoying and vulgar comments.

"Do ye really think t'is wise to cross blades with an experienced pirate?" He teased and drew his sword out, clinking it against mine.

"Yes, it is wise to protect myself from a pirate that is trying seduce me!" I bellowed and swung my weapon at him. He parried my swing so our swords met and he shoved me backwards. I stumbled back but kept a firm grip on my weapon and lunged at him again.

"Or am I really trying to seduce you? Of course you may have misunderstood my gestures thinking that I was implying seducement but I did no such act, I merely gave you my kind and most honorable respect." He retorted and sliced my left sleeve open.

"Honorable?" I scoffed as I flung my sword to his side to get it blocked again. "I think you are the one who is misunderstanding. You may not know what exactly does seducement mean."

"I understand perfectly, t'is you that has this misunderstanding so let's make it clear. I won yes, and you owe me a kiss and another favor for locking me out of me room." Jack demanded and dodged my sword.

"Even if you were the last man in this world, I would never kiss you." I snarled. He managed to knock my sword out of my hand and put the tip of his sword against my neck.

"We'll see about that shall we?" he jeered, using my words against me. "I'll tell you one more time so we set things precisely impeccable." He huskily whispered in my ear causing cold shivers through my back. "You are merely here only because I helped you escape and you're going to have to accept what I tell you."

"Considering your words are unacceptable and offensive, I will not take that kind of disparage." I said, gulping when he pressed the blade further against my throat.

"Other pirates may not take so kind to those petty words coming from your mouth, and I finding myself very tempted to be one of them." He threatened.

I acted like I was fearless, although inside, I was scared out of my wits. "Maybe then we shall negotiate for I do not like your womanizing ways."

"Negotiate, eh?" he grinned but kept me pinned to the wall.

"Yes. You stop attempting to seduce me and I will give you a pardon from the crown." I hastily replied, my heart thudding faster. It was either I said something that I could get easily but wasn't what he would like or something that was impossible to get but was something he would like… I had to tempt him somehow.

" Now why would I be needing a pardon from the crown? I am in no need of worthless rubbish like that." He replied sounding quite bored with my offer.

"But it is what you want! You're a pirate and want freedom and with this pardon, it is guaranteed to give you freedom!" I said, knowing deep down that I was entirely putting myself in a dangerous predicament.

"Ah, and how so are you going to retrieve this object in your possessions unless you have it on you right now."

I twitched nervously thinking of a way to get a pardon. I was a wanted woman and no woman could ever persuade the king to give a pardon. "Or how about I help you retrieve your ship, the Black Pearl?" I asked, watching the ends of his lips turn upwards.

"So you have heard of me… But why would I need a woman helping me? Women bring nothing but bad luck aboard a ship." He replied and traced the tip of his sword down my shirt causing it to rip open and reveal my corset.

I gasped with outrage and kicked him in the shin. I used one hand to clutch my shirt closed and ran for my sword as he sank to the ground clutching his leg. Picking up my heavy metal weapon, I pointed it at him while I kicked his sword away from him. "You would need a woman to teach you to keep your filthy hands to yourself." I snarled angrily, appalled with his discriminating statement. "And also, because women happen to be more refined than men."

"Now why don't we go with the negotiating?" he smiled nervously, his mouth twitching with slight annoyance.

I grinned at his cunning mind. "Or is that just because you are in the losing position?" I taunted as he chuckled along with me.

"No, no, no." he shook his head in denial.

"Well, since I won this battle, I think you better agree to my terms before I slice you to shreds." I threatened and watched him arch his eyebrows in amusement.

"You'd really think I'd take orders from a woman or in matter of fact, any other person than myself?" he queried.

"Yes, for your life is in peril and you'd would rather keep your life." I answered, enjoying him squirm with irritation.

"Fine. I will keep my erotic hands-," he paused midway and kicked my leg causing me to tumble on the ground besides him. He scrambled up quickly and snatched my sword pointing it at my neck. "-On you and only on you." He laughed when I gave him a mean glare.

"If you ever touch me I'll-," I threatened but he cut me off.

"You'll what? I don't think you'd be in the right position right now to be bestowing upon me such lovely threats." He smiled dangerously.

"I will make you an eunuch." I copied his smile.

"I rather have my goods intact, mind you." He responded. "Besides, how d'ye plan on carrying out your proposal if you are dead first?"

"Like this." I snapped and rolled away from the weapon. I stood up and eyed his sword on the opposite side of the room. I grabbed an unlit candlestick and threw it at Jack making him duck to dodge it. I had to get past Jack, who was in the middle of the room, to get his sword for defense. I snatched a chair on the side and flung it at him causing him to let out a low growl that sounded like a dog barking. He put up his arms in front of him to block the chair from hitting his face.

"C'mon luv, why can't we just negotiate inside of becoming hostile?" he asked and picked up an empty rum bottle.

"Because, you're trying to attack me!" I yelled and ducked underneath the desk as he flung the rum bottle at me. I grinned when I saw that Jack was standing on the carpet. I clutched the end of the carpet and gave it a hard yank causing him to stumble on his butt.

"I'm only attacking ye cause ye be attacking me!" he shouted back and stood up.

"No, I'm only attacking you because you are attacking me!" I replied and pulled a drawer out of the desk. I smiled wickedly when I found an inkpot. I opened the lid to it and held the pot in my hand. I slowly stood up as he arched his eyebrow with question. He held up my sword in defense as I gave him a heinous smirk. I took the chance to throw the inkpot at him causing the ink to splatter all over his clothes and face. I snickered, hearing him huff angrily.

"Bloody hell! Why'd you do that for!" he snarled and charged at me, holding the sword in front of him.

I shrieked and ran to the doors and kicked them open. I fled in fear, remembering my stepfather's cold face, his words ringing through my ears like ice. _'Because, you would never live with the guilt…' _I felt my heart jolt with fear and I ran below deck trying to find a place to hide. This madman was going to kill me, just like my stepfather that attempted to kill me. I thought of the storage room but Jack would probably search there first. I heard his footsteps become louder, my breath became ragged and it felt arduous to take another gasp of air. Panic was set in my mind and I began to feel taut. Sweat beads trickled down my head and neck, my hands curled into fists as my nails dug into the flesh of my hands. I heard his taunting voice float in the air, almost as if trying to bid me to come out for my awaiting death.

"Come out, luv, I'm not going to 'urt you." He cooed, attempting to lure me out like a dog but I wasn't like that.

I cowered underneath a table that had a red tablecloth over it, glad that the cloth covered what was below. I heard loud thumps in my ears, as Jack was getting closer and his voice getting more boisterous. I couldn't breathe; my skin was burning as if set aflame, my head ached, my stomach felt nauseous, I then doubled over and clutched my stomach. Fear was creeping up my spine and I tried calm myself but it ended up worsening my terror. I lied down with my head against the wood as I peeked through the small space between the cloth and floor to see Jack's brown boot.

The cloth started to move and then my face met with Jack's. "There ye are." He smiled and lifted up the sword in his hand.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to cut off like this but I didn't have enough time to write more or proofread. Also, I'm not sure if I could update soon cause school is doubling the load of homework so I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter! Anyways, I'd love to thank those who leave reviews:D Maybe I could sneak a little time out of my homework time to write... Well! That pretty much sums it up! Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review? 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! Thanks again for the awesome review XShadowCatX! So here is another chapter I managed to type! Anyways, Happy Valentine's day to everyone that's reading my story!

* * *

I would have laughed if I weren't going to be severed in a few seconds. His face had a long trail of black ink that started from his left cheek and ended at his chin. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that my death would happen as quick as possible and painless. I counted the number of heartbeats I heard from my ears, knowing that they would be my last breaths of air. The sound of sheathing a sword made me slowly open my eyes with surprise. "Y-you aren't going to kill me, are you?" I asked meekly, shivering from the image of my dead stepfather. 

"Why would I be wanting to do that?" he responded to my question with another question, which frustrated me for I wanted a straight answer.

"Because-," I started but stopped myself, "Never mind."

"Seems to me that there is something troubling you, for my intuition of the female presence is telling me so." He stuck his hand out to help me out from under the table.

"No-," I stammered when my hand touched his, "Y-no- I mean ye-yes." There was this burning sensation in my hand that I couldn't fathom, something that made me stumble on my words, almost as if I were nervous… But I wasn't…possibly…

"You know, knowing that women are sensitive creatures, and you are in matter of fact, a woman-," he spoke and took a slightly awkward pause, "-I do happen to have an extra shoulder for you to cry on."

"Cry?" I repeated, as the unaccustomed word rolled off my tongue.

"Aye." He nodded his head, looking quite serious.

I realized his intentions and rolled my eyes once more. "No thank you." I replied and stared at my hand that was still placed in his. I recoiled my hand from his and arose from the ground.

"Why not? It's not quite often that I would lend a fair maiden my shoulder to weep on and seeing that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, I'd think you'd be ever so gracious to accept." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me above deck.

I eyed his ringed hand with disgust, noticing that they were filthy with dirt smudges and grime. "I'll have to keep with my word." I replied, shrugging his arm off me.

"I will find your name out soon, luv. Count on that." He said irrelevantly and suddenly stopped talking.

I glanced at him hoping that he wasn't causing any more trouble to only find him staring at my chest. I scowled at him and pulled my ripped shirt tighter around my body, hiding my skin. "Mister Sparrow, do you know that staring at a woman's body without her permission is rude?" I huffed, watching him form a teasing grin.

"Rude? On the contrary, I must say I n'ver knew that." He laughed as his eyes averted back to my body. "Oh and by the way, it's not Mister Sparrow, it's Jack or Captain Sparrow."

"Mister Sparrow, if you'd only be so kind-," I said but only got interrupted.

"Pirates are hardly considered kind." He smiled enthusiastically at my angry glare but still kept his eyes on my body.

"STOP STARING AT-," I yelled irately but Jack cut me off again.

"And it's Captain Sparrow." He corrected, puffing his chest out with pride.

"MISTER SPARROW, I'd gladly appreciate it if you-," I snapped but again was interjected.

"Captain, CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW." He smiled, evidently enjoying me boil with resentment.

"Mister Spar-," I stated and folded my arms in front of my chest, blocking the view, but ever so rudely was interrupted again. My patience was cutting short with his insolence, and I tried to relax although my muscles had begun to tense with aggravation.

"Captain."

"Mister."

"CAPTAIN."

"Mist-,"

"Captai-,"

"Mi-,"

"Capt-,"

"MISTER SPARROW!" I shrieked above him, making him stop with bafflement. "Let's make things clear between us, shall we? Firstly, you shall not stare at my body for I am not a whore. And secondly, don't ever try to seduce me or I'll kill you in the night without you even knowing what happened."

"And why should I listen to you seeing that I am captain here? I am Captain and you must follow orders at all times. Savvy?" he smirked impishly as I gave him a blank stare in return. "Now, give me that kiss that YOU owe me." He demanded and leaned forward, preparing himself for a kiss.

I leaned backwards trying to avoid him but he just took a step closer, making our bodies touch just like when we had met. An uncomfortable feeling that made me feel breathless and perplexed. I loathed every second of it and watched his face slowly come closer to mine. I held my breath when I felt his hot breath caressing my face, or mainly my lips. I exhaled shakily, my body trembling with fear yet longing for desire. His brown eyes stared into mine, penetrating right through my mind as if he could read me like a book. He didn't notice me quickly draw my hand back until he felt a sharp sting on his face. I irately strode away from him but watched him from the corner of my eyes.

Jack rubbed his throbbing cheek and narrowed his eyes at me. "I didn't deserve that!" he yelled and stalked to the helm.

I wore a victorious smile and slid to the captain's quarters, locking the doors to keep him out, and also placed a chair against it. I scanned the room to find the mess from earlier, broken shards of a once complete rum bottle, an inkpot that still dripped small droplets of black, and a few gashes in the wall. I let out a long sigh and remembered when I had first met Jack, and how I wanted him to kiss me. I felt myself flush even though no one was around me or was capable of hearing my thoughts. I scolded myself, telling myself that I should not ever think of that again. But it kept popping up in my mind, his lips against mine, what would he taste like? My curiosity got over the best of me, making me want to taste him, his lips, his mouth, his flavor.

I wrinkled my face with horror. I was thinking of him again, of what he would taste like. That was no way to help me repel him, to knock him away from seducing me; it was actually encouraging me to want him. I would not let my desire get in my way; I was going to keep my defenses up and strong so I would never succumb to him. What in the bloody hell was I thinking of him? I needed to wash him away; he was getting too close to breaking my barriers down and yet I just met him. He was a stupid seducer, for goodness sake! I don't want a kiss from him, I don't want to know what he taste like, and I don't want to get near him! Stupid me! I do not fancy him! -Bloody pirate...

I pinched my arm every time I saw him flash through my mind trying to remove him from taunting my mind. I growled at myself with disdain and started to clean up the room. Maybe a little cleaning would refresh my mind?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'd appreciate some reviews as always! I'd gladly thank you! 

-CaptainESavvy


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the review! Here is another chapter, so I hope everyone likes it! Please leave a review also!

* * *

I was sprawled out on the ground with my brownish-black hair fanned out. I had given up on cleaning and was taking my break. I had changed into another shirt so Jack wouldn't be able to look at my flesh.

I listened to a small click, the click that the door would make when it was being locked or unlocked. I heard someone fiddle with the doorknob only to find that the door was not able to open and then to follow was a quick rapping on the door. The hollow sound of the wood rung in my ears but I just lied there, bored.

"Open up!" Jack shouted before I heard a loud thump against the door. I smiled mischievously, imagining Jack furiously kicking on the door with all his might. "As your captain, I demand you to open up right now!" he bellowed, another thump coming from the door.

I chuckled and leisurely took my time to sit up. "I don't think I'm feeling in the mood to open the door right now." I replied brazenly, my fingers lazily drawing imaginary circles around and around on the bristly carpet.

"Bloody woman!" he yelled and gave another kick to the door. I let out a vociferous laugh but stopped when I heard no reply from the other side.

"Jack?" I questioned, standing up. I crept slowly to the door, wondering where Jack went. Or maybe he was waiting outside the door for me, ready to jump me when I open it? I shook my head and removed the chair from the door, praying that Jack would spare me the scare. I hoped I wasn't making an impetuous action…

I flung the doors open with my eyes wide as saucers, stunned with bewilderment. Jack was nowhere in sight and nowhere to be seen. I took a small step out of the room, scanning everywhere and every inch I could see. I gasped, startled, when I heard a low chuckle rumble behind me. I spun around quickly, masking my surprise, and faced him.

"Think ye can outsmart me, eh?" he queried, a lop-sided grin planted on his seemingly flawless face. "Seems to me that you deserve some type of punishment for not following captain's orders." He advanced on me as I stumbled backwards with fear. He grabbed my shoulders roughly making my entire body freeze. "I'll remind you that you still owe me that kiss." He whispered seductively and pulled me fiercely against his body.

I then realized that I should have been struggling against him to protect myself. "Mister Sparrow, this is highly inappropriate and you better unhand me this instant or I will slice your hands off." I stated flatly. I felt his strong muscles against my body causing a pit of craving to burn in my stomach.

"Sounds quite alluring, luv." He lowered his head to my ear, purposely puffing warm air.

I felt goose bumps prickle on my arms and behind my neck. I tried to suppress a quiver of delight, and the little voice in my head was telling me to kiss him. Kiss him… I put my hands behind my back and gave myself a long stinging pinch on my arm. "OUCH!" I shouted making Jack flinch and let go of me. I backed up and reached for my sword to only grasp air. Why was there air? I glanced down at my belt to find the sword gone from its sheath. I smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously before dashing away from him. I heard him slam the door shut and then I understood what he did. He got me out of the room and now he was going to lock me out, leaving me to freeze when nightfall came.

"Come dinner, he'd turn up for food." I told myself and sulked my way to the galley. I threw the doors open to the room, and collapsed on a chair, waiting patiently for Jack to show himself. I saw a candle and match set neatly on the table, almost begging me to light up the wick. I grabbed the match and quickly lit the candle.

I stared at the orange-reddish flame, watching it flicker side to side, back and forth. The wax slowly started to melt and trail down the side of the candle. I waited… and waited. I heard nothing, not a soul, nor a whisper, and not even a trace of a living human.

My eyes drooped and I propped my elbow on the table while I held my chin up on my hand. I looked from under my eyelashes at the candle that now was halfway melted, indicating that I was sitting there for a few hours doing nothing. I felt dismay for he had not shown up like I had expected him to. I let out a tiring yawn, water filling my eyes from the huge gasp I took.

I felt cold and the smell of rotting food reeked nearby. I wanted to go back to the warm cabin and take a nice long nap. But that bloody Jack Sparrow stole MY cabin in which I had just cleaned up- well slightly cleaned up.

My eyes widened as I heard a small scampering of feet. I looked at the door expectantly, believing Jack was coming but no one was there.

"Hello?" I squeaked quietly and got a squeak in return. My eyes flickered to the ground to see a white mouse scampering about by my feet. Its beady black eyes peered into my brown ones, frightening me. "Ahh!" I screamed and fled from the room and above deck.

A chilly breeze blew, and my teeth chattered together. I just hoped Jack Sparrow would know what was coming for him tomorrow when he came outside. I smirked evilly thinking of the expression on his face when I would slap him mindless. I eyed the crow's nest, searching for a way to climb up there. I followed the ropes and spotted a rope ladder hanging from the high up nest. I sauntered to the ladder and gave it a hard tug before climbing it.

Once I got into the crow's nest, I curled up into a ball waiting for sunrise… and to see the look of Jack's angry face.

* * *

I clawed around me, feeling my surroundings while I kept my eyes closed. It was hard, solid, and rough. My eyes fluttered open, eying all around me and suddenly stopping on the empty bed. I didn't recall sleeping inside a cabin, but I did remember drifting off up in the crow's nest. A throbbing pain started in my back and I groaned with disappointment. "Curse that Jack Sparrow." I hissed, and winced when I stood up.

I staggered towards the door, shrugging off the soreness that started in my back. I opened the doors, and squinted my eyes when the harsh sun came beating down on me. "Jack bloody Sparrow!" I yelled loudly, making myself grimace at my hoarse voice.

"I prefer Captain Sparrow, if you please!" he shouted from the helm, winking at me while his hair blew around his face.

I marched up to him, or more like stomped up to him, stepping up the stairs and stopping right in front of him so the wheel was right in between the both of us. He gave me a cheeky grin and I delivered him a punch instead of a slap, listening to the crack of his nose with pure pleasure.

"Ow!" he said, his words sounding muffled while he clutched his nose and cracked it back in place. "What was that bloody for!"

"For tossing me on the ground and letting me sleep there, and now I have a horridly sore back ache!" I screeched, and drew my hand back to give him a slap but his hand grabbed my wrist. I lifted my other hand to slap him but then his other hand snatched my arm. "Let go, scoundrel!" I ordered, struggling to hit him as his hands kept a firm grip on my wrists.

"Darling, I'll tell you what. I'll let go if you promise not to slap me." He said waiting for me answer.

"Fine." I grumbled and he let go reluctantly. I then gave him another punch in the face and he stumbled backwards.

"I thought you promised not to hit me!" He growled menacingly.

"You said that you would let go of me if I promised not to slap you. And that undoubtedly was not a slap, it was a punch." I smiled thinking I was so clever.

He spun the wheel and a boom spar came flying towards me. I ducked but ended up landing on my stomach as it flew over my head.

"Luv, I am terribly tempted to tie you up to the mast… I wouldn't mind so m'self- it would be a lovely sight… Anyways, I'd gladly tie you to the mast if y'don't stop whacking me. " He said, his hands motioning to the mast.

"Fine." I huffed, my excitement deflating as I pushed myself off the ground. "You're no fun at all." I spun on my heels and started to walk away. "Filthy pirate." I grumbled under my breath but unfortunately with his extremely good hearing, he heard what I said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He replied. I turned around to face him and gave him a glare while he smiled widely with his gold teeth glinting as the sun flashed on them. "And I can be plenty fun, if I may show you." He suggestively retorted, wiggling his eyebrows to emphasize what he meant and then scanning my body up and down.

I frowned with disgust at his idea of 'fun' and replied, "That is what you call fun?"

"I never did mention what I meant by fun so what's with the face?" he pouted teasingly.

"Well you were implying something that is…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"Implying what exactly?" he asked, pretending that he didn't even know what I was talking about.

"Fine, you know what? I'll just go off somewhere and leave you be." I said irately, and immediately walked away.

"Just don't get lost!" he shouted from the helm, grinning crazily.

I turned my head around and stuck out my tongue before stomping below deck trying to ignore my desire to go punch him another time.

* * *

We had managed to dock the ship in Tortuga without fuss, although Jack was a nuisance and kept bugging me about what happened to my 'ripped' shirt.

" For your information Mister Sparrow, I'd like to leave this hideous town as soon as possible." I said while taking a step closer to his side, hoping to get all unwanted stares off of me.

"Hideous?" he smiled at me, making something flutter inside of my stomach, which I'd say was unsettling. " Luv, this is Tortuga, a pirate haven and I promise you that you'll love it once after I attend some unfinished business."

"Love it?" I echoed, staring at a passed out man that was lying on top of a rum barrel with an empty bottle of rum in his hand.

Jack had caught my stare at the man and slung his arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry, luv, that fine gentleman had his fair share of rum and is bound to wake up tomorrow without a slightest memory of tonight."

I nearly laughed at his choice of words. Of course that man was not a 'gentleman' nor was he 'fine'. He looked more like a pig that lived in a pigsty. "Are you sure he's a gentleman, 'cause he looks more like a swine." I retorted and laughed when Jack did.

"No, luv, he's-," Jack said before the man snorted and interrupted him.

The man slowly awoke from his sleep and stared at Jack before narrowing his eyes with hate. "JACK SPARROW!" he yelled causing Jack to jump back a little. "You thieving yellow-bellied coward!"

"Ah! Charles! It's been too long." Jack said nervously, his arm squeezing me tightly.

"Jack Sparrow, you stole me wife's necklace!" he growled and lunged at Jack.

"No, I didn't!" Jack smiled strangely, and took a step back while pulling me with him.

"Damn ye to the depths of hell, Jack Sparrow!" the man staggered towards us and pulled out a pistol, pointing it directly at me. "Y'better giv' me back me necklace or I'll shoot the pretty lady."

"Now, now, Charles, how 'bout we settle this over a mug of rum?" Jack offered, and motioned to a tavern.

"How 'bout I shoot both of ye and get meself some rum?" he leered at me and then looked at Jack.

"Then I guess you'll n'ver get your wife's necklace back." Jack grinned sneakily while he began to twirl a black strand of my hair around his finger. "And being such a fine upstanding gentleman like you are, shouldn't you be with your wife?" The man narrowed his eyes, expressing more anger causing Jack to chuckle fretfully. "Well, we'll settle this over rum, shall we?"

"Fine, but ye better be paying for th' rum." The man gave in and lowered his pistol.

"Let's go to the Faithful Bride and I'll buy ye a mug o' rum." Jack dragged me along to the tavern with the man following behind us. He then ushered me inside and whispered to me, "Stay here until I come back and keep a sharp eye."

I arched my eyebrow with question, wondering what Jack was up to. I watched him swagger away with his angry friend and sit at an empty table. I shrugged and started to wander off… It wasn't like I was compelled to stay. Besides, what harm could wandering do? I took a seat at the bar and ordered myself a tankard of rum for they didn't sell any water. I grasped the handle and brought the cup to my open mouth letting the liquid slide inside. The cool rum burned its way down my throat and sent cold shivers down my back. I almost sputtered the liquid back up for the flavor tasted repulsive. I grimaced when I took another sip, believing that it would taste better but it tasted just the same.

"Rum, please." I heard from someone that was next to me. I winced when I heard the mug get slammed down on the counter. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Jack Sparrow around?" the man asked.

I slowly turned my head to the side to see the man. He was extremely young looking; his brown hair was tied back with string, his mustache seemed to be neatly trimmed, his brown eyes were somewhat dull and depressed, and his appearance gave off an exhausted aura. His tired eyes were fixed intently on the bartender, and he was trying hard to smile but couldn't bring himself to. The bartender just grunted and walked away, possibly angry at Jack.

"I have." I said, causing the young man to turn his head sharply and glance at me. "Mister Sparrow is currently here."

"Oh," He smiled sincerely, his eyes meeting mine.

"He should be done talking with some man soon." I returned the smile and nervously fiddled with my mug of rum.

"My apologies! I forgot to introduce myself." He flushed slightly, showing that he was brought up with good manners. " I'm William Turner. You may call me Will though."

"Celine Dayne." I said, using my mother's maiden name. "So what do you need of Jack?"

William stared at me blankly, looking like he was off in another world. "Wait… What? I'm sorry; I must be losing my mind… These past few days were terribly tiring."

"I could see. I was just wondering why you needed to talk to Jack." I grabbed my mug of rum and took a large gulp.

"I was wondering if I could join his crew." He said, causing me to spit my rum out with surprise.

I coughed and pounded my chest with my hands before croaking an apology. "Sorry, I was just surprised that you would… want to join the crew of Jack Sparrow for he unfortunately lost his ship once more."

"Lost his ship to whom?" he asked and then took a sip of his rum.

"I-," I started but the sound of a gunshot was heard and I averted my eyes to the table where Jack sat, praying that it wasn't him that was shot. Jack jumped out of his seat and fled quickly as the drunken man pulled out a sword. I smirked when Jack ran to where I was supposed to stay to find me gone. I heard him mutter curses to himself as he made his way over to the bar, evidently not seeing me.

"Come back here, Jack Sparrow!" the man growled and swung his sword at Jack.

"YOU!" Jack then noticed me and pointed his index finger at me. "WHY DID YOU MOVE? I told you to stay right there!"

"Didn't mean that I had to follow your orders." I replied until he jerked me out of my seat and pulled me with him out of the tavern. "Will!" I shouted as William chased after us along with the drunken man.

"BLACKGUARD!" the drunken man yelled from afar and shook his sword in the air as the three of us escaped.

"Answer me, why didn't you listen?" Jack snarled and shoved me against the wall. I looked behind Jack to see William nervously fidgeting. Jack followed my gaze to William and then let go of me. "Ah, William! Never expected to see you here in Tortuga. So how's your bonny lass, dolly-oh-belle what's her face?"

Will shifted his sad eyes to the ground shamefully. "She told me that she didn't love me so I came here to find you. I wanted to join your crew."

I felt pity swell inside of me; he was heartbroken, and it looked like it stung painfully.

"Knew you'd leave her. She was too prissy anyways." Jack clapped Will on the back. "'Must have been terrible for you, Will.'" He mimicked in a high-pitched tone, supposing he was mimicking William's lass.

I examined Will to only see his features worsen with Jack mimicking. "Jack, cut it out!" I socked Jack on his shoulder.

"Will you stop hitting me, jeez woman!" he replied and clutched his shoulder.

"I would if you stopped being so ignorant to other's feelings!" I hissed and pushed Jack aside.

"No, I just was cheering him up." Jack argued and pushed me against the wall, causing me to feel my backache again.

"Stop, please!" William interrupted our quarrel and stood between us.

"She started it!" Jack immaturely pointed at me before sticking out his tongue. I glared angrily at him but Will gave me a look that told me to stop.

"Why don't you both apologize to each other?" William recommended.

"NO!" Jack and I snapped at the same time, giving each other irate glares.

"Fine." Will replied. "Well, are you going to let me join your crew or not, Jack?"

"Welcome aboard the… H.M.S Dreadnought." Jack faced Will before staggering away

"You mean he stole a ship?" Will asked me but Jack spun around and answered.

"No, I commandeered a ship, nautical term, boy. And I thought by now you'd get it." Jack said before walking away.

"We follow him?" Will asked, still standing next to me, watching Jack go off and about by himself.

"It depends on where he's going. If it's a tavern, then definitely not, or if it's the ship, then yes." I replied while copying Will's gaze at Jack. "I suppose I could show you the ship since I don't think Jack is heading that way."

"Of course." William agreed and walked by my side to go see the ship that Jack had 'commandeered'.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! I'd be very very happy if you do!

-CaptainESavvy


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the review again. -round of applause for my reviewer!- :D Here's a chapter I managed to write in a few hours. I sorta finished homework? X) I hope everyone likes this chapter! And the same ol' stuff, please leave reviews, and yadadada.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night upon hearing some soft giggling. I narrowed my eyes, squinting in the dimly lit room to find Jack lying on the floor with a wench at his side. The woman was average sized; her chestnut colored hair reached the mid of her back, her face was powdered with cheap flaky makeup that looked like it was just applied, her eyes were light brown, and her bosom was spilling over her yellow dress. I felt jealousy pang inside of my heart- almost as if I wanted to get up out of the bed and drag that whore to the railing and fly her overboard. I gritted my teeth, wondering why did I care so much anyways? Jack was just a pirate. I do not have any feelings for him, that- that deceitful, horrible, disgusting, malevolent… captivating… what? NO. That horrid… rotten scoundrel of a pirate! 

I will not, under any circumstances, get near that pirate. I heard more giggling and I eyed them both with hatred. I closed my eyes pretending that I was sleeping but actually I was trying to focus on what he was saying.

"Sh, luv," Jack whispered huskily, "Ye might wake the sleeping ferocious pompous daft queen."

Then the wench replied, "Oh, the ferocious pompous daft queen is out cold, don't think she'd hear any of us."

I knew they were talking about me. Oh, how I wanted to knock them both out. Anger bubbled inside me like a boiling pot of lava. I clenched my fists at my side and held my breath, trying to sooth my rage. I was going to get Jack back and he'll realize that he should have kept his mouth shut.

I waited for an hour and the two had fell asleep, but not before kissing each other a couple of times. I grimaced at that thought and slid out of the bed. I tiptoed out of the room, my feet padding lightly against the wood. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm as I walked out on the deck. I slowly strode to the helm and stood by the railing, staring off at the black sea that reflected the bright shining full moon.

"Hey." A voice said gently although the voice had scared me.

"Hello." I replied not bothering to look at the person, whose voice I had recognized to be William's.

"I take it you couldn't sleep." He said softly and stood by my side.

"I was sleeping peacefully until I was so rudely interrupted by some pirate and his wench that happened to be insulting me." I snapped angrily remembering those words in my head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking it out on you, I just am very upset." I apologized, hoping to cheer up Will.

"No, don't apologize. I know Jack is sometimes a little daft and makes mistakes." Will said as I turned my head to face him.

"A little daft?" I smiled when Will chuckled.

"Fine, he is sometimes daft." Will laughed and stopped when he met my gaze.

"You know, Will, thanks for cheering me up so quickly." I thanked him, and quickly changed my stare back to the sea.

"And thank you also, Miss Dayne." He responded kindly.

"I'd prefer Celine, if you please." I giggled, watching him from the corners of my eyes.

"Mis- I mean Celine." He blushed slightly at his mistake.

"I should have never told you my last name, then you'd have to call me by my first." I teased, my arms dangling over the railing. We both then laughed again and stared off into the distance.

We had kept silent for a few hours, staring and enjoying the sunrise that was rising. I then looked across the deck to see the wench that Jack was with leaving by her self. Will traced my stare and noticed I was looking at the woman.

"You have feelings for Jack, do you?" he asked, somewhat bold of him.

"What? Psh. No! I don't. In fact, I hated him since I met him." I denied, my heart racing, hoping that I wasn't blushing. Will just laughed at me and I wondered if he saw right through me. But I didn't have feelings for Jack! So even if he saw right through me, he'd see that I hate Jack. What was there to hide?

I saw Jack slowly sashay his way to the helm, where Will and I were standing. I turned my head around and faced Will. "I'm a little tired, so I'll head below for a nap." I lied, trying to get away from Jack. I took the stairs on the opposite side of the stairs Jack was climbing so I could avoid him.

"What's with her?" Jack asked, knowing that I could hear him clearly.

"She's tired, Jack, so let her rest." Will replied, knowing that I was grateful for his answer.

"Oh, alright." Jack sighed. I continued walking to the captain's quarters and immediately hid inside. I was far to angry at Jack to even be tired so I decided to make up a plan to ignore him.

A few hours passed by and I heard a knock on the door before it opened. I quickly snatched a bag of coins placed on the table, stuffing it in my pocket. I then stared at the intruder to notice that it was Jack. "Hello, Celine." He grinned; somehow Will had told him my name.

I turned my head away and grabbed a rum bottle on the table. I pulled the cork out and took a generous swig before putting it back down and standing up.

"So… why didn't you stay where I told you to stay?" He asked me, meaning what happened in the bar. I ignored him and brushed past him as I walked out the door to find William. "And if you're looking for dear Will, I sent him off to do an errand in town, so it's just you and me."

I walked off the ship with Jack trailing me behind. I couldn't believe that he's still trying to talk to me after he insulted me with those names in the middle of the night.

"Talk to me, luv." He begged and tugged on my arm. I kept on walking but I didn't realize that he was losing his patience. He finally grabbed me roughly by my shoulders, turning me around so I would face him. "Why are you ignoring me?" he asked, his voice going lower. I stared at him in response, not caring what he would do. "Answer me." He shook my body a couple of times but I still kept my mouth shut. "Answer me or I'll tie you to the mast." He threatened but I hardly cared if he was going to tie me up. "Fine, you're asking for it," He snapped and dragged me back to the ship without fuss.

I smirked when he glanced at me, making him take a double glance to make sure he was seeing right. I planned to not talk to him for the rest of the journey… But… there was no rest of the journey. I was free! Free at last! I could run, frolic with joy; dance until I have no more breath… So why was I here? …With this daft pirate? What was I waiting for? Tortuga was a safe haven for pirates, or so Jack had put it, so after all, I could run away. I could loaf around; sleep all I want to my heart's desire, live life good! I felt my smile grow, imagining what I could do once I set my foot off this ship and head into the main area of Tortuga.

Yes, of course Jack had helped me escape, but I was a pirate now, wasn't I? I murdered my stepfather but that was under certain difficult circumstances. I didn't ruthlessly kill him. I didn't kill him on purpose. Or maybe I did, because I was defending myself. Pirates don't give anything back, and I wasn't going to give anything back to 'Mister' Sparrow.

Jack seemed to knock me out of my thoughts, possibly wondering why I was grinning like a mad woman. "Luv, I'm not sure about you, but what I'm thinking what you're thinking is up to no good."

I smiled wider; I could feel my mouth watering for the freedom to be free. But why hadn't I thought of this yesterday? Maybe I was a little daft… But who gives? I just need to sneak my way off this ship and-

"Jack! What did you do!" Will exclaimed looking at me.

I looked at myself to find myself tied against the mast, just like he said. I snickered knowing that Jack had just lost his little game of tying me to the mast.

"But she was asking for it!" Jack whined as Will cut the ropes with his dagger. "She was ignoring me and no one ignores the CAPTAIN."

"Thank you, Will." I smiled genuinely at Will before shooting a hateful scowl at Jack.

"Did you find Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked trying to get Will's attention off of me.

"Yes, he was sleeping and I don't think last time he was very happy about the rude awakening." Will said before Jack arched his eyebrow in question.

"I thought I told you to bring him here, not let him sleep!" Jack growled grouchily.

"Well, I- I didn't want to disturb him in his sl-," Will started but Jack angrily scowled.

"In his what? His daydream state, which I recall is nothing but useless nonsense that fills men's and women's minds when they have nothing to think about! Now hop to, I have me ship that is needing to be rescued."

"But-," Will argued.

"Sh!"

"But-,"

"No."

"Bu-,"

"Hush!"

"He-,"

"Zzz!"

"He's-,"

"William! Will you please shut it?" Jack finally managed to say.

"He-,"

I slowly looked between the two, first at Will then Jack, and then Jack to Will. I smiled slyly and slowly slid away and off the ship. Free. I was free. Once I was off the ship, I ran as fast as I could to the town. I laughed and walked to the nearest shop, which happened to be a clothing shop. As I opened the door, a small bell rang, alerting the owner that a customer was coming inside.

"Hello, Miss." A lady offered a smile. She was old and frail looking, her nose was sharp, her body was slightly plump, and her eyes seemed to be weary from all the hard work she'd do.

"Hello." I returned a smile and continued to glance around the shop.

"Looking for anythin' particular?" she asked, watching my moves intently.

"Not really. I definitely need some new clothes but I'm not sure what to buy." I answered, eying a linen shirt and breeches.

"Well, if you'd like to be fancy, there be dresses o'er there." The lady pointed to the left of me. "And if you'd like to wear men's clothing, it's there." She then pointed to the right of me.

"If anything, I plan to stay in Tortuga for a while." I said subconsciously. I wasn't really sure if I was going to stay in this hideous town… It was pretty disgusting sight at night.

"Ah, so you're new." The lady laughed and took me by my elbow, pulling me to the dresses. "I think this'd suit you." She pulled out a deep purple dress with gold intricate designs of flowers and vines. "You have to wear a corset under though. 'eard it was the latest fashion in England."

"Is there a room where I may try this lovely dress on?" I asked politely and she pointed to the corner of the room where a screen was placed.

"Behind there, darling." She directed and handed me the dress. "If you need help, just ask me."

"I don't happen to have a bodice." I said nervously, feeling my cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"I do sell bodices too. Here, let me go get one." She said quickly and rushed off to grab a bodice. I walked behind the screen, waiting patiently for her to return. She almost immediately came back and handed me a bodice. "Oh another customer." She said to me and hurriedly walked to the door.

I quickly changed into the clothing and found that it did suit me quite well. There was a long mirror against the wall and I studied my reflection. I smiled and my reflection smiled back. Although, it was a shame that I had no use for this dress and I already had grown fond of it. I supposed buying a dress wouldn't hurt. I stepped out from behind the screen and gasped when I saw Will.

"Elizabeth." He whispered in a trance, staring emptily at me.

I tilted my head with confusion and walked up to him. "Will." I said sharply, making him shake his head and come back to the world of reality.

"Celine! Jack had me look all over for you, but I have to say, he appeared to be worried about you." Will said quickly in one breath.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you… but I decided that I want to stay here." I gulped nervously.

"Stay here?" he repeated, his face turning pale like a ghost.

"Yes. The truth is that, I don't know how to work aboard a ship." I said, partially untruthful. I mean, yes, I didn't know how to work aboard a ship and the other main reason was that I didn't want to see Jack. The thought of Jack made me bubble up again with hate…

"Please, you should come. I would be very disappointed if you are left in this town, even though I had just met you. This town is not a town for ladies such as you." He pleaded trying to make me come along.

"So you think I'm a lady?" I asked, smiling sourly. "Wait here. I'll talk with you once I pay for this dress." I quickly dug through the pockets of my breeches and pulled out the coin sack I had taken on the desk aboard the ship. "How much is this magnificent dress?" I asked as the lady just shook her head.

"It looks beautiful on you. I'll only charge you four shillings for the bodice and the dress." The lady said.

"Oh, thank you." I handed her the coins and left with William. "For one thing, I am not a lady. I'm a criminal."

"Wha-why?" Will stuttered with shock.

"I killed my stepfather." I whispered quietly, not daring to look Will in the eye. I had a feeling that he was giving me a look that told me he was ashamed of me. "It's not like that." I said, forcing my tears back. I struggled for my breath and took a shallow breath. "I had to kill him. He would have whipped me again."

"I'm sorry. I should have never-," Will said, his voice holding pity.

"No." I stated firmly. "It was my decision to tell you." I finally looked at him and gave him a faint smile. I remembered that I had vowed myself to never cry again. Even if the memories of the whippings I had got burned, I would never weep over the past. It was my weakness, but I promised I would not show weakness even if it were to be my disadvantage. I hadn't a clue why I went back to the ship with Will, but we both kept silent like earlier when we staring at the sunrise.

We both had made it back to the ship by noon and were greeted by none other than Jack, himself, who appeared to be too cheery.

"Ah, William, you found 'er!" Jack clapped his hands mockingly, feigning that he was proud.

"Well, I better head off to find Mr. Gibbs." Will said and left me with Jack. Alone.

I gulped as Jack advanced on me… What happened to all my courage? "Just like earlier, I see, you-me, me-you." He motioned between the two of us. I didn't get why he said that for we were plenty alone when I was on this ship sailing to Tortuga with him, just by myself. "So how 'bout we get to know each other a little more, Celine, what say you?"

"I say no, you stupid ferocious pompous daft king!" I shouted, breaking my silent treatment for him.

"Hmm… Those words seem oddly familiar, although I can't say that I know who said it." Jack pondered, his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"You said it, you stupid idiot!" I growled and punched him in the face, causing him to fall on his back. I huffed and angrily strode to the captain's quarters, locking the door and placing a chair against the doorknob and adding a table behind the chair for support. How insufferable that rotten pirate was!

* * *

A/N: End of chapter! Please leave a review... Please? -pouts- Well, if anyone wants to. Until next time. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank all those who left those wonderful reviews! I know most of you will be angry with me for leaving this chapter hanging like this but I really am busy with homework. And I unfortunately am busy the entire day tomorrow so I can not update tomorrow or the day after that because I have a two day speech and debate tournament. Or I could update a little later today if I have any time. Well, without taking too much of your time, here is the new chapter! I hope everyone enjoys:)

* * *

I pressed my ear flat against the door, listening to the two people chattering outside. 

"-Savvy?" Jack said sounding annoyed.

"Aye, cap'n. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." I heard a man replied gruffly, laughing along with Jack.

"Aye-," Jack said before I pulled away, not wanting to listen to him anymore, him and his sickening voice that mocked me.

I pouted to myself for there was no one here to listen to me. Bloody pirates. I groaned feeling bored of being cooped up in this room for hours. And how stupid of I to even follow William back to the ship. There I was, talking about freedom and how I was going to run away, and look where I am now… in the place where I had started. Stupid, silly me! I pulled on my hair, feeling loathe for myself.

I was going to leave. Leave. Yes, leave. I had to. I wasn't going to get tangled up with a bunch of pirates, although I may be considered one myself, and get hung by the navy or the East India Trading Company. I quickly removed the items against the doors before pushing them open. I spotted Jack roaming around deck by himself and appeared to be talking to him self.

Though the main reason was why was I working with this criminal? He was nothing but a no good git that taunted and jeered others. I lifted up my skirt and walked faster to the gangplank set up, hoping that Jack would keep talking to himself and not notice me sneak off.

"Celine!" he said happily. That bloody pirate didn't know when to leave me alone. "You've finally decided to come out of your humble abode and enlighten me with your pleasing presence."

"Actually, I was trying to go look for William." I lied, my mouth twitching to stifle a laugh.

Jack frowned looking hurt from my response. "I see. You don't happen to harbor some certain feelings for that … whelp, eunuch… thing?"

My eyes widened with repugnance. "No! And he is not a eunuch!" I yelled, although I didn't know that Will was or was not.

Jack's eyes opened wider, and I could see some type of upset held in those round brown orbs. "And so you did…" he trailed off wordlessly.

I caught on to his thought and frowned with horror at what he was thinking. "No! I did not do whatever you are thinking! So get that straight in your mind. I told you I am not a whore!"

"Oh, good!" Jack beamed with delight, his eyes brightening with cheer. "Besides, he already has a lassie. Her name is 'Lizabeth. That bloody wench burned me rum…"

" With good reason possibly." I replied as Jack shook his head furiously.

"No! It was not! You see, she burned me rum just because 'it turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels'." Jack grumbled, sounding sore about that topic.

"You really despise her, do you?" I asked softly but Jack grunted, merely avoiding my question.

"No one burns me rum." He said, pulling out a rum bottle and taking a long swig.

Again, I was so stupid; talking to Jack when I was supposed to be leaving. Why whenever I tried to leave was I interrupted? "Well, I'm going to take a stroll around Tortuga, if that may be possible." I said and inched closer to the gangplank.

Jack nodded, his eyes finally averting to my cleavage. I sighed with annoyance that he just suddenly noticed that my dress showed cleavage. I folded my arms over my chest bringing his eyes back up.

"A fine young woman like ye shouldn't be exploring Tortuga by her little onesies, t'is dangerous to go alone. By all means, I would gladly accompany you." He smiled slyly and slid next to me, throwing his arm around my waist and pulling me snug against his hip.

I squirmed in his hold, attempting to loosen his grip and get out but he wouldn't let me. "I am in no need for company, if you please leave me be." I wheezed, while I struggled for space.

"Only for safety purposes." He said, dragging me into Tortuga.

The only word that registered in my mind was air. I needed air, I needed space, and I wanted to breathe yet this pirate was restricting me, limiting me, squeezing me breathless. I let out a ragged breath, and tilted my head to look at Jack. "As much as you love to squeeze me, I feel like I am going to pass out from the lack of air."

"Or is it because you can't fathom my charmingly good looks?" he teased and gave me a more firm grip than before.

"Let go or I'll scream." I hissed and smacked him on the arm.

"I'll let go once you simply persuade me to." He smirked as his free hand reached up and curled the end of his moustache up.

"I'll make sure that you are a eunuch when I'm through with you." I snapped and pushed Jack off of me.

"Hey, no fair!" Jack whined as I stayed my distance from him.

"Fair enough." I replied and continued to walk with him a few feet away from me. I then spotted the woman that Jack was with in the middle of the night. My lungs seemed to stop pumping, my mouth was unable to take in air, my heart pounded slowly yet loudly in my ears.

"Jack, why are you with her?" she snarled, eying me with repulsiveness.

"Me with her? You are terribly mistaken, luv, I am simply walking by me onesies. She was the one who decided to walk alongside of me. She couldn't keep her hands off me." He smiled, watching me narrow my eyes with anger at him. "Why don't we have some fun?"

"Alright, let's leave this pompous daft queen." The wench smirked cruelly at me and joined arms with Jack.

"Whore." I spat involuntarily, as her mouth dropped open with appall. I didn't realize what I was saying but it flew out of my mouth as fluently as ever. "Dirty, rotten, cheap, morbid, slimy, unintelligent, dimwitted, tainted whore." I felt myself smile with pleasure as she stood there with no words to say. "And even if I were to be daft, you'd be dafter than me because the only thing you do is flaunt your mutilated body. At least I have the proper education that is not from whore schooling." Her eyes bulged with hatred, although she couldn't reply for she had no come back. "And besides, I would never be with Jack because he does not have his manly goods intact and is strictly a eunuch in disguise. I saw for myself."

I suppressed my laugh at Jack's shocked and angry face. Although, I didn't know what was coming for me… The wench shrieked with rage and slapped Jack before stalking away with her head held too high up that it made her look like an arrogant fool. I snickered and quickly walked away, my eyes watering from laughing so hard. I felt as if my lungs were to explode from the priceless faces I had gotten in response. I merrily made my way back to the docks for an unknown reason, or maybe was it because something called for me to return.

Someone suddenly grabbed me and threw me harshly against the wall of a building. My frightened eyes met with Jack's angry ones that looked like he was going to murder someone. My heart stopped thumping, and the atmosphere was so thick that I couldn't breathe. It was like I was drowning under water, suffocating a painful death. I tried to inhale air but my lungs wouldn't agree with me.

"No one dare insults me that way." He growled dangerously, in a tone I had never heard from him before. "In front of someone or not in front of any one, either one." His voice made me shudder with fear, just like I had when my stepfather grinned maliciously. "And there is going to be a price for that, now that my reputation is ruined." I swallowed a thick lump in my throat; my mouth was drier than running in burning heat. "And you're going to have to pay that price. And if you really want to know if I'm a eunuch or not, you will see for yourself."

I took a sharp breath at his answer. He was going to rape me! My heart started to beat again, faster, quicker, and my head felt dizzy. I wanted to be saved. Someone had to save me. He seized my arms, forcing them behind my back, smashing them between the wall and me. His body leaned against mine as my body squished my arms painfully. He was too strong for me and my arms were now useless. If only I could reach for my sword under my skirt... I felt tears come stinging at my eyes but I scolded myself to hold them. His moustache touched my face, prickling my skin, while his mouth came closer and I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to cry, scream, or yell for a savior. "Help." I whispered, knowing that my breath was blowing against his lips. No one would hear me, no one would save me now.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter:) Cliffhanger-ish! -smiles- Please leave a review! I very very much am happy and grateful to my reviewers! Drinks all around! X) For those who leave reviews! Although, it would be an invisible drink. Thank you for reading, and thanks extremely to reviewers! 

-CaptainESavvy


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks all for the reviews! Here is the new chapter:)

* * *

"Jack Spar'ow?" an anonymous person asked with a voice that sounded like a female.

I let out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes to see a woman with curly blonde hair that was messily placed on top of her head. She had saved me but I would never admit it aloud... would I?

"Ah, Giselle!" Jack smiled darkly at me before getting off me.

"What are y'doing?" she asked Jack, staring at me with wonder.

"Nothing." Jack lied, eying me from the corners of his mysterious eyes.

I slowly slinked away but Jack's hand shot out, snatching my arm and pulling me back. I writhed in his grasp, as the woman called Giselle looked between the two of us.

"Let go of me!" I smacked him with my free arm in which he stole. "Help me!" I shrieked with begging eyes at Giselle.

"No, she's just having a little fun. See, we like to play a game where we poke each other!" Jack smiled reassuringly at her but she didn't seem to buy it. He then poked my stomach and I let out a squeak.

"Let go of her, Jack. What are you doin' to the poor lass!" she said angrily. "Don't you see that she doesn't want to be with you!"

"Stop it, luv." Jack hissed to me but I kept on struggling.

"I didn't know you hurt innocent women, Jack. I thought y'said that they come to y'willngly." Giselle placed her hands on her hips. "But I guess I thought wrong."

"They-do,- she-just-is-playing," Jack gasped between his words as I struggled with more force.

Giselle strode over to Jack and slapped him across the face making his arm let go of me. Jack started to rub his cheek and narrowed his eyes at me with antagonism. I broke for a run but Giselle placed her arm on my elbow, bringing me to a stop. "Sorry if Jack was 'urting you. I'll 'elp you." She smiled kindly before shooting a scowl at Jack. "Let's leave this lying coward."

I couldn't help but laugh mentally in my mind. Poor Jack was getting slapped and beat up by women and his reputation with the ladies was ruined. I followed Giselle, glancing back at Jack, whom was ready to explode like a volcano, every once in a while until he disappeared out of view.

"So, what's your name?" She asked calmly and collectedly.

"Celine Dayne." I answered, smiling meekly at her. "Thanks for saving me back there. I was afraid Jack was going to hurt me."

"No problem. So you do know Jack?" she queried.

"Yes, but I suppose I made him angry." I said, trying not to get further in detail.

"Oh. Let's head to the tavern where we can talk and have a few drinks." She rounded the corner of a building and helped me inside of a tavern.

"We'll sit right there and chat." She directed me to an empty table where we both sat down across from each other.

"Two rums." I said quickly as a barmaid came by. She nodded and left to fill our mugs.

"I expect you're new here?" Giselle questioned, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes, I just happened to come here as an escape route." I said as the rum was placed in front of us. I grabbed a few shillings from the satchel tied at my waist, handing it to the barmaid. "And how do you know Jack?"

"Well… we just sort of were…" She trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh." I replied, realizing that I shouldn't have asked that question. My gaze trailed to that whore from earlier again; she was sitting on a 'customer's' lap.

Somehow Giselle trailed my gaze and said, "That's Lucy. I don't really care for her too much. Steal's some o' my customers right in my face. I saw her come stormin' in earli'r screamin' 'er 'ead off, don't know why though."

I smiled inwardly, remembering my insults to her that came out naturally, rolling smoothly off the tip of my tongue. "Oh, she had her fair share of messing with me."

"What'd you do?" she smiled humorously.

"A little insult to her." I let out a loud laugh that just added to the noise in the tavern.

"Must've brought the devil out o' 'er." Giselle laughed and picked up her mug of rum, taking a gulp.

"I sure did." I drank my rum quickly and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I had no clue why I was drinking rum, as I recalled, I said it was horrid. I shrugged the thought off since it wasn't important.

"Really great to know you, but I better get back to work. Thanks for the rum also." Giselle slid out of her chair. "I'll see you around."

"You too. Bye." I said as she slowly left the tavern. I waved the barmaid over again, asking for another mug of rum in which she poured and I paid her shillings.

The mugs doubled in front of my eyes and I felt the weight lightening on my hip. I blinked twice, thinking I was dreaming but I was blast awake. I stared at the empty mugs, trying to count them as they spun around and seemed to be appearing then disappearing. "One… Two… Four… Ten… Seven." I narrowed my eyes, trying to count them all. "No. Nine!"

The table shook and I looked at the blur confused. My eyes slightly focused to make the shape out of Will. "Will!" I smiled unevenly, and leaned forward on the table to scrutinize him better.

"You're drunk." He stated, his words forming in my mind slowly, almost like ten times slower than how fast he was saying it.

"What?" I asked lifting up my mug of rum to my lips to only have Will snatch it away.

"No more for you." Will said and stood from the table. He started to lift me up as I whined and protested.

"C'mon, have a drink with me Will." I pleaded, staring at him through my drunken-glazed eyes. "Please?"

"Sorry, Celine but it's for your safety." He dragged me out the tavern, pulling me in some direction. I couldn't focus and tried hard to make each step without stumbling over. My legs felt wobbly and I collapsed on William who managed to catch me before I fully fell on the ground.

"Oh look, I'm Jack Sparrow." I said in a deep gruff voice. "I'm a eunuch." I mocked, and I laughed my head off, cackling like an old witch.

"He said something about me, hasn't he?" Will said, his voice clearly holding some resentment.

"Oh, believe me, he has." I tripped over my feet but Will helped me stay up. "He called you a eunuch, whelp… and… I think that's all."

I suddenly felt so tired and heavy. My eyelids drooped with tiredness and my body slouched over. I stopped walking fully and then I didn't remember what happened after that.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. I listened to the steady beat of my heart. Thump. Thump. I didn't dare open my eyes, knowing exactly what was going to happen next. Thump. Thump. Click. Wait… that was not my heart… My eyes flew open and the sudden pain shot through my head. "Ugh…" I moaned and clutched my head. "Curse hangovers." I shut my eyes again, trying to block the light out. It was a new day and I had to start over with a painful horrible hangover. I lied there for a while and finally sat up, taking in my surroundings.

This wasn't my room… Did I do something stupid yesterday? I groaned with distress and slowly progressed my way out of bed.

"I see you be awake." I heard a chuckle and I faced the direction of the person who spoke.

"Who are you?" I asked, my head throbbing.

"Joshamee Gibbs. The boy, William, told me to wait for ye to wake up." Mr. Gibbs said.

"Oh… Where's Jack?" I asked feeling fear quiver up my spine.

"Never returned since yesterday. 'E was in a very bad mood yesterday, hopefully 'e won't be in such a foul mood today for we 'ave a crew ready." Gibbs smiled and stood from his chair. "My guess is 'e is up on deck."

I nodded my head, feeling a tinge of guilt for insulting him but he was the one who insulted me first. "I suppose we are going on deck?" I asked, arising from the bed.

"Aye. The crew is waiting." Gibbs smiled and hurriedly walked out the door with me trailing behind him.

My eyes met with Jack's on deck. His gaze seemed to send an unpleasant feeling throughout my body, feeling almost as if my entire body was dipped in freezing cold water. I tried to hide behind Gibbs but he eventually moved out of the way, leaving Jack and me face to face.

"Ah, so this deceitful wench has decidedly awoken." He said coldly, and I looked away from his eyes. He then turned his head sharply, facing the crewmembers. "I suppose ye all have the courage and fortitude to stay true and follow orders, and so forth?" he asked as a chorus of 'ayes' came in reply. "Fine with me!" he smiled evilly at me. "Well then! You two take this-," Jack pointed to two new crewmembers, " yeasty filthy wench to the brig." He then pointed at me.

"What?" I exclaimed with surprise. The two men snatched my arms, dragging me down below to the brigs. "You can't do this!" I screamed, kicking and swinging my body.

"Apparently I can." He shouted and gave me a mock salute. His face then disappeared as the men pulled me down the stairs.

I was tossed carelessly in a brig that fortunately was not leaking. They slammed the door shut and locked it with a key that hung on the wall before walking away quickly. "I hate Mister Jack Sparrow." I growled to myself as I clutched the cool metal bars of the prison.

* * *

A/N: Please leave reviews:) I'll update soon, I promise! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Hello! Thanks again for all the reviews:) I have to say, I can't update soon... I think I have gotten ill with the stomach flu... So sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter if I don't update soon. And for the good news, this chapter is extremely long ;) just for my reviewers! And I'd like to call a little shout out for my latest reviewers who are Ameli and XShadowCatX; Thank you both for leaving reviews! Invisible rum to them! Woo! -round of applause- Cheers:D And without further ado... here is the chapter!

* * *

I lied against the wall, waiting impatiently to be let out of my cell. No one came, no one cared, and no one wanted to let me out. I sighed with boredom. I hated being locked in a cell, a cage, and be trapped with nothing to entertain myself. I hated Jack. That rotten 'deceitful' pirate… But why had I felt guilty when I insulted him? He deserved it right? I banged my head against the wall, over and over again. 

"I see you're enjoyin' yourself in there." A voice chuckled at me.

My head instantly shot up, narrowing my eyes at the person who stood outside of my cell. "Mister Sparrow." I drawled out on purpose, enjoying how he hated being called 'Mister'. "I suppose you are going to let me out?"

"Oh, no. I was just visiting you and your 'lovely' presence to see how much do you want to get out." He smiled ominously, his dark eyes raking over my body.

"Very much." I replied although I stayed where I sat.

"Good." He grinned and spun on his heels, walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted and stood up, running to the bars. "Aren't you going to let me out?"

"No." he faced me and gave me a wink. "T'is fun to watch you beseech me to let you out."

"Is there a way that I may be let out?" I asked, my eyes staring at his mocking ones.

He sauntered back to my cell and stopped in front of me, taunting me. "No." he said flatly. "Yes... Possibly... Maybe… Perhaps... You tell me."

"I'll tell you what. If you let me out, I'll work on your ship and not bother you at all." I said desperately and clutched the bars of my cell.

"Hm… doesn't sound like a fair deal for me." He said and started to walk away. "Unless you could think of a fair deal, I'll be waiting."

"Wait! I'll follow your orders for a day!" I blurted out sounding quite pathetic.

"All orders, you say?" he came back.

I was annoyed at how he kept coming back and forth so I replied, "Yes."

"A week and you must call me Captain at all times." He demanded but I shook my head in disagreement.

"That's not fair!" I argued but Jack shook his head and 'tsked'.

"Now, luv, fair is fair. You ruined me reputation, t'is only fair if I ruined yours but being the 'good' man that I am, I'm giving you a fair deal that won't ruin your reputation… if you have one at all." He replied and I snorted with slight anger. "Either all or none… your choice."

"Fine. I'll follow all of your orders for a week." I sighed with defeat.

"We have an accord." He stuck his hand through the bars and my hand met his giving him a firm handshake. "Good. I'll let you out." He snatched the keys off the hook making them jingle together. He sorted through the key set and picked one before inserting it in the keyhole. The lock clicked and Jack opened the door for me.

I stepped out with a faint smile on my face, slightly glad that Jack wasn't as angry with me as he seemed. "Orders, Captain?" I asked angrily, watching him smirk.

"Swab the deck, luv. And ask more politely or the deal s'off." He laughed and brushed past me. I clutched my fists at my side followed him up on deck as he directed me to the mop and bucket.

I grunted and halfheartedly grabbed the mop and bucket. I managed to fill the bucket with seawater and I plunged the dirty mop in the water. There was a sudden jolt to the ship and it started to move. I lifted my mop and started to clean the deck but every once in a while, I'd glance at Jack who proudly stood at the helm. I didn't know why Jack was making me swab the deck when of course he was going to get his ship back.

I scrubbed faster, trying to get through with my job. My new dress was completely ruined with dirt, grime, and stains. I wanted to change my clothes for I seemed to be suffocating in the tight dress. I knew he wouldn't allow me to change into a more comfortable pair of clothing...Faster… I needed to work faster… The heat was getting stronger by the minute and sweat beads rolled down the sides of my head.

"Celine!" Jack shouted making me lift my head and look at him.

"Yes?" I fake-smiled, hiding my true anger.

"You have to clean over here." Jack pointed to where he was standing.

I growled to myself, hating that I had to work exactly next to him. I pulled my cleaning items with me and walked to the helm. Dropping the bucket on the ground, I dipped the mop in and started to clean around him.

"Hot, luv?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"Yes." I snarled but corrected myself with a more polite tone. "Yes."

"That's more like it." He smiled. "I do happen to know a way that may perhaps make you less hot than now."

"Oh, pray tell." I panted, scrubbing harder on the old wood.

"Me-you, you-me, in a bath." He grinned, staring directly at my chest.

"Is that an order?" I asked with disgust.

"Maybe."

"Well, if it isn't, then I'll have to refuse." I turned my back on him and continued to work with the heat.

"Why not? I could make it plenty fun for the both of us." He said as I heard his boots clunk against the wood.

I spun around to only collide with Jack. "Because it is highly immoral!" I squeaked and backed away from him.

"It didn't seem moral when you happened to murder someone." He replied and advanced on me.

"How did you know that?" I asked quietly, stopping when my back touched the railing.

"Oh, you didn't think I'd know." He answered, his arms spread out wide. "I heard a gunshot and you happened to be running. And you told me specifically that you were a wanted woman. So this leads to the significance that you are a murd'ress. Now tell me, who did you kill?"

"I didn't kill anyone." I lied, feeling more heat creep up my spine and neck.

"Liar." He snarled, his body pushed against mine, smashing me between him and the railing. "Tell me truthfully. That's an order." His brown eyes seemed to bore through mine forcing me to say the truth.

"M-m-my stepfather." I answered fearfully. I had no more power… No more strength… No more… He had a crew and I had nothing. It was like a hundred against one and I was the one.

"Why?" he asked slowly backing away from me.

"Because, he deserved it." I spat hatefully and clutched my mop tighter making my knuckles turn white. "I believe you are getting too personal for my liking."

"You agreed to my terms, you must follow my orders." He said and returned to his position at the helm.

" Jack." Will climbed up the stairs. "We're not going to Port Royal, are we?" he asked.

"No." Jack replied, turning the wheel slightly.

I smiled, happy that Will had interrupted us so Jack couldn't ask me any more personal questions. Bloody Jack Sparrow… I grinned evilly when I thought of a way that Jack would have to allow me to change. "I don't think I can breathe." I faked and fanned myself with my hand, trying to trick Jack. I fell against the ground, making a loud thump that happened to hurt myself. I shut my eyes and held my breath, waiting for someone to attempt to help me. I heard a scrambling of feet and felt a shadow cast over me.

"She's not breathing!" Will shouted in a panic.

"Take the helm." Jack yelled and quickly ran to my side.

Will must have taken the position at the wheel for I felt a different shadow cover me. I heard Jack pull out his dagger before cutting my dress open. Then, he cut open my corset and I pretended to gasp for air.

I fake-coughed and I opened my eyes, staring right at Jack's deeply concerned ones. "Thank you." I coughed, covering my laugh and hiding my smile.

"Not a problem, luv." He grinned egotistically.

"I don't think I could work in these garments." I said, glancing at my bodice that I wore.

"Fine, go change but ye better come back soon… You got five minutes, counting now." He smiled, showing that he was thinking that I wouldn't make it.

I jumped up and ran quickly as possible to the captain's quarters and locked the doors. I glanced around the room searching for my old breeches and shirt but found them nowhere in sight. I dug around the room frantically and finally found my clothes hidden in an old cabinet. I slid off my bodice and changed into the more comfortable clothes. A knock was heard at the door and I shouted back, "I'm coming!" But the person kept knocking on the door and I opened it to see a gruff man leering at me with lust in his eyes. "Yes?" I asked, smiling brightly, hoping to scare him away.

"Oh, the captain said I was to get to know ye bett'a." he smiled eerily, walking in without permission.

"Oh, but I needed to talk to the captain." I said, reaching for my sword at my waist that I had recovered.

"Well, yours could wait." He slammed the door behind him. "This can't."

"Maybe yours could wait, you sick bastard." I growled, yanking out my sword and pointing it to his neck.

"Celine!" Jack shouted from the other side of the door before banging his fists on it.

"Move." I snarled at the man but he chuckled and didn't follow my orders. "MOVE!" I shouted before the door flew open, smacking the man on his baldhead.

"What's taking you!" Jack demanded; his eyebrows arched with confusion.

"He was blocking the door." I motioned to the knocked out man on the floor. "He was trying to attempt something and according to him, you sent him here to 'get to know me better'."

"Well I didn't! Now get back to work. I thought you'd be done by now but obviously you aren't. Slower than a turtle, ye are." He said and started to walk away but stopped and faced me again. "Oh, and by the way, toss this man overboard. He s'not part of the crew." Jack sauntered away letting the door shut lightly behind him.

I sighed and started on my new task I was given. Struggling painfully, I managed to drag the unconscious man out of the room and dump him overboard. I then returned to my position at the helm, picking up my mop and wiping the area.

My eyes met with Jack's and I looked away, blushing furiously. Why was I blushing! He's an ignorant pirate for goodness sake! A bloody handsome one at that… I mean… a bloody ugly pirate. He's a bloody ugly pirate! Slap him because he's invading my mind!

I growled to myself, loathing why I said he was handsome. I held my mop with a more firm grip fighting the urge to slap myself instead of him. I needed a sense of common sense! He was getting in my mind again like an infectious disease.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted to make the older man run up the stairs and stand by him.

"Aye, cap'n?" he asked with a confused look.

"Nevermind. Go back to work." Jack shooed him away and glanced back at me. "Missed a spot, luv." He pointed to the spot where Mr. Gibbs previously stood.

"Blasted woman is getting to 'is 'ead." I heard Mr. Gibbs mutter to himself.

I smirked at that thought but then immediately wiped the grin off my face. "I'm working!" I snapped at Jack, forgetting our terms.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jack said as if I were a child getting reprimanded.

I sighed, feeling like I was some sort of slave or puppet to Jack. " I'll clean it up." I said, dragging my mop over and wiping the ground before him.

"Honestly tell me, why did you happen to kill your stepfather?" he asked, apparently not forgetting as what I hoped.

"Orders or not orders, I'm not telling you and I'd rather be put back in the brig." I replied ferociously.

"Fine. If the brig it'll be, then off you go." He smirked arrogantly and threw a rope over the wheel before stepping towards me.

"Why am I to be your slave?" I asked, standing still.

"I wouldn't call it slavery, luv. T'is more like punishment for you." He said as one of his hands grabbed a rope dangling in the air.

"Or so you say. You order me around like some mistreated dog and you make me tell you about my hidden secrets of the long forgotten past. That is called slavery." I retorted as he just laughed in response.

"You make it sound as if I am terribly causing you physical pain and you can't bear it any more." He chuckled and lazily swaggered in front of me.

"Well it is painful being ordered around by the likes of you." I scoffed and started to walk away from him but he stopped me by holding out his arm.

"Oh, so my handsomely good looks are distracting you, is that what you're saying?" he pretended to look baffled.

"Oh please, I'd hardly even call you handsome or good looking. You look more like a pirate with no hygiene at all." I snorted, slightly confused why he wasn't tossing me in the brig this instant.

"Pirate I am, luv." He smiled as if taking a compliment. "Besides, I was talking about a bath earlier, and between you and me, I think it would be considered that I do consider hygiene. So if you ever so kindly accept my offer, we could be matched on that part and of course I'd make it be worth your time. Trust me, it will be the most pleasurable bath you will ever have… Honestly, what'd you have to lose?"

"I'd lose a sense of morality." I smiled and pushed past him with the mop still held in my hand.

"We already went over morals earlier, darling, and you and I know that we both know you already went past morals by killing your dear ol' stepfather." He said and those words struck me like a bolt of lightning.

I narrowed my eyes at Jack with anger, outraged that he would even guess the slightest chance of what happened to me. "You know nothing of me, so don't you dare be assuming things you don't know. Especially when my stepfather was a disgusting horrid ingrate filthy slob of a pig and a bastard. You don't know why I killed him and I don't plan on telling you either." I said aloofly and stomped away with hatred for my stepfather burning in my mind. Jack never bothered to call me back to finish my duties, which I was grateful for. I needed time to cool off and relax my mind…

I hid away in the captain's quarters the rest of the day, contemplating about my past. I remembered the times where mother was once happily married to my true and by blood father… The times were my real father would hug me and hold me close, and tell me stories of his grand adventures on the sea… The times where I felt that I had a real mother until the day my father never returned... the day we claimed that he was dead. Mother had to find a replacement for my father and she listened to my stepfather like a slave. She finally passed away with some ill disease and my stepfather smiled evilly on the day of her death…. I was whipped and I was going to be part of his bargain to his fellow chums. I was going to be used but that was the day I stood up for myself. The day where I decidedly broke free of his chains and killed his good-for-nothing soul… I felt something wet trail down my cheek and realized it was a tear. I grumbled angrily to myself and rubbed the tear away with hate for myself. I promised not to cry yet I seemed to have broken my compromise.

"What ye thinkin' 'bout, luv, that is making you so desolately disheartened?" Jack said, interrupting my thoughts. I was too busy thinking to even notice when he had walked in here or when he had put his arm around my shoulders.

I felt horrible the way I had treated Jack when he was the one who helped me, the only one who saved me when I was drowning and here I was ruining his reputation… But then again, he was attempting to seduce me and he also did insult me… "Nothing worth talking about." I wore a fake-smile.

"Fine, your lost." Jack said, somehow making me regret not telling him. Him and his bloody charms… "You know I was letting you off easy today and I think that it's about time you do some more… work."

"What kind of work?" I queried, feeling uncomfortable with his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh… Some work that you owed me since awhile ago." He said nonchalantly, his hand trailing lower on my arm.

"Which is…" I trailed off waiting for him to continue with an answer.

"A kiss." He smiled mischievously, his hand now moving up and down my arm.

"A kiss?" I asked in a shrilly voice, feeling horrified.

"Aye. That's an order." He said as he leaned closer to my face.

"But-," I tried to retort.

"You said all orders, and trust me luv, I know you wouldn't like to return back to your lovely abode in the brig." He whispered huskily in my ear sending thrilling shivers down my back.

I exhaled shakily feeling nervous at how close he was getting. I didn't know how much longer I could stand his-tantalizing-arrogant-pompous-self. I remembered telling myself a few days ago, was it? That I was to stay away from this pirate… He was a dangerous seductive mind-taking pirate. I tilted my head so my lips were facing his but not touching. "I'm afraid that's too unreasonable so I must return to my lovely abode." I whispered, watching his lips part slightly with desire. I stood up and walked out the door, almost slapping myself for falling for him.

"Now hold up!" Jack called and chased after me. "We had an accord, a compromise, and you are breaking it. You really think I'd let you off the hook so easily?"

"Well according to said compromise, I was to be let out if I followed orders but if I didn't I would return to the brig." I grinned and continued on my way to the brig.

"Eh, but I think your forgetting one thing, luv." He said making me stop in my tracks and spin around to face him. "That wasn't part of our bargain."

"But you said I'd be returning to the brig if I didn't follow orders!" I scowled as he shook his head.

"I never said you'd be returning to the brig as a result of not following 'said compromise', I was merely suggesting a punishment... So now as your punishment, you have to kiss me or else I'll have to throw you overboard and you'd be eaten by the fishies." He continued.

"But why? It's just a kiss…" I replied, wishing he'd just give up the thought.

"Precisely. It's just a kiss." He used my words and I grumbled in response. "So now were debating over your life or a kiss. Superfluous choice really for we both know what you're going to choose…"

"Oh?" I smirked, knowing he'd be surprised at my answer. "So do you know which choice I am choosing?"

"Aye. You're going to kiss me. Irresistible I am. Charmingly good looks I have. You aren't capable of resisting me." He smiled, slowly swaggering closer.

"Think again Mister Sparrow." I laughed and pushed him out of my way. "I'm heading to the side of the ship so if you'll excuse me, I have the sea waiting for me to jump in."

"Aren't you being a bit brash? I mean… you'd prefer to live than die… unless you are saddening unhappy with your life… You're not exactly so crestfallen that you would want to kill yourself… are you?" Jack asked, scrunching up his face with surprise.

"No!" I growled with exasperation and stomped to the side of the ship.

"The water may look inviting but look again and you'll see sharks." He said warningly and immediately caught up to my side.

I stared at the water to find that he was correct with his theory. "So you are correct…" I trailed off… I had to kiss him by all means to survive. "Please, is there some other way that we could strike a bargain where I wouldn't have to kiss you against my will?"

"Nope. Or unless it would be that you would kiss me and that kiss wouldn't be against your will... Besides, what could be so bad about kissing ol' Jack here?" he mocked and scooted closer to me.

"Plenty. For one, I don't have any feelings for you. Two, I don't know where your mouth has been. Three, your mouth could have some contagious ill disease that could kill me. Four… Four, I'd think I'd lose my appetite. Five, your mouth seems entirely unhygienic. Six, I'd hate to die by a single kiss that was from you since you are… filthy." I said in a huff and tried to walk away but his hand snatched my elbow.

"Six reasons are not enough and also, not all of those things you said are true… Or maybe all of them are untrue… Yeah… They all are untrue." He said, smirking like a madman. "For one thing, you do happen to harbor certain feelings for me otherwise you wouldn't be pretending to try so hard to push me away. Two, I only drink rum. Three, my mouth does not contain 'ill diseases'. Four, your appetite would be still fine… If anything, you'd be begging for more. Five, my mouth is clean… Literally... And six, you wouldn't die… Or perhaps you would die because you'd miss my kiss. So this proves that your reasons are false, unless you'd die missing my kiss."

I stared at him with my mouth opening and closing back and forth. I managed to speak after a few odd seconds. "Well then! I'd die missing your kiss so I must never kiss you." I smiled thankfully that I had something to reply with.

"S'not my problem. Most women swoon over me but if you die, I got plenty of other women to kiss." He quirkily grinned and winked at me.

"So then you should get another woman to kiss you." I said trying to make him give up.

"No. Because you still owe me a kiss as punishment and a kiss from you can not be replaced by another because then you wouldn't be getting your said punishment." He concluded.

"Fine! I'll give you a bloody kiss and will you shut up if I do?" I snarled and yanked my arm away from him.

"Perhaps… If your kiss is satisfying enough…" he sneered teasingly.

I inhaled a huge puff of air before letting it go. My blood seemed to be running faster in my veins and I felt completely petrified of what would happen if I kissed him.

"Come, come, darling. We don't have all day." He said and motioned me to come closer.

I took a few steps closer to him against my will and leaned closer to him, my eyes staring at his pink lips that were getting closer and closer. They were almost touching mine and I let out a gasp of shock even though I hadn't even touched his lips…

* * *

A/N: I really am evil leaving such a cliffhanger! 0:) Please leave a review and I'll try to update when I feel a little better! Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks everyone very very extremely much for the reviews:) I'm feeling a little better and I managed to write this chapter! I skipped school and sat at home all day typing this chapter and watching tv. XD Anyways! The chapter everyone has been waiting for! Or is it?

* * *

"Am I interrupting something?" Will cleared his throat making me jump away from Jack and for Jack to growl with annoyance. 

"No! No!" I shouted and ran to Will's side, almost hugging him but instead I clutched on to his arm. "I have to talk to you about important matters, right now!" I lied, eying Jack from the corners of my eyes to see him roll his eyes.

"Perhaps that could wait?" Jack somewhat growled.

"No." I growled back and pulled Will, whom looked awfully confused about the situation between Jack and me. "So Will, how was your day?" I smiled nervously as I guided him to the bow of the ship.

"Great… one could say." He said sounding tired. "I just miss… her."

"Her?" I asked but then the name had flooded my mind… The day he had said a name as if he were in a daze. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes. How did you know?" he asked and sat down on an empty crate.

"You said her name at the clothing store. I'm not that daft to not recognize the dreamy look on your face." I said as he blushed.

"Yes. If only I saw her once more… If only I could prove to her that I love her! I tried to show how much I cared for her but all she did was shove me away with my aching heart that was full of love." He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry for putting this on you but whenever I look out to sea, it reminds me of her. Wherever I look, she's there like a ghost haunting me… I just can't believe she told me that she didn't love me."

"Maybe she does love you, she just is denying it." I offered to cheer him up but he shook his head… It was sort of like Jack and me… WHAT! NO! I don't love him nor am I denying anything! I grumbled to myself and sat on a crate next to Will.

"I don't know anymore… I saw her crying when I stared at her balcony. I watched her weep and I wasn't there to hold her because she told me to leave. She told me she hated me." Will said. "I didn't hurt her in any way. I just happened to visit her on one of our daily meets and then she suddenly blurted that she hated me. What did I ever do?"

"Done, yet?" Jack asked behind us making me look at him.

"No." I said sharply and looked at Will. "Y-,"

"William, lad, don't tell me you are crying over some lass or more specifically that rum-burning-no-goo-," Jack started but stopped when I glared at him. "I mean your bonny lass. As I was saying, she was too prissy anyways. Think about it. There are plenty of fish out in the sea… You just got ta keep looking 'til you find the… right one. And Elizabeth was not the right one for you, eh, mate?"

"You're right." Will finally glanced up and looked at the both of us. "I'll find another woman once I get over Elizabeth."

"That's more like it!" Jack clapped his hands together cheerfully. "See, you could be like me, for instance, no strings attached, I have not just one woman at'all, I have all of them. I get my fair share at Tortuga and I 'ave my fun then I'm done, that's all there's to it!"

I grimaced at the thought of Jack's words. "Sounds like bad influencing." I interjected.

"No, luv! I was just suggesting possibilities. Doesn't mean he 'as to take it." Jack laughed and walked towards Will and me.

"I think I'll stick to one woman. Thanks, the both of you." Will interrupted us and stood from the crate. "I'll take a nap below and freshen up for tomorrow."

"Goodnight Will." I smiled kindly as he returned it before walking below.

"Don't let the rum-burning lass get to your 'ead!" Jack shouted with a slight chuckle. "Now, where were we?"

"Sleep." I grinned and got up from my crate. I started to walk past Jack but his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me around.

"No, you owe me that kiss that was supposed to be given to me since we had met." Jack smiled as his teeth glittered in the moonlight.

"Desperate for a kiss, are we?" I mocked, trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

"No. I just happened to feel an urge to collect my kiss that was owed to me a while ago." He said slyly.

"I'm feeling quite tired to even move yet alone kiss you." I replied while closing my eyes. I kept on tricking him with my crafty mind... right?

"Luv, you can keep on playing tricks on me but don't think I don't know." He chuckled softly, his soothing voice rumbling in my ears. "Especially when you feigned the lack of air with your dress and corset."

My eyes flew open immediately as he laughed even louder. "What?" I asked, wondering how in the world did he ever find out that I was faking it. "I was not!" I squeaked in an unusual voice making obvious that I was lying.

"Not good at lying are ye, deary?" he stated, pulling me with him to the deck. "We have a choice here… or more like you have a choice here… Kiss me and then I'll let you sleep. If I don't get a kiss then we'll be up the rest of the night arguing over an unimportant little wee kiss that you refused to give me and you will have severe consequences to follow."

"How severe?" I gulped, imagining him pointing a sword at my neck like he did before.

"Oh you'll see." He smiled maliciously. "So, you either kiss me right now or you could keep on asking questions and arguing with me and then take your severe punishment."

"Fine, I'll kiss you!" I huffed with irritation.

"Good choice, I swear I would have chosen the same. I'm just too darn irresistible." He replied mockingly and leaned forward, waiting for me to do the same.

"Irresistible is one thing but being ugly is another." I jeered quietly and leaned forward also.

"Now, now, there's no need to get all feisty… Although I have to say, I like feisty." He teased while his hands started to trail up my body and tangle themselves in my black hair. "And besides, you simply are denying my good looks. You just don't want to accept it."

"Cap'n." Mr. Gibbs said nervously making the both of us look at him.

"What is it bloody now!" Jack snapped, untangling his hands from my hair. "Someone always has bloody great timing." He muttered more like to himself but I heard.

"Well, uh… I was wondering where is the rum." Mr. Gibbs replied, looking at Jack and then at me but then looking at Jack again.

Jack sighed and walked to Mr. Gibbs. "Gibbs, there is a rum storage below. Don't tell me you can't find it."

"But that's the problem. The crew is a bit thirsty, I'd say, and they want some rum. None of us can find the rum…" Mr. Gibbs trailed off as Jack nodded his head.

"I'll show ye the rum storage but don't go drinkin' it'all. Save some for me, eh?" Jack grinned and patted the old man on the back. He then started to walk away with Gibbs following.

I smiled with joy. No kiss again! I was saved! I had to hide otherwise he would be calling for the kiss again. I casually walked around in a circle, whistling for a few minutes and stopped when no one returned. I grinned and headed below deck, searching for a place to hide. "Where to hide…" I whispered to myself glancing around to see a few men sleeping on hammocks. I then headed to the galley and flung the doors open to find Jack and Gibbs sitting at a table with six bottles of rum placed in the middle of the table. There was a dim candlelight flickering nearby which allowed me to only see the shadows of them. "Not there." I muttered and started to leave but Jack called me over.

"Celine!" he bellowed and I slowly walked back into the galley.

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Come take a seat!" Jack patted the bench right next to him.

"Actually I'm feeling quite tired, as I mentioned before." I responded and started to leave.

"Take a seat and talk for a while, then you can go to sleep." Jack said and kept patting the bench.

"If you insist." I nodded my head and sat next to Jack.

"I better give the crew their rum." Gibbs excused himself and grabbed four of the bottles before leaving.

"You think I'd forget about you, eh?" Jack grinned at me and took one of the two bottles of rum remaining. He pulled out the cork with his teeth and spat it out somewhere. "Ladies first." He held up the bottle to me.

"No thanks." I pushed the bottle back to him.

"Just a sip. I mean what harm could rum do?" He grinned seductively in the candlelight.

"We already went over this." I sighed but he shoved the rum bottle into my hands.

"Drink it, luv. I promise you, when you kiss me, you won't taste a single thing except the sweet flavor of rum." Jack said and grabbed the other bottle of rum. He pulled out the cork and flung it across the room. "To the kiss." He clinked his bottle against mine and waited for me to take a swig.

I lifted up the bottle and put it to my lips, pretending to take a swig. My tongue tasted the bitter taste of rum and I grimaced. Removing the bottle from my lips, I looked at Jack to see if he was satisfied.

"Luv, it's no use trying to trick ol' Jack 'ere, he knows every little trick you try." Jack flashed his golden teeth at me.

I shook my head with disbelief. He was a clever witty pirate; I had to give him credit for that. I lifted the bottle to my lips and took a huge swig letting the liquid sizzle down my throat. I coughed a little and glanced at Jack who nodded his head.

"There! Not so bad, is it?" he laughed and took a swig out of his bottle.

"I suppose…" I answered and squinted my eyes to see if I was seeing right. "Excuse me Mister Sparrow but your hand is on my property." I said, looking at his hand on my thigh.

"Your property? I n'ver knew. Terribly sorry, luv… I shall ask you for permission next time, shall I?" he did a lop-sided grin and drank more rum. He then removed his jeweled hand off my thigh and placed it on the table.

"So Mister Sparrow, you said you wanted a kiss. Be more specific as to where you will be getting a kiss for I might mistaken kissing you on the cheek." I giggled and started to drink my rum… It was pretty addicting.

"On my lips." he smiled drunkenly. "And it's Jack. Not Mister Sparrow. Call me Jack."

"Well, Jack…" I said, liking the way his name came out of my mouth. "Do you know how much more rum do I need before kissing you?"

"Tell me darling." He put one hand on my shoulder and kept his other hand connected with the rum bottle.

" A lot." I whispered in his ear as if I were telling a secret. I burst out laughing and drank more rum.

"Then we'll both drink a lot!" Jack laughed with me and finished drinking the rest of his bottle.

I watched Jack, waiting for him to pass out but he kept on going and going. "Another bottle of rum, Captain Jack?" I purred as he nodded his head vigorously. I looked at my halfway empty bottle and then back at Jack.

"Let's go get some more." He stood up staggering a bit and clutched onto my arm. "Ooh."

We both then headed to the rum storage laughing and giggling drunkenly. "You know Jack… You are a fun drunk." I smiled at him.

" Aye. That's why I'm always fun!" He wiggled his eyebrows and held up a full rum bottle.

I grabbed a few more rum bottles and carried them back to the table in the galley. I sat back down along with Jack but this time I was sitting across from where he sat.

"Rum s'always good." He slurred and opened another bottle.

"Yes. Enticingly good." I said, counting the seconds in my head when would he pass out.

"'ad enough to drink yet, luv?" he asked before drowning himself with rum.

"No, not yet." I smiled deviously. He was so drunk that it looked like he would pass out in a second.

"I know what you mean, darling." He returned a lecherous smile and somehow drained all the rum of his second bottle.

I listened to the loud thud and watched Jack pass out onto the table. "Sweet dreams Jack." I patted his shoulder and left him in the galley. I leisurely made my way to the captain's quarters and flopped on the huge bed. The scene in the galley was replaying in my mind, over and over again until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Celine?" someone asked softly, startling me from my sleep. 

"Yes?" I groaned, hugging my somewhat soft pillow closer.

"Celineeee." The voice became clearer and I recognized it to be Jack's.

"Yes, Mister Sparrow?" I buried my face in the pillow.

"Not that I mind this position at all," he started and my eyes flew wide open to see that I was hugging Jack. "But-,"

"Aah! What are you doing here!" I screamed and immediately tried to jump out of the bed but landed on the floor in a mess of blankets.

"Sleeping here." Jack replied and got off the bed making it creak.

"And to think of it, you passed out on the table last night." I moaned and grimaced.

"That, I did." He smiled and threw on his effects.

"Never get that close to me again." I took a deep breath, flustered about why I was hugging him.

"Well it seemed to me that you were enjoying it so I might as well keep milady comfortable." He teased and offered me a hand.

"Annoying git." I grumbled and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull me up.

"Not a mornin' person I take it?" he laughed heartily and escorted me to the door. "You still owe me a kiss. I 'ave good memory, luv, so keep that in mind."

"Does the rum ever have any effect on you?" I sighed with annoyance.

"Sometimes… Only when I feel like it." He threw open the doors and led me to the helm. "So your first assignment today is to sit here by me and accompany me."

"I still owe you a week of servitude, don't I?" I groaned and ruffled my hair with my hands.

" Aye. There's no other way to escape it." He threw the rope off the wheel and started to steer. "Don't take it so harsh, deary, it's only the second day."

"I swear I'll be dead by then." I mumbled to myself but he caught it.

"'least you'll be grateful." He said.

"That I'm dead?" I questioned as he shook his head making his beads jingle together.

"No, no you silly g'rl." He laughed at my surprised face. "Silly lass. You'll be grateful that you kissed the most infamous and notorious pirate in the entire wor'ld."

I snorted with laughter. That funny blighter thought I was going to enjoy his kiss… Well of course, he was arrogant. "Hardly. I think that if I were to kiss you, my lips would become decayed with an disease that was passed on from you."

"Funny, luv. Absolutely droll." He laughed sarcastically but then gave me a hurt look. "You really think so, luv?"

His pout made me pity him so I shook my head. "No, I'm teasing you!" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"So do ye mind giving me a kiss right now?" he pouted, sticking out his lower lip and opening his eyes wider with an innocent look.

"Possibly…" I trailed off but his eyes made me give in. "Curse your handso- I mean your eyes!" I stuttered as Jack tried his hardest not to grin at my mistake. "I'll give you this kiss and you won't be getting another one from me, alright?"

"We'll see about that 'nother kiss." Jack smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with as fast as possible. I can hardly wait to run to the side of the ship and start coughing out your taste." I sardonically replied.

"Liar." He grinned smugly. "You'll enjoy it."

"Just get it over with!" I sighed and placed my other hand on his other shoulder.

"Alright! Don't have to get all hasty here! You're the one who is doing all the blabbing!" Jack said in defense. I puckered up my lips and squeezed my eyes shut while pushing myself to meet his lips, which eventually never met mine.

"Cap'n! There's a ship spotted not to far away!" Mr. Gibbs ran up the stairs to the helm. My eyes fluttered open to see Gibbs pointing at a ship not too far away so I pushed Jack away from me.

"Perfect bloody timing!" Jack yelled to no one and faced Mr. Gibbs with a fake smile. I assumed Jack was angry for whenever he was about to get a kiss; he seemed to have gotten interrupted. Or was it just my luck? "What kind of ship?" he queried.

"The Black Pearl." Mr. Gibbs replied with a bright smile causing Jack to smile also.

"Caught up with that ol' slimy mangy convict of a rat, eh?" Jack grinned crazily.

"Aye. Tell the crew to load the cannons?" Gibbs questioned as Jack shook his head in disagreement.

"Nay! We do not fire on me ship. Now the plan is to negotiate but make sure the crew has weapons just in case. Can't trust that belligerent mongrel." Jack said and spun the wheel so that the ship was heading after the Black Pearl.

Who knew what Jack was talking about of this belligerent mongrel anyways?

* * *

A/N: Don't we all love cliffhangers? ;) Please leave a review? I'll update soon... I just have a lot of homework to make up for missing two days. So I'll try to write soon as possible! The weekend is coming up so I know for sure I'll have this story updated within a week or few days. Thanks all for reading and many thanks for the reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks all for the reviews! So let's give a round of applause to all my reviewers that left a review for at least one of my chapters! List of wonderful reviewers: XShadowCatX, SweetSpiceAndEverythinNice, Αmeli, Smithy, irinus, JezzeleDeFatale, cuteepiee1, lina, and TheFlyingBreadstick. Thanks again! It really makes me love to write another chapter:) And... here we go on the adventure!

* * *

"Can't trust ye not to get 'urt." Jack smiled and pushed me into a brig. "So might as well keep ye locked, eh?" 

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I KNOW HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF!" I screamed as Jack twisted the key in the lock, locking me in. "LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT MISTER SPARROW!"

He dropped the set of keys in his pocket and looked at me mockingly. "Oh! Would you look at that! I don't have time to dig in me pocket for the right key." He spun on his heel and walked away. "Don't go 'urting yourself while I'm gone. And don't miss me too much!" he disappeared as he went up the stairs.

"BLOODY RUM-DRINKING PIRATE!" I shrieked and kicked the bars making them rumble. "I HOPE YOU DIE IN BATTLE!" I yelled, not really meaning it, and collapsed on the floor. "I hate him, hate him, hate him! Oh! Would you look at that, I'm a bloody pirate!" I yelled to no one. "A FILTHY ONE AT THAT! NO HYGIENE AT ALL!" After a long pause, I started up again for I got no response. "As your punishment, I will kill you!" I mocked Jack but I supposed he didn't hear a thing.

Boom! The wood shattered to pieces as a cannonball flew right through breaking open the other cell and unfortunately leaving mine locked.

"Oh! Well let's just fire cannonballs and miss the right cell!" I yelled and then as my wish, another cannonball hit, breaking open my cell. I scurried out of my cell gratefully and grabbed my effects on the wall before running upstairs to fight alongside with Jack and the crewmembers.

"Jack! Just like old times, ain't it?" a man yelled across from the Black Pearl.

"Why don't we negotiate, eh?" Jack shouted back.

"Don't ye notice, it be easier to negotiate when ye're dead." The same man yelled with a dangerous grin.

"Not when I 'ave something you want… or more precisely, an item that leads the most magnificent treasures of all treasures in the entire wor'ld." Jack replied nonchalantly as the enemy seemed to ponder on the thought.

"Hold yer fire!" the man roared as his crew stopped. "We'll discuss this in the captain's quarters." He stormed off to the cabin as Jack swung to the other ship and followed.

"What do you think he's up to?" Will asked besides me.

"I don't know, but all I know is that he's up to no good basing his story of treasure on a lie." I said and gazed at the Pearl, waiting for Jack to return.

"A lie? And how do you know so?" William questioned.

"How do I know? I barely know Jack but I know that he wouldn't give up such an opportunity to a man who appears to be his enemy. Jack is one greedy pirate, alright… But who knows, I may be wrong but it sure looks like he's lying." I answered and saw Jack popped out of the cabin with a frightful look on his face but immediately changed his façade.

"There she is!" Jack pointed to me as the man came out of the shadows.

"She be the person?" I heard the man growl in a low voice, almost sounding as if he was trying to keep a secret.

"Aye." Jack grinned and shook his hands in my direction.

I was beginning to become confused and I also felt something horrible was going to happen.

"Gents." The man leered at me. "Take the lass." He nodded his head with appreciation.

"What?" I screamed as the men swung over. I withdrew my sword and swung it at them all as they lunged at me. Will joined in, trying to defend me from the men.

"Stop the whelp or our bargain is to be called off." The man bellowed.

"Oi!" Jack shouted catching the attention of Will and part of mine. I knew it was a trick and silly Will had fallen for it. "Gibbs! Take the whelp below!"

Mr. Gibbs grabbed Will with a sudden force and dragged him away.

"No! You can't do this Jack! I will not allow it!" Will shouted and struggled.

"Feisty one, eh?" the man suggested about me and Jack smiled.

"You 'ave no idea." Jack replied, enjoying my anger.

"I hope you all burn in hell! Especially you Jack Bloody Sparrow!" I yelled and swung my sword fiercely. I was going to be betrayed by the man I had some sorts of feelings for… More like angry feelings. "I'll kill you when I'm done!" I yelled as the men finally overcame me and yanked the sword out of my hand.

"I like that idea." The man laughed as Jack frowned. The men swung me over to the Black Pearl and dragged me to the man as hostage.

"And I thought you were actually somewhat good but I am wrong." I snarled at Jack and tried to lunge at him in the grasp of the men making Jack flinch a little.

"Ha ha. Fiery little spirit." The man grinned. "Release her." He ordered and the men let go of me.

I quickly strode to Jack and delivered a punch to his face but he somehow held his footing. "Rotten lying pirate." I hissed but the man at his side had interrupted me.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, Miss…" he trailed off, and failed miserably to sound polite. Jack looked somewhat annoyed that he wasn't the one doing the greeting.

"Miss Dayne. Celine Dayne." I finished and Jack gave me an appalled look.

"Oh and you give me the troubles of not telling me your name." Jack said sounding hurt by my exchange of name.

"You are untrustworthy." I snapped and Jack just shook his head.

"He's just as untrustworthy as me… Possibly worse." Jack retorted as I laughed.

"I may have a lighter mood today and the day you were asking for my name, I happened to not like your sassiness." I mocked.

"Remember, luv, you still owe me a week of servitude." Jack laughed as I glared hatefully at him.

"Five more days." I corrected angrily.

"I be Barbossa, captain of this ship." The man interrupted our quarreling.

"I be captain of this ship!" Jack argued but Barbossa shook his head. "I IS the rightful captain of this ship!"

"Not the way ye captain it. Ye hardly are captain with that attitude." Barbossa mocked and smiled strangely at me. "Miss Dayne, may I have the honors of speaking to ye alone." Barbossa said, more like a statement than a question.

"Fine." I followed Barbossa and Jack trailed behind. I walked into the captain's quarters and decided to make myself at home by sitting on a nearby chair.

"Not ye Jack. Not ye." Barbossa grinned and slammed the door in Jack's face before locking it. I snorted at Jack's pout before his face was blocked by the door.

"So may I inquire upon such an occasion why I am called for?" I queried in a fake polite tone.

"Your dear friend Jack-," Barbossa started off but I interrupted him.

"Not dear friend. Mortal enemy." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Mortal enemy? Ah, it may seem the odds have turned against him." Barbossa laughed and sat down on a chair across from me. "Apple?" he offered a green one in which I took.

I took a bite into the apple listening to the crunchy noises in my mouth. "So go on."

"As I was saying, your mortal enemy Jack has decided to barter ye off ta me for 'is ship as if ye know of a certain treasure that only ye can lead me too." Barbossa smiled and reclined in his chair.

"So what if I said, said person was lying?" I smirked and leaned forward, thinking of my own little plan to get Jack scared out of his hide. Besides, I didn't have a clue about any treasure! I wasn't a gold thieving pirate!

"Lying?" Barbossa mumbled and tapped his chin with his fingers.

"Yes."

"And how do I know if ye be lying or not?" Barbossa questioned and I laughed.

"Good answer, Barbossa. See it is better to trust me than he because he was the one who, if I'm not mistaken, but he was the one who killed you. So this proves that I am more trustworthy than that lying 'belligerent mongrel'." I smiled at my words or more like Jack's but Barbossa's face didn't change. "I mean belligerent coward."

"Ha. I like ye lass." He chuckled and walked to the door before giving it a loud kick. He then threw the door open to find Jack rubbing his ear. "Eavesdropping are we Jaaackk?" Barbossa drawled out. "Ne'er knew ye'd stoop so low." I slowly crept out of the room and glanced at Jack. "Or ye always did and that's why I be not surprised."

"I must say…Celine here is nothing but a bunch of rubbish." Jack grabbed my arm tightly and examined the apple in my hand before looking away.

"And why not for I ta believe yer not rubbish?" Barbossa arched an eyebrow.

"He is." I chimed and Jack looked at me as if he was going to kill me. He tightened his grip and I felt as if my arm were suffocating. "Lying bastard, he is!" I quipped and Jack shoved me behind himself making me drop the apple in my hand. I watched it quickly roll away…

"Because this g'rl happens to be lying to ye about this treasure. She does have it right on her person!" Jack exclaimed and yanked me back in front of Barbossa.

"I have no such treasure of whatever you're talking about!" I growled menacingly. "If anything, Jack's the bloody liar!"

"Will ye two stop bickering like two ol' ladies in a flea market!" Barbossa snapped making us both shut up. "Now lass, do ye really have the map?"

"No. I told you for the last time! I don't have a stupid map and Mister Sparrow is a liar!" I thrust my arm violently causing Jack to let go. "Now if you'd be so kind to allow me to leave on my merry way." I spoke while Barbossa gave another creepy laugh.

"I like yer spirit lass. Might as well keep ye on the Pearl. As for ye Jack, off ye go." Barbossa cackled as some of his crewmen grabbed Jack and dragged him to the H.M.S. Dreadnought. "Burn the ship along with Jack." He smiled cruelly. "This time he won't be makin' a miraculous escape." The rest of Barbossa's crew laughed along.

"What about the crewmembers aboard sir?" A crewman stepped up.

"Tie 'em to the mast of the Pearl." Barbossa grunted and looked at me. "Know why I be keepin' ye aboard lass?"

"Nay. Or maybe is it because we have something in common. We both hate Jack." I answered plainly only to receive a chuckle from Barbossa.

"Nay. I be wanting that treasure map." He laughed and walked away leaving me confused.

I had no treasure map! Bloody pirates and their treasure maps! "I don't have a bloody treasure map for the last rotten time!" I yelled but he didn't move a muscle to show that he reacted. My eyes averted to my last hope… I hated to admit but I was in need of Jack. He was my last hope. He was the only way to escape this mad-hell-hole. Somehow the thought of him burning made something jolt inside of me. I felt a pang. A pang that made me feel that I had to save him. I had to stop it before it was too late. I didn't want him to die…

The crewmembers came back with evil grins on their face and no proof of where Jack was hidden. "All done, cap'n. He's tied down below, right by the gunpowder." One of the men said.

"Aye. Just a matter of seconds now." Barbossa said and faced the crew that was tied to the mast.

My heart was caught in my throat when I saw the ship flare into shreds and flames. My eyes watered but I blinked them away as fast as they came. He was gone… And now I was stuck in a horrible predicament with Barbossa. I felt like crying yet I didn't feel like crying. Jack was gone. Gone forever! I stared at the crew tied to the mast, in which they all wore gloomy faces and moods. Will looked almost devastated from losing one of his best friends.

It was my fault that I got him killed. I killed Jack. I was a murderess. I was evil, corrupt, and bad. Jack and dead were the only words that came to mind. I couldn't breath, I couldn't gasp for air, I couldn't do anything. I was frozen to the ground as if ice bounded me there. I ruined the crew's lives. The crew's lives where they appreciated their captain… Well, for just a few days as their captain… They had some hope and I ruined it. If I had kept my trap shut and said nothing.

Guilty… I was not guilty! I could not show any grief. I hated Jack. I pitied his crew. Not him. Not him ever. He aggravated the situation which made me argue back.

"Maybe I find no use in ye at all." Barbossa finally said, looking at me with a smirk. "Ye don't have a map. Ye said so yerself." He continued as I saw a plank being set up on the side. "So now ye have a long way ta go! Although, it is a shame to be missing a lass so pretty." He laughed at my disgusted face.

"Marooning me?" I asked nervously as he nodded his head.

"Aye."

"So don't I get a pistol with one shot?" I questioned trying to buy some time. Things were getting worse by the minute. I had to save the crew. My eyes met with Will's concerned ones that ensured me that I'd be fine. "It would only be if you'd be so kind."

"Fine! To shut your nonstop jabbering mouth, give the lass a pistol!" he demanded as a pistol was handed to him without haste. "Go fetch." He laughed and tossed it in the water before shoving me onto the plank.

"Don't worry, I'll kill you when I get back and I'll cut out your jabbering tongue." I smirked and dived into the water, searching for the given pistol. I swam further and reached for the pistol in the shallow water. Breaking the surface, I spotted an island not too far and I swam with all my strength to it.

Breathe. Under. Breathe. Under. I kept on swinging my arms and kicking my feet until I reached the shore of the small island and lied in the sand, letting the sun's rays dry up my wet clothes. I kicked off my boots to the side and slid my pistol in the right foot boot incase any intruder decided to come upon me while I was going to take my doze. I sighed and finally dozed off to the nice warm rays. I imagined that Jack was still alive and well. His charming face hovering over mine, telling me that I still owe him that kiss that I never gave him for my punishment. But all of that was just a dream, a horrible dream… for in reality, he was dead.

* * *

I yawned with a new energy. I felt lively and very energetic for some odd reason. I got up off the ground and snatched my pistol out of my boot before slipping on my dried boots. It was nightfall and dark outside and I smelled… burning… I looked around to see some smoke arising from the opposite area of the land from where I was standing. I sauntered over there carefully and quietly, trying not to scare or disturb my company. After ten minutes, I had managed to get over to the area and hid behind the trees. I didn't get a good look at the person in the shadows but I listened to it talk to itself. 

"Just looks like ye and me, deary!" I listened and clearly made out the words of the drunken man. This man sure was drunker than a man living in Tortuga. "The two of us and no one else! Think about it, we'll have all the fun in the wooorrlld." He continued to slur. I cocked my pistol and pointed it at the man as I stalked closer in the shadows.

"'oos there!" he shouted and glanced in my direction.

I gasped with bewilderment and nearly dropped my pistol with fright. It was Jack! "Jack! You're alive!" I screamed with excitement and ran to his side. I lowered the pistol and flung it to away before hugging Jack to death until I realized what I had just did. I blushed a deep shade of pink but thankfully it was dark.

"I see ye are 'appy to see ol' Jack." He teased as I let go and lied next to him.

"Barbossa marooned me here believing that I had no treasure map." I explained and Jack listened intently. "I don't have a map so what was on your mind to give me to him." I asked calmly.

"I had a bloody great plan until ye ruined it! I was going ta come back for you!" Jack sighed with exasperation and threw up his hands. I eyed each of the rum bottles in both of Jack's hand. "All ye had ta do was go along with my plan but no! You are always that stubborn wench that 'as ta do something wrong!"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT THE BLOODY PIRATE WHO TRIES TO SELL EVERYONE OFF!" I shouted and reached for the pistol. I stood up angrily and stomped away with the gun in my hand. "STUBORN PIRATE!" I yelled.

"STUBORN WENCH!" he echoed.

"BLOODY PIRATE!"

"BLOODY WENCH!"

I gave up calling him names as I made my way back to where I was before. I lied down in the warm sand thinking about why I hate Jack so. "The least I could get was some rum." I said and a grin formed on my lips as I held up a rum bottle I stole from Jack. I happened to have grown fond of rum ever since those few drinks I had in Tortuga. I started to drink out of the bottle until I heard a loud scream that sounded like "SOMEONE STOLE ME RUM!"

I laughed to myself that Jack didn't notice me slip a rum bottle out of his hand. I sat there silently, staring at the waves of the ocean, splashing back and forth. I felt relieved that Jack was alive.

"Hey! You!" Jack shouted making my gaze trail to him. "You stole my rum!" he ran towards me with his arms flying. I put the rum to my lips and drained a huge gulp, taunting Jack who had an empty bottle in his hand. "Give me the rum! Captain's order!" he whined and fell down besides me.

I took another huge swig, only leaving him less than a sip in the bottle before handing it back. "There." I said with triumph, watching the bottle tilt to the side in his hand. He said nothing and I looked at him to see if he was fine but my eyes became glued to his. I leaned towards him as if a strong power were pushing me to him. His warm breath caressed my tingling lips that burned from the flavor of rum. Once my lips touched his, I recoiled as if he were a disease. What was I thinking? I wasn't going to kiss him! My heart started to race as his exotic eyes stared into mine with great wonder and slight disappointment. We still hadn't kissed. It was just a touch for a second and I had pulled away. It was not a kiss. I smiled inwardly. I was still on the safe side. Or so I hoped?

* * *

A/N: The chapter is finished with a small touch of the lips! Although, I'd have to wonder if anyone would consider that a kiss:) I hoped no one thought Jack was dead when the ship blew up to smithereens! We all love him too much, don't we? X) Please leave reviews and I'll update ASAP. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks all for the reviews:) Sorry I couldn't update sooner but I was quite busy shopping for clothes over the weekend. :D Anyways to answer Ameli's wonderful question: Yes it is the same island in the first movie. :) Soo here is the new chapter!

* * *

"Erm." I coughed and looked away with embarrassment creeping up to my face. "So how do you propose we get off this island?"

"Uh… we wait here a few days and hopefully we'll spot a ship or two in a few days." Jack said sobering up a little from his drunken state. He leaned towards me so I could feel his warm breath blowing against my skin. Goosebumps prickled along my arms and up my back while I tried to supress a shiver.

"A few days?" I gasped while scooting away from him.

"Aye." He answered calmly, sneakily coming closer to me.

"But…" I started to complain but stopped myself. "I think I'll go to sleep… It has been a tiring day so good night, Mister-,"

"Jack." He sighed, annoyed with the title 'Mister'.

"Fine. Jack." I said and made myself comfortable on the warm sand.

We lied on the ground with a usual silence between us. None of us dared to break the awkward silence… or Jack did.

"So how about that kiss?" he said randomly. "We both have no interruptions and nothing to do, might as well burn some trifling time on our hands."

"And I'm tired so let's talk about that kiss tomorrow." I pretended to yawn. I really hoped that Jack would have forgotten that kiss but somehow he always brought it up.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I know when you're lying?" he said in fake-seriousness. "Or maybe I'll just have to steal that kiss from you?"

"No! NO!" I scooted away from him but he followed. "I'll kiss you alright? Just don't start sticking your tongue down my throat!"

"And what if I want to?" he pouted as he scooted right next to me so our bodies were touching.

"Well don't." I said and watched Jack lick his lips.

"Captain's orders." He crooned in my ear and afterward, jumped on top of me.

"What are you doing!" I yelled with shock.

"Kiss me or else I won't let you sleep." He ordered with a smirk.

"I was going to kiss you until I was interrupted by you!" I replied as he rolled off me.

"You're going to want more." He taunted as I frowned with disgust.

"Trust me. I won't." I scowled and crawled towards him. I leaned towards him and placed my hands shyly on his shoulders. Our lips crashed together and I could scarcely breathe with my head spinning dizzily. His tongue slipped into my mouth ardently, licking my teeth and battling my tongue. Everywhere he licked, he left a trail of tangy rum burning in my mouth. I found myself wanting more of this addicting flavor.

I hadn't noticed that Jack was on top of me, pinning me to the ground while he continued to kiss and nip at my lips. My heart was pounding and thrashing wildly with fervor, begging for more but my conscience was telling me to knock him off. I couldn't decide between the two choices and soon the cries of my conscience slowly dissipated from the lust growing inside of me. His mouth hungrily claimed mine; his kisses began to become sloppy for we both wanted more and faster and quicker. My hands clutched his wild hair, grabbing them with force; feeling as if I were to let go, I would lose him. He broke off abruptly and our breaths became ragged while we panted in unison.

He finally rolled off me, lying at my side allowing the both of us to breath again.

I licked my sore but dry lips trying to soothe them. "So now that's settled, I'm going to sleep." I said and didn't dare look at that man who just kissed me more than once. "Good night." I whispered, avoiding saying his name.

"G'night, luv." He replied gently.

I closed my eyes wondering what was he thinking of. Was he thinking about those kisses? I sure was… It was so different, new... strange? Eccentric. I could hardly describe what it felt like. I felt like I couldn't breathe or grasp anything but him. I felt as if I were touching freedom with cold enjoyable shivers going down my spine. I shivered again remembering those kisses, those entrancing kisses. I couldn't stop myself from wanting more from that… that despicable pirate. I knew that he was going to haunt my dreams whenever I fell asleep.

* * *

My dream…

_I wandered aimlessly around the new room. I didn't have a clue where I was nor did I care. It looked like a neat bedroom aboard a ship… I glanced down at my attire to find that I was wearing a thin white nightgown that hung loosely on me. I looked up to find Jack Sparrow lounging on the bed with no shirt on at all and he only wore black breeches. _

_"Come here, luv." He patted the bed besides him and by an unknown force; I was on the bed right where he patted. He straddled my body and fiercely captured my lips in a rough and warm kiss. I felt blissful and I moaned his name through our lips. _

_"Jack…" I moaned and flipped him over. I heard a quick knock on the door and Jack groaned from underneath me._

_"'oo is it?" Jack shouted but the rapping was louder. He sneakily slid out from under me and walked to the door, pulling it open. _

_"'Ello Jack. I'm here ta claim my item." Barbossa answered and looked at me with lust in his eyes. I shuddered and Jack glanced at me with worry. "Meaning the girl."_

_"You sold me, Jack?" I asked and Jack's eyes widened._

_"NO, luv! I didn't want to sell you but if I didn't, you'd be dead. " Jack said sorrowfully._

_"Hand her over." Barbossa ordered as Jack grabbed me gingerly and dragged me to Barbossa._

_"No, Jack… Why'd you do this?" I pleaded and Jack stared at me with sadness gleaming in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." He apologized._

_"Come along lass. Ol' Jack there has no feelings fer ye anyways. He's a liar, just like ye said." Barbossa laughed manically and pulled me away._

_"Jack!" I shouted as Jack turned away ashamed of himself. "I thought you loved me!"_

_Somehow on cue, Jack spun around with anger flaming in his eyes. "I do love you that's why I sold ye to save your life!" he growled menacingly._

_"If you really loved me, then you would have protected me instead." I shouted, tears streaming down my face. "I hate you." I hissed but then Jack stomped towards us and yanked me out of Barbossa's grasp._

_"You don't." he hissed in my ear, sending quivers of excitement throughout my body. "You want me and I want you." Jack whispered furiously in my ear and looked at Barbossa with hatred. "Want her, you're going to have to fight for 'er." Jack put me behind him._

_"Jack, ye be wasting yer time." Barbossa took out his pistol and immediately shot Jack in the heart. "That's why pirates don't love, for they die." He cackled, looking up at the ceiling as if he could see the sky._

_"JACK!" I screamed and collapsed to the ground, clutching Jack's crumbled body. "JACK! Can you hear me?" I shrieked frantically._

_"Aye, luv…" he mumbled and struggled to take a breath._

_"I love you. You're not dead." I sobbed and clutched his tan body. His smooth skin burned my flesh but I held on anyways._

_"Time to go, wench." Barbossa yanked me up by my hair and dragged me out as my arms reached out for Jack, the lifeless cold corpse. My eyes stared into those dead, emotionless eyes… _

_"Jack!" I cried by my sobs were muffled by lips crashing against mine._

"Jack." I choked on my word and my eyes flew open to see his face pressed against mine. His lips were against mine and I realized he was giving me a soft kiss. That dream seemed real and I felt cold even though the hot sun was shining on both of us. Jack slowly broke away and looked at me with question held in his eyes.

"Why were ye screaming me name like mad?" he asked with some amusement held in his wonderful eyes.

"Uh… I was having a nightmare." I said nervously. My heart was pounding madly as I tried to regain my breath... I had to think over the dream.

"About me?" he smiled and I nodded my head.

"You were going to kill me." I lied, although the dream was still freshly lingering in my head.

"Was I?" he questioned and leaned towards me more. "Because it sounded like you wanted a kiss wiv' all that moaning an all."

"Well you were." I continued to tell him the lie. That dream was one crazy one I didn't ever plan to think of again. I shuddered at the thought of kissing Jack in the bed. I pushed Jack off me and scooted as far as possible away from him hoping that I wasn't too suspicious looking. "I think I better take a walk to clear my head." I said and stood. I walked away as quickly as possible, listening to Jack's footsteps in the sand that seemed to occur behind me. I ignored him and continued walking.

I wrapped my arms around myself although the air was warm and slightly humid. I just couldn't believe of why would I dream of Jack… and kissing him. I grimaced and held myself tighter. The rum and kisses probably had gotten to my head. And why did I say I loved him? I sure don't.

I groaned and threw myself carelessly on the sand hoping that the dream would disappear.

"What ye thinkin' 'bout, deary?" Jack questioned making me flinch.

"Nothing." I said all too quickly as Jack plopped down besides me.

"That kiss?" Jack teased while draping his arm over my waist.

"No." I snapped, my hand struggling to remove his arm off my waist.

"Aye, ye were." He answered for me and leaned towards my ear so his hot breath was purposely puffing on me. "You just can't seem to resist. You want more." He whispered seductively in my ear before pulling back.

"Pfft." I scoffed with annoyance. "Never in my lifetime."

"Deny it'all you want, luv, but it ain't gonna help you when you are going to want more." He mocked, removing his arm off my waist allowing me to move.

"I bet you're trying to deny to yourself that you want more." I smiled mischievously, not looking at Jack. "If anything, you want another kiss from me. You're unable to resist… women. You're going to want more because you cannot satisfy your hunger, your lust… your voracious wants… Irresistible, women are. You just can't accept it." I kept on teasing him, not knowing exactly how he felt.

He suddenly was on top of me with his hands holding my arms out above my head. "I'm not denying anythin'," he huskily said, "For I do want another kiss from you." His lips were so enticingly close, I could hardly stop myself from trying to grab his head and kiss him, but thankfully, his hands were holding mine down.

"I suppose you can get off now." I squeaked and he grinned.

"Oh, not so fast. Not until I get my kiss." He said while I looked at him with fear.

"But you- you- you said that I owe you a kiss and I did kiss you!" I stuttered quickly.

"Yeah. So now I **IS** wanting another." He smiled and leaned closer towards my lips. "I'm not gettin' off unless you give me a kiss."

"You stole more than one kiss yesterday and I think that to only be fair is that I do not have to kiss you now." I said coyly, not looking at his face for his eyes were too captivating and his lips were delicious… I mean disgusting.

"One last chance." He whispered seriously.

"No." I spoke timidly but then again I said it louder. "NO."

"Fine, be that way." He chuckled and arose off me. He lent a hand to me and helped me up before pulling me flush against his firm body. He ravenously attacked me and shoved me against the palm tree nearby. I felt his hands residing on my hips and they continued to go lower.

I tried to keep my lips shut and sealed but his tongue pushed through. I pounded my fists on his chest but nothing happened. Every second I was getting weaker and weaker and I found that I was succumbing to him. My hands were no longer pounding or punching but wrapping themselves around his tan neck. I returned the kiss more fiercely than he but then he pushed me even more against the tree that it almost seemed painful. He then trailed lower, kissing his way down my neck and to my collarbone.

I gasped with a sensation that tingled throughout my body. My body was set aflame by his kisses and he continued to tease me by nibbling my earlobe. "Jack." I gasped and he chuckled against my ear. The only thing that was going through my mind was Jack and his kisses. "Jack." I said, my voice sounding hoarse but shrilly.

"You talk too much for your own good." He muttered in my ear and then he continued kissing me.

I finally grabbed all my strength and shoved him away from me. I panted and placed one of my hands above my chest, trying to regain my breath. I said nothing as I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He seemed to notice that I was frightened and kept his distance for a few minutes.

"Celine." He said and I took off. I ran as fast as my legs could take me ignoring my heart that told me to go back and talk to him. I ran until I could no longer hear him yelling my name. I slowed down and stopped while hiding behind a tree.

I didn't know what came over me that made me want more. I was becoming weak to him. He was breaking down my barriers and yet all along I didn't seem to notice. I was foolish… Silly old me to not even recognize what was coming for me. I was terrified. What would have happened if I allowed it to continue?

…Just a bloody kiss? I screamed with outrage and kicked the sand sending the fine dust flying everywhere. "Stupid Jack. Stupid kisses. I hate them both." I growled and yanked at my hair. "And stupid Barbossa for marooning me here!" Barbossa was the one to blame. Him and his bloody old blabbing mouth! At least he gave me a pistol… Where was my pistol?

I glanced down at myself hoping to find the pistol but it was gone. I had left it on the beach with Jack… I screamed louder and clutched my fists at my side. "I HATE YOU!" I growled to the air. My luck was running low. Everything happened too fast. First I get marooned. And then Jack attacks me with his kisses! And now I bloody left my pistol with that insane pirate!

I stomped angrily to the beach with my teeth clenched together. I finally spotted the gun and smiled. Thankfully Jack hadn't touched it. I grabbed the pistol to only have it be stolen out of my hand by none other than Jack.

"Give it back." I snarled and swiped for the pistol.

"No." he smiled immaturely and held it out of my reach. Curse that bloody Jack Sparrow for being many inches taller than me.

"Give it back!" I barked and he shook his head.

"Not unless you persuade me." He grinned at my hateful scowl.

"I'll persuade you by removing your goods… Eunuch sounds pretty friendly, doesn't it?" I threatened but he laughed, not afraid of my threat.

"There are things you can do, or can't do… And that! Is what you can't possibly do…" He said but then I kicked him right in his goods so he collapsed on the ground in a heap. I heard him groan painfully while I snatched my pistol.

Pointing the gun at him, he gave me a twisted smile, a smile that looked like a mocking one crossed between a painful one. I cocked the pistol and he laughed.

"Go 'head a shoot me. S'not like ye are going to get anywhere." He smirked devilishly.

I couldn't bring myself to shoot him so I lowered the gun. "I would have shot you if it weren't just the both of us on this island. I need you to keep me entertained." I sighed and sat besides him.

"Nev'r do that again, luv." He hissed while sitting up. I knew exactly what he meant.

"Then never kiss me again." I growled and he just smiled.

"Fine. We 'ave a compromise and don't go breakin' it now." He replied cheekily.

"Trust me. I won't." I snapped and grasped his hand for a handshake. I intended to keep this compromise for as long as I lived… as long as he kept up with his end of the bargain.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter! At least it's not such a bad cliffhanger. :) Please leave reviews? Thanks much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello again fellow readers:) Thanks very much for the votes and reviews and messages and so forth! They are very very helpful! So here is the chapter with Elizabeth Swann although right now she isn't playing a huge part yet. And sorry if I have some grammar errors, this chapter is too long to read over and over again for mistakes. Sooo... here we go:D

* * *

The morning went by quickly and the heat was increasingly hot. It was almost noon just by glancing at the sun above. I sighed, remembering earlier with Jack. He was attempting to make me kiss him but in turn, I just slapped him hard across the face and he walked away in a huff. The ends of my lips twitched upwards and I lied down in the sand. My hands idly drew shapes in the fine sand grains besides me. I grinned further more when I heard Jack muttering angry curses nearby. 

"Bloody women." He huffed and started rambling and grumbling things to himself that weren't comprehensive to me.

The thought of annoying Jack made me tingle with excitement. Oh, the joy of annoying the man. I sat up and yawned extra loud making Jack glare at me. "Mister Sparrow!" I sang in a singsong voice. "Come here!"

"WHAT IS IT YOU WANT!" He shouted and kicked up some sand but ended up tripping on himself, collapsing in a heap on the ground.

I snorted with laughter and clutched my stomach as tears of obvious entertainment rolled down my cheeks.

"That s'not funny!" he bellowed and stormed over to me.

"Yes it is!" I laughed, still clutching my sides. I reached up and rubbed the tears away so I could peer at Jack.

"Is not!" he pouted irately.

"Yes it is!" I hiccupped and stopped laughing.

He grinned before laughing at my hiccups as I returned a hateful glare. "That's funny." He stated, apparently finding my hiccups humorous.

"Is not!" I growled, watching him laugh. I hiccupped again with my hand flying over my mouth to cover the noise.

"Is too." He mocked.

"IS NO-," I started but my own hiccup cut me off.

"Ha. Ha. HA!" Jack chuckled and I stood up.

I stuck my tongue out at him before hiccupping once more. "Grr!" I shouted to no one and Jack slung his arm over my shoulders.

"I know a way to make those hiccups go away." He purred in my ear.

"How?" I hiccupped.

"You… kiss… me." He tilted my head to face him.

"No way!" I shouted and tore out of his embrace. "You're just trying to get a kiss. You want a kiss but you're not going to get one."

"Now, now, I don't think you're getting the point. Kiss me and you're hiccups will be gone." He placed his hands on his hips making my eyes avert away quickly before he caught my staring.

I hadn't hiccupped within a few minutes and I retorted, "Oh look. They're gone."

"No they're not." He grinned and then like magic, I hiccupped.

"Bloody hiccups!" I snarled and walked towards Jack, stopping an inch away from him. I felt warmth radiating off his body and I tried hard not to think about his body. I leaned closer so our lips almost touched but they didn't. "Too bad Mister Sparrow." I teased and pulled away. I sauntered away from him and sat back down on the sand.

"Why not?" he asked with frustration held in his voice.

"Because, I don't like you." I smirked, gazing at the water splashing gently.

"'M hurt." He collapsed besides me and made me gaze towards his sad eyes.

"No you're not." I replied nonchalantly.

"Yes I am." He whined and frowned.

My eyes widened with surprise and happiness when I glanced back at the sea. "Look! There's a ship!" I laughed and stood up.

"There'll be no living with her after this…" he mumbled, barely audible.

"Cheer up, it's-," I stopped when I saw the flag of the British Royal Navy. "Oh." It was already too late to hide then for the ship was heading towards us. They lowered a dinghy and a crew of men filled the boat before sailing towards us. "Hung by the neck until dead, eh?" I whispered and Jack just nodded his head. "I'm sorry."

"No need to be apologizing now. It's over with for the both of us." He said monotonously.

I knew what he meant then. I was also to be hung for doing acts of piracy… Sailing with pirates and murdering a man and helping a pirate crew… Those were my crimes that I was to be charged with.

Their dinghy was getting closer and I felt even more nervous than before. What was it like to have a rope tied around your neck? I winced at the thought and shook it away. A group of men stepped out and walked towards us.

"I am Lieutenant Gillette of the Royal Navy." A man stepped up and introduced himself politely. He waited patiently for our names and I smiled nervously.

"Smith… or Smithy if ye like." Jack lied and stuck his hand out for a shake. The man shook hands with Jack and looked at me. (A/N: Let's just say Gillette forgot about Jack over the years. :D)

"I'm Celine Turner." I lied also, using Will's last name. Jack eyed me with slight shock but covered it up. I held out my hand and Gillette kissed my knuckles, making me blush slightly. I noticed Jack flare up with a little anger but calmed down.

"Lovely name, Miss Turner. Although the name Turner is quite familiar… I suppose you haven't heard of William Turner, have you?" Gillette asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm his cousin." I gave him an innocent look. "You know him?"

"Yes. He has been missing quite a while ago. Maybe a week or two." Gillette pondered hard in thought.

"We both were shipwrecked here." Jack interrupted, his brown eyes never leaving mine. His eyes told me to go along with his lie and I nodded my head.

"We were on a ship called the Silver's Revenge." I looked at the men and they seemed to buy it. "We were sailing to the Americas but pirates attacked us."

"Ah." Gillette said. "Let's head to the ship first, shall we?" he said and led us to the boat. He first climbed in the boat and offered his hand to help me in, in which I took. I sat down besides the man and eyed Jack, who appeared to be jealous. The other men climbed in quickly and started to row the boat.

"So tell me about yourself, Miss Turner." He asked.

"Well you see… I grew up in London. My mum was a great woman… but died at birth when having my brother… although my brother didn't make also. I was five then." I feigned sadness and looked at the bottom of the boat.

"I'm sorry." Gillette apologized and grasped my hand.

My eyes met Jack's irate ones and I glanced away quickly. "My dad… poor man. He had to take care of me but he was a merchant sailor so I mostly grew up taking care of myself. I would see Will sometimes but then he left for the Caribbean so I really didn't have any fatherly or motherly role in my life. When I was seven, my father sent me off to school to learn the proper ways of a lady." I said untruthfully and recoiled my hands away from his.

"Oh, sorry." He flushed when he realized that he was grasping my hand for a long time.

"That's about it." I sighed and looked up at the ship. Painted on the back of the ship were words in gold that read 'H.M.S Expedition'. "My, what a lovely ship." I exclaimed and folded my hands in my lap.

"Yes… Commodore Norrington's ship." Gillette said, admiring the ship also. A rope ladder was lowered and I climbed up after Jack incase he were to be looking up at me.

"Jack Sparrow." A man hissed with hatred and Jack smiled.

"Commodore Norrington." Jack clapped his hands together. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Not really." Commodore Norrington said plainly. "Shackle him, men." I watched Jack get shackled by the men.

"And who are you?" Commodore demanded.

"Celine Turner." I almost growled but kept my cool.

"Are you with this man?" he asked casually.

"No. I happened to be aboard the Silver's Revenge where as we both got shipwrecked on that little island over there." I stated simply and Norrington pondered over it.

"Miss Turner, do you happen to know of a man called William Turner?" he asked and I rolled my eyes quickly so he didn't see.

"Yes. He happens to be my cousin." I said impatiently and he happened to notice.

"Well, take Jack Sparrow to the brig." He ordered and eyed me. "Miss Turner and I shall be in the captain's quarters discussing a few things." I nodded and followed Norrington as Jack was dragged away to the brig. We headed inside of the captain's quarters and Norrington opened the door for me.

"Have a seat." He motioned to the chair in front of the desk. I sat down and relaxed while examining him carefully. "I must ask you why were you on that island with Jack Sparrow?"

"Mister Sparrow apparently was a stowaway on the ship. When the Captain found him, he sent Mister Sparrow to the brig. Pirates attacked the ship when we were on our ways to the Americas. I jumped overboard and I washed up upon a beach along with Mister Sparrow." I said and he seemed to buy my lie.

"You both are the only survivors?" he said and I shook my head.

"They captured the crew!" I screamed but Norrington stared at me with surprise. "They've gotten Will!" I gasped as fake tears streamed down my cheeks. Somehow those words made Norrington flinch but he immediately covered it up.

"What was the name of the ship… and who captured him?" Norrington questioned.

"Barbossa captured my dear Will. The Black Pearl was the ship." I covered my face with my hands. I felt his hands massage my shoulders and I glanced up at him with tears. "We've got to save him."

"Alright Miss Turner. Once we drop you off in Port Royal, we'll start on our venture." He said softly.

"Please save him." I pleaded. "I hope I'm not causing you any trouble."

"No, it's quite alright." He smiled. "Make yourself comfortable, Miss Turner."

"Mister Sparrow seems to know where the pirates are… He can help you save my Will." I sighed and Norrington nodded.

"Although I have ill wishes towards that man, I suppose I'll talk to him for answers." Norrington said and left wordlessly.

I smirked as the doors slammed shut. That stupid bloke didn't even know who I was. I eyed the bed in the other room so I got off the chair and made my way towards the bed. Lying down, I took a nice long nap dreaming of Jack… again, unfortunately.

* * *

I flew up out of the bed while my hands reached up and touched my lips where in my dream Jack had kissed. "Oh no." I groaned and sunk back down. I had another dream about Jack Sparrow… another nightmare that he was kissing me. 

"What?" Norrington asked making me scream a little.

"Gave me a fright, you did." I breathed and slowly climbed out of the bed. "What did Mister Sparrow say?"

"He will be leading us to the Pearl and requests that you come along… We first have to stock up on our supplies to capture this dangerous fugitive." Norrington said softly.

"Oh… I'll go outside for a little fresh air." I said meekly and slipped out of the room. I explored the ship with wonder… The ship seemed so much like the other ship I was on… The H.M.S Dreadnought, which now lied at the bottom of the sea… I remembered where the brig was on the old ship and quietly walked in the shadows to the brig.

"Mister Sparrow." I hissed and I got a moan in response. I tiptoed to the cell to see Jack sleep peacefully in the corner of the cell. His face looked so innocent and gentle… "Hey! You!" I hissed a bit louder making him stir.

"Aye?" he mumbled but then snored.

I sighed with irritation. "I'll give you a kiss!" I whispered, trying to tempt him. I watched as his eyes flew wide open and he immediately jumped at the bars. "No, no. I just was teasing you." I said and Jack collapsed on the floor angrily.

"No kiss. Of course there's no bloody kiss." He grumbled and I tapped my foot on the ground.

"How are you doing in there?" I asked suddenly.

"Concerned 'bout me, luv?" he smiled roguishly at me. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be too much." I replied wryly and he laughed.

"But I am." He stood up and held the bars.

"Behind bars… what a charming look." I smirked and his hands snatched my wrists, pulling my arms in through the bar.

"Don't tease me too much or I might do something to you." He growled venomously.

"My, you are quite appealing in bars." I teased and his arms shot up and grasped my head, pulling me towards the bars. I closed my eyes, thinking I would feel the pain of hitting the bars but I didn't. His soft lips were touching mine and his tongue flicked over my parched lips.

"Enough teasing." he grunted and let go of me as I stumbled back, eyes wider than a plate. "And you are quite appealing outside of bars." He laughed at my shock.

"You broke the compromise." I whispered and he shook his head.

"Nope. You said no kissing and that wasn't a kiss. I merely licked your lips." he replied and sat on the floor.

"Liar." I growled and Jack chuckled in response.

"Not much of an incentive for me since I already am considered dishonest." He laughed and flicked his wrist.

I clutched the bars of his cell angrily and pressed my head against the bars. "You broke the compromise and I intend to get you back."

"Oh how so, luv? When you think of a plan, tell me. I'll be waiting." He dismissed me and closed his eyes.

"Bloody pirate." I snarled and left him. I stormed back into the cabin with a foul mood, not bothering to look up at Norrington who arched his eyebrows with wonder.

"Are you alright?" he asked and walked towards me.

"Yes. Never better." I said sardonically and continued walking towards the bed. "Jack Sparrow." I grumbled under my breath but Norrington caught it.

"Talking to Mister Sparrow, are we?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"That man gets on my nerves." I sighed and covered my head with my hands.

"As he does for the rest of us." Norrington said and I laughed softly.

"I was going to ask him of what his plan was but I forgot in his annoying presence." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"We'll save William Turner." Norrington smiled. "I must perform my duties so get some rest for tomorrow."

"Of course." I answered as he left me alone. I lied in the bed staring at the ceiling, afraid that if I fell asleep I would have another nightmare with Jack Sparrow. No more dreams of him… Please. I clutched my head and grunted with sleepiness. I still could hear his words echoing in my head. _I'll be waiting…_ Curse him… CURSE HIM! I grasped the sheets of the bed until my hands were snowy white. My eyes filled with rage as I turned over on the bed.

Minute after minute, hour after hour, I tossed and turned with Jack burning freshly in my head. What did he do to me? Put some type of curse on me? I snarled and the main door flew open to reveal Norrington. "Ugh." I groaned and Norrington looked at me. "Get him out of my head." I said and Norrington walked towards me.

"Jack Sparrow?" he asked with annoyance.

"Yes. He is in my mind, constantly pestering me." I muttered and Norrington laughed.

"Finally someone who sees it my way. He's so annoying that he is stuck in your mind." He said and I nodded with agreement. "How about we talk over some fine wine?" he suggested and I sluggishly got out of bed.

"Fine." I smiled and slid to the chair placed at the table. He grabbed a bottle of wine out of a cabinet and placed it on the table along with two glass cups. He opened the cork and poured some red wine into the cups. Offering me one, I took it appreciatively. "Thanks." I lifted the cup and took a small sip.

"Miss Turner, I suppose you know a lot about Jack Sparrow?" he asked and I grinned.

"No. But I do know that I annoy him a lot." I said and swallowed more wine. "What did he do to make you angry?"

"Plenty of things. For one, he comes into Port Royal without an invitation and decides to cause havoc upon my ceremony of becoming Commodore." Norrington snorted ungentlemanly.

"Oh." I uttered and looked away from him. "He just keeps begging me for a kiss."

"Really? That womanizing pirate… I advise you to stay away from him." Norrington said, clearly with hate for the pirate.

"Yes. That was what I was attempting." I continued and polished off my wine. A knock was heard on the door and I gazed at the door. Suddenly, the doors flew open and Gillette came in.

"Port Royal is in view, sir." He said and glanced at me before back at Norrington.

"Well, we shall be finding the Black Pearl sooner than expected." Norrington said to himself and walked outside. "I'll be back." They both left me and I felt quite bored sitting there alone.

I looked at the bottle of wine and grasped the bottle around its slender neck. I poured a huge amount of wine into my cup and then I used my other hand to hold my cup. Gulping the contents out of the cup, I licked my lips that tasted like wine. I stared at the bottle again and put the bottle to my lips instead of my cup. I continued to chug the wine down like a glass of water and slammed it down after half the bottle was gone. Wiping the wine off my lips with the ends of my sleeve, I arose staggering out of the chair. I slumped down on the bed and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillows.

* * *

The ship had docked in Port Royal and Norrington asked me to accompany him to the Governor's manor. I agreed without fuss and we silently walked along the cobblestone streets. The gates were open and we both sauntered side by side to the door. 

Norrington raised his hand and knocked on the door to have a butler answer.

"Commodore Norrington. The Governor shall meet you in a moment." The butler allowed us to come in as he stepped away to find the Governor. The door was shut quietly behind us and we waited patiently for the Governor.

"Commodore Norrington. My, what an unexpected visit! What brings you here today?" the Governor asked with a smile but then looked at me, wondering who I was.

"Oh, yes. This is Celine Turner, a relative of William Turner. I happened to meet her stuck on an island with Jack Sparrow. The ship she was on was attacked by pirates and unfortunately Will Turner has been captured by them." He explained only to see a woman come running down the stairs in a huge yellow dress.

"Elizabeth." The Governor said with bewilderment.

"Will Turner captured?" She gasped with tears in her eyes.

I noticed that this was the Elizabeth that Will was talking about. "Yes." I said eying the girl with some type of disgust. She gotten everything she wanted and yet she feigned she misses him. I wanted to choke her but I refrained from doing so.

"Yes… Unfortunately…" Norrington trailed off.

"And you are?" Elizabeth glared at me through tears for some unknown reason.

"Celine." I nearly spat but smiled. I felt my anger boil inside of me. That prissy little wench…

"Why don't you two girls get to know each other while the Commodore and I have a chat?" the Governor ushered us to the garden and walked away with the Commodore.

Once they got out of view, I narrowed my angry eyes at Elizabeth. "So… You're the one who broke William's heart." I spat spitefully.

"I didn't." she cried and covered her face with her hands.

"Yes you did. I was with him and he was aching because of you. You broke his heart… And why?" I growled as she sobbed harder.

"Because!" she cried terrified. "I love him! It was the only way we could be…"

"Be?" I asked, my resentment slowly subduing.

"Yes. My father arranged me a marriage and he said that I wasn't allowed to cancel it off. Oh, I was to marry Lord Beckett. That terrible man is coming in a week. My father… he said Lord Beckett threatened to hang us all for helping that pirate, Jack Sparrow… and I had to marry him by means to save us all. Even Will. But I couldn't tell him… I was afraid of telling Will..." She sobbed and threw her arms around me.

"Slow down." I patted her back. I started to feel friendlier towards her. I judged her too fast, I supposed. "Will should know. Jack was trying to… Well never mind. William just seemed so depressed."

"I'm sorry. Tell him that when you see him." She croaked and released me. "Tell him that I love him."

"I will." I squeaked sympathetically. "Wait… Come with us. Plead your father."

"Thank you for being so kind." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "But father won't let me leave."

"Disguise yourself as a sailor." I said, watching her force a small smile on her lips.

"You are one smart woman, Celine." Elizabeth laughed, tears still cascading down her cheeks. "I'll meet you by the docks at noon." She said and left hurriedly.

"Meet you there." I trailed off as she retreated inside to prepare the escape. I scanned the area for Norrington but didn't find him anywhere. Forget him… I decided to head back to the ship and visit on Jack's progress. I strode quickly in the streets and down to the docks but a certain shop caught my eye. I swore I hadn't noticed it on my way to the Governor's house. I headed off course and into the small dark shop.

I opened the door, making it creak, and slipped inside quietly. "Hello?" I whispered and jumped in alarm when I saw a snake in a cage off to the left of me.

"C'mere, child." A voice cooed, luring me further into the shop. "Ye 'ave a touch of destiny 'bout ye, Celine Dayne."

"You know my name?" I asked, gaping at the strange woman with the slightest shock.

"Yes." She drawled, holding something in her hand and lifted it up to my face.

"What do you want from me?" I asked timidly as she laughed.

"Nonsense, child. Take this ta help ye on yer venture wit' Jack Sparrow." She shoved a small object in my hand.

"What?" I opened my hand to see a metal chain that had a golden key strung on it.

"Use da key ta open new doors." She said and ushered me out. "Ye play yer part, just like witty Jack. His and yer destinies have been… intertwined togeth'r. But fer now, go."

She practically shoved me outside and shut the door on me. "Crazy woman." I mumbled and continued on my way to the ship. I threw the chain over my head, allowing it to hang like a regular necklace. I cheerfully sauntered to the ship, smiling madly. This one was going to be one interesting adventure with Jack Sparrow.

"Miss Turner." Someone touched my arm and I froze.

"Yes?" I faced the person to only see that it was Lieutenant Gillette.

"I must wonder how long were you on that island?" he asked, much to my annoyance, I just smiled.

" A day." I stated and walked aboard the ship with him following me.

"Did Commodore Norrington return?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I left without him." I replied and picked up my pace to the captain's quarters. "I just will take a nap…" I lied and opened the doors.

"Alright." He left me alone, walking away to the helm.

My gaze followed him and I shut the door, not going inside of the room. I sneakily crept around the ship, heading straight towards the brig. Jack was still there… I hoped. "Jack." I whispered and spotted him in the brig.

"Aye?" He asked, tapping his fingers on the ground.

"I uh… Elizabeth Swann is coming with us on our adventure." I said and he jumped up and grabbed the metal bars.

"WHAT?" He bellowed, his eyes flaming with anger. "That wench better not burn me rum."

"She won't." I scoffed at Jack's love for rum. "Besides, you'll be in the brig and she'll be in her quarters."

"Bloody 'ell. Get rid of the wench! I do not want some prissy little wench coming aboard and disturbing me. I already 'ave more than enough to deal with…" he glanced at the necklace hanging around my neck. "What's that?" he pointed his index finger at it.

"Nothing." I lied but Jack immediately let go of the bars and stuck his hands through them, grasping the key in his hand.

"One must wonder where you get these things." He whispered and dropped the key; his hands trailing further down my body. I smacked his hand when he almost touched my chest and glared at him.

"Don't be touching things that you don't own Mister Sparrow." I lunged at him through the bars but he kept put.

"Oh, but I will own it soon." He chuckled as I tried to strangle him through the bars but he plucked my hands off of him.

"Over my dead body." I snarled and froze when I heard footsteps.

"That's enough Miss Turner." Commodore Norrington said and I backed away from the bars.

"I hope they hang you when we're done saving Will." I hissed and started to walk away but Norrington stopped me.

"Mister Sparrow, may I inquire what have you said to anger Miss Turner?" he asked watching Jack carefully.

"Nothing. I merely was inspecting her necklace, ye see… Strange object the lass obtained." Jack said nonchalantly and lied on the ground in the brig.

"Liar." I growled but Norrington held me back. "You tried to grope me!"

"Mister Sparrow, I'd advise you to keep your hands off Miss Turner or, in matter of fact, all women." Norrington said coldly, venom dripping in his voice.

"Fine." Jack waved his hands, dismissing us.

"Let's go." Norrington escorted me away from Jack.

"What time is it?" I asked quickly and glanced at Norrington for an answer.

"Almost noon." He said and I darted away hurriedly before he uttered a single word. I ran across the gangplank and scanned around for Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." I whispered and spotted a man holding a pillowcase walking towards me. I finally recognized that the man was not a man but a woman, and to be more precise, it was Elizabeth. "Hurry up." I ushered her and she just nodded her head.

"I wrote a letter to my father explaining why I left… We have to save Will." She said and walked aboard the ship. "I'll go set up my area in the crew's sleeping quarters." She left me standing in the middle of the deck.

I then got a queasy feeling in my stomach that told me that something wrong was going to happen along this adventure. I shrugged it off and headed to the Captain's Quarters, falling asleep on the bed. I hadn't noticed that the ship started to set sail…

* * *

I climbed out of bed upon hearing a knock. I took a quick glimpse outside and saw that it was night… Who would disturb me this late? I opened the door to have someone barge in and slam the door shut behind him. 

"Jack?" I asked, watching him spin around with a mad gleam in his eye. I backed up with horror for it was only the both of us… in a room alone…

"Aye?" he grinned cunningly and took long strides towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, as he stopped when our bodies touched. I felt his warm firm body pressed up against mine and my breath became uneven and loud. "Jack?" I said again when he didn't answer my question. What was he doing here anyways? "Hello! What are you doin-," I shouted but his wily lips cut me off. He slammed me roughly against the solid wall, kissing me ferociously and brusquely. His hands held my arms tight against the wall as he continued to assault my lips. A wave of lust hit me and I yanked on his hair, spinning him around so he was against the wall. We both bit and nipped at each other, fighting for dominance over the kiss. He shoved me again, and we landed on the bed in a heap, with him on top of me.

"Celine." He growled against my lips, making me shudder with enjoyment. The way he said my name made me go mad, I craved the way he said it, I wanted him to say my name again, I would do almost anything to make him say it the way he did.

"Say my name." I gasped while he placed butterfly kisses down my throat. I felt my body and mind betraying me. I wanted him, his kisses, his kisses on me, his soft lips on mine, his hands roaming carelessly up and down my body, his body smashing mine; I wanted it all.

"Make me." He huskily chuckled against my neck. I tumbled him over so I was sitting on top of him.

"You won't be missing this then." I leaned forward, so my lips touched his when I spoke. I pulled away but he dragged me down with him. It was so hard to resist temptation for he was a tempter of lust.

"Celine." He said seductively and I gave in to him. I surrendered to him, allowing him to continue kissing me. It was too good that I couldn't stop him even if I wanted to…

"Miss Turner!" I listened to the knock on the door. Jack stopped his kisses and scampered off of me, hiding underneath the bed. I adjusted my clothes as the door flew open to reveal Norrington with a grim expression on his pale face. "Mr. Sparrow has broken out of his cell and I was wondering if you knew where he is?" he arched one eyebrow up and I shook my head. "He is very dangerous and he may hurt you. Keep on the look out and I'll be back soon." Norrington left in a hurry and Jack crawled out from under.

"It's a shame 'ow 'ard 'e tries to capture me." Jack laughed and draped his arm idly around my waist. "So where were we?"

"Jack. Go." I pointed to the door and pushed him off me. I felt disappointed in him. We couldn't continue even if we wanted to… "Commodore Norrington is looking for you and could appear any moment." I stared at the ground trying hard not to look at him in the eye.

"Celine." He purred as his rough hand went under my chin and tilted my head so I had to look at him. "You know that we both want this." His arm slowly trailed to my shoulder and his other hand landed on my other shoulder. "Unable to resist." He breathed against my ear, lingering there for a while until I shivered involuntarily.

"OUT." I said firmly and he pulled away listening to my command.

"Fine… But if you really want it, too bad for this is the only chance." He said and slipped out of the room.

I glared hatefully at the door, imagining that it was Jack. From one second to another was a different story. At first, I wanted kisses from him and more and more… And now, I wanted to kill him. Pirates don't love… And I was a pirate yet I seemed to be falling for him. Slowly and slowly, I was losing my power against him. My dream haunted me, in which Barbossa had shot Jack because he was a pirate and pirates do not love. A pirate cannot love any person or human… A pirate can only love the sea. But a silly insignificant kiss haunted my dreams… and now a hundred kisses will destroy my dreams. I sighed knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep… It was going to be one restless night… thinking of Jack Sparrow and his amazing kisses… amazingly horrid kisses was more like it.

* * *

A/N: Wee! An extra long chapter! So what did everyone think? Leave a review please? Thanks:) 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks all very much for the brilliant reviews:) This is one crazy chapter, I tell ya! XD I won't spoil it for anyone though so read it if anyone wants to find out! -wink, wink- Hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

I glanced in the mirror in the room to find that my eyes were bloodshot and had a layer of gloss over them. I peered at the mirror, looking straight at my brown tired eyes that stared back at me. I didn't sleep the rest of the night for Jack had disturbed me… I hoped he was happy that I didn't get sleep. I scoffed sarcastically and stepped outside to only have a sailor poke at my arm. "Yes?" I snapped and noticed it was Elizabeth. "Oh sorry. I thought you were Jack." 

"Jack Sparrow?" she said with mild surprise.

"Yes. That annoying insufferable-," I grumbled but was interrupted by a certain pirate captain hiding in the shadows.

"Charming man." He interjected with a playful smirk upon his charming face. "You are unable to resist me."

I scowled at him while I scrutinized him… He was leaning against the wall of the captain's quarters, his legs crossed at his ankles. "I can resist you perfectly, it is you who can't resist me." I snorted and he chuckled.

"Foolish, luv. I 'ave to give ye that." He said with a hint of mockery in his voice. "You were the one who wanted me to kiss you last night from what I recall."

"Oh yes. You were the one who came attacking me in the middle of the night! I didn't want to see you at all!" I replied, as his smirk grew bigger. "Go away or I'll tell Norrington where you are."

"You wouldn't dare." He smiled devilishly and started to walk towards me.

I almost forgot Elizabeth standing besides me until she stepped in front of me. "Jack Sparrow." She said, a faint smile hovering over her lips. "You're going to help us save Will, right?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her as if trying to make out who she was. "Elizabeth Swann." He grinned when he recognized her. "Hadn't changed a bit, 'ave we? Still after your dear Will who happens to be in trouble?"

"I know you did something to him to put him in that kind of predicament." She hissed maliciously and stepped up towards him so her body was touching his. I stared at her with shock but masked it in a second… I felt a tad bit jealous that she was that close to him. I knocked that feeling out of me, remembering that I was supposed to despise Jack.

"Oh really? What I last heard was that you broke dear William's 'eart and I wonder 'ow did that come to be?" he mocked and she slapped him across the face causing him to stumble back.

I listened to the loud smack that echoed in my ears. A smile grew on my lips as Jack rubbed his sore jaw. "That you did deserve." I quipped and he glared at me.

"Now, now… That I didn't deserve." He said and winced when he rubbed his jaw again.

"You do not dare question me about my feelings for Will. For one thing, you don't know why I told him that, do you? I did it to save his life, my father's life, and last of all, your life! And look at you now, mocking and laughing at me when all I did was save everyone's life! You're nothing but a coward, a rotten despicable coward." She poked his chest with her finger. "Wretch." She hissed and stomped away without looking back.

"Bloody wench. I knew she was up to no good." He muttered to himself and glanced at me. "You were the one who brought her along." He accused me and grabbed my wrist, throwing me against the wall in the shadows. "You were the one who caused all this trouble." He snarled and pressed his body against mine. I looked up at his almost pitched black eyes with alarm as he continued with his accusations. "You were the one who brought us into this mess. And you were the one who-," he stopped midway and kissed me fiercely. His hands grasped my shoulders harshly and I felt bruises growing in place. I shoved him off of me and wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Stop kissing me!" I snapped and curled my hands into fists. "I'm not a bloody kiss toy so stop! STOP! You broke the compromise also! JUST STOP IT!" He lunged at me again, kissing me with fervor. I felt my mind slipping away but I tried to grasp on to it. His hand trailed lower down my body, stopping at my hip before rubbing it. I tried to bite his tongue but he pulled away quickly, chuckling against my lips. I broke free and slapped him hard across the face. "Kiss me one more time and I will punch you." I wiped my mouth off again and stomped away like Elizabeth did.

Besides, who did Jack think he was, stealing kisses from me constantly? Elizabeth glanced at me and motioned for me to stand next to her. "You have feelings for Jack?" she asked and I looked at her with a scowl on my face.

"Angry feelings." I replied and gazed at Jack who was sneakily walking into the Captain's Quarters.

"I mean you fancy him." She stated and I gaped at her, startled from such a bold statement from her.

"No I don't! That bloody pirate keeps trying to come on to me." I denied and she rolled her eyes.

"You're just hiding your feelings. Don't think I don't know." She said and I glared at her.

"What makes you think I fancy him anyways? You know nothing of what occurs between us." I spat, annoyed with Elizabeth. She was getting on my nerves and I was about to smack her.

"You try so hard to push him away but in fact your heart wants him." She smiled, glancing out at the blue sea. "I know you do-,"

"Because you have feelings for Jack like that?" I interrupted rudely and she returned a scowl.

"No." she snapped angrily. "I just happened to notice you two were kissing in the shadows."

"It would've been better if you would have stayed at home, Miss Swann." I said aloofly and her hazel eyes widened before she glared at me. "I thought you'd actually be helpful but you proved wrong. Jack's right. You're nothing but a pester."

"I'm not Miss Swann. Now go back to your cabin." She snarled, shaking with anger. "And I'm not a pester. I'm trying to prove to you that you have feelings for him. DENY IT ALL YOU WANT."

"Miss Swann." I crooned and she lunged at me but I dodged her move. I grabbed her by her neck and yanked off her hat, revealing her long golden hair. "Commodore! LOOK! IT'S MISS SWANN!" I shouted and Elizabeth scoffed at me before looking at Norrington who glanced at us.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted and ran down from the helm and to our sides.

"James… I had no idea-," she gasped in a fake act.

"That I'd find out?" he interrupted with a solemn look in his eyes. "Elizabeth… I thought I trusted you to stay put at home?"

"I- I'm sorry." She looked away, pretending that she was oh so innocent.

"Go to the cabin… Miss Turner will escort you to my cabin. You are to stay put in there all day, do I make myself clear?" he said and Elizabeth nodded her head. "Good." He waited for us to leave so I made the first move by grabbing her elbow roughly.

I pretended to help her to the cabin but I yanked her and shoved her in the room. "Say it all you want now, Elizabeth." I spat, slamming the door shut behind us.

"Well, if you want to put it that way. Fine. I will accept your answer." She said stiffly and walked away into the side cabin.

I stayed in the main cabin, away from that prissy uppity wench. Even Jack was better than her… At least he wasn't as much of a nuisance. I heard Elizabeth and Jack talking so I strained to listen in on their conversation and slowly crept closer as they seemed to not notice me.

"-Give it back Jack!" she whined and I peeped through the door to see Jack shove something in his coat pocket.

"No." he said childishly. "Persuade me."

"You know I could tell Norrington that you're in here." She retorted and reached for his pocket.

"Persuade me as I said." He replied and turned slightly so she couldn't reach the pocket.

"Fine." She snorted and folded her arms across her chest. I saw an evil smile form on her face but she wiped it off as soon as it came. "There's one thing you can't resist… and do you want to know what?"

"Tell me, deary." He replied and took a step towards her. I sucked in my breath, holding it… I couldn't believe Elizabeth was flirting with him! He was mine! All mine… MY PIRATE… But I don't like Jack; it's just that she was with Will! I hate Jack anyways… I grunted silently and watched them flirt. She would have to wait to see the look of Will's face once I tell him about her little affair with Jack.

"Curiosity." She purred and threw her arms around his neck…

My heart stopped and flopped… And then I had thought Jack had some sort of feelings for me… And Elizabeth! I thought she'd understand! I narrowed my eyes at her even though she couldn't see. That cheating whore!

"-You long for it. You long for what it tastes like." She drawled out in her seductive tone and Jack's lips parted slightly.

"I do long for what it tastes like." He said in a trance as his hand started to caress her face.

I looked away and immediately barged out of the cabin, water flooding my eyes. I wiped the water away and stalked over to Norrington. What was I crying for anyways? "Elizabeth is in the cabin with Mister Sparrow." I said, clearing my hoarse voice. "She's flirting with him." I muttered and Norrington arched his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" he asked to see if he was hearing right.

"They're flirting together." I said a tad bit stronger. "I suppose you want to put Jack in the cell."

"Yes." Norrington said, his voice trembling with anger. I knew for some reason that he still held affections for that wench, Elizabeth… Yet he didn't seem to understand that she was a whore that flirted with every man on the universe. He stormed away to the cabin and I followed behind him. He threw open the door and we both saw them kissing each other against the wall, Jack smashed between Elizabeth and the wall.

"Elizabeth?" Norrington whispered and she broke away with shock in her eyes.

"James! This isn't what it looks like! I-," she stumbled on her words. She took a couple of steps towards us but Norrington backed away from her as if she were poison. I looked at Jack who gave me an innocent look and I returned him a hateful glare of my own.

"I know what it is when I see it, Miss Swann." Norrington said coldly and grabbed my elbow, leading me outside. "You two can finish what you were doing." He slammed the door shut and pulled me to the helm with him. He sighed painfully and I gave him a small smile.

"I thought she'd be different." I said softly, although I was quite happy that Elizabeth got what she deserved… Well partly… I never knew that James Norrington could ever be disheartened but now he was.

"Yes. Me too, Miss Turner, me too…" he trailed off with another sigh and stared out at the sea.

"I'm sorry." I replied and he nodded his head mutely. "I'll head below for some food…" I left him alone and headed for the galley. For some reason, my heart was wrenching with anger and hurt… I wanted to kill Elizabeth. How could she be so careless, so ignorant… so heartless? She loved William but now I knew that theory was false. Someone pulled me into the shadows and covered my mouth with its hand. I elbowed the person in the gut to hear a squeal.

"It's me, Elizabeth!" she hissed in pain.

I didn't say anything as my eyes adjusted to the dark. Before she knew what was happening, I slapped her harshly against her face and she clutched her red cheek. "Whore." I snarled and walked away but she yanked me back by my hair. I slapped her again and she let go. I took the chance to run around below deck but she pursued me.

"Wait, Celine! Will you listen?" She panted as I ran to another room. "Please!"

"No! I know exactly what that was about so don't go apologizing. I knew you had feelings for him the moment I saw you look at him with those predatory devious eyes of yours." I snapped and ran faster but she caught up, snatching my arm. "Aren't you going to stay in your little cabin just like Norrington told you?"

"NO! Not until you listen! He stole my possession! My necklace that William gave me!" She pleaded but I yanked my arm out from her hold.

"Go or else I'll tell Norrington." I growled at her with disgust. "I don't want to see your lying face!" I pointed upwards and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Please, listen! I was trying to get it back!" she cried, water leaking from the corner of her eyes. "We should be good friends! I'm sorry…"

"Good friends?" I repeated with a grimace spreading across my face. "Hardly. You see, none of us are alike and you think you're too high up in status to befriend a…" I paused thinking of the right word instead of murderess, "…woman of lower status. Now leave!"

She gasped and narrowed her raging eyes at me. "I do nothing of that sorts! Don't you dare assume things about me! I do not think I'm too high for anyone, in fact I befriend others of different status!"

"Hah!" I scoffed and hastily walked away. "Good luck in proving that for I don't see no other status hanging around you except the high ones!"

"I will prove it to you!" she yelled with fury.

"Don't bother! I don't even want to be your friend! Neither do I want to associate with you, you backstabbing whore!" I yelled and stomped away loudly. "Bloody, bloody, stupid wench!" I snarled to the air. Another hand shot out and pulled me into a room before locking the door. Not again... "Let me go!" I writhed and squirmed in the grasp of my assailant.

"Not so fast, luv. Not until ye 'ear me out." Jack purred in my ear.

"LET GO YOU BASTARD." I screamed, a small tear trailing its way down my cheek. He shoved me angrily against the wall and pinned my swinging hands down. "GET OFF ME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BLOODY FACE AND-," His lips smashed against mine and I screamed against him while swinging my body. He licked my sealed tight lips that wouldn't part and he attempted to break through. I slammed my hips against his, making him stagger backwards and off of me. I ran for the door but he beat me to it, blocking it.

"Move!" I shrieked but Jack shook his head.

"No can do." He said and gave me a sad pout. "Besides, you still have to follow my orders for a few more days."

"The deal is off." I squeaked, my body betraying me once more. My body yearned for him, for another kiss that sent me tingling with fervor, I wanted one more but then I didn't want him. I hated him… He cheated on me with Elizabeth. But I wouldn't say we ever had a relationship so why should that kiss matter to me? "Go back to your whore, Elizabeth."

"Ah, so there is something wrong." He smirked and swaggered towards me. "You're jealous that she kissed me and that it wasn't you kissing me."

"Am not! I just don't associate with men who tend to play with me." I snapped and backed up into the room.

"Well then it's too bad that I'm not playing with ye." He said and jumped at me, sending the both of us onto the ground. He straddled me and kissed me passionately, thrusting his tongue into my mouth without my permission to do so. I felt an urge to return the kiss but I kept as stiff as possible, telling and repeating to myself that I wouldn't like the kiss. He broke off, gasping for air and continued sprinkling kisses around my neck… He then started to suck on a sensitive spot on my neck causing me to gasp with pleasure and shock. I squirmed again and he groaned.

"Stop it, luv." He moaned and I flipped him over so he was underneath me.

"You are playing with me and I don't take too kindly to that Mister Sparrow." I hissed in his ear and he chuckled.

"Back to formalities, I see." He replied and I got off of him.

"Don't mess with me or you'll find your goods missing before tomorrow morning. I won't be lying to you." I growled huskily and walked to the door and unlocked it. I walked out, but not before slamming the door behind me with an extra loud bang. Would any of them leave me alone when I ask for space? No. They won't. They wouldn't leave me alone. They all decided to bother me to no point of return! None of them seemed to understand me...

* * *

A/N: I suppose my chapter is back to regular length, not too long, not too short... Well, it is a matter of opinion. :P Sooo what does anyone think? Leave a review:) Lots of fights between the characters! XD And the mayhem begins! Ta ta for now. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the wait but I was taking a little writer's break. Well, I suppose I had a small case of the writer's block but I managed to make a chapter. And thanks everyone for the reviews:) So here is the chapter! Sorry it's not as long as it could be!

* * *

"I hope they rot in hell." I muttered, slowly walking into the captain's quarters to find it empty. A smile graced my face and I headed to the side cabin where the bed was. It already was a tiring day yet it was only noon... I pounced on the bed and lied back, relaxing. Stupid Jack and Elizabeth… She loved Will! She was supposed to… If she saw the look of Will's hurting face… Or she probably already did but didn't care about him. She was nothing but a whore, a plain whore just like the ones in Tortuga. Except she wasn't cheap… she had the most money being the governor's daughter. The door creaked but I didn't bother to look up at the person who had entered. 

"Celine. Please listen…" Elizabeth begged softly and stood by the side of the bed. "Wouldn't you do anything for a trinket that your dearest gave to you?"

"Almost." I replied coldly, clutching a soft pillow on the bed. "Except kiss another man! Think about Will! How would he feel if he saw you kiss Jack? He was already heart broken enough and there you go breaking his heart even more! You hurt him and you cheat on him! Why would you do that!"

"What'd you expect me to do!" she cried with frustration. "I couldn't just get it back so easily! I asked him but he refused to give it back!"

"Get Norrington to help! Or someone else!" I yelled and listened to her collapse on the ground.

"Please! I'm sorry, Celine!" she apologized but I refused to take it from that prissy whore.

"Don't talk to me. I refuse to talk to you." I said monotonously and glared daggers at her.

"Fine!" she stood up and thrust her head high. "If you won't take it then I won't be wasting my time. You just keep away from me!" She grumpily pounded her feet against the ground while walking to the door. I threw the pillow at her head and watched her stumble slightly, a grin enhancing my face. She turned around and gave me a mean glare before walking faster to the door.

"And why don't you keep away from me! AND STAY OUT!" I ran towards the door and shoved her out before slamming the door shut. I locked it and shoved a chair in front of it. Sighing, I walked to a cabinet, the one where Norrington stored his wine, and took out an old bottle of wine. Popping out the cork, I took a swig before closing it and shoved it back into the cabinet. "Prissy whore with a stick up her butt." I muttered.

Elizabeth was nothing but a rude, ignorant, lying, backstabbing wench. She had feelings for Jack; I knew she did… Or I guessed she did. I listened to the pacing outside my door, realizing that it was Elizabeth who was pacing. I snorted and started to pace around also… Jack was stupid too. I mean, he knew better than to flirt with a woman who loves another man! Or maybe Jack didn't. Of course, he was pretty daft. Or he could have done it on purpose… Who knows?

"Miss Turner!" I heard someone say outside the door. I believed it to be Norrington so I removed the chair and unlocked the door. Opening the door, I faced none other but my worst foe… Well technically, not my worst foe… Elizabeth was my worst enemy. But I faced Jack instead.

I immediately slammed the door but he stuck his foot in the way, not leaving room for me to close the door. "Go away!" I screamed but he was stronger and pushed the door open fully.

"No. Not until we discuss a few things." He motioned between the two of us with his hand. He kicked the door shut behind him and came towards me.

"Get away from me, you filthy dolt. Sod off, will you!" I snapped and stomped away from him.

"Jealous?" he teased, my mind began to boil like a hot pot on a stove… I wanted to choke him, that self-conscious pirate who believed everyone was jealous.

"No. Now, sod off!" I yelled but he continued to annoy me, much to my displeasure.

"How 'bout a kiss and we forget about 'er?" he suggested and I frowned with horror.

"FORGET WITH A KISS?" I roared with a cold laugh, so cold that it made the both of us grimace. "Highly unlikely. Your mouth is too putrid and horrifying that I wouldn't want another kiss from you. And I don't care anyways so there is nothing to forget."

"Oh believe me, I know ye want ta forget it… and you weren't thinking me mouth was dirty when ye were moaning me name." He smirked, swaggering slightly towards me.

"Stay away, you yeasty miscreant. You mouth contains the most germs and maggots I've ever seen." I retorted irately and walked to Norrington's desk. I pulled open the top drawer to find the object I was looking for. I grinned and pulled out the pistol, pointing it at Jack. "Go, or I'll shoot you."

"You can't shoot me, otherwise you'd grieve for me and later on you'd be thinking, 'oh, if I hadn't shot a certain pirate, I miss him so'." Jack continued to saunter towards me.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot." I said, my voice wavering with fear. I cocked it and he just smirked and came closer. I backed away from him but kept my gun positioned on him. "Stop!" I screamed as my eyes widened, listening to the ringing of the gunshot. The noise echoed throughout the cabin and I dropped the pistol on the ground, my heart thudding impetuously. I had shot him… I shot Jack. I looked at Jack who was frozen to his spot, not moving at all. "Jack?" I whispered inaudibly. He started moving forward and suddenly pinned me against the wall. I let out a breath that I was holding… The shot had missed him and flew past his head.

"Murd'ress." He whispered in my ear before pulling away.

Rage immediately washed over me like a wave and I thrust my body against his, sending him flying backwards. "I told you, sod off!" I screeched and the door flew open to reveal Norrington and his men.

"Are you alright, Miss Turner?" Norrington quickly stepped towards me and dragged me away from Jack. "I heard a gunshot."

"Yes. Mister Sparrow was trying to hurt me." I lied and Norrington glared sternly at Jack.

"Take Mister Sparrow to the helm and guard him. This time he won't escape nor will he be allowed to talk to anyone on this ship." Norrington said in his plain tone and the guards seized Jack who narrowed his eyes at me although he said nothing. "This time he will be more negotiable with shackles."

"Hardly." Jack replied with irritation.

"Yes, hardly." Norrington sneered and walked out the door with the guards and Jack.

I sighed with relief and walked outside. It was just my luck when I spotted Elizabeth standing by the railing, glaring at me. I returned a nasty glare and looked away from her. She wasn't even worth looking at. I sauntered to the helm where Commodore Norrington and Jack were chatting away.

"You will be providing us where the Black Pearl is." Norrington said simply and took Jack's compass. He flipped it open and Jack started to peep over Norrington's shoulder. I watched Jack look up at Elizabeth and smile although Elizabeth wasn't even looking our way.

"So you do have feelings for Elizabeth?" Jack grinned slyly and reached for his compass back.

"It's none of your concern." Norrington said nervously and glanced at me. He then handed Jack's compass back to its owner.

"The Black Pearl is…" Jack poked at his compass and suddenly looked at me. He scowled at his compass and snapped it shut. "Bloody compass doesn't work." He grumbled.

"Then perhaps try considering getting a working one, Mister Sparrow." Norrington mocked and Jack snorted.

"Then how about Miss TURNER tries it." Jack suggested and grinned at me. From the corners of my eyes, Elizabeth stopped staring at the sea and looked at me with surprise.

"Try what?" I asked and he held out the compass.

"Give us the heading to the Pearl." He said casually.

"If the compass doesn't work then how is it supposed to work if I try it?" I retorted, confused about why Jack would even suggest such a thing if it was already broken.

He motioned me to come forward and I reluctantly stepped closer towards him. "A little closer. I don't bite… unless ye ask me to." He whispered and I stuck out my tongue with disgust before taking a few more steps closer. "This compass is no ordinary compass."

"Oh, am I to believe you? Magic does exist in this world?" I scoffed and Norrington arched his eyebrows at me. "There is no such thing as magical objects and creatures!"

Jack rolled his eyes and shoved the compass in my hand. "Believe me, you'd be surprised at how magical this compass really is. It points to what your 'eart desires the most in this world and you are wanting to find Will so 'ave at it."

"And I am going to believe you? An insane mad pirate?" I replied sarcastically and Jack nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Aye." He flicked his shackled wrists upwards.

I opened the compass and watched the red arrow jitter around in a few directions before stopping. I followed the arrow to see that it was pointing at Jack. I eyed his chocolate eyes that traced the arrow and when he noticed what it was pointing at, amusement filled his eyes.

"You want me, luv? I'm flattered." He taunted but I shoved him out of the way too se that the arrow was still pointing in the direction where Jack previously stood.

"Hah! You were in the way." I laughed and he frowned. I snapped the compass closed and pointed in the direction of where the arrow pointing. I walked away from the helm and down the stairs to crash into Elizabeth, sending the both of us onto the ground. I scoffed at her and stood up, brushing my clothes off before shuffling away to the captain's quarters.

"You're related to Will?" Elizabeth asked from behind me. I continued on my merry way to the cabin without answering her. "You can't keep ignoring me forever!" she huffed and chased after me. "So we got off on the wrong foot, doesn't mean that we can't start over." I opened the door and stepped inside with Elizabeth following… unfortunately. "What can I do to make you talk to me?" she pleaded and walked in front of me. "Please, Celine."

It was sort of pathetic to watch her cry and whine for forgiveness… But hey, she did deserve it. I rolled my eyes at her and tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for her to move. I wasn't going to forgive her that easily.

"I'll tell Jack that you have feelings for him." She said, trying to tantalize me to speak but I refused to do so. "Fine, I will now." She shuffled to the door as if I'd speak during the time she took. "I'll tell him you want another kiss."

I shrugged and sat down on a chair. It wasn't like she was going to tell him, was she? Besides, Jack was to stay at the helm at all times.

"Alright, last chance." She said but got no response. I listened to her leave, shutting the door loudly. I grinned victoriously, delighted knowing that she was irritated by me. Any second now, she would return begging for an acceptance of her apology. I waited… and a minute later, Elizabeth barged back into the room with a desperate look.

"So I didn't tell him!" she panted and took a seat next to me. "Please don't tell Will what happened…"

I finally decided that I should talk to her. "Why not?" I said and she gave a faint smile. She was even worse than I thought… she was going to use me because I knew information that she didn't want to tell Will.

"Because I don't want to hurt him." She replied and fiddled with the end of her shirtsleeve.

"You'll hurt him worse by lying to him. And I bet you're just trying to befriend me so I wouldn't tell Will, is that so?" I questioned and she shook her head furiously.

"No! I just don't want to have a hostile relation with someone that I believe I would have a great time with." She spoke rapidly.

"Really?" I responded sounding quite uninterested.

"Yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Miss Swann, but I prefer to be friendless than to be friends with you." I said, still sore about that kiss she gave Jack.

"Why! I almost was close to getting forgiveness by you and then you always ruin it! No wonder why you and Jack would make a great pair, because you both are insufferable!" she shrieked and arose from her chair.

"Tell you what though," I said, taking a slight pause, " you weren't even close to getting forgiveness by me." I mentally clapped for myself, knowing that I ticked her off some more. She really made me angry so revenge was always so sweet. Who was she to say I had feelings for Jack and then kiss him?

"You're insufferable!" she stormed out of the room and slammed the doors behind her.

"As you are too!" I echoed back to her. "…With your piercing voice and nonstop chattering and flirting." I sighed dreamily, thinking of Jack until I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked and the door creaked fully open.

"Mister Sparrow wants to speak to you and refuses to cooperate with us unless he can speak with you." Norrington said uncomfortably.

"Fine. Send him in." I said and he pulled a jubilant Jack into the room.

"Alone, please." Jack said, waving his hands in a shooing motion, angering Norrington.

"Not too long Mister Sparrow for you will be needed at the helm." Norrington said icily and left us alone.

"What is it you want?" I snapped sassily. "Hurry it up or else."

"Or else what, luv?" he said, casually creeping closer to me. "I just wanted…a small little favor… from ye."

"What kind of favor?" I questioned, seeing that he was grinning madly, looking as if he was hiding a huge secret.

"A little favor that would help and be an incentive for me to continue on my joyous way to saving your dear and precious William Turner otherwise known as the son of Bootstrap Bill or you could say, said lad is an eunuch and is your pretend cousin -," Jack replied cheekily, placing his hands on my shoulders while I fake coughed, cutting his sentence off.

"And the favor is…" I said, trying to encourage him to finish his sentence. I was becoming impatient with how much time he was taking to get his main point out.

"A small and simple, genuine and great, magnificent and meaningful, kind a-," he continued to ramble on until I interrupted him.

"Get to the point!" I huffed and stood up from the chair, shrugging his arms off me.

"I'm getting there, if you'd let me." He spread his arms out and then took off where he left. "…A kiss." He smiled and leaned so close towards me that I had to take a step back for some personal space. "A mere kiss and I'm not leaving 'til I get one."

"Well then, you're going to be here all day while you're at it." I mocked and strode away to the door.

"And you're not leaving while you're at it." He jeered and jumped in front of me, blocking me from escaping.

"Fine by me. I'll just stay in this room all… day… long." I drawled and stepped away from him but he pulled me back to him.

"I'm going to get that kiss for I get what I want, when I want. And what I really want right now is that kiss." He nibbled on my earlobe.

I found myself again wanting, leaning in for a kiss that I knew I didn't want to give him, yet why? Perplexed was what I was left with. I hadn't a clue why I wanted him so much, why I desired him, and why did I lust for him. Yes, yes, he was a seducer but I had the power to resist seducers or in matter of fact, all men who came onto me. I thought so until he proved me wrong. I held my breath, enjoying his warm breath on my skin, goose bumps popping up along my neck. "You're not getting a kiss." I gasped, pushing him away from my body that lusted for him.

"Stubborn we-," he rolled his eyes as I interrupted him.

"Stubborn pirate." I smirked, mimicking his voice. "You're just unable to resist me."

"Not-uh." He retorted, exploring the room and opening cabinets. "I am perfectly capable of resisting you."

"Really? From what I see, you keep begging for another kiss." I sneered and sat back down on the chair.

"Not exactly. You see, I'm just accommodating to your desires not mine so in a way, I'm being quite generous to help you and your needy wants." He responded, swaggering right by my side.

"If you were honestly accommodating to my desires, you'd leave me alone as I asked of you many times before." I fiddled with the ends of my hair, twirling them around my fingers.

"Ah but you see the problem is, is that you are hiding what you really want so I'm just giving you what you really want. Think of me giving you a generous gift, I mean, you love it. You can't resist." He trailed his hand from my shoulder to my elbow before lifting his hand away.

"I thought you said pirates aren't kind." I rubbed my arm, the arm that he touched, trying to get rid of the itchy and tingly feeling.

"I nev'r said that. I said that pirates are hardly considered kind. There's a difference, luv. And of course, I being one of the most unique, extravagant, and irreplaceable pirates, I am very kind to those who I feel the need to be considerate to." He slurred and placed both of his hands on my shoulders, pulling me out of my seat. "Now, no more fussing and get on with the kiss since you certainly are impatient for your ultimate desire, which is the kiss."

"Hurry up Mister Sparrow. You only got a minute's worth left!" Norrington banged on the door and continued to rap.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Jack shouted, his hand slipping around my waist and pulling me snug against him. "Bloody blighter." He grumbled but then smiled at me.

"Hey! Get your hands off me!" I ordered but instead of getting my demand, I got a kiss. He thrust me forcefully and violently against the wall, kissing me passionately. His lips tasted like rum, strong rum as if he had just drank a bottle… My hands subconsciously grabbed his wild hair, yanking him hard to pull him closer. His hand started to graze over my face, stroking my cheeks. I longed for his warmth, his enveloping scent, something that I couldn't resist.

He broke it off and whispered against my lips tantalizingly, " Dare I say, ye want more?"

I nearly nodded my head in surrender but immediately regained my senses. "Never." I spat, holding my head high with dignity.

"Whatever ye say, darling." He staggered to the door and pulled it open. "Ta." He did a mock-bow before exiting.

I touched my lips where he had kiss, fingering my now plump lip between my thumb and index finger. I then quickly stormed outside, chasing after the pirate that polluted my mind. "Jack Sparrow!" I bellowed and he turned around to face me.

"Aye?" he asked with his usual sexy- horrid grin.

"If you ever try that again, I promise you, you will be missing certain manly parts." I growled lowly and stood in front of him.

"Try what?" he asked innocently, his eyes automatically giving him away.

"Don't you play dumb with me." I snapped before I delivered him a punch on the side of his face.

"STOP PUNCHING ME, BLOODY 'ELL!" he yelled, capturing the attention of Norrington and his men.

"Good day, Mister Sparrow." I nodded my head curtly and mockingly before going back to my cabin. For all I knew, his ego was bigger than his head...

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! ;) 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello! Thanks for the one review, HoodiesRsoft:) I decided to post a chapter quickly although it is really short! Well, somewhat shorter. And I have to say, this chapter is one disappointing one. Oops. Well! Read it if ya want to find out. Thanks again!

* * *

The Black Pearl was in view not too far away. I shielded my eyes with my hands, blocking out the harsh sunlight that was shining in my eyes. Squinting, I managed to make out a few men on the Pearl loading up on cannons and preparing to fight. I spun around to see Jack who looked unhappy because Norrington ordered his men to load the cannons. 

"Don't bloody fire on me ship." He pouted to himself, folding his arms across his chest.

"Miss Turner, Commodore Norrington has ordered me to direct you back to your cabin. You are not allowed to leave until his orders are given." Gillette dragged me to the cabin against my will.

"I am capable of protecting myself!" I retorted, struggling to get out of his iron grasp. "If anything, I could beat you in a duel!"

"Oh really? Hopefully you know which side of the sword is the tip and which side is the handle." He shoved me into the side cabin of the main room before slamming the door in my face.

"You wouldn't be saying that once I win you in a duel or are you too cowardly to fight!" I pounded my fists on the bedroom door before giving it a hard kick. "Stupid navy men."

"I know of a way to get us out of here." Elizabeth said further in the room, scaring me a little.

"And what use would you put to when you get up on deck?" I scorned with a smirk.

"Plenty! For one I know how to use a sword and I know how to talk-," she replied angrily.

"Talk what? Sleazy?" I laughed and she walked up to me and delivered me a firm slap. I clutched my cheek and I knew there was a red imprint of her hand… No one ever had slapped me… I may have been punched or whipped millions of times but no, not slapped. Water filled my eyes from the stinging blow but I blinked them away. "Prostitute." I sneered and caught her hand before she slapped me again. She attempted with her other hand but I grabbed it also.

"Wretch!" she hissed and I spat on her face.

"Is that the only word in your vocabulary?" I mocked and she trembled with resentment. "You're just a dirty, rotten, filthy, corrupt and contaminated feculent squalid strumpet."

"Well, you're a despicable tainted pirate's whore." She growled and tried to yank her hands free.

"At least it's better than being a whore that taints her body by going with every man in the world." I thrust her to the ground and then she kicked my leg. I fell besides her and she jumped on top of me, trying to strangle me but I punched her in the stomach. I stood up at the same time she did, the both of us prepared to fight.

"I do not taint myself with every man in the world!" she screeched and grabbed a chair and threw it at me. I dodged it and ran towards her, giving her a punch in the middle of her face. She staggered backwards, cradling her face in her hands.

"Oh, then what was with kissing Jack and then saying 'oh, I love Will'." I snapped and grabbed the empty pistol on the ground from earlier. I aimed it at her trying to trick her like the way I did with Jack when I first met him.

"I wanted my possession back." She said, evidently holding fear in her voice.

"Liar. You wanted to kiss Jack. You wanted him. Unable to resist him." I said, remembering Jack's words.

"I… I did not want to kiss him! It was the only way I could get it back." She argued fiercely.

"Not the only way." I corrected and she sighed.

"Oh goodness, I'm a wreck." She dropped to the ground, sobbing. "Why can't you just accept my apology!"

I stood there dozing off before answering, "Because you slapped me."

"I only slapped you because you kept at it, you kept putting me and making me sound like a convict or criminal." She wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"You sure did give an impression of one. Cheating on your dearly beloved is considered to be bad." I answered and tossed the empty pistol on the floor.

"You're only angry with me because I kissed Jack. You do have a fancy for him." She said, her eyes widening.

"Do not!" I denied, pouting.

"Yes you do!" she stood up from the ground with a smile. "You're trying to hide it."

"Am not. If anything, you're hiding your feelings for him." I retorted, sauntering to the door. Jack popped into my head again… I remembered that he somehow picked the lock to the cabin door. "I could pick the lock." I said to myself ignoring Elizabeth, who continued to blab about something. I needed an object…. An…. My necklace! I smiled and yanked it off me before inserting it into the lock. It was a little too small but it fit. I twisted the key sideways to hear a click and I smiled.

"Are you listening to me?" Elizabeth asked and I faced her with a smile.

"No." I said before turning my back on her.

"We'll escape through the balcony and-," she continued on with her plan to escape not knowing that I had unlocked the door.

I pulled the key out of the keyhole and fastened it back around my neck. I had two choices really… leave Elizabeth or take Elizabeth. I really was planning on leaving her but then again, she'd scream her head off- like always. "Hurry up and be quiet." I hissed and she tilted her head with wonder. I didn't bother to answer her wondering and pushed open the wooden door, wandering to the main door that led to the deck.

"How did-," she questioned before I spun around and gave her a look that told her to hush it.

I opened the door and stepped out quietly with Elizabeth trailing behind. I hid in the shadows upon seeing Jack at the side of the ship, talking to someone on the Black Pearl. I peeped out again to find that he was talking to Barbossa. I then stepped out of the shadows and strode to Jack's side.

"I see, Miss Dayne has made it off that island. I ne'er expected ye to live." He chuckled and Norrington scrunched up his face, trying to find out who was Miss Dayne.

"This so happens to be Celine Dayne. Nev'r told ye that, eh Norry?" Jack said, slinging his arm around my shoulders before giving me a squeeze.

Norrington stared at me, awestruck by my lie. "You l-lied?" he stammered with surprise.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and Elizabeth stepped to my side.

"She never intended any harm. She told me who she was and I refused to tell anyone." Elizabeth said and got gasps from the crewmen. I gave her a confused and baffled gaze but she ignored me. I never expected she would do something good for me when we both were at belligerent and warlike terms with each other.

"Elizabeth? Why do you keeping hiding important information from me or rather yet, your father and the navy?" Norrington seemed hurt and Elizabeth shook her head.

"I believed it would be better if I kept her real name a secret." She said but then Barbossa growled.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SOPPY TALK!" Barbossa growled. "Attack them!" he ordered his crew and they swung over to the H.M.S Expedition.

Jack pulled me with him, away from the railing and to the captain's quarters. He slammed the door behind us and pushed the desk in front of the door. He then looked at me with a look I never saw before… It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. My legs felt like they'd turn into water and my limbs were numb. He strolled closer towards me and placed his warm hands on my shoulders. I almost believed that he was going to kiss me but I stopped myself from thinking that. I savored the warmth from his hand that seeped through the thin material of my shirt.

"Find us a weapon." He said softly, his voice so calm and gentle that my mind began to slip away.

"There is none in here." I replied, leaning closer to him, trying to capture his warmth. "Except an empty pistol."

"Good." He smiled crookedly.

"What's so good about being weaponless?" I asked quietly, eying him warily.

"So ye can't stop me when I do this." He captured my lips in a chaste and brief kiss. This time I had to admit to myself that I actually did enjoy his lips on mine. He continued to give me small kisses, on my neck, on my cheek, and on my collarbone.

"What about… Barbossa?" I said, trying hard not to forget what was happening outside.

"What about Barbossa?" he said between kisses.

"He's going to barge in here any moment." I said rapidly. I pushed him away from me although I didn't feel like it. "We have to help them."

"Do ye want ta get killed?" he queried.

"No." I replied, shaking my head side to side.

"Then we 'ave to wait for that disgrace of a pirate to show up." He said while grabbing a chair.

"But-," I whined but he placed his finger on my lips, silencing me. It was distracting me… his finger so smooth yet rough on my lips. I nearly licked his finger but I clenched my teeth together, not allowing my tongue to slip.

"Luv, don't ever question the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." He said with pride and removed his hand away from my face. He removed the desk from the door and held the chair in his hand. He pushed the door open, knocking out two of Barbossa's crewmen. "Oh bugger." He stared at a group of six men that came at us. "You know gentlemen… I always liked you." He said with a smile but the men ignored his comment and swung their swords in the air. Jack flung the chair at them, knocking down three of them.

We then both darted in different directions, he going to the helm and I heading across to the Pearl. I grabbed a rope and hurriedly swung over, knocking Barbossa down onto the ground.

"Argh!" Barbossa grunted and I snatched his sword out of his belt.

"Thank you very much." I mock-curtsied and ran away with him chasing after me. I ran around the ship with the crazy loon pursuing me with anger. A monkey suddenly appeared in my face, screeching at me. I screamed louder than it and it scrambled away fearfully.

"Come back here, wench!" Barbossa shouted and I continued to run. I sneakily ran below deck to the brig without being seen by Barbossa.

"Here!" Will shouted and I ran to the cell. "The key is on the hook." He pointed to the key hanging on a hook placed on the wall. I quickly retrieved the key and opened the cells, releasing Jack's crew. "Let's go." Will shouted and immediately grabbed a sword from the wall.

"Wait Will." I said, placing my hand on his arm, making him stop and the crew continued to walk upstairs. "Elizabeth's here."

"What?" he asked, his eyes showing hurt.

"She's here." I repeated and he looked away speechless.

"I… why?" he questioned, confusion spread across his face.

"She told me that she loves you… but she sure didn't show it along the way." I said, muttering the last part to myself.

"She loves me?" he said, holding his hand in a fist. "Doesn't she know that she can't keep playing with my heart!" he yelled, his hands turning white from how hard he was squeezing them.

"We better hurry up, though." I said, looking at the stairs.

"Yes." Will said distantly, sounding far away in his mind.

"Hurry." I poked him and awoke him from his dream.

"Oh, of course." He ran up the stairs with me behind him.

I swung Barbossa's sword, stabbing one of his crewmen before parrying a blow that came from another man. I scurried back over to the H.M.S Expedition by crossing a plank that was set up. I swaggered lazily around the ship until a sword was thrust at me. I put my sword up just in time to block it. More men came at me, swinging their swords violently. I continued to fight with the man although I knew I was going to be dead in a second for there were three men gaining on me.

"That's not very nice." Jack said, conking the men on their heads from behind. More men seemed to circle us and Jack's back touched mine.

We both fought them off, side by side, stabbing and swinging our swords at the men. I hadn't noticed that I was fighting so hard that I didn't realize that my sword clinked against Jack's. His brown eyes bored into mine and we continued to gape at each other. I slowly slid my sword away from his and leaned in to kiss him before Barbossa interrupted us.

"Give me, me sword back!" he roared and lunged at me with a sword. I started to dodge it but Jack blocked the sword with his. "Jack, Jack, isn't she just like any wench in Tortuga. I don't know why ye keep her around."

I felt upset at that comment but masked it. "She's not a wench." Jack growled and swung his sword at Barbossa. "And ye shouldn't be talking, because ye look like a wrinkly swine that's 'bout to curl over in a minute." I smiled happily, knowing that Jack was actually defending me.

Barbossa cackled loudly and replied, "Defending yer wench? I always knew ye to be the type of man that has a woman at ev'ry port."

"So? What if I am?" Jack laughed mockingly. "But I don't see ye 'aving any at all."

"GRR!" Barbossa bellowed. I suddenly looked around us to notice that most of Barbossa's crew were tied up or killed.

"Give up already." Jack said calmly. "Your crew is losing."

Barbossa glanced around to notice that he was losing. "Har har har." He chuckled with a sick gleam in his eye. He kicked Jack, knocking him over before pointing his pistol at me. "Too bad." He cocked it and everything happened so fast. Jack jumped up and stabbed Barbossa when the gun was fired.

I listened to the rumbling of the shot and then the splat of it colliding against skin. I felt a sharp sting in my left shoulder and I slowly glanced down at it. Blood leaked through my shirt and continuously kept going. My vision became a big blur and I collapsed on the ground with the throbbing pain thumping in my shoulder. I barely made out Jack's concerned face hovering above mine.

"Ye'll be alright, luv." He said gently, stroking my hair. "Stay awake." He pleaded but then I couldn't hear any more.

"I'm s-sorry." I whispered before everything became black. It was alright to admit that I did have feelings for Jack but… I supposed life was over for me already… Fate was fate.

* * *

A/N: The end!! -sniff sniff- of the chapter. Please leave a review! Sorry about the cliffhanger but I am evil. ;) 


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! Thanks SweetSpiceAndEverythinNice, cuteepiee, lina, and HoodiesRsoft for reviews:) Here's a slightly longer chapter. And of course I think I'll be able to write more because I get a week off of school! XD Spring break, gotta luv it. So, without leaving everyone with anxiety for the main character, Celine,

* * *

My dream/flashback... 

_The curtains were pulled open, revealing the bright sunlight to cast along the room. I yawned sleepily, stretching out by extending my arms above my head._

_"Morning, sweetheart." A calm teasing voice said gently._

_"Morning, mum." I giggled and sat up on my bed. "Is daddy coming home today?" I asked with a huge smile on my face._

_"Of course, my love." She hugged me tightly._

_"Let's meet daddy at the docks." I slid out of the hug and jumped out of bed. "I want to be at the docks before he is!"_

_"Alright honey, let's get your dress on." My mum took out a green dress from the closet and examined it. "This one'll do." _

_"Yes." I nodded my head enthusiastically and slipped off my nightgown. I snatched the dress from her hands and slipped it on hurriedly._

_"Where are your manners, Celine?" she smiled genuinely._

_"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly and turned around so she could fix the lacing._

_"We'll see your daddy soon." She said and tied the lacings before patting my head. "Don't forget your shoes."_

_"I won't." I said and grabbed my shoes, slipping them on. "Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and downstairs with me._

_"Don't forget your bonnet! You'll ruin your skin." She grabbed my bonnet off the table in the main hallway and plopped it on my head._

_I sighed and followed her out the door. The both of us merrily ran to the docks not caring if the citizens were looking at us as if we were crazy. My bonnet almost flew off my head so I clutched it with my hand… I managed to run ahead of my mother and laughed gleefully. I bumped into a man who turned around to look at me with angry brown eyes but then they softened._

_"Sorry." I muttered shamefully but the man laughed with amusement. I looked up at the man to see that he was around his thirties with black dreadlocks and strange trinkets in his hair. _

_"What's your name, luv?" he asked and I blushed shyly._

_"My mum told me not to tell strangers my name. But I'm Celine-," I stated but my mom caught up with me._

_"Celine what did I tell you?" she reprimanded and I looked at the ground._

_"Sorry mum but I bumped into this man right here." I said guiltily._

_"Captain Teague." He grinned and nodded slightly._

_"Oh, well, sorry Mister Teague." My mum apologized for me._

_"S'alright." He patted my bonnet before tipping his tri-corner hat at me. "Good day, Miss." He winked at me and I hid behind my mother timidly. I felt myself blushing again and I followed my mother quietly._

_"Look! It's daddy's ship!" I pointed out the ship that was sailing into Nassau Port. My mother then wrapped her arms around me and held me against her body. "Why doesn't daddy stay home?" I asked naively. _

_"Because he has to work and earn us money." She said as if she were a teacher teaching a student._

_"Why don't you work?" I questioned and I felt her body stiffen._

_"It's hard to explain but you'll learn when you're older." She said but I pouted and whined._

_"I want to learn now." I protested and broke out of her arms._

_She sighed before giving me a small smile. "First, Celine, I have to take care of you because I love you. Secondly, in today's world many women aren't allowed to have jobs."_

_"Why not?" I said, interested why women weren't allowed to have jobs. If anything, I wanted to be a princess when I grew up. Wouldn't being a princess be a job?_

_"Because women are considered to be weaker than men." She said and I frowned._

_"Not-uh!" I stomped my feet childishly. _

_"Celine." She said in a warning tone and I hushed up immediately. We stared at the docks quietly as the ship docked. I ran towards the ship with my mother chasing after me. "Celine!" she shouted but I ran faster with a huge smile on my face. _

_"Father!" I shouted but I didn't see him come off the ship. Many men came off, one by one but not a single one of them was my father. I saw a sailor step up to my mother and whisper something in her ear. A second later, she burst out crying and I hurriedly walked to her. I threw my arms around her, giving her a hug but she sobbed harder. "Mum? What's wrong?" I asked._

_"Your… father… never… returned." She said between cries._

_I decided to stop asking her questions for she was sad. I never understood what she meant by my father never returned. I just took the information given… She dried her eyes and pulled me along back home. We both kept silent the rest of the day besides the spasmodic cries of my mother._

_----------_

_The next day, I headed for school alone. I entered in the class where all the seven year olds went. I walked to the back of the class to my seat and sat down._

_"Celine, where's your father." The teacher asked with a smile. His name was Mister Young… or he told us to call him that. "I was to talk to him today about your good work."_

_I slunk further down in my chair, thinking that I was in trouble. I didn't have a father to bring to school… He was gone. "I don't have a father, Mister Young." I said softly and then the students broke out laughing. I cowered back in my chair, water filling my eyes, threatening to gush out._

_"I have talked to your father before Miss Celine." He said and I started to cry._

_"He never came home!" I sobbed and ran out of the class. I hated those children, those mean ones. All of them laughed at me when I said I had no father… I heard the teacher shouting for me to come back but I ignored him and ran away. I sprinted further down into the town, my vision a blur with tears. I bumped into someone only to be grabbed by the collar of my dress and shoved against a wall._

_"Watch it, lassie." He hissed angrily while I struggled to remove his hand._

_"Put the lass down." Another man said smoothly. I heard the sickening sound of a click and then the man let go of me._

_"Sorry sir. Is she with you?" the man said and the other man nodded his head._

_"Now if ye ev'r try to 'urt a little lassie again, I won't be sparing your life, ye 'ear me?" the other man said, who I recognized to be Captain Teague. My assailant fled from the scene and I looked at Mister Teague through my tears. "Why ye cryin'?" he asked calmly._

_"Everyone laughed at me at school because I said I didn't have a daddy… So then I ran away. But my daddy never came home yesterday…" I choked out before rubbing my eyes._

_Captain Teague chuckled and I glared at him. "Silly lass. Why didn't ye get mad at them?"_

_"'cause… I'm scared." I said quietly. _

_He chuckled again and patted me on my shoulder. "I should show ye to me boy, Jackie; 'e's 'bout twice yer age. 'e'll toughen ye up some." _

_"My mum is waiting for me at home… Bye Mister Teague." I said and walked home hurriedly._

_"Captain Teague, Miss Celine." He corrected and went in the opposite direction._

_"Mister Teague." I echoed back with a smile. Somehow that strange man cheered me up within a few minutes… I ran home to find mum sitting at the table with a strange man._

_"Hello, dear. Home so early?" she asked smiling._

_"Yes, mum. They let us out early." I lied and hid in my room, not bothering to look at the man. I never knew he was so important until later on when he was going to become my father. _

* * *

Present... 

My eyes fluttered open and I stared up at the ceiling above... My dream seemed a bit strange for it was just a flashback of my past. I still felt resentment for those children that laughed at me. Who were they to laugh? I sighed and blinked my eyes, adjusting to the light.

My shoulder felt numb and when I attempted to move, my shoulder felt an aching sting. I slowly got out of the bed and looked at my bandaged shoulder… What had happened? I went back in my memory and recalled getting shot by Barbossa. I staggered around the room, nearly collapsing but I leaned onto a table for support. I glanced around the room trying to figure out where I was. The ground wasn't rocking so I assumed that I was in a house… I heard a knock on the door, expecting it to be Jack but Elizabeth came in.

"Where am I?" I croaked with a dry throat.

"My home. The governor's mansion." She said softly and helped me sit down on a chair. She then handed me a glass of water in which I drank and handed back to her.

"How many days have I been sleeping?" I asked, closing my eyes to assuage my throbbing head.

"Five." She said slowly. "I'll explain everything and I'm sorry also… I should have never kissed Jack or-,"

"That's in the past now." I interjected while opening my eyes to see her smile.

"Really? You forgive me?" she beamed with happiness.

"Well… I have not really forgiven you but I suppose you could say I did." I mumbled.

"We have arrived in Port Royal about a day and a half ago." She explained. "Jack tol- I mean Jack was hung… I'm sorry. Commodore Norrington ordered it."

I stopped breathing and my jaw dropped, stunned. Jack… dead? It could not be! I… I… I couldn't believe it. Tears welled up in my sad eyes, almost pouring out like a rainstorm, but I held them as theyformed poolson the brims of my eyes. "He's dead?"

"Yes." She said slowly. "I'm sorry, Celine."

"I never said good bye…" I whispered and a stray tear came falling down on my cheek. "I'll leave as soon as possible." I said to Elizabeth.

"Where to?" she asked worriedly.

"Tortuga." I said, the painful memory appearing in my mind of Jack and me in Tortuga laughing at the sight of the drunken man.

"But it's dangerous there!" she exclaimed but I shook my head.

"I can handle it…" I trailed off. "Where is Will?"

"At his blacksmith shop." She replied. "I never told him about the kiss… I never told him I loved him… I was afraid. The day aboard the H.M.S Expedition and the Black Pearl, our swords clashed together but then neither of us said a word. He stared at me, waiting for an explanation but then I never said anything. He left me… No words could come out of my mouth."

"Tell him." I said and got up from the chair.

"The marriage between Beckett and I is already going to happen. Our wedding was postponed to next month for I hadn't returned quickly enough." She said, staring outside.

"I'm sorry. I would help for you helped me with my injury but I don't have a clue how to save you from this." I said and walked to the door. "I promise I'll be back before your wedding."

"You're leaving now? You're not even healed enough!" she exclaimed and ran towards me.

"I'm fine." I knocked her hand away. "Just tell Will the truth."

"But I can't leave the house!" she said angrily.

"I'll tell him to come by your balcony in an hour or so." I said and walked out the door. I found my way to the stairs and walked down them. She followed me downstairs until I opened the front door.

"Bye Elizabeth." I said nonchalantly and left. I finally let my tears pour out like no tomorrow… Jack was dead! I cared for him… Slightly? I missed his annoying sense of humor and his cheeky responses but now there was no more of that… No more of him… I wiped away my tears and ran down the streets, trying to find a blacksmith shop. I opened the door to a blacksmith shop to see a man covered in dirt. "Oh sorry. Wrong person." I said before backing out of the shop but then the man shook his head.

"Wait. It's me, Will." He said with a smile and I came back into the shop. I glanced at him to make sure it was him underneath all the grim and dirt.

"I wanted to say goodbye." I said and hugged him with my right arm. I didn't care if he smelled horrible like sweat… I was going to miss him although I barely had the chance to talk to him.

"Goodbye?" he uttered with confusion. I let go of him and smiled.

"Yes. I'm leaving to Tortuga." I said with confidence. "And please talk to Elizabeth. She wanted to speak with you but she's not allowed to leave the house. Meet her at her balcony in an hour."

"You can't leave. It's not safe and you're not healed." He argued.

"I made up my mind and there's no way I'm changing it." I stated firmly. "Well, that's it… Goodbye."

"Wait, take this sword." He handed me a sword in which I took. "Oh and this belt. I knew you wouldn't have one on you." He chuckled.

"Thanks." I replied and fastened the belt on before shoving the sword into its sheath. "Goodbye." I quickly ran out the door and to the docks. Stowing away on a ship was going to be difficult.

What surprised me the most was that Commodore Norrington didn't realize that I was considered a murderess. I'd thought by now he would have known. Or I suppose no one cared for the death of my stepfather. He was a horrible man… I eyed all the ships lined up at the dock, trying to figure out which one was leaving for Tortuga. I looked down at my clothes to find that they were suitable for a sailor. I just needed a hat… The last skill I had to resort to was pick pocketing… or I could hide the entire time. I spotted a ship with yellow lettering on the back that read 'Edinburgh Trader'. I walked up to the side of the ship, gaping at it with wonder. Maybe it was heading to Tortuga?

"Off ye go! We headin' to Tortuga, now get us some supplies." I head a man shout aboard the ship. How lucky I was to find a ship that quick? I eyed the ship and watched a man walk across the gangplank and head towards the town. I waited a couple of minutes, making sure that the ship's deck was empty enough to sneak my way below deck. Glancing around, I scampered across the gangplank and below the deck.

Again, I was thinking of Jack… How could Norrington be so… cold? How could he have hanged Jack? "Jack." I whimpered and opened the door to the storage room. I hid inside of an empty barrel, closing the lid of it once I was inside. My shoulder started to ache again and I winced. Jack still invaded my mind, lingering for an eternity, it seemed. I missed him, just like he had said if I had shot him. '_Oh, __if I hadn't shot a certain pirate, I miss him so.' _His velvet voice echoed in my head over and over again. I couldn't take it anymore, not one second. A small smile hovered over my lips when I remembered that I would always threaten to remove his 'manly' goods yet I never would do so. But then all of that was gone… No more fun. No more Jack. I frowned with discomfort.

I felt sick and queasy at the idea of Jack hanging from the noose. I let out a choked cry and wept in my hands. _'-I do happen to have an extra shoulder for you to cry on.' _I heard his voice somewhere in my head. "Not anymore…" I said in a voice barely above a whisper. "Not anymore." The light rocking of the ship lulled me to sleep as the tears dried up on my cheeks.

* * *

I woke up, feeling cramped up in a tiny barrel. My arms ached, my back ached, and most of all, my shoulder ached. I felt cold, clammy, and slightly woozy. My head spun dizzily and my stomach gurgled. My mouth was parched and I licked my lips to moisten them. 

I popped open the lid, slowly sneaking outside. Upon hearing voices, I hid in the shadows, waiting for the people to pass by. I wasn't sure how long I slept but I did sleep a long time for it seemed to be another day. I peeked up on deck to find it completely empty. I quickly darted on deck and down the gangplank that was set up.

Tortuga… The atrocious and revolting smell of it entered my nose and I coughed. I would've taken a bath after leaving Tortuga. Just one step into the town and one would smell like a dead rotting carcass of an animal.

I scrunched up my face with disgust and hurriedly walked through the rambunctious town, trying hard not to gag at the horrific smell. My head ached again but I shrugged it off to be a hangover or something of the like. I barged into the 'Faithful Bride', and headed to the seat concealed in the corner. Rum appeared to be too strong for such a time like this so I decided to pass. I laid my head down on the table, relaxing and dozing off. I didn't care how dirty the table was; I was just too darn tired to even care.

A moment later, someone joined me at my table and I groaned. "What do you want?" I grumbled, not looking up at the person.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone, Miss Celine." The person chuckled at me and I immediately perked up.

"Captain Teague?" I squeaked and the older man laughed. "How'd you remember me? I was just a little girl!"

"Aye. It's just the same as ye remembering me and me title." He winked and I laughed but stopped when I felt my head ache again. He then started to examine me and spoke, "Look's like ye got somethin' bad." He placed his rough hands on my forehead. "Your burnin' up." He said and removed his hands. "Fev'r."

"What?" I gasped as my vision started to blur again. I narrowed my eyes trying to regain my vision but it didn't help. I realized it must have been my shoulder… I must've gotten an infection? "My shoulder." I said and pulled my sleeves up to reveal the wound wrapped in bandages.

"'old up. I'll be right back." He slid out of the seat and walked away. My head drooped and I closed my eyes, waiting for the return of Captain Teague.

I finally heard his voice again and tried to listen to what he was saying. "As I was sayin' b'fore, I wanted ye to meet someone." He said and I forced myself to look at him. "Meet me boy, Jackie." I looked behind Captain Teague to see someone that I didn't expect to see. My jaw dropped with surprise and for a second I thought I was hallucinating from my fever. Never in my life did I ever feel so ecstatic but then I felt woozy again. I blinked twice before I passed out onto the table. Who knows if this was all a dream?

* * *

A/N: Hehe, cliffhanger! But be grateful it wasn't as much of a cliffhanger as last chapter. :P Please leave a review! Bye, bye for now. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks so much my lovely reviewers:) I get a whole week off so more to write:D Although I'm not sure how long this story will be? Well, here goes. 

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open groggily and I blinked a couple of times before scanning my new surroundings.

"I see you've finally decided to grace us with your living conscious." Jack said from the left side of me. I glanced at him, noticing that he was sitting on a chair, scrutinizing me closely.

"What are you doing here?" I moaned and closed my eyes again. "And I thought you were dead."

"My question to you is what are ye doin' 'ere? And I'm not dead, 'm as alive as I'll ever be." He said simply, a tad bit of cockiness in his voice.

"I asked you first." I grumbled and opened my eyes to look at him.

"I asked you second!" he quipped as I rolled my eyes. "And you should be answering my question first since I am the Captain here and seeing that you're on my ship, you must follow me orders."

"Fine. I left from Port Royal to Tortuga because I felt that I needed some time alone to think over things but now that you're here, I can't think alone because you are such a distraction." I inwardly smiled at Jack's upset pout.

His pout then turned into a grin and I frowned. "'M too dashing for you, you say?"

"No. I was saying that you talk too much." I chewed on my lips to stop myself from laughing.

"That just adds up to part of the charm." He waved it off and sat down on the bed, beside me. "Likewise, I knew ye missed me." 

"Oh, did I ever? I was having a jolly old time without you!" I replied as he laughed. I did miss him… that was because I only thought he was dead! I hoped that was the only reason?

"Lift up your sleeve." He ordered suddenly and I looked at him with confusion. He sighed before he grasped my left arm and pulled up my shirtsleeve. "Nasty ol' wound you got." He unraveled the bandages before grabbing a wet rag and wiping my wound. I hissed in pain and bit my tongue hard to stop myself from whimpering.

"Why did you tell Elizabeth to lie that you were dead?" I asked, realizing that the entire time, Elizabeth told me a lie.

"Did not." He denied but I gave him a look, a you-better-not-be-lying look. "Fine! I bloody lied to the wench because… I lied to her alright?" he said with frustration and started to wrap another bandage around my arm.

"Alright." I said although I was angry at the kind of answer I got. Why did he lie? He wouldn't tell me even if I tried to persuade him so I decided to give up.

"And 'ow did ye know my…" he trailed off in a low voice.

"Your father?" I said, waiting for him to confirm.

"Aye!" he beamed with a smile but then immediately wiped it off.

"We go way back." I replied with a smirk. If he wasn't going to give a full answer, then so was I.

"And?" he stated, attempting to encourage me to continue.

"And?" I repeated, plastering on a fake-confused look.

"How'd ye know 'im? Be more explicit." He explained with annoyance sweeping over his charming features.

"That was precise enough, I'd say." I turned my head so he couldn't see my smile.

"You're lying to me." He put his hand underneath my chin and tilted my head to look at him. He caught my smile and laughed. "Very funny. Now tell."

"No." I replied, folding my arms although a pain shot through my shoulder again.

"Yes." He said, huffing irately.

"Never."

"Yes."

"No."

"You will."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." he smiled, thinking I'd fall for the trick.

"No, it is-" I proclaimed but then he interrupted me. 

"Not." He cut in.

"Yes it is." I retorted and he gave a wider grin.

"Oh, yes?" he said and bent forward.

"NO!" I shouted, becoming confused.

"No to no?" he said seductively, giving me a lopsided grin that showed off his teeth.

"No." I replied and scooted to the other end of the bed, away from Jack.

"Yes to Yes?" he queried and crawled closer.

"No." I stated, sounding bored.

"No to no and yes?" he questioned, leaning closer to me and stopped when he knew his breath was puffing on my neck.

"Yes?" I replied and tried to slip out of the bed to ignore the painfully soothing breath on my neck. His hand shot out, holding my wrist in a firm grip.

"You said yes!" he exclaimed cheerfully as I sighed.

"No I didn't." I said before I starting laughing for no reason. Jack looked at me as if I was a mental woman locked in an insane asylum. "Sorry. But I'm not telling until you tell me why did you lie to Elizabeth." I fanned myself, trying to catch my breath.

"Fine, if you'll put it that way then I'll find out another way." He arose from the bed and staggered drunkenly to the door. "I gotta do some bus'ness in town so ye stay here and don't do anything… stupid." He slipped out of the room, leaving me by my lonesome. 

I slid out of bed slowly and my bare feet touched the wooden planks of the ground. I scanned the room, searching for my boots and when I spotted them, I immediately grabbed the boots and slipped them on. I looked at the mirror, quickly checking myself to see if I was fit enough to head on out. "Good to go." I said aloud and walked outside.

I eyed my surroundings warily, just incase someone were to see me escaping from the room. Without giving a second glance, I dashed off the ship and into the 'lovely' town of Tortuga. I was being a little sarcastic there, or maybe a lot? As I had said before, the town smelled like a rotting carcass of a dead animal. I jauntily swaggered around the town, enjoying a nice relaxing break. Unconscious people were strewn on empty rum barrels, men lying face down in the mud, whores snoring louder than the braying of a horse, thieves pick-pocketing the sleeping men on the streets, what more could add up to Tortuga? Not much… 

"Hey!" someone poked my injured shoulder and I shrieked. 

"What?" I snapped, spinning around to face a woman.

"You must be… You have to be… Celine." She said, smiling brightly.

"And do I know you?" I asked, looking at her suspiciously. She had black hair, familiar brown eyes-it reminded me of my mum's, an attractive body that had all the right curves, and to top that, she was wearing a fancy yellow dress. 

"Oh no." she replied in dismay. "We never met before but from the description I had got, you are the girl I have been looking for."

"Really?" I fake-smiled which seemed to intensify her cheery mood.

"Yes!" She laughed and put her hand on my hurting shoulder and I winced. 

"Well!" I said as I removed her hand for she seemed to not notice that I had an injury there. "I see that I'm quite busy so… Bye!" I immediately started to take off but she happened to stop me by the same aching shoulder. "Please stop touching my shoulder!" I cried out in exasperation and she rolled her eyes. "Do you happen to notice that I have an injury there?"

"Oh… Whatever. I was about to tell you that… I'm your sister!" she exclaimed and flung her arms around me. "I have been searching for you for months and now we can spend some quality time together!"

I stood stiffly in her embrace as if she were a stranger. "Uh… Really?" I asked nervously, chewing my lips. She could have been my sister… She did have the same eyes as my mums… 

"Yes, silly!" she laughed and let go of me. "I'm going to tell you all about it along the way to London!" 

"London?" I squeaked with disbelief. "London?" I said again as she nodded her head excitedly. "Sorry but I'll have to decline that offer seeing that my… friend is in dire need of me."

"Oh… Who's your friend?" she said, suddenly filled with interest.

"Some man." I said and she grinned.

"Is he attractive?" she asked, her eyes bulging with delight. I had this sudden feeling that she was going to steal Jack from me… She was looking pretty desperate. 

"Uh… One could say?" I replied, chuckling stiffly.

"Oh look! It's the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!" she pointed at Jack who was standing in a crowd of whores and dragged me to him. 

I snorted at her excitement and at Jack. He'd call huddling with a bunch of whores business... 

"He is a handsome man just like some of the books described him! He's so fascinating in all the stories I've read!" She hurriedly ushered me towards him.

"NO, NO, NO! We can't see him!" I cried, terrified that he'd see me. I ran in the opposite direction, noticing that Jack started to stare at me. I adverted my head so he couldn't see me just in time. My sister came running along with me as I hid behind a building.

"Why did you do that? I almost was about to see him for the first time!" she sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Oh… I was-um-afraid he might hurt us since we were- uh- running quite- uh- madly at him… he might of… MISTAKEN us for some… crazy women!" I said, hoping that she would believe my lie.

"You're lying aren't you?" she put her hand on her hip.

"No, I just am trying to protect us." I breathed calmly.

"Oh. I appreciate it but I am older than you by a lot, I think I should be the one 'protecting' us." She rolled her eyes playfully. If she was so old, then why was she acting like she had a school-girl crush?

"How old are you?" I asked, scanning her face to see if I could find any wrinkles.

"Around my… I don't know. I forgot my birthday ever since I ran away from home. Probably around twenty-seven?" she responded.

"Nice meeting you but now I really have to leave." I said urgently.

"Wait a second… You're not trying to leave me are you?" she frowned but I shook my head.

"My friend is waiting for me." I lied but oh no, I couldn't get rid of her.

"Oh! Let's meet him!" she said and linked arms with me.

"Meet who?" Jack said from the side of us.

"Oh bugger." I squeezed my eyes shut before opening one to look at him. I opened my other eye and smiled innocently at Jack. "Hel-lo?" I drawled out, chuckling nervously.

"Why don't you ever listen to what I tell you, luv?" Jack sighed but then suddenly looked upon my sister with interest. "And who is this lovely lady?" he grinned lecherously at her.

"Well this is uh… My sister." I said, watching Jack intently.

"Danielle Dayne." She smiled shyly, outstretching her hand in which Jack took and planted a long kiss on her knuckles. She blushed furiously and made a small squeaking noise before looking at me with a happy smile. "I've read many stories about you Captain." She giggled and slid her hand out of his.

It was going to be one long adventure with my sister… Especially when she was trying to flirt with my pirate in which I happened to harbor certain feelings for. 

"Oh really?" he grinned egotistically. "Good or bad ones?"

"Fascinating good." She laughed and Jack put his arm around her shoulders. 

"'Ow 'bout I show ye me ship, eh luv?" he directed her to the ship, leaving me behind in a fit of jealousy.

"Of course." She giggled madly and leaned closer to him. Both of them walked away as I stood there watching them flirt and laugh. They seemed to have forgotten me with all their fun…

I was not jealous! I would never be jealous of that idiotic pirate… that wormed his way into my feelings… I knew I should have never gotten near this pirate for all he did was cause trouble- and saved my life. I groaned unhappily. Now I had competition for him and there was no way was I going to win. My 'sister' had a perfect body that seemed to lure Jack even more and also she happened to like him. And me? At first, I struggled and annoyed him and I think I still possibly annoy him at times. How was I going to win Jack if she already had won him?

I was beginning to feel like Will when he was broken hearted. And I was somewhat broken hearted… I walked to a tavern, my eyes watering slightly. I wiped my eyes off and sat down in a booth near the door. 

"Rum, miss?" a barmaid asked and I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm going to need a lot." I muttered and the barmaid laughed.

"Not to worry darlin', we just got restocked this mornin'." She laughed and walked away.

"Wait." I called to her and she turned around. "I don't have any money so I suppose I could do you a few chores?"

"Right, I suppose so. You'll serve as a barmaid in the evening if that'll be alrigh' with ya?" she smiled brightly.

"Of course." I said, unsure if it might injure my hurt arm more.

"I'll bring ya as much rum as ya want." She spun around to go get my rum. "And if you pass out, I'll be sure to wake you up for your shift." She laughed and I smiled.

"Thanks." I laughed with her.

"No problem." She returned with four mugs of rum and plopped down on the seat across from me. "You can have three and I'll have this one… Not much customers at this hour so tell me what brings ya here."

"I just happened to stop by in Tortuga." I said and grabbed a mug before taking a huge swig. "Anyways, I'm Celine."

"Oh! I'm Mandy or that's what ev'ryone calls me 'round here." She took a small sip. "There is one customer that isn't allowed here but I'll make sure to keep 'im out. 'E goes by the name Jack Spar'ow." 

I started to drink my rum but hearing that made me sputter my rum out. "What?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Jack Spar'ow." She repeated, sounding like she despised the man. "'E's worser than the dev'l 'imself. Caused a riot in me tavern, stole me rum, flustered the customers, how much trouble the man caused!"

I snorted before I broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with wonder.

"Nothing." I giggled and took a sip of rum from another cup. "But would you allow him in if he decides to pay?"

"'e better be payin' b'fore he walks in through this door." She pointed at the door and I smirked. "We'll 'ave a great time smacking 'is head. Or maybe it might just be me but he deserves a slap."

"Make that two." I grinned, imagining Jack getting beat up by Mandy.

"Aye. Two!" she raised her mug up and I clinked my cup against hers. 

"Two!" I smiled and chugged the rest of the rum down. I grabbed my third one and sloshed it down also. "Keep 'em going." I slurred and she gave a small laugh.

"Alright, darlin'. Just don't kill yourself." She slid out of the booth and filled up a couple more mugs for me.

"I won't!" I called to her as she swaggered back to the table, placing the tankards down. 

"Have fun. I got ta serve me customers right now. They're comin' in." she left me alone with my new 'friends'. 

"And what should I name you?" I pointed at a mug of rum. "Rum sounds like a good and strong name." I laughed crazily and grabbed it. I gulped all and slammed the mug down. Yes, it was going to be one long day… I couldn't tell what I was doing but then all of a sudden, everything went blank.

* * *

"Wake up." Mandy cooed gently, knowing that I had a hangover.

"Ugh…" I groaned but then I felt her poke me. "I'm up!" I moaned and opened my eyes.

"Your shift will be starting soon." She warned and I nodded my head.

"I'll be ready." I said and dragged myself to stand up.

"I'll keep a watchful eye out for Jack Sparrow." She smiled and pulled me to the bar counter. "This is where you fill the mugs up." She showed me how to fix the mugs up and left me to my duty. 

"Just my luck." I moaned when I spotted Jack at the door with my 'sister'.

"Jack Sparrow!" Mandy growled and slapped him, causing him to stumble backwards with Danielle. I glared at Danielle who was giggling at Jack. "You owe me money!"

"Actually I-," Jack started to protest but got another slap. "Oh alright! Just stop slappin' me." He pulled out a pouch of money and dropped it in her hand. "Is that enough for the troubles?"

"Aye." Mandy nodded her head and walked over to where I was. "Watch out." She said quietly and I looked at her with wonder.

"What do you mean?" I asked and shielded my face from Jack and Danielle.

"If he likes ya, he might attempt something on ya." She said, eying Jack and Danielle. "Although, he does have a fine woman with him right now."

"I see." I mumbled.

"Go serve them." She ordered and then I looked at her fearfully. "Somethin' a wrong?"

"Well, you see I sort of… It's kind of hard to explain but I don't want to be seeing him and it would be best if he didn't see me." I explained and she arched her eyebrows at me.

"Fine. I'll serve him." Mandy rolled her eyes at me and filled up a few mugs of rum.

A few hours passed by and the entire tavern was filled with whores and drunks. Jack hadn't spotted me yet in which I was thankful for. I served many tables that were on the opposite side from where Jack sat with Danielle. Mandy served them instead. The tavern soon began to become quieter as most of the men passed out or either went upstairs with a whore or so.

"You're done, Celine." Mandy sighed and wiped down a table with a dirty rag.

"No more for the night?" I asked as she shook her head.

"You worked hard so have another mug of rum or so." She said and I filled myself a tankard of rum before sitting down at a table. My spot allowed me to see Jack yet he wouldn't be able to see me for I was in the shadows. I watched the both of them flirt in front of my eyes and then out of nowhere, my sister leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips.

I grimaced and looked down at my table, tears filling my eyes yet not falling down. I just managed to push Jack away the entire time…

Someone took a seat across from me and I rubbed my eyes, pretending to be tired. I didn't really have to pretend for I was truly tired and exhausted.

"Yes?" I yawned, looking at the man across from me.

"Hello." He smiled at me and I looked at him with great interest.

"Hello?" I replied, scrutinizing the man's features. He was fairly handsome with slightly long brown hair tied back, brown eyes that were different than Jack's, a trimmed mustache, a somewhat long nose, and he wore a white linen shirt without a vest. 

"I just happened to notice that you were sitting here." He said nervously and I gave him a sleepy smile.

"Celine Dayne…" I whispered, my eyes drooping lower.

"Edward Spitzer." He said and I blinked my eyes a couple of times to stay awake. "I go here often and you seem to be new here."

"Yes. I was just helping out for a day." I replied and he nodded in comprehension. My eyes met with Mandy's and she winked at me. I smiled at her before turning my attention back to the man. "Well nice meeting you but I better be going."

"I'll escort you…" he trailed off and I nodded my head. The night was dangerous, especially in Tortuga and I wasn't fully healed enough to protect myself. I barely had met the man but he didn't seem to give me a feeling of alarm so what was their to be afraid of?

I slid out of the chair and thankfully he took my right arm, linking it with his left arm. "To the docks." I said and he patted my arm.

"Good day Mister Spitzer and Celine!" Mandy shouted at us and I nodded my head at her. I knew Jack was glaring at the back of my head but I shrugged it off.

"Good night Mandy!" Edward waved and the both of us walked outside. Mandy would have stopped us if Edward were to harm me, right? 

"So… you do live here in Tortuga?" I asked sleepily.

"No. The ship that I work on just happened to stop by." He replied and continued to walk along with me. "And you?"

"No… I'm just visiting." I closed my eyes, allowing him to lead me.

"Oh." He said and stayed silent the rest of the way. I opened my eyes and the Black Pearl was in view. 

"Thank you, Mister-," I started to say.

"Edward." He said and released my arm. "Will I see you again?"

"If you want?" I replied and my eyes met his. 

"Yes. Tomorrow at the same tavern?" he said and I agreed.

"Of course. Meet you there at noon." I walked away to the Black Pearl as he walked in the opposite direction.

I sauntered aboard the Pearl and headed straight for the captain's quarters, heading into the side room where the bed was to find it empty. "Probably with Danielle…" I muttered and collapsed in the bed, falling asleep. If my sister only knew of my feelings for Jack…

* * *

My eyes popped open and I looked at the rumpled beddings besides me. Jack happened to sleep there. I smiled slightly before getting up out of bed and stretching out. I stepped outside to greet an empty deck again. No sign of Jack… No sign of the crew… and no sign of my sister.

"'Ello Miss." I heard a gruff voice say and I jumped. 

I faced the person to see that it was Mister Gibbs. "Oh good morning." I greeted and he chuckled.

"Not mornin' anymore. It's almost noon… Or is noon?" he said and I covered my mouth for a second.

"What!" I exclaimed and he just shrugged. "I'm late!" I patted the old man on the shoulder before running off the ship and into the town. What if the Edward left? I sprinted faster and barged into the tavern only to capture the attention of a few people. I slowly slunk away from the door and into the tavern. I spotted Edward who was patiently waiting and I walked to his table. "Sorry, I'm late." I muttered and he laughed lightly.

"I was almost late myself." He smiled and I sat down across from him. "Do you want rum?"

"No. I think I had plenty yesterday." I replied and he gave a small laugh. "So why did you want to meet?"

"I supposed I wanted to talk to someone." He said, fiddling with his mug of rum. 

There was an awkward pause that I decided to break. "So tell me a little bit about yourself." Then, suddenly, the tavern door flew open, making a loud bang as it collided with the wall. My eyes traveled to the person to see that it was Jack.

"Mandy!" Jack bellowed, attracting the attention of all the people in the tavern. 

"Yes?" she growled impatiently.

"I need to talk to you about something." He said in a low voice and everyone adverted their eyes back to their own business except for me.

"Go 'head." Mandy ushered quietly.

"I be lookin' for a girl, 'bout this tall, black hair, brown eyes… Name's Celine. She was 'ere yesterday." Jack whispered and Mandy looked at me and I shook my head to tell her to shoo Jack away. I slouched in my seat and faced Edwards.

"Were you listening?" he asked softly and I flushed.

"Sorry." I apologized and looked at Jack who spotted me. I quickly looked back at Edwards who stared back. "Bugger it." I muttered as Jack swaggered over to our little table. 

"Celine." He stated in an angry voice.

"Yes?" I replied and kept my eyes on Edward's soft brown eyes.

"I need ta talk to Celine for a moment, if you wouldn't mind Mister…" Jack scowled at Edward.

"Edward Spitzer." Edward replied and returned a mean glare.

"Alright." Jack pulled me out of the seat and pushed me outside, dragging me behind the building. "What are you doing?" he snarled and I looked at him with a bored face.

"Talking to a friend that I happened to meet yesterday." I said plainly and he seemed to look even angrier. 

"I told you to stay in the room!" he snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"And you and the 'lovely' Danielle decided to leave me standing there." I retorted, folding my arms across my chest. "And besides, I was getting pretty lonely by my onesies."

"It's dangerous in Tortuga and even that man your with is dangerous!" Jack yelled and grabbed my right wrist, dragging me away.

"It was more dangerous when you left me!" I screeched and thrust my arm downward.

"You're just jealous that…" Jack suddenly stopped himself from finishing the sentence. I knew exactly what he was going to say and it hurt me…

"Jealous that you kissed Danielle last night at the tavern?" I said coldly and he looked at me with apprehension. "You always assume that everyone's jealous and they're not! And then you go on with many women, hurting them by breaking their hearts! Don't you know that women do have feelings?" I stayed strong, proud that there were no tears streaming down my face. "And then you're going to fool with-," he cut me off with his lips on mine. I felt resentment for him and shoved him off of me. "You think a kiss can solve anything… But it can't." I stormed away, leaving Jack confused. I did care for him ever since I thought he was dead… Yet he seemed not to notice for I never showed it. It was my fault for not showing anything and for believing that Jack could change and care for a woman. But I was dead wrong.

I barged back into the tavern and looked at Edward. "Let's go." I said quietly and he stood up and took my arm gently before walking out with me.

Jack was watching the both of us as we walked outside yet he didn't say a thing. He now knew that I did have feelings for him or maybe he still didn't know… 

I needed to seek comfort… a hug or maybe a kiss. I looked at Edward before looking down again… I felt torn inside but I was hiding it. I could tell on the outside of me that I looked fine but I really wasn't.

"You think I could see your ship?" I asked softly, looking up at Edward who stood a few inches taller than me.

"Yes but it isn't my ship. I just work on the ship." He led me towards the docks. 

"You must enjoy life on a ship." I sighed, my mind clouded with Jack only. If only someone invented a cure to make people forget things...

* * *

A/N: What'cha think? Please leave a review:) 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks again my wonderful reviewers! Although I'd have to say that this chapter is pretty short. I don't know what to say about this chapter but for one thing, it has a little sisterly bond going on between the two sisters! Well, enjoy:) 

* * *

Edwards showed me the ship he worked on. It wasn't as magnificent as the Pearl but it was pretty. It was a galleon like the Pearl but then again, it was smaller. Once he was done with the tour, I walked back to the Pearl by myself.

"Celine!" Danielle called in a singsong voice. "Guess what?" she ran up to my side. "Jack kissed me last night before I went into my cabin!"

"Great to know…" I muttered and stumbled to the Captain's quarters.

"I know! I can't believe I'd meet someone so great… so handsome…so infamous…" she sighed and I walked into the cabin as she left somewhere else.

Jack wasn't in the room and I was glad that he wasn't. I felt foolish for yelling at him for I was jealous of him and Danielle. I knew I shouldn't be messing with them. It didn't seem right to fool with people's love. If Jack loved her…

I was going to lock myself up in a room all day but then I decided against it. I needed to get away from all of this mess. I needed to get away from Jack. I burst out of the room and out onto the deck.But Jack wasn't the type of man that would fall in love with a woman. He said so himself, so why was I even trying? 

I left the ship and went into the town... The streets were getting heavier with more drunkards, whores, and merchants. No one would notice if a person was kidnapped or was pulled out of the crowd. And unfortunately, that person was I. Someone had yanked me into an alleyway, covering my mouth with a dirty hand. 

"You're the wench Jack Sparrow was with, ain't you?" a man hissed and spun me around, pushing a pistol to the side of my head.

"I'm not a wench nor was I with him." I retorted hatefully. I heard him cock the pistol but I showed no movement of fear. I noticed the man to be Charles, or Jack had called him that. He was the man that claimed Jack stole his wife's necklace.

"Yes, ye were." He dug the pistol further into my head and I grimaced. "And for not paying back his debt, I'll have to take it from him." 

"And how do you plan on doing that? I'm worthless to him for he has another wench." I scoffed and the man arched his eyebrows at me. 

"Really? I'll take my pay first, then you show me the wench." He ordered.

"What pay?" I asked before his dirty lips attacked mine. The gun dropped on the floor as he ripped my shirt to shreds. I struggled to push him off and finally managed to shove him off when I scratched his face. I saw a trail of blood come leak from his cheek and he sneered at me. I dropped to the ground and snatched the pistol at the same time he did. He twisted the gun in my hand and tried to position it at me but I kicked him right in his goods. He let go with a squeak, collapsing to the ground in a heap. I scampered away from him and pointed the pistol at him while trying to hold the ripped pieces of my shirt around me.

"Wench." He crooned and I pulled the trigger, listening to the boom. His body froze and he smirked one last time before his life was gone.

I ran from the site, away to the Pearl before anyone saw me. I pumped my legs faster and faster, trying to get away. I darted into the cabin and dropped the pistol onto the table before heading into the side room where the bed was. I dug in the cabinets and drawers, trying to find a shirt.

"Lookin' for a shirt, luv?" Jack asked behind me, startling me.

I glanced at the bed to see Jack lying down on it. I nodded and walked towards him, seeing that he was holding a shirt in his hand.

"Where were you?" he asked as I stretched my arms out for the shirt.

I didn't respond and grunted softly, waiting for the shirt.

"Answer me." He got off the bed and stood in front of me.

"In Tortuga by myself." I said quietly. I hardly believed that I just killed someone a moment ago…

His eyes scanned my body and then stopped at my bloodied hand. He narrowed his eyes at mine before he spoke, "What 'appened?"

"Give me the shirt." I demanded but he held it above his head. "Give me the shirt, Jack!"

"NO. Not until ye tell me what 'appened." Jack replied, stepping closer so our bodies touched.

"You want to know what happened? FINE, I'LL TELL YOU!" I yelled on top of my lungs. "YOUR BLOODY FRIEND ATTEMPTED TO RAPE ME!" 

"Rape?" he echoed, his eyes searching mine for something that I didn't know of…

"YES! I fought him off and killed him before he did anything!" I shouted with hatred. I was so angry that water filled my eyes. Jack didn't care anyways. No one did. No one cared for me. "Now give me the shirt." I said in a voice barely audible.

He lowered his hand that held the shirt, handing it to me. I rudely snagged out of his hand and stormed out of the side room and into the main room. I turned so he could only see my back and threw off my shredded shirt, not caring if Jack was looking or not. He wasn't going to attempt something and it was not like it was something he hadn't seen before. He had seen many a women's body so what would make mine's different? I wiped my hand off on the ripped shirt and slid on the clean shirt. I then felt Jack's hand on my arm. "What?" I hissed.

"Where'd you get all those scars'on your back?" he asked tenderly.

"None of your business." I shrugged his arm off and grabbed the pistol on the table before stomping outside. Jack followed me with great interest although I ignored him. I flung the pistol overboard and into the sea before spinning around, colliding with Jack.

"It is my bus'ness for ye 'appen to be on me ship and because I want to know." He said, his hands wrapping around my wrists and his body pinning mine against the railing.

"Jack!" Danielle called and Jack groaned. 

"Yes?" he asked and let go of me. She came up from below deck and eyed us both with a peculiar look. 

"I wanted to talk to you." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm kind of busy now so if ye don't mind." Jack faced me, noticing that I was slipping away.

"I'll wait for you right here." She stood not to far from us.

Jack looked annoyed and faced me. "You may getaway so easily this time, but next time you won't," he whispered dangerously and I glared hatefully at him.

"I will still." I snapped and walked away but not before slamming my right shoulder onto his left. I then quickly hid in the shadows, spying on Jack and Danielle.

"You know Jack… You are very sweet." Danielle giggled for no reason. Jack grinned at her and placed his hands on her hips.

I nearly choked on my salvia upon seeing that. I swiftly slipped into the Captain's quarters, not wanting to see anymore of that. I'd gag if I saw anymore flirting between them. 

A few minutes later, Jack entered into the room by himself. I stared at him for a second before looking away.

"You're going to 'ave to tell me one day." Jack stood before me.

"No." I said as he put his hands on my waist. I pushed his hands off me and looked away.

"Celine." He said impatiently.

"NO." I roared and walked outside, trying to get him away from me.

Jack grabbed me fiercely and slammed his lips against mine, not caring if anyone was looking. 

I tried not to enjoy it but I did anyways. I pounded my fists on his chest but he was stronger than I and didn't move a bit. He broke away, looking at me silently until we heard a gasp. The both of us looked to the side to see Danielle gaping at us with her mouth opening back and forth like a fish. She ran downstairs and none of us bothered to chase her yet.

I angrily glared at Jack and slapped him before running down after Danielle. She was my sister so I did feel compelled to help her. I also felt bad for feeling jealous…

"Danielle." I said quietly and found her sitting in the galley on a table. 

"What?" She replied, looking at me with no expression.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" I asked and sat down besides her.

"No…" she said but I looked straight into her eyes. "Fine. Yes. I am but I'm more mad at Jack than you."

"Do you love him?" I asked randomly and I suddenly regretted asking her.

"Why? Do you?" she replied.

"Well do you?" I arched my eyebrows at her.

"I don't know." She said with a sigh. "Do you?"

"I- I don't know either." I whispered nervously. I mean, I didn't like Jack anyways but I was jealous… "Do you believe in true love?" I asked and she grimaced.

"No. Foolish fairy tales, all of them… Celine, you must understand this, or maybe you are too young to… but as I was saying, there is no such thing as true love. In the world of reality, there is no happy ending, no love, no win. From my experience, all I experienced was a heart break." She put her arm around me and hugged me. I returned the hug and smiled. After all, she wasn't that bad of a sister.

"What do say you that we head to London?" I asked and slipped out of the hug.

"I say we leave Jack and head to London." She squealed and pulled me off the table with her. She dragged me up on deck and off the ship.

"Aren't we going to tell Jack?" I asked and she shrugged. 

"It's not like he owns us. And also, he doesn't care, does he?" She laughed brightly.

"But it would be safer." I mumbled but she didn't hear.

"Trust me, Celine. We'll have a fun time together as my stepmother will take care of us." She continued walking towards a ship. "We'll live like queens in frilly dresses and jewelry sprinkled all over!" I felt excitement bubble up inside of me. I always imagined what would it be like to live in fanciful riches. But… her stepmother?

"Stepmother?" I gasped as she nodded energetically.

"Yes. I ran away from home because… Well, it's difficult to say. But another woman took me in and I just call her mum but she is considered my stepmother." She answered.

"Hey, where ye goin' lass?" I heard the rough voice of Captain Teague from behind us.

I spun around with a smile. "I'm heading to London with my sister, Danielle." Danielle curtsied when I introduced her.

Captain Teague chuckled at her politeness. "So ye knew me boy, Jackie?"

"Yes. Although he is a bit of a bother." I replied only to get a laugh out of him.

"That's me boy, alright." Captain Teague patted my back. "'Til we meet again, Misses." He tipped his hat in his usual manner and turned to leave.

"Yes, until we meet again, Captain." I called with a playful smile even though he couldn't see it.

"That's Jack's father?" Danielle asked with surprise.

"Did you even have to ask?" I punched her shoulder lightly yet mischievously.

"Perhaps." She laughed and dragged me aboard the same ship Edward worked on. Wasn't it a coincidence? "I already bought a passage to London for us so we're all set to go."

"When did you-," I queried but she interrupted me.

"Before I met you… although I was pretty sure we would head to London so I bought them." She said and I spotted Edward who gazed at me with wonder. I smiled and waved at him and Danielle's eyes followed to whom I was waving to. "He's attractive."

I rolled my eyes and she caught it and laughed. She took me below and showed me our cabin. "There are two beds in here and you get the one on the left. And we're leaving today… In an hour." She said.

"You think Jack is looking for us?" I asked and flopped onto my bed.

"Possibly." She replied and lied on her bed.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I tried to stay awake but I ended up falling asleep, dreaming of London… and then Jack.

* * *

I slid out of my bed as the ground rocked gently underneath my feet. I walked out of the room quietly, noticing my sister was still sleeping. I tiptoed out on deck, just to catch the sunrise. I ran to the bow of the ship to get a better view and leaned on the railing. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward said and approached my side.

"Yes." I sighed. I wished that I could be with Jack again… Everything seemed so plain… so boring… But when I was around Jack, everything was fun... almost… I loved teasing him and arguing about a kiss but all of it was gone. I was to never see him again. "Have you ever been to London?" I questioned Edward.

"Yes. I usually travel from London to Tortuga or from Tortuga to London." He stated and my gaze traveled to his eyes. They were pools of brown, almost endless… But I loved Jack's eyes more. They were deep chocolate and when he got angry they would turn pitch black, black as if all the lights were out … and when he was happy, his eyes were visible brown and they'd captivate me… and when he would tease me, they'd glimmer brightly and indefinitely… "I better get back to work." Edward excused himself and I nodded.

I continued to stare out at sea, wondering if Jack was worried or not or if he cared enough. Probably not…

* * *

A/N: Celine and Danielle decided to leave Jack... I don't know what inspired me to make them leave him but it was coming for him. LOL! Please leave a review. :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you my wonderful reviewers! I'm sort of running out of ideas. Gahh! So sorry if this chapter seems a little boring-er? I don't know. Well, here it is! 

* * *

Two weeks passed by and we arrived in London. My wound was better and my shoulder was almost as strong as ever. Edward and I were on good terms and were getting closer each day. My sister didn't really notice for she hid in her room all day, primping herself or glancing at herself in the mirror. She was conceited but never admitted it. Once we were in London, she immediately led me to her stepmother's house… or one could say, mansion.

The mansion was huge and her stepmother greeted us both with a suffocating hug.

"Celine is such a pretty name." Her stepmother, Victoria, said with a strange smile.

"Thank you." I said, almost forgetting my manners. I hadn't used good manners since the day my mother died. No one deserved it from me.

"Show her the guest room, Danielle. And after that, you two may go shopping for some new dresses. Those clothes you're wearing isn't suitable for tonight." Victoria said, eying my clothing, which consisted of a linen shirt and breeches.

My sister happily ran upstairs taking me with her. She escorted me through many twists and turns and opened a door. "Here's your room. I know it'll strike your fancy… Now let's go shopping!" she squealed and pulled me downstairs and outside. I knew she was ecstatic but I didn't like being pulled around…

"Where are we going?" I asked, staring at all the shops with amazement.

"This one. They sell the fanciest gowns in London." She ushered me into a shop that was filled with the most extravagant gowns. I gaped at the dresses, bewildered by what I saw.

"Miss Dayne," a woman said and walked towards us. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

"Celine Dayne." Danielle smiled kindly and gave me a small shove. I realized why she shoved me and so I did a curtsy. 

"I'll need your measurements." The woman said and took me to another room to measure me. "What color would you prefer? Red… yellow… blue perhaps?"

"A light shade of blue." I smiled at the woman and she wrote something down on paper. 

"Alright. I know the dress for you. Come back in an hour. A little adjustment has to be made." The women said. Danielle started to explain what type of dress she wanted and when she was done, she pulled me to another shop. And then another and another…

We finally made it back to the house with our arms full of dresses, shoes, jewelry clothes, and some extra accessories. Most of it was Danielle's… I just got a dress and small-heeled shoes. 

I started to get prepared for the night's activities and a few maids came in to help. Once they left, I saw the door slam shut before a click. Someone had locked me in. I lifted up my skirts and knocked on the door. "Let me out!" I shouted.

"Hah." I heard the sneer of Danielle's stepmother… No wonder why they both seemed evil. "I can't have you stealing all the men's attention tonight, can I? Danielle has been looking for suitor for three years now and I couldn't possibly have you in the way."

"What? I'm not looking for a suitor!" I yelled and slammed my fists angrily on the door.

"That's what they all say. Poor Danielle never got any attention from her previous home… that's why she ran away." She replied; her voice muffled by the door.

" What?" I exclaimed in horror. 

"So good day in your room!" she laughed wickedly and walked away. I listened to her footsteps that began to fade away.

"Bloody whores." I growled. I couldn't believe I trusted her along with Danielle. Now I was considered a play toy for Danielle! I wasn't a doll that could be dragged around. NO, I WAS NOT! I was going to show her that she wasn't to mess with again. I kicked off my heeled shoes and picked up a chair. I threw it at the door, watching the door shake from the collision. I opened all the drawers to the vanity to find them empty. I yanked out a drawer and flung it at the door, listening to the crack of the splitting wood. "Free at last." I whispered and slid on my old boots. I kicked the door and it flew open with a sickening crunch. I spotted my belt with the sword and fastened the belt around my hip. I lifted up my skirts and ran down the stairs and outside to see the carriage far away. The butler to the house suddenly shut the door, locking me out. 

My corset felt tighter than usual… It seemed as if Danielle's stepmother had paid the maid to fix my corset so tight that I couldn't breathe. I couldn't escape out of the big dress anyways… I ran after the carriage although it disappeared out of view because I too slow in the dress. Why was I even chasing after them? I panted raggedly and heavily and turned to walk to the docks… Which of course was a long way to go… I would pass out by then. "Stupid corset." I wheezed and leaned against the wall of a building. I heard a loud noise… Like music… My eyes gleamed and I ran to the other side of the building to see that it was a tavern. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, capturing everyone's attention. I tried to sneak to an empty table but a hand grabbed me. 

"Whats'a pretty wench like ye doin' 'ere?" the man leered at me, getting chuckles from his fellow mates.

"Drinking rum." I snarled and yanked my hand back but he grabbed it again.

"Why don't ye drink with us and then we coul' 'ave a little fun aftawards?" he smiled, showing missing teeth or decaying ones.

"No." I spat but he pulled me forward. I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at the man. "Let go."

"She thinks she can fight with a sword. Very funny, wench." He laughed but I shoved the sword under his chin so he felt the point digging into his neck.

"Laugh now." I mocked and he gulped while letting go of my arm.

"Now all I did was ask ye to spend the night wit' me." He said, chuckling nervously.

"And I believe I said no. Isn't that right?" I sneered and the man nodded. "Good. Now are you going to leave me alone or shall I slit your unworthy throat?"

"I think I'll leave ye alone. Not worth the troubles." He said but I pushed the blade further into his throat.

"Good." I walked away and sheathed my sword and sent hateful glares to anyone that looked my way, which made them cower and look down. I took a seat at an empty table, striving to capture my breath. Something or rather someone had caught my eye… I looked from the corners of my eyes at a table not too far away. A familiar man…Jack Sparrow? What in the world was he doing here? And he was refusing a wench? I watched the wench storm away in a huff and I caught Jack's smirk. His hat was tipped low, covering his eyes and he was reclining back with his feet on the table in an unmannerly way. It was not like I was going to talk to him, was I? 

I arose from my seat and clutched my stomach. Can't… Breathe… Need… To… Breathe… I saw a few men advance on me, including the man who I almost killed a few minutes ago. They formed a small circle around me before seizing my elbows. "Hey! Let go!" I writhed in their grasp but they ignored me and dragged me outside, shoving me in an alleyway.

"I believe she said no." Jack's smooth voice said nonchalantly.

"Jack!" I breathed through my mouth.

"Let 'er go." Jack pointed his pistol at one of them. 

"He thinks he can beat four of us." The man laughed as Jack and I looked around to only see three men including him self.

"In matter of fact, he could. And the correct calculation is three men not four men." I jeered and the man slapped me across the face.

"Shut it wench." He snarled but then Jack kicked him.

I took the chance to swing my elbows, hitting the men holding me in their guts. I unsheathed my sword and swung it at them but they all fled in terror. "Why did you come to London?" I asked Jack while putting my sword away.

He suddenly slammed me against the wall, his dark eyes boring into mine, searching and trying to find out why I ran away. "Why did ye leave?"

"I-I'm sorry." I looked down like when I did when I was little. "I suggested the idea to my sister to tell you but she wouldn't allow it…"

He tilted my head up so my eyes were looking straight into his. "Nev'r in me life did I expect ye to do somethin' like that."

"Why? Are you worried for me?" I squeaked when I saw his eyes change into an empty look… almost hollow.

"No." he whispered and I felt hurt. I wanted him to care; I wanted him to worry but no… 

" So you were here upon pure coincidence?" I asked but he shook his head.

"No. I was lookin' for ye." He explained, his eyes holding some emotion I couldn't decipher.

"Why?" I questioned but he pulled away. 

"Let's 'ead back to me Pearl." He said solemnly and walked away. I would've followed him but my mind was whirling dizzily.

"Can't breathe, Jack." I whispered and he spun around with widened eyes. He held me when I almost collapsed. "Bloody maids."

He chuckled and took out his dagger, cutting open the laces of my dress. I pulled it off of me and then he cut the corset. I gasped for air and clutched onto Jack for support. "Thank you." I chuckled sheepishly and blushed when I realized our position. He was holding my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck. He grinned and I saw his golden teeth sparkle in the moonlight. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him for no reason at all. Or there maybe was a reason but it felt so right… Here I was standing in a petticoat, kissing a man that I, at first loathed.

He returned the kiss, sweetly and gently. It wasn't a wild hungry kiss; it was tender and passionate. I broke it off and smiled at his pout. 

"So let's head back to the Pearl." I laughed and grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him in a random direction.

"It's this way, luv." He cleared his throat and led me in the opposite direction. 

His warm hand felt perfect in my hand… His hand had calluses on it and they were worn from hard work. "Did you ever fancy Danielle?" I asked and he looked at me.

"What ever is it to ye?" he questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. Forget what I said." I replied but he shook his head, his dreadlocks flying back and forth.

"I don't think I can." He mocked and I laughed.

"Why were you looking for me? You never answered my question." I said as we walked faster.

"As you never answered mine." He retorted and smirked mischievously.

"Yes I did." I grinned but Jack shook his head.

"No ye didn't." he replied.

"Yes I did. I gave you an answer but you chose not to accept it." I responded as the docks came into view. I saw Edward pacing around the docks alone. "Edward!" I slid my hand out of Jack's and ran toward him.

"Celine!" Jack called but I continued running to Edward.

"Celine?" Edward arched his eyebrows at me. 

"Hi." I panted as Jack caught up with me. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm just thinking." He said, glaring at Jack. "And who is this?"

I looked at Jack's scowl and covered my mouth before I laughed. "Oh… this is Jack S-,"

"Smith." Jack interrupted with put his arm around my waist. I gave Jack a look but he seemed to ignore it. 

"Nice meeting you, Mister Smith." Edward nearly spat and held out his hand for a shake.

"You too, Mister Spitzer." Jack let go of my waist and shook his hand. I felt the heated tension between the two although I didn't know what quite was the problem.

"Well, see you around Celine. And Mister Smith." Edward said before turning around and walking aboard a ship.

"You too." I called but then Jack grabbed me roughly.

"I told ye, he's dangerous!" he hissed and I snorted.

"Oh really?" I asked and yanked my arm out of his hand. "How so?"

"He just is alright?" Jack sighed and used his thumb and index finger to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"He's a good man, Jack. I sailed with him for two weeks on our way to London! You'd think by then I'd recognize something dangerous about him." I turned away from him but he grabbed my arm.

"He still is dangerous no matter what you say." Jack chased after me. "Giving me those dirty looks…" he mumbled quietly but I heard.

"Just because you're giving him dirty looks." I said as Jack escorted me to the Pearl.

"Not-uh! Why are ye defending him!" Jack growled irately, pounding his feet across the gangplank like a child.

"Because, you're trying to say something he's not." I followed him aboard the ship.

"Fine! I knew there was no reason ta come back fer ye." He huffed and I grew angry.

"No reason? If that's the case, fine! I'll leave." I immediately walked back across the gangplank.

"See if I bloody care!" Jack went inside of his cabin and slammed it loudly.

"Like I bloody care either!" I yelled back and folded my arms across my chest. I had no where to go, no where to live… I couldn't return to Danielle's house nor was I allowed on Jack's ship. Not that I cared… Edward was the only one there for me. "I'll go find him." I muttered and walked away from the ship with my head held high. "Wobbly-legged rum-soaked yellow-bellied man!" I yelled and I heard Jack throw a rum bottle against his door. 

Edward was looking at me strangely and I blushed slightly.

"Sorry." I said and met him at the gangplank of the ship he was on. "Jack just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"I see." Edward laughed at my embarrassment.

"You are heading back to Tortuga, right?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Port Royal. We have to carry some passengers for Miss Swann and Lord Beckett's wedding." He explained and I walked aboard the ship.

"Oh… I thought it was supposed to be in a week?" I queried as he shook his head.

"No. They keep changing it further and further." Edward leaned on the railing and I copied him.

There was an unusual silence and my eyes locked with his. I quickly adverted my eyes and looked up at the night sky. "Did you ever wish upon a shooting star?" I asked, spotting a shooting star.

"No." he said and trailed my gaze.

"Well, here's your chance." I whispered in awe. I wished for Jack… Yes, it was quite selfish of me but… I think I was falling for him…

"Let me show you something." He said and I followed him up to the bow. "It's a better view over here."

I looked across at the Black Pearl to see the balcony open. Jack was sitting near but I only saw his back. I gazed at Edward and then I didn't know what was happening. I felt his lips on mine yet I didn't want them to be. I wanted Jack's lips on mine, not Edward's. He pulled away, blushing.

I cleared my throat and asked," You think I could stay aboard for the night and possibly on the voyage to Port Royal?"

"Of course. Right this way." He held his arm out and I took it as he led me to a room. "This room'll do, right."

"Thanks." I hugged him and I saw him flush red. "Sorry." I laughed and walked into the room.

"No… problem." He said nervously and scurried away.

* * *

It had been a day and the ship had set sail. I left Jack again yet I was hoping my wish came true.

There was a loud boom in the distance and all of a sudden, a cannon blasted through my wall. I stood frozen to the ground for a second before I ran up on deck. "What's happening?" I shouted while looking to the starboard side. 

"There's a ship gaining on us!" Edward called from the crow's nest and slid down by a rope. "They're pirates!" he said and I narrowed my eyes at the ship. It wasn't the Black Pearl. More cannons whizzed past us, smacking into the mast of the ship. 

"LOAD THE CANNONS!" I heard someone bellow aboard the ship. Many crewmembers ran across the deck, trying to load cannons and fire against the enemy. I spotted a young girl on deck, only about six, yet her fate was going to be death unless someone saved her. I dived for the girl and pulled her into the captain's quarters. 

"I want my mummy!" she cried as I stroked her hair. 

"Shhh… It'll be alright." I coaxed and the girl calmed down. "What's your name?"

"Clarissa." She squeaked feebly.

"That's a beautiful name." I smiled at her but she sobbed again.

"My mummy named me that!" she sobbed and I massaged her back. I heard a loud kick on the door and she immediately froze. None of us made a sound but I felt her scoot closer to me. 

"Hide!" I whispered and we both crawled underneath the bed. The door flew open and I saw two pirates enter in with leers on their faces. 

"Oh look 'ere!" a pirate pointed at a letter on the table. "Hah hah! It says… Uh… What's that word…"

"Shut up!" another pirate conked the first pirate on the head. "We're looking for treasure! Not letters!"

"But it's worth sumthing." The first pirate said quietly but got another conk on the head.

"I sense an unusual presence in this room, don'tcha?" the second pirate glanced around the room and I cowered further under the bed with Clarissa.

"Ello, lassies." The first pirate grinned and stared at us. I slid out from under the bad and unsheathed my sword. 

"Stay away." I growled but the two pirates lunged at me and knocked the sword out of my hand. One of them grabbed my hair and the other grabbed my arm. "Run!" I shouted to the girl and she ran.

"HELP!" Clarissa screamed and I couldn't hear her screams any more. 

I struggled in the hold of the pirates as they dragged me out on deck. "Let go you atrocious pirates!"

"Haha… Wait. What's atrocious mean?" the first pirate asked as the other one rolled his eyes.

"IT MEANS… Wait… What does it mean?" the second pirate replied but then looked at me.

I took the chance to elbow them both and they let go. I ran back to the cabin to retrieve my sword before I returned fighting against more pirates. I looked at the bow of the ship to see Edward getting stabbed right in the gut by a pirate. The pirate laughed and went to fight off more crewmembers. "Edward!" I screamed and ran up to the bow, slicing the pirates in my way. I tripped over the stairs and my weapon skidded across the wood. I crawled over to Edward and clutched his face in my hands. "You're not dead!" I cried but he shook his head. "Staywithmeforaminute.I'llgetthedoctorandhe'llhelpyouandyou'lllive…" I spoke so fast that my words were barely coherent. He smiled weakly as his eyelids began to close. I shook his head and his eyes opened a little bit before they almost closed. 

"Goodbye." He gasped and I cried.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and then someone yanked on my leg, dragging me with them. The person pulled me up roughly and jerked me to the other ship by crossing the gangplank.

"Captain, another survivor." The pirate shoved me at someone.

"Light the powder magazine." The 'Captain' commanded as the pirate left to do his duty. I then was shoved into a group of weeping women and children. 

"What are you doing with us!" I yelled angrily, wiping my tears away. I didn't want to be part of the weeping women.

"Sellin' ye of course. Brides in Tortuga!" he laughed a sickly laugh and I bared my teeth.

"Bloody pirate! I'll kill you!" I lunged at him, attempting to choke him but he shoved me off. My back collided with the solid ground and I whimpered in pain. The women suddenly stopped weeping and glanced at me with worry. 

"Gag this wench!" the 'Captain' ordered but I ran away below the deck of the ship. The pirates came chasing after me in a game of hide and seek. I ran into a pirate and he grabbed me, dragging me on deck. Then the pirate gagged me with a rotten cloth that smelled horrid.

"Tie 'er up and send 'er to the brig." The Captain laughed as I sent malevolent glares at him. "And ye bilge rats can 'ave yer ways with her." He cackled to his crewmembers. They all laughed and formed a circle around me. I felt their dirty hands roaming all over my body and I screamed loud through the gag. They tied my hands behind my back and continued to poke at me. They seemed to get more pleasure out of my fear so I stopped screaming. "Send 'er to the brig first!" the Captain ordered and his crew groaned.

A few pirates threw me into the brig and locked me in. "Blmmmoommdy mphpirmmmates!" I yelled through my gag. I was attempting to yell bloody pirates but the repulsive rag was in my mouth. I tried to free my hands out of the ropes that tied them behind my back. All I ended up getting were scratches and cuts on my wrists. I gave up and sat quietly, hoping someone would save me from this terrible doom. In a few hours, I probably was going to get raped by those disgusting pirates. 

I listened to a few booms in the distance. One was probably the ship blowing up. And two… another ship had found us! I started to yell through my gag and then a burly pirate came down with lust in his eyes. I eyed him with terror and cowered into the corner of my cell.

He unlocked the brig and cornered me in. He was stupid enough to cut my gag off in an attempt to kiss me. The bonds around my wrists seemed to become looser and I slipped my hands free. I punched him and he stumbled back from the blow. I took the chance to run upstairs to see the Black Pearl positioned by the side of the ship.

I stopped to stare and then the burly pirate grabbed me. "Let go!" I kicked and squirmed in his hold.

Jack's crew swung over and started attacking. The burly pirate let go of me and started to defend himself. I ran for my life and swung over to the Pearl, landing right in front of Jack. 

"Good man." I patted Jack on his chest and started to run away from him. He chased after me and caught me by my wrist.

"You will explain everything when we're done. Is that clear?" He said coldly and I nodded. He let go of me and went back to ordering his crew.

I hid in his cabin, not quite sure what was going on between us. I sat down on a chair as my eyes wandered around the room. Perhaps he was still angry with me for defending Edward? But anyways, Edward was dead… Lost to the sea and blown up into smithereens.

I heard Jack's crew yell with victory. We had won or more so Jack had won the battle.

I waited for about an hour, counting each second in my head. I was around three thousand five hundred something seconds when Jack came in. I glanced up at him, seeing that there was some type of anger held in his eyes.

"What were you doing aboard that ship? And why do ye keep leaving?" he growled and paced back and forth.

"Well, technically I happened to be aboard another ship but then they came and attacked us, blowing up our ship into nothing. And the Captain kept all the women to sell them off as whores in Tortuga." I said nonchalantly, noticing that he was still angry. "Does that answer your question?"

"Now my other question?" he said impatiently and stopped pacing.

"Like you bloody care?" I scorned calmly.

He sighed but I knew he wasn't going to admit he was wrong. "Where's your precious Edward?"

"Precious?" I nearly laughed but I stifled it. My mood changed when I remembered how he died. "He was killed. And why do you care anyways?"

"I don't." he snarled, his hand wrapping around a rum bottle at his desk. 

"Then why do you ask?" I replied, standing up.

"Nothin'." He took a swig of rum. "Saw ye two lovebirds kissin'." 

Suddenly my eyes were aflame and I scowled at him. "First of all, Edward and I are not lovebirds. And secondly, what gives you the right to spy on me!" I stomped my way to Jack.

"Was not spying… I just happened to be looking that way." Jack argued.

"Insufferable man!" I barged out of the room. I recalled Elizabeth calling me insufferable… just like Jack. I grimaced. I didn't likeJack anymore. Never did anyways!

* * *

A/N:Hopefully Jack andCelinework out their issues. That might just happen next chapter.XDPlease leave a review:)


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Yay! Thanks so much my lovely reviewers! The wonderful reviews have inspired me to write. :P Sorry if it's short but it's all I can manage in a hour or two. I felt like posting up a little chapter before I go sleep. It's a good sleepy chapter! :) Calm and soothing. Hehe! And here it is! 

* * *

Jack and I had argued constantly for a week and a half. How annoying he was! We argued over the simplest of things like so…

"What do you want?" I hissed at Jack who entered the cabin.

"This 'appens to be my cabin so I could walk in any time I want." He snapped, scowling at me.

"So what if I was changing!" I yelled and walked to the opposite side of the room from where Jack stood.

"That 'appens to be your misfortune." He said plainly and sat down on a chair, propping his legs up on his desk, crossing his legs at his ankles.

"My misfortune?" I gasped and narrowed my eyes at him. "I suppose if I had a separate cabin we wouldn't have this problem, would we!"

"Well I'm afraid we don't have another cabin available." He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"I'll sleep in the crew's sleeping quarters!" I shouted and yanked the cabin door open.

"'M 'fraid there's no more space in their quarters. All the 'ammocks are taken." He said and I spun around.

"I can't believe this! I'm stuck on your ship with your annoying presence! Why don't you just leave me alone!" I threw up my hands and sat down a chair.

"It's me cabin." He said and arose from his seat.

"I don't like you." I huffed and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Trust me. The feelings mutual for the both of us." He replied with a chuckle.

I stifled my chuckle. I wasn't supposed to laugh with him. I grumbled under my breath as he walked outside.

"You're just going to 'ave ta deal wiv' it." He called as the doors slammed shut.

"I hate you!" I yelled as he laughed. I followed him outside and he spun around to face me.

"Do something for me, luv, and I'd appreciate it very much. Be a good little g'rl and stop causin' trouble." He walked away to the helm.

I gasped before I took off after him. "I'm not a little girl! And if anything, you're the one causing trouble!" I retorted, standing in front of the wheel.

"Me?" he mocked and brought his hand to his chest. "I'd never!" 

"Oh, I bet you're just cooking up troublesome plans in that crazy head of yours!" I huffed as he grinned.

"Oh very." He scanned my body up and down, pretending that I didn't notice but I did.

"We already went over that, MISTER Sparrow." I folded my arms across my chest, blocking his view.

"Over what?" he replied in his 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' voice.

"It is rude to stare at a woman's body without her permission! And I'm not a whore so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop ogling at me." I growled as Jack grinned wider.

"Whoever said that I needed permission? I gave permission to myself." He laughed and continued to ogle at me.

"Well first of all, you are not the woman nor are you her consent." I replied and put my hand under his chin, pushing his head up so he could meet my gaze. I didn't like his eyes wandering else where on my body.

"Besides, I wouldn't mind women ogling at me. I mean, look at me! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said pompously, pointing at himself with both of his hands.

"You're arrogant. I'm not." I scoffed as he threw his arm over my shoulders, pulling me to his side.

"That's why we'd make a perfect match. Ever hear the saying, opposites attract?" he said, squeezing my shoulders with his hand. "So why don't ye and me 'it the sack, eh?"

"Ugh!" I threw his arm off me. "You're loathsome!" I ran down the stairs, bumping into Mr. Gibbs. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's alright, Miss Celine." He said. "I be thinkin' you've gotten into Cap'n Jack's head."

"Why?" I asked as he led me away to the bow of the ship.

"He's actin' quite strange. Never seen 'im like that b'fore." Mr. Gibbs explained and peeked out of the corner of his eyes to look at Jack. Mr. Gibbs lowered his voice and said,"'e's not drinkin' as much rum as 'e usually does."

I laughed at that thought. Jack without rum… Never would imagine that. Mr. Gibbs left me alone as I stared at the waves of the sea.

"Celine!" Jack waved from the helm, beckoning me forth. I walked across the deck to the helm and glowered at him.

"What is it you want?" I asked smoothly.

"Tell me 'ow you got those scars on your back." He said, smirking.

Curse his good memory… "And why is it any of your business?" I replied angrily.

"Because… it is." He threw a rope over the wheel and stepped towards me.

"That's no legitimate answer." I said, walking closer to him.

"Hm… Yes it is." He stopped walking when our bodies touched.

"No, it isn't." I responded indignantly.

"Yes it-," he argued but I cut him off.

"Stop it already!" I growled and gave a huge sigh. "If I tell you, would you shut it and never ask me anymore questions?"

"'M not sure 'bout the question part." He smirked mischievously and sneakily attempted to slip his arm around my waist. I swatted his hand away and he acted as if he was innocent.

"Fine. That's good enough." I muttered under my breath. "They're scars from when I was whipped by my step-father. Does that satisfy you?" 

"Fair… enough." He whispered and stepped away from me.

"Good. Now, if you'd leave me alone-," I said but was interjected by Jack.

"So that's why you killed 'im. Makes perfect sense. Very… interesting." He said, sounding like he was thinking to himself.

I sneakily crept away from the helm and into the cabin without being noticed. I sauntered to the bed and lied down on it, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up with Jack sleeping next to me. He was snoring softly and I grinned at his innocent and charming face. His face seemed so appealing and calm, hardly like the pirate he acted like when he was awake. I tried to fight the strong urge to kiss him but I gave up and kissed him on the cheek. 

What the bloody hell? My stupid conscious wouldn't leave me alone! Kiss him? For goodness sake, I was mad! In both ways, mad as in crazy and mad as in angry. I slowly got off the bed, keeping quiet as possible.

_Creak…_The bed squeaked and I nibbled on my lower lip with apprehension. I held my breath and pushed off the bed a little more. I let go of my breath when I was off the bed. I took careful steps to the door, cautious to not wake Jack. I pushed open the door and sauntered outside, eying the night's sky. The moon glowed brightly, contrasting beautifully with the pitched black sky, stars complementing the sky also.

I strolled to the bow of the ship and lied down on the hard wood, staring up at the twinkling stars. No one was awake on the ship except me. The entire deck was empty, including the helm and the crow's nest… Well, the man up there was sleeping and was snoring quite uncontrollably. 

I restrained a yawn and squinted at the shining moon. It seemed so far and cast away… So lonely by itself…

"What ye doin'?" 

I practically jumped with fright but I glanced at Jack who lied down next to me. "Did I wake you?" I blushed, remembering that I kissed him. I hoped that he didn't feel it.

"Nah." He replied, propping himself up by his elbows.

"I'm just looking at the sky." I sighed and put my hands behind my head. "All the stars seem so lonely up there…" I yawned and tears filled my eyes. I was extremely tired yet I couldn't sleep. I felt as if something was missing… that bothered me to no point.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" he said, somewhat somberly. "Just like …" I didn't hear what he said at the end of the sentence for I was too tired.

"Yes…" I mumbled and closed my eyes. At least Jack and I weren't yelling at each other… "Tell me… Jack… a story."

"What kind of story?" he questioned and I gave a faint grin.

"Any kind." I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times.

"Alright…" he said, stopping with a slight pause. "There once was a charming pirate and a pretty lass…"

My eyes closed involuntarily and I scooted closer to Jack. I felt his strong arm around me, holding me tightly. I smiled and inhaled his scent of rum and the sea. It was different than everything I smelled. He smelled… exotic. Yes, exotic was the word that described him… Flavorful and sweet yet tangy… I listened to his heartbeat as he continued on with the entertaining story. I couldn't hear it clearly though. Everything seemed to become a huge hazy mist as I gave way to the dark abyss of sleep.

* * *

A/N: Aww... Isn't that cute! :) Please leave a review? I love reading them! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hello! Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers! :D Today's my birthday XD and unfortunately, the last day of break before school starts again... Well, here's a chapter and hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

For some odd reason I felt concealed by something…by an arm? I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the person with its arm draped around my waist… And my pillow was moving up and down, slowly yet at a paced speed. Last night's memories flooded back into my head but they were very hazy.

I was sleeping on Jack, his chest as my pillow and his arm as warmth. I looked at the sky to see that the sun was already shining brightly and the crew would be waking up anytime soon. I had to get up before they saw me sleeping next to Jack.

"Jack?" I poked his stomach but only got a mere grunt in return. "Jack." I repeated louder and got nothing out of him that time. I sighed impatiently. "Jack." I said for the last time. I slipped his arm off me and slowly yet warily slid away from him. His hand shot out and snatched my wrist and I groaned. "Jack! Get up!" I hissed and tried to take my hand back.

"Mmmphmm." He moaned as his hand yanked me on top of him.

I rolled my eyes and got off of him. I grabbed his hand with my other hand and tried to pry his hand off of my wrist. "Jack!" I grumbled but his hand had an iron lock on my wrist.

"Mmm…Celine…" he groaned and pulled me against him.

I supposed he was a heavy sleeper. He wouldn't wake up even if his life depended on it. "Yes?" I said and scooted away from him. Bloody Jack Sparrow wouldn't let go of me… I leaned forward so my face was just a centimeter away from his and spoke, "Jack." I saw his lips curl up into a grin and I yanked myself away. "Let go of me." No response from him… I put my mouth next to his ear and shouted, "JACK!"

"Ahh!" Jack screamed in a high-pitched voice that sounded like a dying horse neighing but he calmed down when he saw me. I rolled over, clutching my stomach, laughing at his priceless face.

"Lovely voice you got there!" I giggled, water forming in my eyes from laughing so hard.

He narrowed his eyes at me and jumped on top of me. "Now, now, I better not 'ere ye saying that to anyone or else I'll 'ave to torture you." He grinned, although I could tell that he was dead serious about what he was saying.

"Fine." I said and continued laughing. He seemed to be annoyed with my giggling at his funny voice. I felt his weight off my body as he stood up. I then arose from the ground and stretched. "Are we going to help Elizabeth and save her from her wedding with Lord Beckett?"

"No. We're 'elping Will get 'is bonny lass back." Jack corrected as I looked at him with wonder.

"Same thing." I grumbled and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. "What?"

He stared at me for a moment and released me. "Nothing." He said, his brown eyes traveling across the deck.

"Oh…" I eyed the deck to find it empty still. Unexpectedly, Jack's lips were on mine, his tongue flicking over my lips. Heavy footsteps clunked against the wood and I backed away from Jack, his eyes watching me intently. "I…I better… stay out of the way." I squeaked and twisted my hands behind my back. I ran down the stairs and hid in the Captain's quarters. Jack now seemed to make me nervous… He never did before… I stared at a full rum bottle at his desk. I quickly glanced around the cabin before I stole it. Or more like borrowed it. I opened it and quickly gulped a huge amount down.

I sat there for an hour and managed to drink all the rum. The ground shook violently beneath my feet and I grinned drunkenly. "Must be the rum." I wobbled my way to the door and threw them open. I spun around in circles on the deck and bumped into Jack, who didn't appear to be pleased. "Heelloo!" I swayed back and forth on my heels as Jack took hold of my arm. "Was it me or was the ship just shaking?"

"We've lowered the anchor and you'll be comin' wiv' me into Port Royal." He explained and leaned closely to my face. I saw him sniff and pull back. "You've been drinkin' me rum."

"And what if I have?" I leaned on him for support.

"Let's just 'ope dear William won't notice." He dragged me to the side of the ship, lowering the dinghy. He climbed down first and motioned for me to climb down after him.

"Alright. Coming!" I said and grabbed onto the rope ladder. I took uneven steps downward and almost fell down on my way to the dinghy. I landed in the boat with a thud, almost falling out of the boat but Jack pulled me down.

"'Ow much rum did ye drink?" he asked cynically, his nose twitching.

"Uh… One or five bottles?" I said randomly before I giggled madly.

His eyes grew huge and he grabbed my shoulders roughly. "Five bottles of me rum?" he asked, appalled.

"Aye captain! Maybe it was one?" I slurred and eyed his hands on my shoulders.

"Five or one, jeez woman! Make up your mind!" he growled and I laughed.

"You look funny." I replied quirkily.

Jack sighed, trying to calm his anger, I supposed. "Alright. I'll ask ye again and make up your mind. 'Ow much rum did ye drink?"

"I suppose ten?" I snorted with laughter until I felt the boat rocking.

"TEN!" he gasped angrily and grasped the oars, slowly starting to row.

"No… I'd say one." I said solemnly but then a smile broke out on my face.

"If ye say so…" he muttered lugubriously.

"Yes." I nodded my head but then somehow I fell into the water. The cold water had stung my head helping me regain my senses. I squinted my eyes to see a blurry face of Jack above the water. I just watched him and then his face disappeared back into the boat. I swam up and gasped for air when I made it to the surface. I noticed Jack was taking off his jacket and effects but paused midway when he saw me climb into the boat. "My head hurts." I groaned and wrapped my arms around myself.

Jack glared at me with annoyance written on his features. "Don't ever drink me rum again." He said angrily and sat back down, rowing the oars, huffing crossly under his breath about rum and me.

"Whatever." I said, my teeth chattering as they connected. Jack seemed to be ignoring me but not that I minded at all. The docks were getting closer and I smirked knowingly that the harbormaster would ask for a shilling or two. Jack wasn't looking at me so I took the chance to stand up. I dived into the water and Jack said something but the water blocked it out. I swam underneath the water so he couldn't spot me. After many kicks and strokes, I made it onto a sandy shore. I wrung my black hair out and then my shirt.

I ran into Port Royal, right down the busy streets and into Will's shop. I hoped I beat Jack to the finish. Grinning, I spotted Will hammering down a piece of metal.

"Be right with you." He called as I stepped closer.

"Fine with me." I said and he looked up with a smile.

"You actually came back." He put his objects down and embraced me into a hug.

"You thought not?" I asked but he shook his head.

"Where's Jack?" he queried as I gave him the most innocent look I ever gave.

"He went to row the dinghy to the docks while I took a little swim." I said while Will rolled his eyes playfully.

"Elizabeth apologized to me but she told me she couldn't cancel the wedding." Will said somberly.

"Did she mention about Jack and her kissing?" I blurted but realized my mistake.

"What?" Will asked but I shook my head.

"Uh… Nothing!" I wore a fake smile, hoping he'd buy it.

"You said they kissed?" Will said while taking angry steps towards me.

"Well… that was when we were going to save you…" I trailed off as my back hit the wall. "Hey! Don't ask me about it, ask Elizabeth." Hopefully I could weasel my way out of the sticky situation and dump it on Elizabeth…

Will sighed and sat down on a chair. "Was it her fault she kissed him?"

"She told me that she was trying to get her necklace back that Jack stole from her." I stood next to his chair.

"I don't know if she cares for me anymore like she says… Almost every word she says is untruthful." He mumbled and then the door flew open. My eyes shot up looking at the strange man who leered at me. "Lord Beckett." William greeted.

"William Turner," he replied, taking a quick glance at William but then looking back at me. "Arrest this woman." He pointed at me and then red coats flooded the room, taking hold of me.

"What did I do!" I growled in the hold of the soldiers.

"Oh, I bet you know what you did. Murdering an agent of the EITC." He smiled maliciously. "Or shall I remind you? Ever heard of Fredrick Brinton or rather... your stepfather?" I tried to mask my shock but he saw through it. "Ah, so you do know him."

"What are the charges!" I demanded and he grinned.

"Let's speak in my private office for Mister Turner, here, doesn't need to know about your affairs." He walked outside as the soldiers dragged me away.

I mouthed a silent 'help' at Will who nodded. I followed the soldiers without struggling as they shoved me into an office.

"You will be hanged by the neck and branded as a pirate but I see two choices that you may take to escape your fatal death. One, you could murder Governor Swann. Or two, murder Jack Sparrow… no actually, bring him to me." He said, grinning madly.

"Hmm… Number one won't happen. Dear Elizabeth would kill me. Two… hmm… Jack Sparrow you say?" I said facetiously.

"Yes." He sat down on a chair and fiddled with a compass. "Or I suppose you could bring me his compass."

"What's so special about it?" I asked innocently, well not really innocently. I knew exactly the purpose of the compass.

"Nothing. Just bring it to me." He ordered and I nodded my head. "You won't be able to leave port. My ships are docked all around Port Royal and Jack Sparrow is in town. I expect you to bring it to me no later than a week."

"A week?" I said and he glared at me.

"Yes. That should be sufficient enough. So do we have a compromise?" he asked and I stuck out my hand.

"Yes." I replied as his hand connect with mine, forming a quick handshake.

"You'll get a pardon from the crown and you'll be free once more." He said plainly as I walked to the door. "Bring me that compass…"

I left hurriedly and ran into the Blacksmith shop to find Jack and Will arguing.

"No, I'll be goin' and gettin' 'er." Jack argued but Will shook his head.

"No, I will." Will retorted coolly.

"Nay, whelp. You're not strong enough." Jack grinned as Will narrowed his eyes angrily.

"I am plenty strong enough! I could beat you in a fair duel!" Will grabbed a sword off a rack. "If I beat you, I will be going and getting her."

"S'not worth beating you again but if you insist." Jack unsheathed his sword and swung it at Will's sword.

"We're wasting time Jack and something might've happened to her." Will dodged Jack's swing.

"Well, do you yield?" Jack mocked and Will nodded. "Hah! I win so I will be savin' 'er."

"I say we both go." Will argued but Jack made a 'tsking' noise.

"No, whelp, ye said so." Jack replied stubbornly.

"Go where?" I finally interrupted their quarreling.

"Uh nowhere." Jack said nervously as Will rolled his eyes.

"We were going to save you but it seems you found your way out." William explained as I laughed at their foolishness.

"Beckett wants me to retrieve Jack's compass and give it to him." I said but Jack put up his hands, waving them about.

"No, no, no!" Jack complained and clutched onto his dearly beloved compass. "'M not giving me compass to that… that ol' goat!"

"My life is depending on it! I'll be hanged within a week if I don't get that compass." I cried but Jack refused.

"No." he stated simply and Will cut in.

"Would you rather let Celine die than give away your compass?" Will asked calmly as Jack seemed to ponder over the thought.

"Hmm… yeah." Jack said selfishly and looked away from me.

Me dead rather than giving a compass away? I gathered up my strength and strutted to Jack, giving him a long stinging slap. "I hope Beckett'll hang you." I ran out of the shop in silence, my shoes pounding against the cobblestone streets.

I stopped in front of Elizabeth's balcony, spotting Elizabeth by herself, brushing her hair with a comb, and looking quite bored. "Elizabeth!" I called and she dropped the comb with surprise.

"Celine?" she ran to the edge of the balcony, peering down at me. "You came back!"

"I have so much to tell you-," I spoke rapidly but then Lord Beckett suddenly was at my side.

"Friends I assume?" Beckett sneered at Elizabeth and I. "Let's just have a little chat to make things clear between us." He led me away from Elizabeth who looked upon me with concern. "You will not tell her any of what I said earlier. Do I make myself clear?" he asked, his hand squeezing my wrists.

"Crystal." I breathed as he let go.

"Good. Elizabeth had asked me to allow you to our wedding. You are allowed but do not cause havoc upon it or you will find yourself hanging in the gallows." He threatened but plastered a smile on.

"Of course. I had no such thoughts." I nodded and he led me back in front of Elizabeth's balcony.

"Good. Then I shall see you then." He dismissed himself and I looked up to see Elizabeth gone.

"Bloody Beckett." I growled and sulked away. I walked down the streets again, alone. An anonymous arm shot out, yanking me into the shadows. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are!" the glanced at the bulky man who said nothing in response. "Let go of me, you wretched thing!" I swung my fists at him and dug my heels into the ground but he still managed to pull me along. He dragged me into a tavern and upstairs into a room. "Help!" I screamed but the noise of the tavern swallowed my pitiful yelp. The man thrust me into a room and slammed it shut, locking it. I pressed my ears against the door as I heard the man talking to someone.

"My pay?" the man grunted and I listened to the jingling of coins.

"Good man." I heard a muffled voice and then someone's boots clunking against the floor, coming closer to my room. I shuffled away from the door, hiding behind the bed in the middle of the room.

The door creaked open and someone walked in, taking quiet steps. The person didn't speak and walked around the room. I peeked over the bed and scanned my captor who ended up being Jack Sparrow.

"There ye are!" he clapped his hands merrily and strode to my side. I stood up and slapped him, watching him clutch his jaw with his bejeweled hand. "'Ow many times do ye 'ave to slap me?"

"A hundred more before my death at the end of the week." I said dryly and sauntered to the door. I twisted the knob but it was locked and I grunted with anger. I faced Jack who shrugged. "Let me out of here! You can't cage me in like some animal!"

"Well… I was going to make ye a deal for me compass… that is… if you still need it." He grinned as I stomped over to him.

"What is it you want?" I growled contemptuously, staring into his captivating eyes.

"A… little… persuasion." He drawled and unclipped his compass, swinging it in my face before clipping it back onto his belt.

"Persuasion?" I grunted, remembering Elizabeth and him. I guessed I was stuck in the same situation she was in… "Fine, if it is persuasion you want, then you will get it. Just watch out for you just might fall flat on your face."

"'Ow so?" he said, licking his lips as I leaned closer to him.

"Like this." I said seductively and captured his lips in a fierce and heated kiss. My tongue danced with his, swirling and fighting for dominance. I almost forgot my purpose and entangled my hands into his wild hair. He moaned my name deep down in his throat but our lips muffled it. My hands trailed lower and lower, slipping themselves around his waist, pushing his coat off him. The next piece of clothing I rid of him was his vest, tossing it across the room.

I felt his hand tugging at my shirt but I pushed his hand away. My hand then sneakily and slowly unclipped his compass from his belt. Putting both of my hands on his chest, I pushed myself away from him and he fell down flat on his face. I smirked proudly at Jack who sent hateful glares my way. "Told you that you were going to end up falling flat on your face." I bantered ecstatically. "Well, I wasn't expecting that you would fall flat on your face literally… Ironic, isn't it?" He arose from the ground, brushing himself off as if it didn't damage his pride. I was pretty sure his pride was damaged… slightly.

He let out a low growl and pinned me up against the wall. "That's not very nice." He whispered dangerously in my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. I shivered from the way he nibbled on my ear, enjoying the icy tingles sent down my spine. I clutched the compass tightly in my hand and tilted my head so his lips would meet mine.

"Jack?" A knock was heard from the door.

"Aye?" Jack grunted as he nuzzled his head against my neck.

"Are you done yet?" the person replied, giving the door one last knock.

"Aye." Jack pulled away reluctantly and swaggered to the door, pulling it halfway open; only revealing his head to the person who sounded like William.

"I was going to tell you that I'm heading back to the shop." Will said and Jack nodded his head vigorously, trying to get him out.

"We'll meet ye at your little shop, eh?" Jack shut the door on Will and stood there, listening to the fading footsteps.

"I think we better be going." I scampered around the room to pick up Jack's coat and vest before handing it to him. I held out his vest but he didn't take it and childishly stood there, waiting for me to dress him. "I'm not going to dress you Jack." I sighed but laughed at his immature pout.

"We're goin' to be 'ere all day if ye don't." he said and brought his hand up, inspecting his nails.

"Alright! Fine." I tossed his coat down on the bed and helped Jack put on his vest. I snatched his coat and slipped it through his arms and glared at him. He just smiled in return and I found myself smiling. "Ready?"

"When ye are, milady." He said cynically and offered me his arm. I accepted it and we left the tavern, heading to Will's shop.

Once we made it to the shop, Will looked at the both of us with arched eyebrows.

"So whelp… are we going to get you're bonny lass?" Jack asked as Will grinned.

"Yes." He answered while Jack released my arm and stepped towards Will.

I tuned them out as they continued to chat about a plan. I flipped open Jack's compass, watching the red arrow spin in circles and suddenly jolt to a stop. I traced where it was pointing to, my eyes landing directly on Jack. I frowned and followed the arrow, hoping that it wasn't pointing at him. Once I walked past him, the arrow pointed behind me to him. I shook it a couple of times making it rattle before looking at what it was pointing at. Jack. I snapped it shut as my eyes darted around the room to see if anyone saw me looking at Jack but Jack and Will were too deep in conversation. I couldn't like Jack. No, not ever. The compass was broken. Right?

"Jack?" I said, his head turning to face me.

"Not now, darling. I'm quite busy." He motioned between Will and him.

"Fine." I grumbled and folded my arms across my chest. He was ignoring me again. I opened the compass again yet it still pointed at him. He must've rigged it on purpose… I do not want him. I may have slight feelings for him but not that strong. I stepped outside, leaving them. I continued to walk down the street, eying the opened compass in my hands, tapping and poking it. I crashed into someone but I managed to stay standing, as did the other person.

"I see you got my compass." Beckett held his hand out and I looked at it suspiciously.

"I don't know why you want it… It's a broken compass." I said smoothly and Beckett laughed.

"Unless you understand it's purpose, Miss Celine." He said, watching me snap it shut.

"My pardon?" I asked as he handed a piece of paper over to me. I dropped the compass in his hand and took the pardon out of his hand. No way was I going to let that 'ol' goat' keep that compass. It was Jack's and I wasn't leaving Port Royal without it. Beckett smiled evilly and nodded his head in thanks.

"Just good business." He said and walked away arrogantly.

I smirked and followed him unknowingly to him. I needed that compass. For Jack…

* * *

A/N: What does everyone think? Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hello once again! :D I apologize for not updating soon but everyone does know how much homework and assignments high school gives. That totally reminds me of the song 'Apologize' by One Republic. It's too late to apologize. Well, not really! LOL. And thanks everyone for being soo patient or impatient, either one, same difference. :) And I'd like to thank my wonderful encouraging reviewers! So thanks much to : lina, SweetSpiceAndEverythinNice, XShadowCatX, haleybug1010, CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow, HoodiesRsoft, and Captain Tash! WOO! Thanks very much! And without me blabberin' anymore, here's thee chapter... Sort of. I'm not finished yet! (Please don't hate me for leaving the chapter off like this but atleast it's progress. And I can keep blabbering forever if I felt like it. :P)

* * *

I had followed Beckett all the way to his office, keeping my wary eyes on the compass bulging out of his coat's pocket until he suddenly stopped walking and spun around, furrowing his eyes and gawking at me with puzzlement. "Yes?" he asked bluntly while I offered a fake-smile. And I thought he wouldn't notice me...

"Oh, I was just wondering when is the wedding going to take place." I queried and placed my hands behind my back, twisting them nervously.

"Two days from now at the main church. It's nearby the governor's manor and it's huge so you shouldn't be able to miss it." He said, waiting for me to leave but I stood there, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"Good to know." I answered slowly, watching him impatiently drum his fingers on the coat pocket that held the compass. "I was reconsidering… about-,"

"The compass?" he said monotonously.

"No." I lied, smiling brightly.

"About what then?" he huffed with annoyance.

I apparently was getting on his nerves, bothering him with useless questions and such. "Something." I said leisurely, holding my laughter back, enjoying the priceless expression on his face; his face was beet red with anger while he curled his hands into tight fists.

"Will you hurry it up for I am quite busy? I don't have all day to wait for your answer." He said while taking a few steps closer to the door of his office.

"Uhm… Eh… Hm… Ah…" I mumbled and pretended to ponder. He seemed to be lacking patience for he was fuming with so much rage that I almost felt the heat radiating off him.

I just needed to think of something to say to him…" Yes!" I had a great idea, so I beamed at him madly.

"Yes?" he growled lowly.

"Yes. I was thinking about Elizabeth. She's such a poor girl confined in her house everyday. No fresh air except when she walks out on her balcony." I spoke rapidly, rambling on about nonsense. "Poor, poor, girl."

"Get to the point." He said, taking a deep breath.

"The point is that she is a poor, poor girl." I said solemnly, my eyes shining with water or more like fake tears. "I think she needs to go out and get a new dress."

"Dress?" he said with distaste.

"Yes! A pretty one that would suit her… You know, women do tend to get angry if they cannot go shopping for new dresses every once in a while." I grinned wickedly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I cannot allow her out of the house. I will not take a chance to let her escape." He said and started to push open the door.

"So are you saying that I'm untrustworthy?" I questioned and stepped closer to him. "I'll promise to bring her back in a very health condition and no harm done. You'll find not a single strand of hair missing from her pretty head." It almost sounded like I was taking care of a pet… Well, she could be considered as a pet. I mean she did get angry when she was lacking attention from others.

"Ugh. FINE!" He snarled in aggravation and shoved the door fully open, letting it bang against the wall before walking inside the room. "She better be back by nightfall. Now go!" he practically slammed the door in my face and I smiled with pleasure. I knew he only agreed to stop my nonstop bickering about gibberish.

I snickered quietly and skipped merrily to Elizabeth's house, accidentally bumping into someone along the way.

"'Ey! Watch where you're goin'!" the person shouted, flailing his or her arms in the air in a wild fashion.

"You watch where you're going!" I argued, huffing irately until I saw the face of the person. "Jack?"

"Hmph!" he pouted immaturely and folded his arms across his chest. "Next time be more careful."

"What? So now you're accusing me? Well **you **should be more careful." I retorted and placed my hands on my hips. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with an ever so lovely person." I said sarcastically and sauntered away.

"'Oo?" Jack followed me at my heels.

"I said a lovely person." I replied, knowing that he was getting angry.

"Tell me who is said person." He grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt.

"A lovely one." I grinned and patted his shoulder before trying to sneak away but he didn't let go of me.

"I never said to describe the person, I said 'oo exactly is it!" he demanded as I shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Oh… I don't know. But this person is well known and lives nearby." I said airily and placed my hand on his arm, trying to pry his hand off my arm.

"Celine." He scowled as I started to walk with him on my arm.

"And why does it matter to you?" I asked, waiting patiently for his answer.

After a few silent seconds, he finally answered cheerfully. "Because, it does."

"Do you ever give a reasonable answer?" I scoffed and tried to shake him off my arm.

"Aye. That'is reasonable." He stated flatly.

I stared at his brown eyes that held mirth and mockery. "Go away."

"Ye always say that so now I think it'd be good if we could spend some good ol' quality time together." He flashed his trademark grin and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, squeezing me against his body.

"Quality time?" I snorted, laughing at the ridiculous idea as he steered me in another direction.

"Aye." He said, pulling me through the streets.

"I have an appointment made and it cannot be rescheduled." I removed his arm from my shoulders and started to go back on course to Elizabeth's house.

"Will ye tell me?" he begged pitifully and chased after me, jumping in front of me and blocking my path before he gave me a sad pout. He stuck out his lower lip and widened his eyes, pleading me silently.

"That's not going to work." I pushed past him, ignoring the puppy-dog pout look.

"Oh really? Then what say ye to a little persuasion." He said confidently, boasting as if I were to agree.

"I'd rather not." I stopped and eyed him up and down before I gave him a fake look of disgust as if he was the most ugly man in the world. If anything, he was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen; not that I would admit it aloud…

"I know ye luv me," he spread his arms out, giving me a full view of his body while he spun around once.

"You keep telling yourself that." I then continued on my journey.

"I will." He laughed and latched his bejeweled hand onto my arm.

"Will you please go bother your **DEAR** Will and not me?" I said, emphasizing 'dear' to mock Jack.

" But you are more dear to me." He replied suavely with a toothy smile, holding a hand above where he supposed his heart was.

"Great to know." I replied as the Governor's manor came into view.

"Visiting Miss Swann?" he crooned teasingly in my ear.

"Perhaps." I pushed Jack off me and into a bush. His head popped up from the leaves, and he glared at me as I laughed at the pitiful sight of him glaring and pouting at me at the same time. "Pirates aren't allowed." I teased and rapped on the front door.

A butler opened the door partly only to get interrupted by an eager Elizabeth. "Let her in!" I heard her squeal and she nearly shoved the poor butler away from the door. "Hello Celine! What are you doing here?"

"I have gotten permission to take you out and go shopping for a dress." I explained and pulled her outside before the butler could even utter a word.

"Dress?" She said with puzzled confusion as I pulled the door shut behind her.

"Yes." I said and dragged her to the markets. I knew Jack was following us, but I ignored his presence, possibly leading him to believe that I had forgotten about him. But I hadn't forgotten one bit.

"You're walking too fast." Elizabeth gasped as I let go of her, allowing her to clutch her stomach.

"We have to find an escape route for you and your father." I explained quietly in a voice barely audible. "Beckett was going to have me kill him but I refused."

"Kill him?" She squeaked with disbelief and brought a hand up to her mouth to cover up her gasp.

"Yes but instead I gave Beckett Jack's compass so we must retrieve it first before we escape. The compass is in dangerous hands and who knows what he's going to do with the compass that points to whatever he wants." I whispered while she agreed.

"Every day in early morning, around one, the guards always take off for a ten minute break. My father and I could escape then because it is dark outside and no one will notice us." Elizabeth responded enthusiastically and placed her hands onto my arms, shaking me a couple of times.

"Beckett has the compass. What about that?" I asked her, hoping she would know what to do.

"Does he keep it on his person?" she questioned back as we both walked into a clothing shop.

"Possibly. The last time I saw it was when it was stuffed into his coat pocket." I replied, gaping around the room at the clothes. "We'll need some comfortable clothes for our plan and you'll also need to come home with a new dress. Beckett will be expecting one."

"I can hardly stand the man. He leers at me with eyes filled with lust and it scares me. Oh, what will I do if I'm not able to escape?" She whispered, sounding like a hopeless child.

"We'll find a way." I said and hushed up when the lady who owned the shop greeted us.

"Hello ladies. Fancy a dress?" The woman greeted us and gasped when her blue eyes landed on Elizabeth. "The governor's daughter?" she breathed as Elizabeth and I exchanged strange glances.

"...Yes." Elizabeth managed to say. "We've come looking for a dress that's appropriate for a magnificent dinner party." She lied nonchalantly as the woman nodded her head vigorously.

"I have something just right for both of you. Come along." The woman led us to the back of the shop where there was a huge display of fancy dresses. "Hopefully you wonderful ladies will find something that catches your eyes."

Elizabeth nodded politely and glanced at the dresses before looking back at me. "Which one'll do?"

"I'll take this light pink dress." I stood by the dress before looking back at the woman.

"You will want to try it on to see if it fits properly, yes?" the woman smiled warmly as I agreed. "Go in that direction and into the room to the left. You'll be able to change in there." She directed and stuffed the dress into my hands.

I nodded to Elizabeth and she nodded back. "Thanks." I said politely and followed the directions to the room. Once I entered the room, I shut the door quickly before scanning the room. There was a wardrobe in the corner, a small window that was open, and a long mirror propped up against the wall. It was overall a plain room with not much in it. I let out a breath and peeled off my shirt hastily, letting it drop to the floor. I heard a disturbing rattling noise and I froze while I craned my head to look at the wardrobe.

Then all of a sudden, the wardrobe flew open and Jack Sparrow came tumbling out with a sly grin planted on his mischievous face.

"Ah!" I screamed and grabbed my shirt off the floor, covering as much flesh as possible. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here!" I shrieked as he pushed himself into a standing position.

"Watchin' ye." He winked suggestively while he walked closer like a predator stalking its prey.

"Get out!" I pointed at the window but he pouted.

"But that's no fun." He protested childishly before he crushed me between the wall and him.

My heart was nearly pounding as loud as drums and my lungs felt like they were about to burst. I exhaled a jagged breath and he smiled at my reaction. I could scarcely breathe because of how close our bodies were. I tried to raise my hands higher to pull the shirt up to cover up my exposed shoulders but his body smashing against mine prevented me from doing so.

"Are you alright in there?" Elizabeth called from outside of the door, her voice muffled.

"Yes." I breathed but I knew she didn't hear it. "Yes." I repeated louder and she seemed to have walked away for Jack and I heard her footsteps fading away.

"Get. Out." I growled dangerously but he didn't budge a bit.

"Me compass, luv." He purred into my ear, his warm breath caressing my neck, causing my eyes to flutter closed involuntarily.

"I. Don't. Have it." I whispered as his placed a soft kiss on my throat. No. I could not let him do that to me. I… DID NOT… HAVE FEELINGS… FOR… JACK SPARROW. I gritted my teeth together and clutched my shirt tighter, my hands turning white like snow. I pushed my hands against him but he didn't move anywhere. I shoved him once more and he backed away intentionally as the shirt slipped from my grasp. I gasped in terror as he smashed me again between the wall and him; the only fabric covering me was my corset. I swallowed a huge lump down my throat before I subconsciously licked my lips that were dry from nervousness. Now what was going to happen to me? Nothing bad…I hoped.

* * *

A/N: Same thing as always, please leave a review. :D I'd love you forever if you do! Well, not really but I would greatly be thankful! I can't promise anything but I will try to update soon!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hi! Thanks very much for all the wonderful reviews! XD I was very happy when I saw a lot of reviews! So here is the chapter although it isn't much. I have to say that I didn't have a lot of time to write more. Anyways, my weekend was great, considering that it is still Sunday... I'm not sure if I could update soon since I got a new book called Sweeney Todd. It's quite confusing. But the cover has Johnny Depp on it! -Swoons- LOL! :) I probably will be gaping all over the book all day. Hehe. Well, not really. :P I got to finish me homework so I better finish up. Soo, without anymore disturbance, here ya go my wonderful friends!

* * *

His hands sneakily placed themselves on my hips while he placed a quick kiss on my neck.

I withdrew a quivering breath as his warm hands crawled up to my shoulders, massaging my flesh, making my skin burn from the sensation. "Stop." I growled against my will, placing my trembling hand on his chest, pushing him away from me. " Out you go. I have to see if this dress fits properly." I motioned to the opened window but he just rolled his eyes.

"I don't see why I should." He replied impishly, his enticing eyes ogling at me. I glared angrily at him and he cowered back slightly. "I'll turn around and I promise I won't peek."

"Out." I demanded with annoyance, pulling him to the window.

"I-," he whined but I cut him off abruptly.

"You should know to never invade a woman's privacy. I may have been far too kind this time but next time, I promise you won't find me so charitable." I threatened as he stood there, gaping at me.

"I promise not to look." He pouted but I folded my arms against my chest, looking away.

"For goodness sake!" I cried with exasperation. "How hard is it to leave?"

"Very." He replied, frowning with disappointment as I shook my head.

"If you don't leave, I'll tell the woman outside." I quickly strode to the door but he jumped between the door and me.

"No you don't." he grinned, his dark eyes boring into mine.

I sighed and placed my hands on his shoulders mockingly. " I know you fancy me but I need some space."

"More like the other way around except I don't need space." He said as he grabbed a lock of my brownish-blackish hair, fiddling with it.

"They're going-," I stiffened when someone knocked on the door.

"Are you alright, Celine?" Elizabeth called from behind the door.

"Uh, yes. I was just looking at myself in this beautiful dress." I replied as Jack walked around me, stopping when he was right behind me.

"Mind if I could see how it looks on you?" she asked, clueless about Jack in the room with me.

"I- I'll show you later." I stuttered as Jack's hand landed on the back of my neck, slowly rubbing it.

"Oh, alright." She said with disappointment as she walked away, her footsteps fading away.

"Will you leave me some privacy!" I spun around abruptly and shoved Jack away from me, making him stumble backwards startled.

"Nope." He recovered from the blow and grinned cheekily as his dark eyes raked over my body again.

"Bloody pirate! She'll be expecting me to leave and yet I haven't even tried it on!" I hissed but he shrugged carelessly.

"You could have." He replied, winking at me.

"OH, you insufferable rotten man!" I snarled, curling my hands up into fists at my sides.

"Why thank ye." He said, sounding like he was taking in a compliment.

"Fine! I don't bloody give a damn! Just turn around." I stomped to him and placed my hands on his shoulders, spinning him around before he could stop me. "I'll be watching you too so don't even try."

"Ooh, I'm bein' watched." He teased but didn't turn around. "'opefully you won't swoon for me charming looks."

"Don't pump your ego too big because one day, it might hurt your head since it won't fit anymore." I mocked and snatched the pink dress. I slid off my breeches before I slipped into the dress. I tied up the laces before I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, which also showed Jack. I kept my eyes on him in the mirror as he quickly glanced at me. I spun around quickly, not giving him the chance to turn away, and I grinned. "Liar."

"What?" he turned around fully and faced me.

"You heard me." I smirked at him.

"And what did I do?" he feigned so innocently, putting on a clueless façade.

"You promised you wouldn't look." I retorted and walked towards him.

"That was because I assumed ye were done and in fact you are." He replied while I pushed him against the wall with my body. I smiled when he swallowed somewhat nervously.

"Don't assume things, Mister Sparrow." I drawled out, watching his eyes travel down to my lips. I leaned in a bit closer so our lips almost touched but I pulled away, ignoring my body's wants.

"Captain if you please." He begged and stayed put while I walked back to the mirror.

"I prefer Mister Sparrow." I replied while I undid the laces of the dress. I glanced in the mirror at Jack who was watching with curious wonder. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the back of my body before. Besides, I had a corset on... "Turn around." I ordered and he listened grudgingly. I quickly slipped off the dress and pulled on my breeches. I then reached for my shirt and pulled it over my head before I faced Jack who actually listened for once. "Alright. Now I'll be leaving and I don't expect you to follow." I grabbed the dress and walked to the door.

"What about me compass?" he asked and followed me.

"Beckett has it." I replied and pulled open the door, walking outside while leaving Jack inside the room by himself.

"There you are. I was thinking something had happened to you." Elizabeth exclaimed and joined me at my side with a box held in her hands.

"Oh, the dress seemed so pretty that I forgot how long I was staring at myself." I lied as the woman of the shop laughed.

"Lovely dress, I know." The woman chuckled as I handed her the dress.

"I'll take it." I said as Elizabeth agreed.

"My father will pay for it later. Send him the tab." Elizabeth explained as the woman nodded.

"Of course, that'll do." The woman packaged the dress into a box and handed to me. "Thanks much."

Elizabeth and I said our goodbyes to the woman and headed back to Elizabeth's house.

"Tomorrow morning you'll escape." I said absentmindedly.

"And Jack's compass?" Elizabeth queried softly.

"I'll steal it." I said while I glanced around to see if Jack was following us but I couldn't find him anywhere. "You'll meet us at William's shop."

"Of course." She said as we both picked up our pace to her house. "Please come for dinner tonight. Lord Beckett is invited also."

"But-," I whined, not wanting to go to one of those stuffy dinner parties.

"Of course, great! You'll be there." She gave me a quick hug and ran up the doorsteps to her house.

"Oh help me?" I groaned to the air and sulked away from the house. I walked by a huge bush and instantly a hand wrapped around my mouth and another wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the plant. "Bmmprrhrph." I yanked at the jeweled hand that covered my mouth. The captor spun me around and I glared at him as he released me. "You've got to stop doing that!" I shouted at Jack who protested playfully.

"But where's all the fun in that?" he replied as I drew back my hand to slap him but he caught it before I could fly it forward at his cheek. I tried with my other hand but he held it back with his other hand. I clenched my jaw tautly while I struggled to slap him.

"Stupid pirate." I growled as his lips curled upwards into a mocking smirk.

"I may be at some instances but this is not one of those moments." Jack laughed as my eyes turned into small slits.

"Then prove me wrong for I see naught to prove why you're not stupid." I hissed as I tried to squirm my hands free from his hold.

It happened all too quickly when he lunged at me and captured my lips into a harsh kiss. I felt slightly dizzy and faint as the both of us landed on the ground with him on top of me. His smooth lips were pressed against mine and his tongue decided that it had permission to enter my mouth. But no, he did not have permission! Yet I didn't want him to stop his heavenly kiss that took my breath away, that made me feel faint, and that made me feel like I was free. But then again, I would have a horrible nightmare of him invading my dreams. And I thought I would have no more dreams of him…

Yes, I wanted him to stop, and no, I didn't want him to stop. I couldn't decide between the two but I was already betraying myself without noticing. My hands were grasping onto his broad shoulders, pulling the both of us closer. How could I have such a body that would betray myself? The more important reason was why was I not stopping him? Why did I enjoy it? No, I did not enjoy it; I did not enjoy being tortured by some ignorant pirate that took away my breath and stole my mind, that polluted my mind and made me think of nothing else but him. And what was horribly disturbing to myself was that I wanted more. I yearned for him… No. I could not. I did not. It was all wrong, wrong, and wrong! I did not want him. And his stupid compass didn't work. And… everything was a lie! I didn't like him; it was just my annoying conscious that was teasing me. Yes, that was more like it. He was a lie. And his compass was a lie. And my body was a lie. And my heart was a lie? No, it wasn't. My heart didn't want him. But everything else was a lie. And I wasn't denying anything… And… and…

"What ye thinkin' 'bout?" Jack asked, breaking through my thoughts.

"Nothing." I said although I knew my eyes gave me away. The truth was that I didn't have feelings for Jack. Everything made it seem like I did but no, I didn't. I simply wasn't denying anything.

"C'mon, tell ol' Jack." He pleaded softly while he rolled off me.

"No." I repeated angrily. I wasn't angry with him; I was angry with myself. I did, however, admit that I had a teensy tiny bit of feelings for him. It was so minimal that it would hardly count as anything.

"Fine." He said, giving up without much fuss. I hardly expected him to give up so easily but I let it pass. "Does that prove that 'm not stupid?"

"How does a kiss prove that you're not stupid?" I replied and walked out of the bush, brushing myself off. Jack came out after me and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"For many reasons." Jack stated plainly as I snorted with disagreement.

"A kiss is just a simple touching of the lips. It rarely has any meaning to it." I said as we headed for the blacksmith shop.

"Now that's where you're wrong." Jack proclaimed and met my gaze.

"How so?" I questioned while he turned his head away to glance at something else.

"There is many a reason for a kiss. For one, a kiss could mean that you're sorry, a form of apologizing. Two, a kiss could also mean that you care for that someone," Jack explained, while glancing at me every so often. That didn't mean I cared for him though nor did he care for me… "Three, you could kiss for the simple fun of it. Really, a kiss is whatever you want it to mean."

"So what would you call that kiss back there?" I asked, nearly slapping myself for sounding so… mushy.

"What do ye think?" he grinned, his head careening closer to mine.

"Well," I started out, feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks. He wasn't supposed to make me blush! "For one… I think that you kissed me for the fun of it."

"Perhaps." He said, continuing to grin like a madman.

"Why? Am I wrong?" I asked, trying to see through his eyes to find some truth but I found nothing.

"Possibly." He replied briefly.

"Or did you kiss me for another reason?" I queried but his expression stayed the same.

"Maybe." He said slowly.

"Will you stop saying one word!" I snapped with annoyance as he stared at me. What was with his one worded answer? He always had to make things so complicated when there was the shorter way in life.

"Aye." Jack answered while I shot him an irate glare.

"When isn't there a day that you wouldn't make things so complicated?" I queried as we walked inside the blacksmith shop.

"The day when I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied with a huge smirk.

"You're so full of yourself." I stormed away from him and looked around for Will.

"Oi, lad!" Jack called but got nothing in response.

"Will?" I shouted but got the same answer… nothing. I then spoke to Jack, "You know, Elizabeth will be escaping, come morning."

"Oh really?" Jack asked while walking up from behind me.

"Yes." I spun around to face him.

"And where is she to go?" he asked mockingly.

"Aboard the Pearl." I answered, but he shook his head wildly.

"Not aboard me ship. I nev'r said I was allowin' 'er aboard me ship." Jack argued and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You will let her." I snarled but Jack didn't agree.

"I am Captain of the Pearl and I say she isn't allowed." Jack retorted calmly as I grew more furious.

"Then I'm not coming aboard, Captain." I hissed and walked past Jack.

"Fine with me." Jack yelled as I left the shop.

"I hate that man!" I growled with disgust. Why wouldn't he allow Elizabeth on his bloody ship? She did no harm... Except making me jealous but that was not the point. She saved my life and it would be only fair of me to help her out. And Jack was supposedly Will's friend so Jack should show some sort of kindness. I guessed Jack wasn't that type of man who would help others unless it was profitable to him. Stupid greedy pirate...

I couldn't believe why I was jealous of my sister and him when they were flirting. Maybe it was because I wanted someone to flirt with, someone to hug and care for me. Maybe all I was seeking for was love? I remembered growing green with envy when I saw my sister and Jack kiss but that wasn't love. Perhaps I was just searching for a friend? No. It was some sort of attraction towards Jack, a feeling that I couldn't ignore or destroy. I hadn't felt that way when I was with Edward. But then again, he wasn't with a woman nor was he a womanizer.

I possibly was falling for Jack's charms. He was a womanizer that made every single woman infatuated with him. Except me… I wouldn't fall for him. By all means, I would leave when that time comes. I wouldn't allow myself to fall for him or surrender to him. I would escape from him. But I didn't know how hard it was to escape until afterwards…

* * *

A/N: Thanks much for reading! And don't forget to leave a review. :) Atleast it wasn't such a bad cliffhanger as last chapter. :P I'll try to update as soon as possible, whenever that may be.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Thanks so much my fantastic reviewers! :D -Gives round of applause- But I have to post this one up quick so do excuse my grammar mistakes or so. Sorry 'bout that. School is giving me more work since testing is coming up soon. But anyways, to keep this short, here is the chapter. And I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers again for taking a few minutes or so of their time to leave an amazing review!

* * *

I returned to Will's shop later on in the day to find it vacant and silent as a grave. I was mad with Jack for he wouldn't admit anything. He never told me a single thing about why he hated Elizabeth or what happened during his past, yet he took the time to bother me about my past. Besides that, I was going to tell Jack and Will that I was heading over to Elizabeth's house, but an empty shop meant no one was there to listen to me. Maybe the donkey would listen? Hardly…

I stepped outside to have the cool wind drift past me, blowing my curled hair around my face. "Bloody Jack Sparrow." I muttered under my breath as I clutched my stomach. He distracted me with his annoying self when I was trying on the dress. I hadn't noticed that it was a little too tight and now I was suffering the consequences for being so careless. I lifted up my skirts and walked faster to Elizabeth's house, my heeled shoes clicking against the cobblestone streets.

Once I reached the front door, I grabbed the knocker and rapped it lightly against the door a couple of times before the butler opened it.

"Miss Dayne." The butler said monotonously and raised his hand slightly, gesturing me to come inside. "It'll be one moment before Miss Swann comes down from her chambers."

"Thank you." I curtsied in mock-politeness. I clasped my hands together in front of me while I stood patiently by the stairs, waiting for Elizabeth to come down and greet me. I heard a light ruffling of skirts and soft footsteps walking down the stairs. I glanced up to see Elizabeth dressed in a fine gown and a diamond necklace complementing her.

"Oh you're here early. I expected Lord Beckett to be here already." She said in a giddy voice.

"Ah, yes." I fanned myself with my hand.

"Here, take this fan." Elizabeth practically shoved a fan into my hand and smiled.

I pulled the fan open and began fanning myself with it. "I would've really loved it if I had a choice to choose if I came or not."

"I needed someone else other than Lord Beckett to keep me company." She said as we both listened to the light knock on the door. "He's here." She squeaked and took a few huge breaths before she acted normal again.

The butler answered the door and Lord Beckett stood there in all his glory in his fancy blue coat with golden buttons. "Miss Swann and…" he said before his eyes adverted to mine. " Miss Dayne. What a pleasant surprise?"

"Yes, it is." I said calmly, trying to stop myself from flying across the room and choking him. "Elizabeth has requested my presence."

"Is that so?" He asked with disinterest.

"Yes." Elizabeth replied and placed her hand on my arm while I twitched with anger. There was a quite uncomfortable silence throughout the room with the exception of my fan swooshing every once in a while.

"Dinner awaits, Lord Beckett, Miss Swann and Miss Dayne." The butler injected the silence and waited for us to walk to the dining room. All of us walked into the dining room and took our seats; I sitting to Elizabeth's left and Beckett sitting to Elizabeth's right. A man, who I guessed was Elizabeth's father, was already sitting at the table with a merry expression on his face.

"I suspect the East India Trading Company is doing fairly well." Governor Swann said and glanced at me then to Elizabeth and lastly to Beckett.

"Yes. The company is doing remarkably well. Ever since I have been called upon the head of the company, the company has been making very satisfying progress." Beckett smiled stiffly like any other high up society man would do. "We have captured many fugitives including pirates and dangerous felons as such, and all will be hung by the neck until dead when the sun rises."

Then, a few butlers came in and placed a plate of bread in front of each and every one of us at the table.

Governor Swann seemed to be happy about the capturing of criminals yet his daughter showed a great amount of disgust. I quickly stifled my laugh at the irony by shoving a piece of bread in my mouth.

"I have to admit, I have captured the great and notorious, infamous Jack Sparrow." He said with a sinister smile, his eyes staring straight at Elizabeth who appeared to not notice for she was eating her bread.

I nearly choked on my food but I swallowed it down, coughing slightly. I grabbed a glass filled with water and sipped it before placing it back down. I also fought the urge to yell out 'Captain' Jack Sparrow but I suppressed myself. But how? How was Jack caught? He couldn't have been caught, for he was Captain Jack Sparrow…

"My daughter has been very anxious and eager about the wedding, haven't you Elizabeth?" Governor Swann looked lovingly at his one and only child.

"Y-yes, father." She replied like a perfect little puppet.

"Don't fret, darling." Beckett crooned in a voice that sounded like he was trying to show emotion but was failing miserably. I shifted in my seat wishing to scratch my ears to erase that horrible voice of his echoing in my head.

Dinner was then served and I ate quietly besides Elizabeth who also said not a word. Governor Swann and Lord Beckett chatted away about business although Beckett didn't say anything useful about the EITC for I was sitting at the table.

"I better head on out… It's getting quite late." I said and covered my mouth with a hand as I pretended to yawn.

"Of course." Elizabeth arose from her chair after I did and followed me to the front door.

"Remember, Will's shop at one." I whispered and quickly rushed out the door, running to Beckett's office. I sneakily crept inside of his office by picking the door lock with a hairpin. The room was pitch-black and no lights were lit. There was a window that was covered partly with a curtain, revealing part of the dark blue sky outside. His office had a few rooms connected to it and I hadn't a clue where to start. I walked to his desk and pulled out a couple of drawers to find nothing useful except a pistol in which I took. Suddenly, there was a clinking noise from another room and I started to lift up my pistol. I sauntered to the doorway to the other room and aimed my pistol at the silhouetted creature. I cocked my pistol while listening to another pistol click.

"Show yourself." I demanded and stepped closer to the thing. In a quick flash, the creature darted behind me and wrapped its arm around my neck while holding a pistol to my head.

"Drop the pistol." The person said huskily in my ear and I followed its orders by dropping it on the ground. "What are ye doin' in 'ere?" the person, who I figured by now was a man, asked while digging the pistol into my head.

"I would tell you if you'd stop shoving that pistol into my head." I hissed but the person tightened his arm around my neck. "Fine." I said and shivered when I felt his warm breath against my neck. The pistol at my head was lowered and was shoved back into the man's belt but his arm was still around my neck. The man spun me around and claimed my lips ferociously, covering up my squeak of bafflement. I fought him off by slamming my fists against his chest but he was stronger than I and didn't budge. "Gemtphmofmbfmme!" I yelled with my voice muffled by his lips. I had to find that compass and this man was wasting my precious time. The man pushed me onto top of a table and continued to assault me with kisses. Every time I tried to bite his tongue, his tongue would always slip away quicker than I could bite him.

His hands grabbed my hands and slammed them down above my head, his hands acting like shackles by pinning my wrists together against the table. He smiled against my lips but I didn't know why he was. He finally broke off the long kiss, allowing me to breathe once again.

"Let go of me you-," I growled but he swallowed the rest of my sentence by kissing me again. Smooth bastard… He thought he could have his ways with me…

The both of us froze with his lips still upon mine when we heard the front door creak. He swiftly pulled me off the table and spun me around. My captor then wrapped his hand around my mouth and another around my waist and dove into a closet with me. Our bodies were smashed together so closely that I felt his entire front body pressed up against my back. I gasped at the sudden contact but silenced myself quickly. The man's hand around my mouth traveled downward and suddenly landed on my butt. I dared not to make a sound for someone else was in Beckett's office but I was appalled by such act this man did. The man suddenly gave my butt cheek a squeeze and I squeaked while the man chuckled, enjoying his pleasure he got from fondling me. When I was to get out of the closet, I was going to kill the arrogant man.

From the crack of the doors, I saw a man wearing a navy coat light the candles around the room. Just then, the man behind me shifted a little and I was moved from my position. I tried peeping through the crack again but then the man was gone from my view. I was annoyed when I felt the man remind me that his hand was still on my butt. I jabbed my elbow in his gut and he grunted quietly in pain while he removed his hand.

The man in the navy coat appeared to have left the office, for I heard the door slam shut and no more shuffles of the feet. I immediately pushed the doors of the closet open and spun around quickly, punching my captor in the face, listening to the crack that occurred when my fist collided with his head. I gasped when I realized I punched Jack, who now was clutching his nose and cracking it back to its normal position.

"What the bloody hell?" I snarled as he flashed a grin crossed with a wince. And I thought he was in jail just like Beckett said…

" We'll call it square, then?" he said and removed his hand from his nose.

"If you ever touch me in that manner or way, I will personally kill you." I spat menacingly but he didn't seem to take it seriously.

"I know y-," he said in a sassy tone but I interrupted him purposely to silence his probably idiotic quip.

I jabbed my index finger at his chest, making him back up into the closet. "Care to find out?"

"…No." he gulped and smiled uneasily.

"Good." I shoved him into the closet and walked away. I started to dig around the room for the compass by turning everything upside down and scattering papers around. Where would Lord Beckett hide it?

"Looking for this?" Jack asked as I spun around to face him to see that he was holding his magical compass. He was one clever pirate; I had to give him credit for that.

"Possibly." I replied and he grinned. "Well, now I suppose I have to leave."

"Where to?" he asked and clipped his compass back onto his belt before his fingers started tweaking with his mustache.

"Allow Elizabeth on the Black Pearl." I stated flatly while he showed annoyance because I didn't answer his question.

"And why should I?" he swaggered towards me and leaned in very close.

"Because she needs your help." I argued while my eyes backstabbed me for they adverted to his lips. I wasn't able to tear my gaze away and I didn't hear a single word that came out of his mouth.

It looked so tantalizing that I found myself leaning forward until my lips pressed against his. My eyes fluttered shut as he returned the kiss with a heated fervor. I grasped his shoulders with my hands and my tongue battled with his tongue fiercely. I then ran my tongue against his teeth and tried to memorize the feeling in my mind. His flavor was so addicting and mesmerizing that it made me more attracted to him. I clawed at his jacket; tossing it onto the ground once I removed it from him. I felt his teeth nibbling on my lower lip as I removed his effects and many belts. Suddenly, everything became a big blur and then turned black.

"'ello?" Jack waved his bejeweled hand in my face as my eyesight returned to me. Jack started snapping his fingers and I blinked a couple of times before I realized what happened.

I was daydreaming about Jack Sparrow, wishing I could just taste him once more. "Hm… Yes…" I murmured to myself rather than Jack. I had so many incessant thoughts of him that it began to frustrate me.

"What were ye doin'?" Jack asked with his eyebrows arched. "Ye were opening your jaw back and forth like a fish." He laughed at me while I returned an annoyed scowl.

"I was just thinking." I replied, my cheeks feeling like they were set aflame with embarrassment. Why was even I thinking of that pirate? That was just appalling! I decided to change the subject hoping it would assuage my embarrassment. " Elizabeth is coming no matter what you say."  
His happy expression changed into the most dull and foul appearance. "I will not 'ave that wench on me ship, savvy?"

"No. What did she ever do to you?" I almost shouted but I felt my nostrils flare with anger.

"What did she do besides burn me rum?" Jack asked with anger held in his eyes while he swaggered towards me. "No one burns me rum under any circumstances."

"Rum." I scoffed at his tenacious ways. "Don't you think rum is a bit superfluous in one's life?"

"No." he responded with slight protectiveness in his voice. "I mean look at 'er! She's prissy."  
"She decided to save your life yet you don't want to return the favor." I snapped icily.

"Oh look at me, I 'ave to be all prim and proper." Jack imitated Elizabeth in a high-pitched voice. "I'll go burn all the rum in the wor'ld because it turns even the most respectable men into scoundrels!" he shouted sardonically and started to pace around the room like a mad man. "Will Turner, oh, 'e's me dearly beloved yet I love to cheat on 'im!"

I broke out into a laugh at his madness and insaneness. He was then flailing his hands up and down and was spinning in circles and singing on top of his lungs in a horribly off tune voice.

"-… A PIRATE'S LIFE FOR ME!" he howled and then finally returned back to normal by glaring at me. "Is that enough?"

"Quite." I laughed as tears leaked from the corners of my eyes. It was completely and utterly amusing to watch Jack prance around like Elizabeth. In the world, there was only one of him, and that's what made him Captain Jack Sparrow. "Please help her escape? I'll promise to follow all reasonable orders for three days if you let her on the ship."

"Depends on what ye define as reasonable." He grinned, his brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Reasonable orders… I mean that you can't make me sleep with you or kiss you." I explained but I heard no complaint.

"We 'ave a bargain." He took my hand and shook it for a long time while we both stared into each other's eyes. For all I knew, he probably was cooking up some crazy plan in his head just to annoy me.

"Yes." I said and gave my hand a small yank trying to remind him to let go. He slowly let go of my hand and dropped his hand lazily to his side. "We must wait at Will's shop for Elizabeth." I opened the door to be faced with people I didn't want to see. "Oh." I gasped with surprise.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review please? :) I'm not sure when I could update since this weekend is going to be a long one with lots of work and stuffs but I'll try to write when I have time. Sorry to leave off like this. Count maybe four to five days until the next chapter. I apologize but I have to keep up with my homework. But I won't leave anyone hanging like I did with a few of my other stories. I'll try not to! And... Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! Until next time, ta!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait but here's a chapter for my lovely readers. I especially dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviewers who have left a review at least for one of my chapters. :) Thanks all for being patient or rather impatient. School is coming to an end soon. Well, sort of. But testing is coming up soon so I might not be writing soon. It starts on the 29 of April and so, I will be studying. But don't fret, I will try to update! Soon. And here is thee chapter! WARNING: I don't know. It's a very nice calm chapter. :)

* * *

"Miss Dayne." Lord Beckett drawled out with a dangerous smile.

"Lord Beckett." I replied in shock and adverted my glance to Commodore Norrington who was behind him. "Commodore Norrington?" I probably was going to be sent to the Port Royal cells, for I was looking for the compass. I glanced behind me only to see that Jack was gone and left me to deal with those nitwitted wigged men. Just when I needed Jack the most, he always disappeared. Stupid coward….

"And what are you doing in my office?" Beckett asked with suspicion, staring at me as if he could pull the truth out of me.

"I was just… admiring the scenery." I pretended to look around the room and gave a slight nod. "It is a very… beautiful… place- office."

Beckett snorted and pushed me aside, walking inside of the room along with Norrington. " I suppose you were looking for Jack's compass."

"Now that, I would never do. Why would I want his compass? It's a useless piece of scrap." I lied and started to slip out the door. "I better be on my way now… Until we meet again." I ran away quickly, not stopping to look back for I feared they would send a few guards after me.

When I reached Will's shop, I tried to open the door but it was locked. I knocked a couple of times and then the door flew open revealing William covered in dirt. I quickly jumped inside of the shop and shut the door behind me. Beckett soon was going to send out navy officers to search for me, believing I was the one who stole the compass but in fact, I did not. "We're leaving to the Pearl in about two hours."

"We?" he echoed with confusion etched on his face.

"Yes. Elizabeth, Jack, you, and me." I said and sauntered around, inspecting each sword carefully. "There is no need to make any more swords if that's what you're doing."

Will gave a depressed sigh. "Do you really think Elizabeth cares for me? She's just… she doesn't tell me anything. It seems that each day we are tearing further and further apart."

"She cares and she's doing the best she can," I coaxed him.

"I tired of all her lies," He said and started cleaning up his shop. "Maybe I'll just tell her that I don't want to be in this relation anymore."

Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door and then it slammed open. Jack swaggered drunkenly around the room and raised a bottle of rum in the air. "'Ello, deary!" Jack called to me and winked suggestively. "'Ow 'bout you and me 'ave some fun, eh?"

"Jack!" Will shouted with dissent as Jack walked over to my side.

"Aye, lad?" Jack squinted his eyes at Will before gaping at me again. He draped his arm over my shoulders and squished me against his side. "Nothing bett'r than a night together, eh, luv?"

"How the hell did you get drunk within a few minutes?" I spat with disgust and tried to remove his arm off me but got no avail.

"Please you two, keep it civil." Will said, looking as if he wanted the both of us to stop fighting or saying 'suggestive' things, which was what all Jack was saying.

"I 'appened to stop by a nice lit'le bar 'long the way." Jack slurred and shot me a wobbly grin. "So what say you to… hittin' the sack together?" he breathed against my face.

I inhaled his scent of alcohol and grimaced. "If you're really that desperate, go ask a wench." I snapped and thrust myself out of his grasp. But I didn't want him to ask a wench…

"I did. She's right in front of me." He smirked smugly but I sure wiped that smirk off his face.

I punched him with all my strength and he fell on his butt with a loud thud to follow. I suddenly felt bad for beating up a drunken pirate but then again he deserved it. "If you ever call me a wench again, I'll turn you into a eunuch."

"Celine!" Will shouted with annoyance and dropped his head into his hands. "Please stop."

"He was trying to bed me!" I protested while Jack slowly stood up.

"Not bed-," Jack said while furrowing his eyebrows as if he were in thought.

"Jack!" Will interrupted and stomped over to the both of us. " We must prepare to leave on the Pearl not fight like immature children."

Jack then scowled at Will who was slightly perturbed. "Fine, lad," Jack said and faced me with a smirk on his face. "She did it!" Jack swung his hand in my direction and gave me an accusingly face.

"And what did I do?" I asked angrily while he gave a triumphant grin. Bloody blighter…

"You-," Jack proclaimed before he collapsed on the floor.

"Now we have to carry a sleeping man." I groaned with distress as did Will.

"Great… Just great." Will mumbled and paced around his shop.

A knock came from the door and all of us froze… Well, Jack was already frozen because he was sleeping but anyways, William slowly crept forth and opened it slightly.

"Will!" I heard Elizabeth squeak as she shoved the door open fully, bringing in her father and her self. "Thank goodness."

"Elizabeth, we really shouldn't be gallivanting with pirates." Governor Swann spoke nervously while eying the passed out Jack on the ground.

"Father, please, you have to understand. Lord Beckett was going to have you killed!" Elizabeth explained before she turned and faced Will. "I suppose we'll talk later." She said in a low voice as Will nodded with agreement.

"Who knows how to wake a drunken man?" I asked as everyone gave me a funny look. I pointed at Jack who was out cold, clutching his rum bottle to his chest like a child and a toy.

Will somehow got a bucket of water and dumped it on Jack who let out a shrill yelp. "Bloody-," Jack yelled before he stopped himself when he spotted the Governor. "What's 'e doin' 'ere?"

"I may have forgotten to mention that bit of detail." I said as Jack gave me a murderous glare. "Besides, three days of servitude does equal to that."

"Now it'll be six days." He growled as Elizabeth gave me a confused glance.

"No, four and that's the maximum." I snarled and Jack nodded his head reluctantly. "We must hurry up and head to the Pearl." I said while Jack narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm Captain, I give the orders," he whined as everyone rolled their eyes except for Governor Swann who just sighed in response. "To the boats!"

We all rushed out onto the streets and headed for the docks as quickly as possible. Of course, the governor was lagging behind us and Elizabeth slowed down to help him keep up. Meandering around buildings and houses, we approached the docks without any perilous danger.

The only thing I was thinking of was getting to the Pearl safely. And then there was Jack again. He was permanently engraved in my mind like a brand on skin and there was no way of removing him from my mind. He haunted me in every single one of my thoughts. As I said before, he was like an infectious disease. He was incurable. No matter how hard I tried, I just ended up thinking about him even more. Even now I was thinking of him! It was sickening. Maybe the only way to forget about him was to leave and never come back…

The five of us slipped into a dinghy while Jack gave me the orders to row the oars. I grabbed them halfheartedly and started rowing, pushing the boat away from the docks.

"Can't ye row a bit faster?" Jack asked tauntingly as everyone else on the boat remained quiet.

"No." I grunted surly.

"Well, then go faster." Jack waved his hands forward as if I would listen.

"Why don't you row it if you think you can do better?" I snapped and tossed the oars into his empty hands

"You must follow me orders." Jack reminded me and mockingly handed the oars back.

"Then don't complain." I snarled and started to row the oars again. I bet he thought he was smug. I knew he was going to be the death of me.

The dinghy finally hit against the Pearl making a loud thud that sounded like a knocker slamming against a door. Someone tossed a rope ladder down for us to climb up.

Jack ushered Governor Swann up first before he made Elizabeth go. I felt jealousy boil inside of me as he looked up at her butt in a perverted way. I wanted to slap Jack's head and yell at him to look at me; I was the one he should have been looking at. He did look at me before though… Well, that was before I pushed him away.

"Ladies first." Jack mock-bowed and shook me out of my thoughts.

I snorted at his mockery as I stood up and waited for him to go first. "Since you are such a… wonderful," I frowned at the word 'wonderful' but I kept on speaking, "Captain, I think you should be going first."

"I insist milady go first." He guided me to ladder.

"William, go first?" I looked at Will who just shrugged and started to climb the ladder. I faced Jack with a scowl, "You ought to go first. I'll just wait down here until you climb up first."

"As captain, I order you to climb up this ladder first." Jack said with fake-seriousness as I saw he was on the verge of laughing.

"That's unreasonable!" I screeched in a high-pitched voice.

"Not-uh. Ye defined unreasonable as making you kiss me and me making you sleep wiv' me, which that is neither of the two and uttermost, it is fully legitimate so now you must follow my orders." Jack took hold of my hands and placed them on the ropes.

His rough and worn hands grazed over my hands once more before he let go of me. I shivered with an unknown feeling cooking up in the center of my stomach, feeling as if I enjoyed his gentle touch. "Fine." I huffed and placed my foot on one of the ropes. I started to climb while I felt 'someone's' eyes on my behind. I rolled my eyes when I reached the top, thankful that he wouldn't be able to stare any longer. That was until I felt a hand smack my butt. I let out a short squeal of absolute shock and I turned to glare at my attacker.

Jack just gave an innocent smile in return while I continued to glare at him with a piercing stare. "Alright! Snap to, set sail!" Jack bellowed and walked to the helm as I followed him.

"Hey! You can't just go around smacking people's-," I shrieked but the most infamous interrupter interjected me.

"I do as I please." Jack said in an airy voice and tossed his hand carelessly into the air as if expressing what he meant.

"Disgusting malevolent piece of codfish." I grumbled and sulked away in a dreary mood.

"Now wait a tic there, luv." Jack raised his hand and placed it on my shoulder, stopping me from walking too far. "I want ye to keep me company up at the 'elm."

"Me?" I said with horror written all over my face.

"Yes. Don't act like ye don't know what I mean." He inched his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to the helm with him.

"Please. Let me sleep!" I pleaded as he shook his head with disagreement.

"Not yet, my pet." Jack crooned in my ear, his mustache tickling me while it poked the side of my face.

"Please?" I pouted and stuck out my lower lip as I turned to face him. Our lips were merely centimeters apart as I felt his nose pressed up against my small nose.

"Fine… But I'll be expecting a goodnight." He said, a charming grin enhancing his features.

"Of course." I said before there was an awkward silence. "…Goodnight." I started to walk to the captain's quarters but his hand snatched my arm, pulling me to a halt. "What?" I asked while he walked in front of me and blocked my way.

He arched his head upwards while he used his index finger to point at his cheek as if I were suppose to kiss him there.

"I'm not kissing you!" I said, appalled.

"Me orders. And that is reasonable, savvy? It's a peck not a kiss. Those are two different things." Jack replied, his dark eyes boring right into mine.

"Of course…" I muttered in defeat. I only agreed for if not, I would have been standing there all day arguing about a worthless peck on the cheek. I pursed my lips and prepared to place a kiss upon his cheek but he jerked his head purposely so our lips collided together. His hands immediately clamped down on my arms, not allowing me to break free from the kiss although I hadn't even moved to break the kiss off.

He abruptly broke off the kiss while I searched his chocolate eyes intensely for a glimpse of feeling. Why did he kiss me? My heart roared like the thrashing waves of the seas during a fierce storm and I could hear nothing but my shallow gasps of air. Did he care? It seemed so suddenly that I had these thoughts, yet I hadn't thought of them before. The silence was silently killing me but none of us dared to break it. The tension between us was so thick that not even the sharpest knife could sever it. I wanted to ask him why, why did he kiss me but I was afraid of…afraid of him. What would he say?

"G-go-goodnight." I stuttered as I backed away from him, quivering with bafflement and fear that my legs would give out. I hastily shuffled to the cabin and went inside, shutting the door behind me by leaning against it. I brushed lips with my thumb as if trying to trace if Jack's lips were actually on mine. They were… The feeling was unfathomable… so strange… As if it meant something for the both of us. But what did it mean?

* * *

A/N: What did everyone think? Please leave a review and I will try to update soon! :)


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello! Thanks again my wonderful reviewers for constant support! XD So here is where Celine admits- Oops. Ya got to find out for yourself. :P Without further ado, read! :)

* * *

After slipping off my boots and dress, I crawled underneath the thin covers of the bed and stared blankly at the wooden ceiling. I yawned and stretched before I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep but I couldn't. The question was bugging and nagging me like a pestering fly. "Why?" I murmured aloud as I opened my eyes. I rolled over onto my side and stared at the wall instead of the ceiling.

No. He didn't care, did he? He had his 'fair share' of wenches at ports and had no strings attached. That was clearly stated by him possibly a month or two ago and that proves he had no feelings for me. Oh, I must flee before the rest of the thoughts sunk further into my mind… It hurt to know that I had to leave him. That was set in my mind and there was no changing it. I was leaving for good when Jack stopped at the next port.

They all were signs; those thoughts about him, those dreams, every single thing that I thought or imagined, they were signs, signs that told me I cared for him more than I wanted to admit. I was guilty of caring for him. There I was, acting like a fool, like I didn't know what was happening when the truth was right in front of my eyes. I was in a pool of denial and I was getting further into the pit until I was lost into the oblivion. My imaginary cries of help were drowned out by the darkness. I couldn't leave him. But I had to! I had to; my life depended on it. I would leave without much of a goodbye…

I closed my heavy eyelids as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't care for him. My heart would ache and shatter into a millions of pieces. I couldn't deny it anymore; I l-loved him… I repeated it again in my mind. I loved him. I LOVED HIM. I loved those nonsensical whims he would ask of me. I fought so hard and I told myself from the very start, I wouldn't fall in love with the womanizing man but I did. I told myself, 'oh, this might just be fake', but it wasn't. My feelings were undeniable. I had learned what love was; a feeling that occurs in the bottom pit of your stomach, a feeling that grows and only gets bigger and stronger, a feeling that you can't resist or push aside, this feeling was a part of me.

The door creaked open as a person walked quietly to the side of the bed, stopping right when he or she was at the end of the bed. The person made a rattling noise when it removed its effects and placed them upon a nearby table or nightstand. I suspected the person to be Jack, for he sunk down into the bed besides me. I listened to the clattering of his beads in his hair while he leaned over me and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. I listened to his gentle breath blow out the candlelight and my eyes popped open, scanning the dark room.

It felt so strange admitting that I… loved him… He was lying down on the bed besides me yet he didn't know that I was awake. He didn't show any signs of knowing if I was awake. I just wished life were a lot simpler. I wished that I had no past, no memories of the past, nothing. I wished that everyone would love someone and there'd be no hate in the world. I wished… Jack cared…

Something moist rolled down my cheek and plopped onto the pillow I was resting my head on. I was crying? I buried my face into the pillow hoping it would stop the flow of water growing in my eyes but it didn't. Tears of sadness dropped out like a gushing waterfall, soaking my pillowcase with salty water. I didn't know why I was crying but I held in my breath, trying to hide my cries from Jack. I felt weak and my conscious began to fade away as my eyelids fluttered shut. Sleep clouded my thoughts and I gave way to my drowsiness.

* * *

There was a loud ringing in my head and ears and I felt something pounding heavily in my head. I grimaced, feeling the effects of a hangover but I didn't recall drinking any rum last night. I was about to rub my eyes but I felt my hand intertwined with something with fingers. I opened my eyes and squinted, blocking out the sunlight that invaded the room. I lifted up the thin bed sheet and peeked under at my hand, finding it intertwined with Jack's rough and warm bejeweled hand. Awkward…

I uncomfortably removed my hand from his and slipped out of the bed without much noise as if not to disturb Jack. My feet padded lightly against the wooden planks of the Pearl while I started to leave the cabin. I heard Jack grunt slightly in his sleep and I glanced back at his peaceful, calm face. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, feel his smooth lips against mine, taste his sweet flavor of alcohol.

What was wrong with me? This was a calamity, a disaster! I frowned with worry and hurriedly dashed out of the room before I could stare at him any longer. How was I going to get through the day knowing that I loved him? How would I act normal, like a regular day? I shuddered with fear and headed down below to the galley.

The doors of the galley were shut and I heard some chattering behind the solid door. I pressed my ear against the door, listening in on the conversation between the anonymous people.

"- do you mean?" said a shrilly squeaky voice with shock; I managed to discern the voice as Elizabeth's.

"Elizabeth… I think it's about time we moved on and get on with our lives. I can't bear to see this anymore. It's too complicated." The person who I recognized to be William said.

"But-," Elizabeth protested, her voice cracking as if she was about to cry.

"I… don't know anymore. How'd you expect me to trust you if we can't share our secrets?" Will said morosely as a sniffle came from Elizabeth.

"I didn't want to bring you into my troubles." Elizabeth whispered in a small voice so I had to press my ear harder against the door just to listen.

"See? I want to be there for you Elizabeth but you won't let me. No matter how hard I try, you push me away, and you torture me by dragging me back to you. Sometimes I wonder if you even love me anymore." Will said angrily as I heard him step closer to the doors. I stifled a squeak and ran away from the doors and up on deck, hoping that none of them noticed me eavesdropping on them.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I let out a small cry of surprise before I turned my head to find the owner of the hand. "…Good morning." I said slowly, trying to keep myself from saying something strange.

"So here is your first chore. I want you to go swab the deck and when you're done, meet me at the helm." Jack instructed and sauntered away before I could whine to him.

"Hmph. Who does he think he is?" I snarled at myself while spotting the swab the bucket.

"I do believe your clothes are very flattering." Jack called out from the helm with a cheeky wink to follow.

"Oh you!" I snapped and looked down at my bodice that clung to my body. I grumbled and stomped back to the cabin, bumping into a crying Elizabeth who was standing right in front of the cabin. "Elizabeth?"

"Celine!" she sobbed and flung her arms around me, soaking up my bodice with moist tears. I patted her back awkwardly while I walked with her into the captain's quarters. Elizabeth blurted out babbles that were incomprehensive between her sobs.

I knew it must've been about Will. " Shh…" I massaged her back and helped her sit down in a chair.

"Will!" She choked out in a trembling voice. "I do love him! But I pushed him away!"

"It's alright. You'll be fine." I coaxed as she hiccupped.

"But- please." She cried and rubbed her puffy red eyes. "I want Will!"

"Hold on. I'll be right back." I said and rushed out the door to speak with Jack.

"Back so fast?" Jack shouted from the helm and grinned.

"I wanted to stay with Elizabeth and calm her. If it will be alright, I would swab the deck later." I said as Jack rolled his eyes.

"What's in it for me?" he threw a rope over the helm and walked over to where I stood.

"Does everything have to have some type of benefit for you?" I asked while he nodded his head enthusiastically. "I'll… kiss you also."

"Oh really? Perhaps, I have raised the price." He leaned in close towards me, his eyes lingering on my lips.

"One kiss only." I replied tenaciously.

"Fine." Jack answered, his eyes adverting to my eyes.

"Fine." I repeated and sauntered back to the cabin. "You'll get your kiss later." I said with a sly smile although I wasn't facing him. Somehow, I felt elated to give him that kiss…

Once I returned to the cabin, I spotted Elizabeth drinking a rum bottle. "Dear lord." Elizabeth hiccupped to no one. "I'm sorry Will."

"Elizabeth." I said softly as she spun her head to look at me.

"What have I done?" she asked before she brought the bottle to her lips, gulping a huge swig.

"I'll talk to Will for you, if that's fine with you?" I said but she shook her head in disagreement.

"I-," she suddenly stopped crying and a devious grin replaced her frown. "Do you fancy Jack?"

"And what's this got to do with anything?" I asked, listening to the loud thumping of my heart in my ears, afraid that she might figure out the truth.

" All." She said in a shaky voice and slammed the rum bottle down on the table.

"Well, I do-don't believe I do." I stammered while she squinted her eyes at me.

"You don't or you do? There is no you believe you do." She said flatly and I shook my head.

"No. I don't fancy him." I said as I felt a pang inside of me.

"Are you sure?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes, I know I don't fancy him," I said while feeling the same pang inside again.

"Then, I have a plan." Elizabeth grinned somewhat evilly.

"Please don't let it be bad?" I whispered to myself.

"I'll make Will jealous of what he's missing and he'll come back to me. I know it." She said confidently before she sniffed again.

"Jealous?" I echoed as my mind went blank. She was going to steal Jack from me… again. What was I going to do? "You can't!" I blurted and she gave me a funny look. "I mean, you can't be too close to Jack otherwise he might try something on you."

"I know how to protect myself, Celine." She laughed and arose from her seat. "I'll go start once I freshen up." She scampered out of the room before I could chase after her.

"Oh no…. What am I going to do?" I murmured painfully and collapsed on the chair. "I'll just tell myself it's all fake… It's all fake. Lies…"

The doors slammed open and I looked up at Will who had a frown on his face. "You've got to help me!" he grabbed a chair and placed it in front of me before he sat down. "I just can't get Elizabeth out of my mind."

Now I was stuck in between the middle of a fight… How great? " Maybe you should give her another chance?" I suggested, hoping I wouldn't get brought into the argument.

"No. I gave her too many." Will sighed and placed his head into his hands. "Jack never has any useful ideas…"

I mentally snorted at the Jack part. " But you love her, don't you?"

"I… do. But if I get rid of her, then I wouldn't have to suffer from heartbreaks." Will replied and eyed the bottle of rum on the table. "I'm going to need rum."

I snatched the bottle before he could even grab it. "Sorry, but drowning yourself wouldn't be the answer…"

"You're right… But should I give her a last chance?" he queried, looking quite doubtful of giving her another chance.

"Yes." I smiled sincerely as he stood from his chair. At least Elizabeth wouldn't be flirting with Jack… Or she still might?

"Thank you…" he replied and ran out the door to find Elizabeth… Or I supposed he was looking for her.

I placed the rum bottle back down on the table before I dug around the room for some clothes that would suit me better. Once I found a pair of breeches and a shirt, I quickly changed into the clothing. I then exited the cabin and started on my duty, swabbing the deck right in sight of Jack who grinned at me once he caught my glance. Suddenly, Elizabeth hopped right besides him and started working her 'charms' and Jack's stare went to her. Of course, she was wearing a dangerously low neckline dress and she was flaunting her 'goods' at him. I felt jealous when Jack's eyes cast upon her lips as she leaned forward, saying some things that I wasn't able to comprehend for I wasn't that close to the pair.

I huffed and looked away, believing that if I looked away, I wouldn't have to see them anymore. But no, it didn't work. It still was appearing in my mind and I started to scrub the deck harder. I felt like slapping myself for even saying I loved Jack. And I felt like slapping myself harder for even thinking about giving Jack a kiss later on.

"'xcuse me miss but I think yer 'bout to scrub a 'ole in the deck." Mister Gibbs stated, causing me to blush with embarrassment.

"Sorry. I was just lost in thought." I said and nodded lamely.

"Of course." Mister Gibbs laughed and patted me on the back before he walked away.

My gaze traveled back to Jack and Elizabeth who by now were almost about to kiss. My eyes watered and I quickly looked away, pretending that I wasn't about to cry. I spotted Will who just came out on deck and saw the two flirting shamelessly. Will stormed back downstairs angrily and Elizabeth seemed to notice this.

"Will!" I called and dropped my swab to chase after him. I ran down below and pursued him with haste.

He suddenly jolted to a stop and faced me. "You said give her another chance but now I know she doesn't love me."

"She still does… She's just doing it to make you jealous." I said and he gave me a strange look.

"Jealous?" he murmured in a trance.

"Yes." I answered nervously as a smile enlightened his face.

"I have a plan." He proclaimed with energy.

"Not good." I mumbled as he dragged me to the galley to spill out his plan. I had a feeling his plan was going to have to do with jealousy and I wasn't going to like it. I wasn't going to like it one bit... Or perhaps I was? Maybe the tables have turned...

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And don't forget to leave a review! :) Cliffhanger! Woo! Well, not really. But it is somewhat of a cliffhanger. Who knows what dangerous plan Will's cooking up? XD


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Thanks much for all the reviews! I finished this chapter yesterday but I was waiting for more people to read the chapter before this chapter. If anyone understands that... But anyways, here is where the fun begins! :D MAYHEM! -CHEERS- I know, I know, I updated very very quickly! XD Cause the weekend just ended and now it's Monday so sorry if the next update is going to be slow.

* * *

"-pretend to be-," Will kept blabbering on about how we both would pretend to fancy each other.

I just nodded my head although I was in a different little world, not paying mind to Will at all. I had the main points down: fake flirt together, hold hands, a kiss upon the cheek, talk together and never stare to long at Jack and Elizabeth when they were together. But I was thinking about Jack and Elizabeth. What were they doing now? Jack was actually clueless about this little game Elizabeth and Will were playing. He probably thought Elizabeth fancied him… Like it mattered? Jack thought every woman fancied him.

"Did you hear me?" Will waved his hand in my face and I nodded my head.

"Yes. Indeed I did." I said with a fake smile, trying to make him buy my lie.

"Then what did I just say?" he asked as I wiped the smile off my face.

"I don't know." I sighed and slouched down in my chair.

"I said let's go outside. I'll help you swab the deck." Will linked his arm within mine and pulled me upstairs and out on the deck. "You can start while I another swab." Will said with a smile and left to find a swab.

I glanced at Jack who had Elizabeth all over him. I swore I saw Jack give her a lustful stare. Something panged inside of me, like a sharp sting to my heart. He never cared anyways… I started to scrub the deck and Will returned with a mop.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, somehow sensing my gloomy mood.

"Yes. Fine. I'm great. Never better." I muttered and continued to scrub the deck. "I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Will asked while he swabbed the deck behind me.

"Maybe I would get off at the next port. The seas are a dangerous place and I think it'd be better if I stayed on land." I lied about the last part. But what I really meant was that Jack was a dangerous man and his ship was a dangerous place. I couldn't handle seeing Jack flirt with various women…

"Really?" Will queried while I nodded my head. We continued to scrub the deck for hours and we stopped around noon. The lunch bell rang and we put our cleaning items away before we went to the galley.

Will grabbed my hand gently with his and walked slowly to the galley with me. No matter how strange his hand felt in mine, I kept quiet as if not to blow our secret.

We then sat down at a table and I slipped my hand out of Will's. Then Elizabeth showed up along with… Jack? I hardly expected him to be here eating in the galley. Elizabeth and Jack took their seats right across from Will and me.

I felt trapped in between the argument. Elizabeth was probably going to get angry with me…

"So Celine… would you like a piece of bread?" Will said and I nearly laughed at his priceless face.

"Uhm… Sure." I nodded, smiling at Will who grabbed a piece of bread from the middle of the table and placed it on my plate.

Elizabeth sat there staring at Will with sheer intensity but Will didn't give her a second glance. I knew Elizabeth was waiting for Jack to offer her food but Jack grabbed his own and placed it on his own plate.

It was funny to see the wars begin but then I knew the fight was going to end in a horrible mess. "Thanks Will for helping me swab the deck." I said and stared at my food so I would avoid looking at either Jack or Elizabeth.

"No problem." Will said while I listened to Elizabeth grab her own food. We ate in an awkward silence and I felt every single glare Jack, Elizabeth, and Will sent each other. I didn't know why Jack was glaring at Will but Jack was glaring with some type of anger.

"Well, I better get going on my chores." I said slowly and arose from my seat. Will also stood and offered to take my plate to the kitchen so I gave him my plate and he walked away. "So…" I drawled out and gazed at Jack. "What are your orders Captain?"

I must've caught Jack by surprise for he answered all too jumpily. "Well, uh- erm… Eh… Join me by me side at the 'elm once I finish eating. Erm…"

"Alright. I suppose I'll go find Will and stay with him until you're done." I started to walk away but Jack called me back.

"Leave the lad 'lone for 'while. Perhaps he needs to work?" Jack said nervously as I laughed.

"He already got his work done earlier." I said as Will returned and offered me his arm.

"But- damn it," Jack muttered to himself but I heard him nice and clear. "Bugger…"

"See you at the helm, Mister Sparrow." I waved to Jack and went up on deck with Will.

I burst out laughing and Will arched his eyebrows with question. "That was… strange." I breathed, calming myself down. "Why don't we wait around the helm for Jack?" I questioned and Will nodded his head with agreement. He sauntered to the helm along with me waiting for Jack to show up.

I saw Elizabeth climbing the stairs and she sent an angry glare my way. I gave her a questioning look but she looked away. "So Will-," I started to say but he cut in.

"Do you think she'll come back to me?" Will asked and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to answer his question or not. "Hmm… I think so." He answered himself.

"Do you think this is a little bit extreme?" I asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"No! I mean no. If she is trying to make me jealous then I will try to make her jealous and it all works out in the end." He said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"After all… I'm not sure about this. I know her father doesn't approve of her flirting with Jack… And I think this is all going to end up in a mess." I said, eying Jack who started to climb up the stairs to the helm.

"Sh!" Will whispered and pulled me to his side by wrapping his arm around my waist.

I preferred if Jack had wrapped his arm around my waist. What the-? Where'd that come from? "You know I feel very uncomfortable." I whispered in Will's ear and he loosened his grip slightly.

Jack possibly saw me whispering in Will's ear and he sent a hateful scowl at Will. "Celine!" Jack said while he stood in front of the wheel, staring at us; the way he said my name was as if he was calling me to join him by his side.

"Yes?" I asked while staying in Will's embrace.

"If you wouldn't mind to help me steer the Pearl," Jack said grouchily and I pulled out of Will's arms.

"I suppose I'll go help the crew." Will excused himself and went to fix some of the riggings.

"Right 'ere, luv." Jack said, grinning once Will was out of sight.

I stepped behind the wheel and grabbed the spokes where he pointed out for me to grab. "Like this?" I asked and suppressed a shiver when he stepped behind me and placed his warm calloused hands on mine.

"Aye." He said huskily deep down from his throat as I felt his warmth radiating off his body. "So what about that kiss?" He bent down to my ear and nibbled on my earlobe. I gripped the wheel tighter as I felt like I couldn't breath. He suddenly grabbed a rope and placed it on a spoke before he spun me around and captured my lips tenderly.

His fingers ran up and down the sides of my body and he used his body to press mine against the wheel. I placed my hands on his upper arm and felt his firm muscles ripple under my hands. He tasted so heavenly that I was getting lost… Lost like out in the sea on nothing but a scrap of floating wood, disappearing further and further away until I could see no more.

He took his time, licking and nipping on my lips, eliciting small gasps from me. The pleasure was getting so intense and passionate just until I heard some snickering nearby. Jack pulled away and the both of us glared at the laughing people.

"Master Pintel and Ragetti." Jack snarled icily that the two men standing on the stairs stopped laughing and wore solemn faces. "Get to work!" he growled and the two loons ran away with scared expressions on their faces.

"Now…" I said slowly, trying to think of what just happened. "I am going to… find Will." I walked away in a daze but Jack grabbed my arm before I could stagger away.

"Now, now, no escaping me yet." Jack whispered in a low throaty chuckle and pulled me against his chest.

"One kiss was our deal." I said as I eyed him with suspicion.

"You still owe me three days worth of servitude." He said with a mocking smile. "Now, as your next task, I want ye to rub me back."

"What?" I asked in horror. How could I resist temptation?

"Wot?" he teased before he licked his lips. "I said rub me back… See me ol' bones are gettin' tired."

"You're mad!" I exclaimed but he made a 'tsking' noise.

"Come, come, darlin', me bones can't wait all day." He beckoned me forth with the gesture of his hand.

"Fine." I huffed playfully and started to massage his back.

"That's it." He groaned as I rubbed his shoulders and started working down his back.

"Celine!" Will called from the crow's nest, smiling and waving at me.

I stopped massaging Jack and smiled up at Will. I arched my eyebrows at Will who shrugged before his head disappeared as he sat down in the crow's nest.

"Keep going." Jack growled and I rolled my eyes with annoyance. What did rubbing his back got to do with anything?

"Cap'n! There's a ship followin' us!" Mr. Gibbs ran up to the helm and Jack grabbed my hand and stopped me from rubbing his back. "It's the East India Trading Company."

"Well, lower the sails! Make speed!" Jack waved his arms in the air and took his position at the helm.

"Anything I could do? Captain?" I asked while capturing Jack's attention.

"Aye. Stay 'way from Will." Jack said as I scoffed.

"Pray tell why." I replied, interested of what he would say.

" 'e has 'is duties." Jack said seriously.

" Sorry Jack. But Will and I need to spend 'some quality time together'," I mocked with Jack's words. I thought I saw Jack twitch with irate loathe but I ignored whatever it was. "Thanks for letting me off early."

"Not. A. Problem." He said through gritted teeth as I ran to climb up the mast.

Grabbing a rope, I started to climb up the mast, up to the crow's nest to speak with Will. Once I in the crow's nest, I looked down at Jack who was staring down at Elizabeth's bosom that was spilling out of her dress. If he wanted bosoms, then he might as well go get a whore. Will also looked down and saw the couple talking to each other. I gasped when Elizabeth grabbed Jack and shoved him against the wheel, attacking his lips with absolute fervor that it made me envy her and Jack. Jack returned the kiss ardently as his hands cupped her cheeks, pulling her head closer. I turned away as tears plopped down my cheeks.

"Celine?" Will said quietly and pulled me downwards to sit down. "Do you fancy Jack?"

There was no denying it to him… "Yes. I think… I love him." I whispered in a barely audible voice. "But I won't have to deal with it anymore… Once I leave."

"Perhaps, we shouldn't chase after them… We should start off fresh and new… Find someone new." Will suggested with pain in his voice.

I knew he felt the same way as I did, heart broken. " We could still go through this act of ours until we get off at the next port."

"Yes." He said somberly and wrapped his arm around my shoulders like any good friend ought to do.

"You know… You're my only friend now." I sniffled and dried my eyes. The both of us stared at the orange sun that was beginning to set. We continued to sit there for hours, silent and somber.

"We should head down." He offered calmly and allowed me to climb down first before he. We then stood in front of the stairs that led below. Will spotted Elizabeth and Jack, both heading down the stairs from the helm. Will immediately grabbed me and pressed his lips against mine as I stood stiff and taut with surprise. I slowly loosened up and returned the kiss without much passion. It wasn't like kissing Jack but more like kissing a good friend… or more like a brother. Will broke the kiss leisurely and stared deeply into my eyes.

I suddenly became aware that Jack was still standing there gaping with his jaw dropping back and forth before he stormed away. Elizabeth already ran away before Jack so I hadn't noticed where she had went.

"That went well," Will said sarcastically as I laughed and cried at the same time.

"Very well," I said quietly and started to go to Jack's cabin. "I'm going to take a nice nap."

"Of course… I'll be out on deck if you need me." Will replied as I went inside of the cabin.

I slipped into the bed, my heart deteriorating each second that ticked by, and water shimmering from my eyes. Jack only had eyes for Elizabeth now… I sobbed into my pillow, my cries muffled by the cushion. I was supposed to stay strong and proud but my defensives were broken. I attempted to stop the tears of sadness but it only became worse than before. I continued to sob myself asleep, thinking only about Jack.

* * *

A/N: So leave a review and tell me what'cha think! :D Thanks much! And I'll write the new chapter and update whenever I can.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks again for the fantastic reviews for my chapter before this one by my wonderful reviewers, cuteepiee1, HoodiesRsoft, lina, Ameli, XShadowCatX, JackSparrowsGirl1010, and Captain Tash! Give them a round of applause! :D I'm very very happy. And yeah! And so here is the long chapter. It is longer than the last few chapters I have written so be thankful! And I updated quicker! :P This chapter is going to have a very very interesting twist so beware! Well, not really beware but it is very very- I'll just say, it's just the part everyone has been waiting for. :)

* * *

It was then when I woke up in the middle of the night only to find Jack not right next to me in bed and also, not inside of his room. I crawled out of my covers and tiptoed outside and glanced around, hoping to spot Jack somewhere but the helm was empty and on deck were only a few crewmembers. I spotted a man with a colorful parrot on his shoulder and walked up to him.

"Do you know where the captain is?" I asked, yawning.

"Rawk! Up! Up!" the parrot cawed and rocked back and forth on the man's shoulders.

I waited for the man to answer but he didn't. He finally opened his mouth and showed his missing tongue and I shuddered with disgust. "Oh." I said with surprise and started to climb up to the crow's nest, following the bird's directions. I made it up and found that the bird was right. Jack was standing there, staring at the stars and the clear dark sky.

"Jack?" I whispered softly and he jumped up with shock before he masked it.

"What are you doing 'wake?" He asked with a harsh voice that I narrowed my eyes at him with curiosity.

"Thinking." I said in a pensive voice. "And you?"

"Watchin' me ship." Jack said and rubbed the wood railing of the Pearl in such an affectionate manner that it made me wonder what would it feel like if he caressed me like he did with the ship.

The both of us remained silent for a while, not knowing what to say next. I stared up at the shiny stars that lit up the sky in a fascinating manner. "Beautiful aren't they?" I questioned and turned my gaze to Jack.

"Aye." He nodded his head curtly.

I stepped closer to Jack but he took a step away from me like I was poison but I didn't question him about that. "Where are we heading?" I whispered as his gaze went to back the sky.

"Port Jacobs." He answered and briefly took a few steps towards me, which confused me because he just stepped away a few seconds ago. "I do know a way for us to get better acquainted."

"What does that got to do with-," I queried but he placed his finger on my lips.

"For all these months, I knew ye couldn't resist me. And now is the best time to get to know and explore each other a little more." He said wickedly and placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer.

"No thank you." I placed my hands on his chest to stop our bodies from touching. "This wouldn't be fair to Will." I said, remembering Will's little act.

"Oh, so now you're wiv' the whelp?" he glared at me as I nodded my head weakly under his powerful stare. Jack then let go of me and glanced at the bright moon that cascaded a beautiful reflection against the ocean's water.

I wanted to call him back and tell him it was all a lie but for Will's sake, I didn't. "I just wanted to thank you." I said as he stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"For what?" he asked calmly as I stood besides him.

"For helping me escape." I replied, gazing straight into his enticing brown eyes that made me lost. "I promise I won't cause you anymore trouble… I will be departing for good at Port Jacobs... You were a good friend to me."

His face returned a mixture of emotions including sadness, surprise, and anger. "Why?" he asked bluntly.

"I don't want to bother you anymore with my foolishness. You're a pirate. I'm just a girl. A girl who was shown freedom by the pirate… I don't want to disturb your business of pirating. I know nothing of it nor do I know how to run a ship. I'm just an extra mouth to feed… And so the story ends when the girl is free." I lowered my voice to a whisper so he wouldn't hear the cracking in my voice. "And I'm free."

"If that'd be your wish, then so be it." He said lowly, his gaze penetrating through my heart.

"Thank you, Jack." I said quietly, silently wishing that he would kiss me. "I am forever in your debt."

"Save the goodbye for the last day." Jack said as he sounded like he was struggling with the words he was trying to say.

"Yes, that'd be better." I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling cold. Wouldn't he envelop me into a nice warm hug? No. That was because he didn't love me. "I-," I said with my heart pounding louder than how loud I was speaking.

"Why the whelp?" he asked, cutting me off rudely.

"What do you mean why the whelp?" I queried with annoyance.

"What do ye see in the whelp?" he said, his eyes set aflame with fire burning in them.

"Well… He's nice, sweet, and caring." I said, although those traits weren't quite for my tastes. What really suited my tastes was what all that Jack had.

Jack let out a huge sigh. "Only eunuchs have those traits… Wouldn't you prefer a man with 'is… goods?"

I snorted with laughter at his ridiculous statement. "And how are you sure he doesn't have his 'goods' intact?"

"'e 'as a lovely singing voice. Soprano, 'e could be." Jack mocked as I tried hard not to smile.

"But what does it matter to you?" I retorted and leaned against the railing of the crow's nest.

"Not much. I was just wond'rin' if you were into men without their 'goods'," Jack took a brief pause before he spoke up again, "Because I think I could fulfill your wants since I do happen to 'ave me goods intact."

"I do believe this talk is very inappropriate." I said in my best 'Elizabeth Swann' voice. "And no, I wouldn't want you to fulfill my wants." Yes, I was lying to him but not to myself. I did want him to fulfill my wants…

"I know ye can't resist me." He spread his arms out as if to give me a view of his body but I scoffed.

"You keep believing what you will." I smirked and started to climb down from the crow's nest. "Goodnight Jack."

"No goodnight kiss?" his head popped over the railing to peer down at me.

"If you'll come down then maybe I will." I said as I landed on the deck on my feet.

"I wouldn't want to keep m'lady waiting." He taunted and quickly scurried down from the crow's nest. He acted like a little boy who was excited to go on his first venture on a ship out in the sea.

"Promise not to turn your head this time?" I asked as he shrugged.

"It was a miniscule mistake. I 'appened to be stretching me 'ead." He said teasingly and leaned in towards my face. I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek but I wished he had turned his head again.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I queried but he shook his head making his beads jangle together.

"I've got me ship to watch." He said and ushered me to his cabin.

"Well… Goodnight." I scrambled inside of the cabin and went back to sleep with Jack burning freshly in my mind. Could it be that he was jealous of Will and I? No. He wasn't.

* * *

The next day, I worked next to Will who taught me how to tie a couple of knots. The hot sun was fierce and it made all of us drenched in sweat. I sighed with exhaustion and wiped my sweat off my forehead before I collapsed onto a rum barrel. " This is such hard work." I complained to Will who laughed at my fatigue.

"That's how a ship works." He explained but hushed when Jack came around to us.

"Eh, lad… Ye wouldn't mind to accompany Governor Swann, would ye?" Jack said with a devious smile and motioned his head to the Governor who was standing at the railing of the deck.

"No. Not at all." Will said with uncertainty and nodded to me before he left.

"So captain, tell me what is it you request from me." I said and smiled up at Jack who towered over me.

"I do have many requests but not all of them are fulfilled by you." He grinned lecherously, his eyes wandering to my heaving chest.

I crossed my arms, blocking his view and he smiled at me. "I wasn't talking about those types of requests." I scoffed as he pulled a rum barrel next to me and sat down. "Oh, I think I better see how Will is doing."

"NO!" Jack shouted and grabbed my arm as I stood up, pulling me back down onto the barrel. "I got another job for you to do… Why don't you climb up to the crow's nest and see if there's a ship following us?"

"But didn't you just ask Mister Gibbs to do that?" I questioned but he waved his hand in the air as if to swat my question away.

"No- Yes. But perhaps 'is eyesight is gettin' poor?" he said and jumped off his rum barrel, pulling me with him to the mast and shoving the rope into my hand.

"But he has a spyglass." I arched my eyebrow to see what he had to say to that.

"Incase he misses somethin', eh?" he fidgeted with uneasiness but kept a smile plastered on his face.

"You never had anyone double check-," I protested and caught Will's attention.

"Sh." Jack huffed with annoyance and tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for me to climb up.

"Fine." I climbed up to the crow's nest and nodded my head at Mister Gibbs. "Captain Jack seems to be doubting your eyesight."

Mr. Gibbs had an inscrutable expression until he let out a raucous laugh. "Miss Celine, Cap'n Jack never doubts me eyesight. Me eyesight is good as new. Ol' Cap'n Jack 's just foolin' with ye."

"What?" I asked as he wiggled his finger at me to come closer so I bent forward.

"See what's on me mind is that the cap'n 'as a little fancy for ye and sent ye to get 'way from the lad." Mister Gibbs said in a low voice as his eyes adverted to Will while Jack called Mister Gibbs name with irritation.

"Master Gibbs! I 'ope you're not filling me lass's little 'ead with nonsense." Jack shouted but what really caught my attention was the words 'me lass's little 'ead'. So now I was considered his lass?

"No, no! Not at all, Cap'n!" Mister Gibbs laughed nervously and pretended to look through the spyglass in his hand.

"A fancy for me?" I squeaked with excitement and pretended I was scanning the ocean for ships.

"Aye. Seems completely apparent the cap'n be takin' a fancy to ye." Mister Gibbs let out a hearty chuckle and lowered his spyglass. "Although, Jack does tend to keep closer to the vest these days…ever since that mutiny by 'is first mate… But t'is a long story! I better go inform Cap'n Jack that the ocean 's clear and there's not a ship in sight." Mister Gibbs climbed down from the crow's nest, leaving me to my onesies.

I scanned the ocean to find that Mister Gibbs did have good eyesight for there was not one ship in view. "Jack Sparrow has a fancy for me?" I whispered to myself with glee until my mind reminded me of Elizabeth. I grabbed the ropes and headed back to the deck, landing right in front of Will and Governor Swann.

"Hello Will. Governor Swann." I greeted them both with a smile.

"You must be Miss Dayne. My daughter spoke of you as such a great friend." Governor Swann returned a weary smile.

"Well, we are good friends." I replied, although I doubted that we were.

"Yes." The governor said and glanced at Will. "I do suppose you have captured my daughter's heart, have you not?"

"Erm… I…" Will stammered speechlessly. "She…" He suddenly looked at me for help but I backed away from the situation.

"Excuse me… I think I'll go find the captain." I said as the men nodded. Will gave me a desperate look but I left him, feeling a little guilty for leaving him in such predicament. "Captain Sparrow." I called, as Jack didn't turn around to look at me.

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack replied, not turning his back to me.

"It's Celine if you wouldn't mind." I corrected angrily while he spun on his heels with shock written on his face. After all, Elizabeth was all in his mind now and I was nothing compared to her. Maybe Mister Gibbs's information was false...

"Oh! Well, luv, I was going to 'ave you 'elp me 'ere." Jack said before he started removing his shirt.

I gasped with bafflement as his sexy tan torso became into view. Sexy, did I say? I frowned and glanced away quickly before I could swoon at such a stunning and appealing sight. There was no way was I going to take back that I fancied him… He was attractive and I was just admitting the truth.

"Darlin'?" Jack asked and turned my head to look at him. "Wash me shirt."

"What!" I screamed with disbelief as he deposited the shirt into my hand. "Now I'm a bloody maid?"

"Well, you did owe me a few days of servitude and I thought I might as well make the best of it since it is an once in a lifetime opportunity." Jack said triumphantly and stepped closer so our bodies touched.

Oh goodness! He was doing that on purpose just to tease me. I held my breath when I felt his warm breath puffing on my face. I tried to keep my eyes on his face but my eyes kept adverting to his beautifully built body.

"Irresistibly charming, I am. You can't deny me." He whispered so tantalizing close that my lips parted voraciously. I spotted two scars on his chest but I quickly looked away so he wouldn't make a mock of me.

"Keep telling yourself that." I withdrew a shallow breath and pulled all my courage together and walked away, leaving him standing there disappointed. I then started to clean his shirt.

* * *

I merrily started to whistle the tune 'A Pirate's Life for me' until I heard someone barge into the Captain's Quarters, where I was residing. "Jack, here's your shirt." I picked up his neatly folded shirt off the table and spun around to be greeted by Elizabeth. "You're not Jack."

"Save it!" she growled menacingly and narrowed her hazel eyes at me with anger. "You stole Will from me and now he'll never come back to me!" I saw her hands curl up into fists at her sides. "I want you to stay away from him!" she pointed her index finger at me threateningly before she let it fall limply to her side.

"Oh yes? And you thinking flirting with Jack is going to help at all?" I snarled at her and took a dangerous step towards her. "If you really loved Will, you wouldn't have kissed Jack, would you? You fancy Jack. Admit it!"

"No I don't! I was trying to get Will back." Elizabeth snapped and also came closer towards me.

"That's the only thing you do; lie. And if anything, Will does care for you, not me! He wants you, all right, yet you fail to notice that he loves you. He would've done anything in the world for you yet you lie to him and hide things from him! You've even admitted yourself that you pushed him away." I let out a heated scoff and placed Jack's shirt back down onto his table.

"I did not lie to HIM…" she said weakly as her anger was subsiding and in place, sadness filled in.

"You're in love with Jack, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes at her, scrutinizing her to see if she really did love Jack.

"No-no! I'm not!" she sputtered and backed away from me as I walked closer towards her.

"You lie." I said but she shook her head with defiance.

"I love Will!" she said with a new energy and boldly kept her place.

"And why did you even think of kissing Jack? Seems to me that you enjoyed it." I mocked as she snorted with annoyance.

"Oh, so you want me to admit something that is not true? Well, fine! If you really want to know it, I LOVE JACK SPARROW!" she sang in a loud deafening voice. "Is that what you want to hear? Just 'cause you think it's true yet it's not." She continued to scream about her love for Jack. "He's all I dream for in a man. So handsome and so charming. I swoon every time I'm near him!" Her voice seemed to be tearing my heart apart but I tried to tell myself that all her claims were false. "And I- Wait. You love him, don't you?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" I stammered fearfully as her eyes seemed to laugh at me.

"You love him," she sneered and I denied it again.

"Why would I love him?" I retorted irately and crossed my arms over my chest rebelliously.

"Because you're jealous that I kissed him." She laughed as I sent an annoyed glare at her.

"Am not! Besides, why don't you worry about your precious Will? That, oh so gorgeous man that captures all the women's hearts." I mocked, shoving the situation back onto her.

"He still cares for me." She said nervously although she really had no facts to prove it. "You took him from me!" she accused me.

"Hah! That means I don't care for Jack if I took Will. Anyways, Will is such a sweet caring man." I jeered as she gasped with horror. "He kisses me and takes care of me like any good lover ought to do."

"You take that back!" she screamed and stomped towards me.

"Oh what do you mean? Take back that he is such a caring man?" I taunted happily until I felt her hand collide with my face. "You didn't!"

"But I just did." She laughed coldly as I lunged at her and started to choke her.

"You bloody backstabbing wench!" I yelled as the both of us fell onto the floor into a heap.

"You disgusting whore!" she rasped as her hands wrapped around my neck and choked me.

" Malevolent yeasty prostitute." I spat as we rolled over and over, continuing to strangle each other to death.

"Pirate tramp!" she snarled, and clawed at my neck, making a scratch and causing blood to ooze out.

I felt the coldness of the crimson drop of blood roll down my neck and I was then reminded of my stepfather. I let go of her neck and punched her in the face, causing her hands to let go of me as she stumbled off me. "You heinous arse!"

Her nose seemed to be bleeding as she stood up, placing a hand under her nose to stop the dripping. I arose from the ground and the both of us started to suffocate each another again.

"Ladies, ladies!" Jack barged into the room at last and desperately tried to pull us apart but neither of us wanted to let go. William also came dashing in with a surprised expression on his face. "Stop it." Jack said through clenched teeth as he finally yanked the two of us away from each other, his hands still clutching onto us as if he were to let go, the both of us would attack each other once more.

I continued to claw at her, as did she even though we weren't able to touch each other from such distance. We both glared hatefully at each other until Jack stepped in front of our faces. "Ladies, calm it."

"I do not see a lady, rather I see a filthy belligerent rat." I scorned with a scowl to follow.

"You morbid whore." She growled even though I couldn't see her face but instead I saw Jack's head in the way.

"Tainted flea-bitten mongrel!" I retorted as Jack shoved Elizabeth into Will's arm.

Jack pulled me tightly to his side while he told Will to leave with Elizabeth.

"I'm not done with you, you vicious beast!" I yelled as the doors slammed shut, leaving Jack and me in a room together.

"Calm down, lass." Jack cooed in my ear but my anger was boiling even huger than before.

"NO! That disgusting disgruntled whore!" I attempted to pry his hands off me but he wouldn't allow it. "She deserves a punch! I'll teach her a lesson that she'll never forget!"

"Now, now, luv. Easy there." He soothed with a gentle voice.

"Let me go!" I snapped angrily at Jack but I was angry with Elizabeth.

"Not until ye settle yourself down," he said as I gritted my teeth with resentment.

"Settle myself down? I AM SETTLED!" I roared immaturely as I squirmed in his grasp like a child in a parent's hold.

He dragged me to a chair and forced me onto it. "Bett'r clean up your wounds." Jack said softly and pushed me back down onto the chair when I stood.

"I hate her!" I panted with weariness as Jack found a cloth and poured rum on it before rubbing it on my wound on my neck. I hissed with pain as the rum stung agonizingly. "That ignorant wench! I can't believe it! She insists that she loves Will and yells at me to get away from him when all I'm doing is helping him with a plan that he was doing to make her jealous and I don't love him since it all was an act and I actually love you-," I spoke rapidly in a ramble but then I cut myself off abruptly as my eyes widened with shock about what I just said. I chewed on my tongue with panic until I tasted the rusty flavor of blood in my mouth.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Jack stopped rubbing my neck with the cloth and I just stared at him with alarm. I gulped and continued to stare at him like I heard not a word he said. "Repeat the last few words. I don't recall 'earin' 'em right."

I gaped at him as no words came out of my mouth. My throat felt raw and dry from yelling and from the fear building up. What would I say to him?

* * *

A/N: Muahahha! :D I really am evil, aren't I? Cliffhanger!! Seriously, though! I'm not so sure about updating soon but anyways leave a review and I'll try my best to update, alrighty? :P Thanks much for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thanks all my reviewers for the brilliant reviews! :D They made my day! :) I know this chapter isn't what everyone expected and it's quite short but it's all I can manage in a hour and it is better than nothing, eh? :P I think this chapter sums it up pretty much. But don't hate me for it! I know, like I said it's unexpected! I swear, this stuff just popped into my head and I thought I might as well give it a try. And yes, the time in this chapter does go by quickly. So read it! Even though it's quite- just read it! :P

* * *

The entire room was silent and I just stared at him with an opened mouth. "W-what I r-re-really… I said that I-I don't love W-Will." I stuttered with fear as he leaned forwards until I felt his breath on my face.

"No. You said somethin' aft'r that." Jack squinted his eyes at me as if he was trying to read my mind.

"No I didn't!" I said rapidly and blushed, feeling warmth creep up to my face. "I just said nothing…" I quickly shoved him away from me and scurried out of my seat, running towards the door but I felt his hand clamp around my wrists.

" 'M not sure but I thought I 'eard ye say somethin' else, didn't ye?" he pulled me down so he was whispering in my ear. His lip merely brushed against my ear and I shivered delectably.

"No, not at all." I rasped and pulled my wrist out of his hand before running out the door. "I didn't say anything, did I?" I muttered to myself and wandered aimlessly around the ship until I bumped into Will. "Did Elizabeth say anything?"

"She told me that she wanted to be with Jack." Will replied desolately, which made me want to hug him to comfort him. "I suppose she wasn't lying to me…"

Now here I was confused. Was it all just an act or was it the truth? I was going to have Jack- No, I wasn't. I was leaving. Leaving, leaving, and leaving! It was only one day ahead before we would stop off at Port Jacobs and I would never look back at Jack again. Never in my lifetime, no matter how much my heart cried and wrenched for him, I would NEVER stay with Jack again. If only I could grab my heart and yell at it to shut its pathetic pleas for Jack… My heart didn't know anything.

"Please Celine. I need your help! Advice, anything! I'd do anything for her to love me again." Will begged and grabbed my hands, pulling me towards him.

"Confess to her," I said flatly, tears forming in my eyes. Why I was crying? Well, I was off in my own thoughts about Jack. I loved Jack but he would never love me. "Tell her you love her… Tell her all that your heart feels and… love her…" I couldn't even take my own advice I was giving to others. I was pathetic and a miserable wretch. Stupid me for even saying that I loved him! "Wish you luck, Will." I gave him a slow pat on his shoulder before I walked away, letting my thoughts consume me.

I stood at the bow of the ship, staring ahead at the tiny speck in the distance… It was land. Goodbye Jack. My heart would always be in his hands but he would never know. _No strings attached…_ I recalled hearing his voice echoing in my head over and over again until I felt sick. I finally saw Jack come out of his cabin and stride to his position at the helm. I quickly glanced away, feeling quite sad. If only he told me… I might've stayed.

* * *

The ship had docked at Port Jacobs the next day in the early morning. Yes, I was departing and I had avoided Jack like the plague last night. But now, I had to say goodbye and there was no escaping that.

I said goodbye to the crew and Jack then dismissed them. I waited for them all to disperse before I would give my secret goodbye to Jack… And I had forgotten to mention, Elizabeth and Will got back together as if yesterday night. Will told me he had taken all my advice and confessed his heart to Elizabeth. She happily kissed him and their relationship started off again… But for Jack and me, we were just as stiff as a naval officer.

"Well, Jack… I'm very grateful for your hospitality and kindness. I shall never forget you… If there would be anything I could do for you, don't hesitate to ask." I smiled genuinely as he shrugged carelessly.

"And I shan't forget you, luv." Jack grabbed my hand and placed a long kiss on my knuckles as his eyes held mischief and grief. "There isn't anything you could do for me," he continued while I wanted him to say that there was something I could do for him, "Until we meet again, darlin'."

I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I refrained from doing so. Instead, I leaned forward and placed a quick peck on his cheek before I nodded. "Farewell, Jack." I whispered and sauntered away from the docks with tears filling my eyes. I felt his eyes watching me as I disappeared into the crowds of people.

I ran, faster and faster as tears poured out even faster than I was running. I used to not know why was I crying but now I knew. My heart was crying. It was screaming for Jack and my body also agreed as I stumbled behind a building and leaned against the wall. I hated feeling so weak and so miserable… But I was going to start off new and fresh… Clean.

I was going to change my identity and from then on, I decided that I was to be known as Miss Amy Smith. Beckett wouldn't find me and this whole Celine in love with Jack thing would be gone. Yes, my new name was Miss Amy Smith. I was no longer the woman in love with Jack but a woman who had no love yet and was starting off on a clean slate. Maybe Amy Smith would fall in love someday, but I first had to recover from my loss. And to be honest, Jack never came back for me. He never did love me, I meant Celine, because he never came back…

* * *

A/N: The end! How's that for an ending? Now hold up before yall start throwing pitchforks at me! They'll meet again someday if I continue writing! Still pondering on the thought of a sequel or shall I continue on... Or shall I just leave it like this sad ending? I'm not really in the mood for the sequel so I think I'll continue on unless as I stated before, you like this ending. So leave a review and tell me what ya think! :) And thanks all for the fantastic reviews! Byee!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hello again! Thanks my reviewers for leaving encouraging reviews! :) So here is the chapter dedicated to all my reviewers! Although, it is quite short. Please don't be mad with me for the ending of this chapter. -uses hands to shield myself- Anyways, here it is! And hope ya like it!

* * *

"Amy Smith!" yelled another maid called Elsie.

At first, it had taken a while for me to get used to the name but over the years, I became accustomed to the name.

"I'm working!" I called back with annoyance as I fixed the beddings of the woman who resided here. The woman was the daughter of the great and powerful governor and she was around my age… close to her mid-twenties I supposed. "Oh would you look at that… it's my break." I said softly to myself while I stared at the grandfather clock that ticked. It was noon and I would usually get off work for six hours and then I would work another six hours. I quickly ran out of the room and deposited my 'maid' clothing into a little room they would call the 'maid's quarters'. I then left the house after meandering around the twists and turns of the house.

Yes, I loved my job. I loved how I would have peaceful conversations with the Governor's daughter and I loved arguing with the maids. What job could be better than that? _Pirating. _No! That was gone from my mind. I didn't know what was that about. Besides, Celine was gone many years ago…

Of course, I had met a man over the years. He was so innocent and caring… Which reminded me more of Will… I felt sick to my stomach as the memories flashed into my mind. My head spun dizzily and everything around me seemed to be swirling and twirling around in circles. I collapsed against a wall, clutching my stomach as I took deep breaths. Jack Sparrow… was in my mind again… A glimpse of Celine's past came to me again. I quickly pushed the thoughts away…

Anyways, about this man I had met… His name was Evan Herington. I was going to meet him for lunch at the park in Port Jacobs. I lifted up my skirts and pushed myself off the wall before I began to walk to the park. Placing a hand on my hat, I picked up my pace and slammed into a man although I tried to dodge him. "Sorry, Mister…" I glanced up into familiar eyes I never wanted to meet again.

"Spar-Smith. Mister Smith or Smithy if you like, Miss…" Jack said, his eyes desperately searching my face that was covered by a yellow bonnet.

"Miss Smith." I said slowly as I looked from under the brim of my hat up at Jack.

"Odd coincidence our last names match." He remarked as I pushed my bonnet lower to cover my eyes.

"Yes." I whispered almost like a ghost and started on my way to leave but he started walking alongside of me.

"You seem familiar… Don't I know you?" he asked but didn't dare touch me.

" No. My name is Amy Smith… And I don't recall meeting you Mister Sp- Smith." I corrected my mistake. "Good day to you sir."

"As to you, m'lady." Jack said as I walked faster towards the park. I couldn't believe he was here. He couldn't recognize me! I wouldn't allow it. Stupid Celine! Go away! I swatted an imaginary hand at the part of me that was acting like Celine.

I spotted Evan who was sitting on a spread out blanket. "Are you always so early?" I teased and flopped down onto the blanket besides him. He was an attractive man with dark medium length black hair that usually was tied back. His eyes were an odd black color but it fascinated me… Although I loved Jack's eyes more… What? No! I didn't know who Jack was! I was Amy…

"Yes." He laughed kindly and stood up, offering me a hand. "May I share a dance?"

"Oh, you don't have to act so polite when no one's around." I grabbed his hand and he started to spin me in circles. It sure got Jack off my mind…

"I've been wanting to ask you something for a while." He said as we stopped dancing and he wore a serious expression. "Do you enjoy our walks around the park?"

"Of course! You already know the answer to that." I giggled as I saw something glint in the sunlight. I sharply turned my head in the direction of where the shine came from but I saw nothing but trees.

"Then, do you want to marry me?" He asked and my eyes adverted back to him as he got onto one knee.

I didn't know what to say… Yes. No? I knew he was a good man but what if I wasn't ready for all this? What about Jack? NO! I didn't care for Jack anymore. "Y-yes." I replied with an unsure voice.

"I'm not forcing you into this, Amy. Do you truly love me?" He asked with his black eyes piercing through my brown eyes.

I couldn't take it back once I said it. I felt a cold piece of metal go onto my fourth finger on my left hand. "Yes." I said softly as he smiled and arose off the ground. I looked at my finger with the silver band with a small diamond on top of it.

"I'll work for the both of us. You can quit your job and I'll earn the living for the both of us." Evan smiled and wrapped his arms around me. We spun in circles as I let out a small laugh. Evan wasn't rich… He was merely an assistant of the jeweler and he got very little pay from the owner.

"No, Evan. I'll work." I smiled brightly as he placed a kiss on my cheek… Something that I wished Jack did but he didn't…

"You seem lost in thought. Is something bothering you?" he inquired as I shook my head in denial.

"No! Not at all. I was just thinking about… our wedding… Maybe we could have a seaside wedding and see the beautiful view of the sea." I lied right through my teeth. I was thinking of Jack… The idea of me thinking of Jack disgusted me. Celine was coming back and there was no doubt that I could hide the truth of who I really was.

"I'm happy as long as you're happy." He placed a kiss on my cheek once more and pulled me downwards to sit. Oh, how I longed to be kissed on the lips once more… Jack was the last person who had kissed me on the lips and that was many years ago. What if I kissed Evan like I did with Jack? Would he have reacted the same? I stared at Evan for a while and I felt his nimble hands remove the bonnet from my head, allowing my black tresses of hair to fall down around my face.

I reached forward and placed my hand on his cheek, leaning forward for that kiss until I heard a dog bark. I quickly backed away feeling a blush creep up to my cheeks. "I suppose lunch awaits us?" I said to fill in the awkward moment.

"Yes." He had a nice basket prepared that was filled with food. We then relaxed and started to eat our lunch.

I felt guilty for thinking of Jack when I was getting married to another man.

After lunch, Evan left and went back to work at the jeweler shop. I had placed my bonnet back on my head but left my hair down. I had this unusual feeling that someone was stalking me but I shrugged it off. Who would want to stalk me anyways?

I walked into a local tavern and asked for a mug of rum although I was limited to one mug. The governor wouldn't appreciate a drunken maid in his house. I handed the pay over to the bartender and got a mug of rum in exchange. Someone then collapsed onto the stool besides me but I didn't bother to look at the person right away. I slowly pretended to mind my own business and from the corners of my eyes, I looked at the person. It was Jack Sparrow again.

Damn it! I tried to pull the bonnet lower but instead, it fell off my head and floated to the ground. I reached for it but then someone grabbed it for me and handed it back. "Thank you." I murmured when my eyes met Jack's.

"Celine?" he squinted his eyes at me to see if he was seeing right.

"It's Miss Smith." I corrected stiffly and plopped the hat on top of my head.

"Strange." Jack stated as he sounded like he was pondering if that was my real name or not. "Since I knew a lass that looked 'xactly like you ."

I quickly grabbed my mug of rum and placed my lips around the rim of the cup.

"I do recall she said something along the lines of 'I love you'." Jack said nonchalantly and I accidentally sputtered out the rum that I was drinking. I pounded my chest with my hands as I coughed for the rum went down in the wrong direction. I then stared at him with alarm as he let out a booming laugh.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! WOO! Please leave a review and I'll try to write a longer chapter if I have the time. :)


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! :) I am currently writing another story so I apologize for the slow update. I'm very terribly sorry that I'm beginning to lose my interest for Pirates! I know, slap me for losing my interest, but I am beginning to fall in love with Sweeney Todd. But Johnny Depp is so sexy in that movie! Even though he is like evil in that movie. TERRIBLY TERRIBLY sorry but my heart is calling for me to write a Sweeney Todd story. So anyways, here is the new chapter! And I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

"That's more like it." He laughed as I stared at him. "Miss Celine Dayne." He had heard my confession of love for him yet he never came back until now. That even made me ever so more furious with him. That was because he didn't love me… I meant Celine…

"Shh!" I slapped a hand over his lips to stop his loud voice. "They'll hear you." I growled as his jeweled hand reached up and pulled my hand off his mouth.

"So 'ow has the years been treating you?" Jack asked amiably and grinned. "You look quite the same except maybe more… curvaceous." He licked his lips as I sent a nasty glare his way.

"I suppose the years haven't been so kind to you." I snarled angrily, loathing that he never visited earlier. Hopefully my wedding with Evan wouldn't be disrupted.

"Oh, believe me. They 'ave; earned quite a bit of swag 'ere and there; plundering merchant ships… Regular piracy acts." He said smoothly, not caring if anyone heard.

"And to answer your question, I have been fine." I said and finished off my rum. "So… how's Will and Elizabeth? I heard they were married."

"Aye." Jack stated with a happy smile, sounding like he was relieved to have those two married. "And you are…" he waited for me to finish the sentence but I didn't. I knew exactly what he was talking about. Was I in a relationship? Yes. "'Ave you been seein' anyone lately?"

"I have been seeing this man for two years at the most. We are to be married soon." I said as a look of shock flickered across Jack's face but he replaced it with a smile. "You are invited to come as soon as we find a church and all that." I saw his eyes look at my ring on my left hand.

It was silent all of a sudden until Jack decided to break it. "I love weddings! Drinks all around!" he proclaimed as he snatched his mug of rum and started gulping it down.

"Just please don't cause any trouble. And you would have to refer to me as Amy Smith. I have changed my identity since then…" I whispered, remembering how much I loved Jack. Stop it Celine! It's Amy now, and I'm getting married to Evan. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, restocking me ship, letting me crew 'ave their fun, and then I'm back onto the seas. But I do have one request as you said before we left that if there would be anything you could do for me…" he trailed off as I arched an eyebrow at him. "I'd like ye to come aboard the Pearl wiv' me and sail the seas."

"What?" I gasped with horror. Was he just asking me to come back on his ship? But I couldn't just drop everything and go gallivanting around the seas with pirates…

"Aye. Never knew it'd be the day that Master Gibbs missed a lass 'board the ship." Jack said solemnly until a smile broke out onto his face again. "So what say you?"

"And did you miss me?" I blurted out as my heart eagerly waited for his answer. I hoped he missed me... Because I missed him more than I liked to admit.

"I do confess that I did miss ye a… tad bit." Jack said nervously, a broad grin flashing across his face.

"Oh…" I said with disappointment. "I'm sorry but I cannot join you on your ship. I have a life here Jack. I can't just get up and drop everything! I have a husband waiting for me."

"Fiancé." Jack corrected with a desperate look on his face. "But-,"

"I'm sorry." I said; my heart feeling like it was being torn into shreds. "But I can't just leave… I'm madly in love with him." I loved the sea but I was useless at sailing... I probably forgotten the knots that William had taught me. But that wasn't the point...

"But didn't you say-," Jack protested with fury filling into his eyes.

"I know I said that I loved you but that was many years ago… My heart has found another man… And you never came back." I argued and arose from my seat. "Thank you for visiting but I cannot join you on your ship." I hurriedly left the building, not allowing him to say anything. Did Jack love me? I didn't know for sure.

"Wait!" Jack chased after me and latched his hands onto my arms, pulling me towards him. "But you did say if I had a request-,"

"I never did say that I would fulfill it, did I?" I snapped coldly and Jack's eyes widened. "Look. I'm sorry Jack. I could give you anything but that."

"Anything?" he grinned and looked at my body.

"And that." I said deflating his excitement and a frown crossed over his face.

"Well then, there isn't much to request from you if it'd be none of that." He replied and then a sly smirk grew on his face. "I demand a kiss."

"No!" I shouted defiantly but he shook his head.

"You are in debt so all I ask of you is a tiny simple kiss. Doesn't 'ave to mean a thing. And after this, ye can forget about it all you want." Jack grinned and started pulling me back to the tavern.

"Fine… It'll have to be in some secret place where no one will see us." I said reluctantly as we went inside the tavern. Jack had gotten a room and dragged me upstairs with him and into the room. He shut the door quickly and faced me with hunger in his eyes. "Just a kiss." I stated to reassure myself. Just a kiss… Nothing else. I removed my hat and let it drop to the floor… I stepped towards him and placed my hands on his shoulders, pulling him closer. I leaned forward and my eyes fluttered closed.

Our lips met in a rough passionate, hungry kiss. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and trail around. The kiss felt so magical and exhilarating that I had forgotten about my marriage with Evan. I felt like there was nothing else in the world but us… I felt like I was out on the seas with the wind spraying mists of water onto my face. I felt like I was floating above all. The kiss had ended but Jack being the pirate he was, he started giving me another ravenous kiss. It was like he was deprived from kissing me for a hundred years yet it was only five years.

I couldn't resist him anymore. I quickly fumbled with his effects, trying to remove them from him as quickly as possible. His lips stopped connecting with mine and connected with my neck. I arched my head upward as I felt a chilling sensation go up my spine. It felt so good. His flavor lingered on my lips… I hadn't tasted him for years but now he tasted better than anything I had ever had. His effects were finally tossed onto the floor and I pushed his hat off his head. I felt his hands messing with the lacings on the back of my dress but he couldn't get them untied.

I then untied his sash and flung it across the room before I started removing his shirt. I finally felt his smooth tan torso that I had never felt before. He felt so warm in my hands… and so inviting… I took the chance to copy him by placing light kisses on his neck, making him groan in a deep low but rich voice. He continued to back me up until I was lying on the bed with him straddling me. His lips seemed to be everywhere on me, on my lips, on my neck, on my face… I felt like I was in heaven, being treated like a goddess...

My eyes immediately snapped open when I realized I was betraying my future husband. I rolled over so I was on top of Jack and hastily jumped off him, leaving him grunting for more. "You said just a kiss." I breathed before I ran out the door. I lifted up my skirts and ran away from the tavern as fast as my legs would carry me.

"Wait!" I heard Jack yell but I didn't listen. I continued to run until I made it to the jeweler's shop where Evan worked. I burst into the store by pushing open the wooden door. I let it shut behind me and ran into Evan's arms, smelling him instead of sobbing into his chest.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" he asked softly and compassionately.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, apologizing for messing with Jack but Evan didn't know that. "Please forgive me." How could I be such a cheater? I was turning into Elizabeth! I vowed NEVER to turn into her or to be like her… But here I was, kissing Jack and being disloyal to Evan.

"Forgive you for what?" he asked as his hand rubbed my back in a soothing motion.

"For being so naïve." I answered and clutched onto his white shirt. Guilt was seeping into my mind for betraying my love… He offered me so much yet I betrayed him by kissing Jack. I hated myself for nearly giving myself up to Jack. How much I wanted to get rid of Celine…

"I… forgive you?" he said with confusion. Inside, I felt a little more secure knowing that he was forgiving me yet at the same time he didn't forgive me.

"I love you so much." I said against his chest and I knew he smiled.

"I love you too." He said genuinely and hugged me tighter against his chest. I didn't care of Evan smelt like sweat and dirt, all I cared was that he loved me and returned my feelings. "Tomorrow at the docks… I'll see you there at a little past noon."

"Of course." I smiled up at him and placed a kiss upon his cheek. "Goodbye." I left the shop with a smile gracing my face.

I was walking back to the governor's house until a hand yanked me into the bushes. It was all too familiar when Jack pulled me into the bushes in front of Governor Swann's house… I glared at Jack who gave me an innocent look.

"What do you want now?" I hissed quietly as he gave me a pout.

"You left." Jack stated plainly as he released my arm.

"Well, I'm not going to cheat on my fiancé. So don't expect me to give you anymore kisses." I growled but Jack just grinned.

"You know… we aren't much different. We both have a fondness for rum-," he proclaimed but I interrupted him.

"I know where this is going and don't even think about it." I interjected as he laughed merrily.

"Come on, luv. All I'm askin' you is to come back to the Pearl." Jack whined pathetically as I disagreed.

"I would've came back with you if you asked me many years ago!" I shouted angrily but then I calmed myself down. "It's just, I love Evan and I would never betray him…"

"Then let 'im come along." Jack said, although he didn't appear to want Evan to come.

"He doesn't know about my associations with pirates… I'm Amy now, remember."

"Ah, well then it's such a shame to not 'ave 'im come 'long." Jack replied, his voice holding a lot of sarcasm.

"Please. Just… don't interfere with Evan and me. I love him." I said as Jack nodded his head. "Thank you for understanding." I reached for Jack's hand and held them in mine. "I better be going… Work awaits me." I wanted to hug Jack but instead I gave him an awkward handshake before I left back to work.

I was angry with myself the entire day for I was thinking of Jack when I was working. I was supposed to be thinking of Evan but no, I was thinking of Jack. Why did he decide to show up five years later? He never loved me… It was the obvious…

* * *

The next day, I had met Evan at the docks. Under strange circumstances, Jack happened to be there also… I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at Jack when he approached Evan and me.

"'Ello, Ce-Amy." Jack grinned as I glared at him with annoyance.

"Hello Jack." I said and forced myself to smile. "This is my fiancé, Evan Herington." I introduced Evan who smiled warmly at Jack. Evan offered Jack and hand for a handshake and they shook hands. "And this is Jack Smith… an old friend of mine. Although, it was a coincidence that our last names happened to be the same."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mister Smith." Evan said happily, quite oblivious to my old love for Jack.

"No. It's my pleasure to meet you." Jack grinned deviously and released Evan's hand. "You wouldn't mind if I caught up on old times with Amy, would you?" he asked directly towards Evan.

"No, no. You can come along with us… We're just strolling around the docks." Evan said politely as I sent a nasty glare at Jack.

"So how have you been keeping?" Jack asked in his fake polite tone.

"Good." I clenched my teeth together.

"You both keep walking… I'll just check out a market but I'll catch up with you two." Evan excused himself and walked away to a shop.

I grabbed Jack roughly by his shirt and flung him against the wall of a building. "Where are you trying to get at?" I snarled as he smiled. He rather seemed to like our position so I released his shirt.

"Nothing… I just happened to be walking around the docks…" Jack said somberly, as if trying to hide a lie.

"You're lying…" I growled but he just smiled in response.

"Pirate." He said cheekily, using his same old reply.

"Jack… Just leave us for now and I'll speak with you later." I sighed and stepped away from Jack.

"Sorry, luv but 'm not leavin' till ye come 'board me ship." Jack said stubbornly as I rolled my eyes. Why didn't he ask before!

"Fine! No matter what, I'm not coming with you on your ship… And I better not catch you ruining anything while you're here." I said and continued walking with Jack at my side.

"And what makes ye think I would ruin anything?" Jack mocked.

"Pirate." I sneered, as his grin grew wider.

"Indeed I am." Jack puffed out his chest arrogantly.

"Amy!" Evan ran to my side and smiled at me. He held a small bouquet of red roses in his hand and handed them to me.

"These… are so beautiful." I returned a smile to Evan and kissed him on the cheek. My eyes adverted to Jack who twitched slightly with anger.

"So what is it you do?" Jack asked Evan as Evan and I pulled away.

"I'm the jeweler's apprentice. And you?" Evan asked while I joined hands with him.

"Sailor…" Jack said smoothly as I felt his eyes burning through my head.

"And what ship do you come from?" Evan queried.

"The Dauntless." Jack grinned and leaned closer to me so I felt his breath against my skin. "Indeed, it is a very good beautiful ship."

I quickly stepped closer to Evan who didn't seem to recognize how close Jack was getting towards me. "Well, I better get going back to work." I excused myself from the men who nodded their heads.

"Well, I suppose I'll just 'ave a little chat with your dear Evan." Jack said and winked at me.

"Bye." I placed a quick kiss on Evan's lips before I left them alone. I hoped that Jack wouldn't do anything to Evan. I then returned to the Governor's mansion and continued my work for the rest of the day.

* * *

I left an hour early from work for the Governor's daughter fell asleep. She kept on blabbering about how she met a man yet he didn't love her back. I used to be like that… When I was with Jack…

I hated all those horrible memories that flooded my mind and I quickly turned down the streets to a tavern. I needed a mug of rum to wash away all my thoughts… I hurriedly stepped inside and headed straight for the bar for my usual cup of rum. I asked the bartender for a mug of rum and while I waited, I spotted Jack with… Evan? And a bunch of whores on both of their laps? I squinted my eyes at them to make sure I was seeing correctly and I was. I halted the bartender from filling my cup and stomped towards the two men that appeared drunk.

"JACK SPARROW!" I yelled on top of my lungs and the entire tavern went quiet. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my fiancé!"

"I was just showin' him 'ow to 'ave some fun." Jack slurred as the two whores in his lap started to giggle.

"You bastard! You know we're about to get married." I growled and yanked Jack out from his seat, sending the whores onto the ground. I delivered Jack a harsh slap and his head went spinning about. "Come on Evan. Let's go!" I pulled Evan out of his chair and the wenches on his lap scurried away. They'd better… "Stupid idiotic rotten insufferable pirate!" I grumbled under my breath as I dragged Evan with me outside of the tavern.

"Celine!" Jack shouted pitifully and I froze immediately but I quickly made up for the delay by running hand in hand with Evan.

"Where are we going?" Evan asked as he staggered behind me. My heart felt so much for Evan that I felt like I could die for him… I would do anything for him…

"To my house." I said softly and lead him to my small house in the poorer part of Port Royal. "I can't believe Jack did this to you…"

"Did what?" Evan questioned with a silly smile on his face. My heart fluttered at the sight of his smile and a faint smile hovered over my face.

"Got you drunk." I replied with a sigh. It was just like getting William Turner drunk… I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my shoulders to give him support as I limped toward the door of my house. I pulled my key out of my dress pocket and shoved it into the keyhole of my door. I struggled to push the door open and helped Evan inside before I locked the door back. I placed Evan on my bed and I stared into his drunken-glazed eyes.

"Goodnight." I whispered and placed a kiss on his forehead before I walked to my couch and lied on it. I just couldn't believe what happened to Evan…How could Jack betray me like that? He knew I loved Evan yet he somehow got a flock of whores onto the lap of my fiancé. Why couldn't Jack just leave us alone? Why did he show up now? Who knows? I stared absentmindedly at the ceiling of my house, thinking about tomorrow and what dangers would come... Dangers as in Jack... He was dangerously irresistible and I needed to be protected from him. If only I could hate Jack... yet I couldn't. Something in my mind and heart wouldn't let me do so. Maybe it was my old love for him?

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! :D And I'll try to update soon!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers that encouraged me to keep writing. So first off, I'd like to thank them again. So thanks to JackSparrowsGirl1010, Nelle07, cuteepiee1, lina, HoodiesRsoft, and Captain Tash! -teardrop- they make me cry with happiness. XD

To lina (since I cannot reply to the great fantastic review by PM or any other form)- Thanks SOOO MUCH for leaving a lovely review for my story. And thanks very very much for supporting me throughout my story. Sorry for not thanking you personally sooner. But I am very very grateful. :) Thanks for the reviews!

And thanks very very much to Captain Tash for slapping me senseless. XD Well, not really senseless otherwise I wouldn't have had any ideas to write about... But anyways, I really needed that awakening so thanks much! ;) Although there is a red imprint on my face... :P

So here is a chapter that I know most of everyone would like! And I'll just keep my mouth shut for now. I'll blabber afterwards. And sorry if there are any mistakes! I wrote part of this very late at night. Like the first hundred words or so. You know what sleepiness does to you! My eyelids were halfway shut and yet I was still writing. Just for all my wonderful readers! :)

* * *

Jack showed up the next day at the front door of my house with a grin plastered onto his charming yet sly face.

"What do you want?" I moaned to him while I squinted my eyes, trying to block out the harsh sunlight that shone. What did he want this early? And how did he find out where I lived?

"Well, about last night-," Jack said and flinched a little bit when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Last night." I hissed with venom dripping in my voice, my hands curling up into fists. I felt so angry that I thought steam was boiling out of my head. "I don't ever want to hear about last night ever again, you hear?"

"See, 'bout that-," Jack started to speak as I cut him off again.

"Please! Just leave… and never come back." I pleaded somberly, although my heart was twisting at my own words, for I didn't want to see him gone forever. "I have already paid the debt. I'm sorry this has to be this way but…" I trailed off hopelessly, my eyes searching his eyes for a small trace of melancholy.

"Do you really want that?" he asked, forcing a smile although his voice told me that he was hurt. "Fine… Good day, Miss Smith." He left me standing at the door, feeling stupid and ignorant, making me want to chase after him and tell him that I was sorry and that I loved him, but my feet were glued to the floor.

"Who was that?" Evan groaned and came up from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"No one." I whispered in a barely audible voice. I stood there helplessly, wishing I could pursue Jack and beg him to forgive me for being the most insensitive rotten piece of scum… Yet I loved Evan, didn't I? He cared for me, offered to support me, and loved me, something of all things Jack never would do for me. Jack would never love me… He would only love himself, his ship, and his whores. I was nothing compared to all those whores with their bosoms almost falling out of their dresses and their arses so huge that they protruded out, making men drool with lust. My body was nothing to that… I wasn't a skinny little slip of a thing nor was I chunky, but I was average sized. I was few inches shorter than Jack and my body wasn't as appealing as what Jack would think as appealing.

I sighed with an ache brewing up in my heart. I was torn between the two men, Jack and Evan. Who would I choose? Stupid Celine! Why couldn't she just disappear from my life? "Evan… Do you love me?" I asked pitifully, wishing he'd say no so I could run to Jack and kiss him senseless. I felt quite guilty for even thinking of that… I loved Evan! What was I thinking?

"I love you more than any man can love a woman." He whispered sweetly in my ear, but I didn't shiver like Jack made me.

"Then make me forget everything." I breathed and closed my eyes, spinning around in his grasp, kissing him on the lips for the first time. He seemed like he didn't know what to do, for I was just kissing him but he wasn't returning it. I could hear Jack's voice in my head… He would have said 'aye' and would have kissed me back. But he was gone… vanished from history.

"I don't believe this is quite right before a marriage…" Evan spoke, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes…" I said softly and pulled away… At least Evan had morals… But Jack would have made me forget… "I'm sorry…" I pulled away from Evan, disappointed and depressed at the same time. "We better get to work."

"Yes." Evan said and placed a kiss upon my cheek. "I'll see you at lunch today… at the jeweler shop."

"Actually. I can't." I lied shamefully. "Today, I have a lot of work to do for the Governor's daughter. I have to escort her to some shops so she could be properly fitted for her gown and such."

"Very well… May we meet at five at my house?" he asked as I nodded my head lamely.

"Of course… Bye." I kissed him on his cheek as he left hurriedly to his work place. _Jack, come back,_ my heart begged silently. Oh, I was in love with him… still, after all these years.

I locked up my house and quickly jogged down the streets to the docks, hoping I would see the Pearl docked in the Port… I hurriedly scanned the ships and finally spotted the Pearl anchored not to far away from the docks. I saw Mister Gibbs standing by a dinghy, looking around for someone but no one came up to him so I decided to walk up to him. "Mister Gibbs." I waved and smiled brightly at him.

"Miss Celine! You're back! You coming back with us to the Pearl?" Mister Gibbs asked excitedly and I felt bad for breaking his excitement.

"No… I mean… I can't. I'm getting married to a nice man and I can't afford to leave." I replied calmly as he nodded his head sadly.

"I still suppose the Cap'n has a little fancy for you… erm… a huge fancy." Mister Gibbs chatted in a low voice. "You see, ever since ye left, every time we'd go to port, he'd stay locked up in his cabin, drinking out his sorrows… Five years worth of that… 'e gets 'imself so drunk so that the next day, he doesn't remember a thing."

"Really?" I said with a smile.

"Aye… 'e nev'r went to a tavern… except for business like bartering… Never got himself a wench." Mister Gibbs explained as my enthusiasm grew. I felt so happy that I felt like squeezing Mister Gibbs into a bone-crushing hug but I held myself down.

"Thank you Mister Gibbs!" I then let out my happiness by throwing my arms around the old man, hugging him until he patted my back in an awkward fashion. "I better go find Jack!" I ran towards the taverns in the town, searching for Jack. Well, it was safe for now… my love for Jack… Evan wouldn't have to know… It would be my secret… All I needed was to find Jack and to kiss him. I rushed into a random tavern and luckily for me, Jack was there. I felt a pang of jealousy burn into my mind as I spotted him with a whore in his arm. I thought Mister Gibbs said that Jack never got a wench for a while...

They were walking up the stairs and her hands were already removing his coat. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, wanting it all to be a nightmare… a horrible nightmare. I could imagine her hands trailing all over his tan torso and him groaning with delight… for all I was, was just a bystander. My heart felt like it was ripped out of my chest and stabbed with a knife a million times, over and over again until I could live no more and breathe no more. And now they were probably up in a room and Jack would possibly be removing her dress. I imagined his warm rough hands caressing her powdered face and him whispering sweet nothings in her ear while kissing her. My head hurt from such thoughts, and it pained me so to even think of Jack with that woman.

My eyes suddenly flew open with a new rage, a passion of hatred. I wanted to pound up the stairs and punch the living daylights out of the woman Jack was with. I wanted to kick her and yell at her to stay away from him... But that was all in my dreams. I would never stop Jack from getting his pleasures from whores. I scanned the room and saw Jack's tri-corner hat placed on a table right next to a mug of rum. I swiftly went to the table and sat down, snatching Jack's worn hat into my hands.

I eyed the half empty mug of rum and my fingers slowly wrapped around the handle of the cup. I brought it to my lips, drinking the burning liquid while tasting the flavor of Jack on the rim of the cup. It was so good… I closed my eyes, savoring the taste as I placed the mug down and held the hat in my hands. It was almost like Jack was staring down at me with those wonderful, beautiful, entrapping eyes, wondering what in the world was I doing with his lovely hat in my hands…

He was staring at me, wasn't he! I opened my eyes and Jack was in front of my face. Wasn't he just with that wench? I knew they didn't do anything for Jack was back way too early… I felt an embarrassed blush creep up to my cheeks as I held his hat out to him. My eyes adverted to the stairway where Jack's wench was huffing and puffing angrily about and stomping around in circles, for Jack didn't join her in her 'fun'. "I'm sorry… Please forgive me about earlier. I didn't mean it!" I arose from the seat as Jack arched his eyebrows with amusement. "Please say something!"

A devilish grin broke out onto his face as I pleaded him. "Always knew you'd come back." He laughed heartily while he took his hat out of my hands before he looked at his empty mug of rum. "I was going to drink that ye know."

I let out a sigh of relief and allowed a smile to cross my face. "How about we just talk for most of the day? I'll just take off from my job for a day." I said blissfully. I probably was going to get fired but hell, who was I kidding? I loved this man and it was well worth it…

"If ye insist, m'lady." Jack placed his hat on top of his head before he tipped it at me. We both headed out of the tavern with idiotic grins on our faces but I didn't care… Maybe Amy did, but for now, I was Celine.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Please leave a review! :) And I'll update as soon as possible! And I hoped everyone liked this chapter. I liked it. :P


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Hey all! I'm very very sorry for the delay but I had a LOT of testing at school and I was all burned out. Especially of ideas. Curse me brain LOL! Anyways, I also wanted to make a LONGER chapter so I hope everyone enjoys it. It's a cute chapter. ;) And I'd like to thank my reviewers again. :) So I give MANY MANY thanks to my reviewers for last chapter who are: cuteepiee1, Nelle07, Princess-Maiden, lina, JackSparrowsGirl1010, CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow, XShadowCatX, writestyle, HoodiesRsoft, and Captain Tash. -Passes invisble rum to my reviewers- Cheers! And for the sad news, I know... Well, not really know... but I'm pretty sure this story is 'coming to an end'. Yeah, like Barbossa said- well that was part of his quote. And I am running short of ideas, like I said before. So I'd like to give a HUGE HUGEEEE thanks to my reviewers again. :) And again! And again. :P And- here's the chapter!

* * *

I went to the Black Pearl along with Jack just to refresh old memories. I smiled when our dinghy hit the side of the Pearl and Jack offered me to go up first, so I grabbed the ropes and climbed up, even though I was quite aware of him staring up at my behind like always.

I had to admit that I missed the stunning beauty, the Black Pearl. I missed the ocean, the salty water spraying against my face, the light splashing waves of the ocean, and the smell of freedom…

I climbed over the railing and landed on the deck of the ship, gaping with awe at the magnificent ship. I gasped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tilted my head to the side to look at Jack. "I really did miss the Black Pearl." I said with a bright smile. I remembered when the both of us lied down at the bow of the ship and I fell asleep in Jack's arms. I also remembered how we had quarrels like an old married couple would do. My smile grew huger at those memories… I loved those memories…

"Everything looks as the same… like it had many years ago." I whispered and trailed my hand on the wooden railing of the ship.

"Aye." Jack said softly, his hand trailing lower from my shoulder down to my elbow.

I sharply spun around so our noses were almost touching. How much I ached for him to touch me… to kiss me… to hold me… to love me… My lips were almost touching his… A familiar bird squawked and I jumped back, frightened. Bloody feather-ball had to ruin the perfect moment. I then took a few more steps away from Jack, glancing around the ship nervously.

"Why did you come back for me?" I asked as he took a few steps closer towards me. I didn't have a clue for why did he come back. Perhaps he was getting lonely and wanted to use me as a play toy… Or maybe he wanted to hurt me? Maybe he wanted to break my heart…

"Let's talk somewhere more private, eh?" he suggested calmly as I nodded my head with agreement. He led me to his quarters and allowed me to take a seat on a chair. "I… did 'appen to… miss you… a… LOT…" Jack clasped his hands in front of him and started fiddling with his fingers. "And I thought… it'dbebetterifyouwereonthePearl."

"A what?" I asked, not understanding his quick blurt of words, though I had to smile for he actually did miss me a lot.

"Do I really have to repeat that?" Jack huffed with annoyance and uneasiness. I gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine… I missed you and I thought it'd be better if you were on the Pearl."

I felt a big smile growing on my face, enjoying his discomfort at saying those words. "Because?" I stifled a laugh as he glanced around his room with apprehension.

"I was getting lonely!" he shouted and collapsed in a chair. "And no wench could satisfy me, alright?"

"And like I'm going to be your wench?" I said, arching my eyebrows at him… Although I wouldn't mind being his wench…

"Uh… NO. That is where you keep me company wiv' your lovely self." Jack said as his usual grin reappeared on his face. "Unless you'd like to be me wench… Of course, I wouldn't mind."

"What! Wait. NO!" I said, feeling a heated blush crawl up my neck. "Besides, why me?"

"Because you're the only one who can entertain me!" Jack retorted and dropped his head into his hands.

"And Mister Gibbs cannot?" I teased as he looked up from his hands and glared at me. Whatever he was hiding, he was hiding it good…

"'M not sayin' the ol' man can't-," Jack defended as I laughed.

"Seriously Jack! There ought to be a good reason why you want me on this ship, for entertainment is quite superfluous." I arose from my seat and walked around the room. "It can't be that hard to say whatever you are trying to say."

"Jeez woman! You drive me nuts!" Jack jumped up out of his seat and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, shaking me. "I can't live. I can't breathe! I can't feel anything! I can't quench my thirst! I CAN'T LIVE! Do you know what you do to me, woman!"

I stood there, gaping like a fish, my mouth opening back and forth like an idiot. What the hell did I expect him to say? How foolishly blind I was? To not recognize that?

"I can't believe the words coming out of me mouth but… I think I… l-l-lo-lov-ve you." Jack twitched when he said the word 'love' and then waited for me to say something.

What did he expect me to say? Oh, yes I do love him? But over the years, things have changed. Now I was stuck between two men who both loved me… If he had only said it earlier I would have immediately jumped into his arms and kissed him to death. "But you can't!" I blurted out. He wasn't supposed to love me, now that I've fallen in love with another man. I knew it was hard for Jack to admit his feelings but I couldn't return them anymore.

"Why not?" he narrowed his eyes at me with sudden rage. "Is it because of your dearly beloved Evan?"

"Well- yes." I said slowly, hoping he wouldn't throw a temper tantrum. "I-,"

"Am I not supposed to love someone that I want to love?" Jack cut in, as his hands on my shoulders seemed to be digging into my flesh.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." I said feeling tears well up into my eyes. Did he just expect me to fling Evan away after all we had been through?

"It seemed to me YOU did want to talk about this here, right now, right this instant!" Jack roared as I shook my head with defiance.

"Please Jack-," I cried pitifully as he released my shoulders.

"I think I do happen to want to talk about this right now, don't you?" he mocked with an icy sarcastic voice. "Tell me something, darlin'. You did want to know why I came back for you."

"Yes… but now it's too late." I whispered and started to walk towards the door. "I came on your ship to refresh old memories… not to argue about loving someone."

"It is old memories." Jack stated and stepped in front his door as if not to allow me to escape. "You said you loved me."

"Well, now it's past!" I snapped and tried to push Jack aside but he wouldn't move. "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"Because I tried to avoid my feelings but from the looks of it now, I don't think I can anymore." Jack responded, staring intensely into my eyes.

"I'm sorry… But I cannot return your feelings." I lied and walked past Jack, pulling open his door. Why out of all people did I have to get stuck between two men that loved me? I couldn't just cancel the wedding and say to Evan, 'Oh, I'm terribly sorry Evan but I don't want to get married anymore.' Things were just a bit too complicated.

"Wait." Jack placed his hand gently on my shoulder. "What can I do to persuade you?"

"Nothing, Jack." I whispered somberly. In the end, whom would I choose? I couldn't just stay stuck in the middle forever…

"You weren't like this before. The Celine that I knew didn't like the proper society." Jack said as he tried to pull me back into his cabin.

"Well, she's gone." I replied and glanced everywhere but at Jack. I knew how much I loved Jack but at the same time, I loved Evan, and I couldn't betray him.

"Then, that's unfortunate…" he said, appearing to be at a loss for words.

"Yes. It is." I slowly walked away from the cabin, leaving Jack standing at the door, watching me leave his ship.

"Celine! I know you better than that." Jack called as I lowered a dinghy into the water.

"But you don't know Amy." I said, tears filling up in my eyes. I hated to admit to myself that I needed some advice… from the person that I used to despise… Elizabeth. But how would I get to her?

I felt a warm hand on my arm and I spun around to face Jack. "I could offer you everything."

"No, Jack. I won't take anything away from you." I took a sharp intake of breath as his lips became tantalizingly close.

"You're not taking anything away… but me heart." Jack said quietly, his lips brushing against mine.

I continued to stare into his eyes that were gazing into mine. I was speechless. I was afraid of making a move incase he might've took it as a sign, a sign that I loved him. Yes, I loved him but how would I cope with Evan?

My eyelids fluttered shut as I felt his lips on mine, kissing me ever so tenderly. The kiss was filled with passion that it almost made me change my mind about the marriage between Evan and me. His hands cupped my cheeks as the kiss became fiercer and our tongues seemed to dance together like a tango. His lips slowly inched away from mine and my eyes flew open to see what was happening.

"Did that change your mind?" he asked as his hands dropped to his side.

"Possibly." I breathed as I felt my heart beating faster than usual. "I can't just leave Evan."

"Tell 'im that something came up and-," Jack said but I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his.

I pulled away as a subtle smile grew on my face. "Sorry."

Jack chuckled, his eyes flashing with mischief. "We could forget 'bout 'im for a while."

"And how do you propose we do that?" I questioned before he kissed me again and pulled me towards his cabin.

"You'll just 'ave to trust me." He said against my lips as the both of us entered the cabin.

* * *

Jack and I lied side by side on his huge bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling. His arm was draped over my waist protectively and I placed my head on his chest, using his chest like a pillow. "I wish I could stay here forever." I said aloud as I snuggled my head further against his firm tanned chest that was partly revealed for his shirt was covering most of his body.

"But you can." Jack said nonchalantly as I felt a bottle of rum get pressed into my hand.

I smiled and took a swig of rum from the bottle before I gave it back to Jack. "You know, the only reason why I left the Pearl was because I was in love with you. I thought maybe if I ran away, all my feelings would go away." I slurred drunkenly as Jack let out a laugh.

"I assume it didn't work for you." His arm pulled my body closer against his, squeezing me.

"Of course not!" I laughed along with Jack. "You know what we should do…. Right… now?"

"What?" he chuckled heartily while his eyes greedily stared at my lips.

I arched my head upwards so our lips almost touched yet they didn't. "Hide the rum." I whispered in a barely audible voice.

"OH yes. Hide the rum." Jack said seductively while he squinted his eyes at me as though he was showing off his charm. "But! I know something better that we can do."

"And what is that?" I queried as I wrapped my arms around Jack's torso. I sniffed his chest, taking in his wonderful scent that I hadn't smelled in years. Exotic came into my mind and I smiled.

"You… me… in a bath." He said huskily in my ear and I giggled. Those words seemed familiar, didn't they?

"Didn't you say that before?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes in thought. I was having the best time in my life, right here in Jack's arms and I wanted to feel this way for as long as I lived.

"But yes?" he pouted, giving me the puppy eyes look.

"Aye, Captain!" I shouted and tried to get up but something was holding me down. "Hey! I'm stuck to the bed!"

"No you're not." Jack said as he slipped his arm off me.

I finally arose from the bed but collapsed back down onto the bed for the ground seemed to wobble below me. "Get us some rum for the rum bath."

"Aye, my pet." Jack said as he pushed himself off the bed and swaggered around the room, searching for rum bottles.

I suddenly felt faint and sick. Maybe the rum was catching up to me. "I don't feel so well." I groaned before I saw black.

* * *

I scanned my surroundings and squinted my eyes, hoping my headache would stop. Where was I? I listened to a grunt besides me and I adverted my head to the thing that grunted. My eyes suddenly landed on Jack who was snoring softly besides me. We didn't do anything… did we? I glanced at Jack's body and his shirt was missing, allowing me to see his tan torso. My eyes widened with horror and I looked down at my clothing to find my dress still on. I let out a soft sigh of relief and climbed out of the bed, giving Jack one last look before I headed outside. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair before I narrowed my eyes, looking at the sunlight. It was morning…

I nearly screamed with frustration and quickly ran to the side of the ship, spotting a dinghy already prepared for me. I hurriedly climbed down and rowed the oars as fast as my hands could row.

I had missed my appointment with Evan! I needed some excuse… some good excuse that he would take as valid. Faster and faster I rowed until my arms ached from overuse but I ignored the throbbing pain. All I could think about was Evan…

The dinghy hit the docks and I climbed out of the boat and onto the wooden planks of the docks. I pulled out a shilling from a pocket in my dress and handed it to the harbormaster before he could ask anything.

"Miss Smith." I said and ran towards town. Evan, Evan, Evan, I chanted mentally to myself. I ran as fast as my legs could take me and barged into his small shop, panting for air as I pushed open the wooden door. "Evan?" I whispered and I got a snore in reply. My eyes adverted to the person who snored. It was Evan! "Evan!" I stepped to his side as his head jerked upwards with surprise.

"Amy?" he said groggily and blinked his eyes a couple of times.

"Yes. I'm sorry for not meeting you yesterday." I apologized as he slowly stood up. Why did I have to feel guilty?

"Where were you?" he asked after a couple of silent seconds. I put my hands behind my back and fiddled with the hem of my sleeve as I tried to think of an idea.

"At the governor's house." I replied softly and his hands landed on my shoulders, pushing me against the wall of the shop.

"Amy. You're lying to me." He said, his eyes penetrating through mine. "Yesterday, I was scared that something happened to you. I went to the governor's manor and found that you never showed up to work. And I don't want a lie from you. Where were you?"

I licked my dry lips that felt like they were about to crack. "Visiting a friend."

"And who is your friend?" He asked as I felt anger boil up inside of me.

"Since when did you have to know where I am every second!" I snapped and shrugged his hands off my shoulders.

"Because I love you." He said quietly as his eyes looked away from mine. "But I suppose if you hide things from me… then how can we be in a relationship?"

"We can't." I walked past him as water filled my eyes. I was confused and hurt. It was my stupid fault for being such a cheating whore… Yes, a whore… A no good, dirty, rotten, filthy, scum bag… I ran towards the governor's manor, hoping I still had my job.

I knocked on the door and the butler answered with a faint smile on his face, although the smile seemed to be a sympathetic one. The thought of me getting fired came into my head… "Miss Smith." The butler greeted and allowed me to enter.

My eyes landed on the governor's daughter who flew down the stairs with a cheerful smile on her face. "Amy! I missed you-," she exclaimed and suddenly became quiet when her father walked into the room.

"Miss Smith and I have to talk about important issues." The governor said, offering a small smile to his daughter before he turned to face me. "I suppose we'll discuss this in my office." He said and walked to his office as I followed behind him.

"I see you have been absent yesterday… and you didn't notify anyone of your departure." He said calmly, shutting the door of his office behind him as I nodded my head meekly.

"My friend has fallen ill and I had to take care of him." I said as he offered me to sit on a chair so I sat.

"I'm afraid to tell this to you… but I'm going to have to let you go." He said and suddenly a squeak was heard from the door. The governor slowly walked towards the door and pulled it open to reveal his daughter. "Anastasia, what are you doing here?"

"Father, please! You can't rid of her!" the girl cried and clutched onto her father's arms.

"From the lack of conduct… I can't let her stay." He coaxed his daughter that cried into his chest.

"I suppose I'll be taking my leave." I arose from the chair and walked past the father and daughter. The sight was painful for me to bear. I didn't have a father… only horrid memories of a stepfather that beat me to death… And images of annoying little children laughing at my outburst of saying I didn't have a father.

"Please father." Anastasia pleaded feebly, her blue eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry." He said as he made eye contact with me.

"Goodbye." I said quietly and left the mansion without looking back. Today was the worst day of my life… or it seemed to be. I got into an argument with Evan and now I had just lost my job. Well, I did ask for it… But how was I supposed to earn money? Be a prostitute? Who knew what else could go wrong?

I then tripped over a rock and landed flat on my face, grunting as the ground collided with my face. "Damn it!" I snarled and pushed myself off the ground, brushing off my dress as I stood. I heard a snickering close by and I glared at the person making the noise. "Just leave me alone, damn you!" I growled at Jack who just continued to laugh.

"Sorry, luv, but it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side this mornin'." He teased as I pretended to laugh along before I growled back with anger.

"I do suppose you're happy that I lost my job and now Evan and I are angry at each other." I walked away as Jack trailed behind me.

"Oh don't be so downhearted." He laughed while I snorted with annoyance.

"I'm not sad! I'm angry!" I stomped my way towards a tavern for a drink of rum. I was in dire need of rum… Just to wash out my misfortunes. "Go back to your ship and- and- and… go gawk at yourself!"

"Is that all you can come up wiv'?" he taunted, making me grow more angry.

"You better leave me alone or you'll find out that you won't be able to produce children." I threatened as his eyes widened with fear for his 'goods'.

"Now, now, deary, let's not get too hasty." He said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me away from the tavern door.

"No! I need some rum." I tried to shove his arm off me but he continued to steer me away from the tavern.

"Just look at the brigh' side." Jack suggested, his smooth silky voice echoing through my ears. "No more job… no more fiancé… and no more ties to this awful spit of land… and now you're free to sail the seas by me side."

"Free?" I repeated, enjoying the way the word rolled off my tongue. Maybe my misfortunes led to a fortune? It was all I dreamed of, sailing side by side with the man I was in love with.

"Aye. Free." He echoed in my ear, his mustache tickling my ear.

"I do like the sound of that." I felt a smile growing on my face.

"Aye. I'll teach you all the details of sailing a ship, luv, and we'll be the most fearsome pirates in the entire wor'ld." He said in my ear in such a soothing voice that it began to sound like music to my ears.

"Yes." I said dreamily, imagining Jack and me sailing on the Pearl, standing at the bow with his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me against the front of his body into a comfy embrace while I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.

"So will ye accept me offer?" he asked, cutting in through my dreams.

"Yes." I felt a sudden rush of excitement and I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck, capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. Jack deepened the kiss, his tongue licking up the insides of my mouth. I let out an involuntary groan and battled his tongue with fervor.

"Amy?" I heard the voice of Evan call, which made me hastily pull away from the kiss with a blush gracing my cheeks.

My eyes met with Evan's angry eyes as he waited for an explanation. Never in my life had I seen him this mad and he looked like he was about to kill Jack.

"I suppose this was the friend you were with yesterday." Evan said coldly, taking a couple steps forward. "And to think that you loved me."

"I do." I whispered, although now it was a lie.

"You don't." He stated plainly, his eyes shimmering with sadness. "I can't believe you lied to me. Every word you told me was a lie."

"That's not true, Evan." I said and took a step closer towards him. Guilt clenched in my stomach as I stared at his devastating form. " I just… am sorry. I can't live like this on land."

"Not a bit for the proper type." Jack interjected and I scowled at him.

"I didn't want to be the one to break your heart but… we can't get married. I'm sorry." I slipped the ring off my finger and pressed it into Evan's hands. "Thanks for being so good to me."

"I see… Goodbye." Evan whispered somberly and sulked away with his head low.

I didn't know what I was doing anymore. What did I truly want? My eyes adverted to the black compass that hung from Jack's belt. The familiar object suddenly perked my interest so I reached out and yanked it off his belt, smiling with success as I held the compass in my hand. I quickly flicked it open, watching the red arrow spin around in circles until it jerked to a stop, pointing at the man next to me. My eyes met with Jack's and I watched him look down at the arrow of the compass.

A smug smirk grew on his lips as he snapped the lid shut and placed the compass back onto his belt. "I always knew ye couldn't resist."

"Whoever said I was trying to resist?" I replied cockily, matching his smug smirk.

"Well I did happen to hear such words from one's lips that told me you were attempting to resist me." He teased, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me towards the direction of the docks.

"And who is-," I was cut off by the shouting of navy men.

"Pirates over there!" a red coat pointed at us and charged at us with a bayonet.

"Run!" Jack yelled and grabbed my hand, darting off towards the docks along with me.

There were red coats lined up at the docks, appearing as if they were waiting for us to show up there. Someone must have warned them… "We have to turn around!" I breathed. My hand slipped out of Jack's hand and I ran further and further away, not noticing that Jack wasn't behind me anymore until I turned my head back to find nothing but thin air. I continued to run, knowing that I had to otherwise I would have been caught.

The question still lingered in my mind. Who knew that we were pirates? I thought of the best place to hide… In Evan's workplace. It was just a few more buildings away. I made it to the door and pulled it open, shutting the door behind me.

"Men, shackle her," A man side from the side of me. A bunch of red coats surrounded me with guns pointed in my face as Evan stepped forward.

"What did I do?" I asked with resentment.

"Celine Dayne." Evan spoke, his eyes narrowed harshly at me. " I found a pardon… saying you were exempted from a crime of murdering an agent of the E.I.T.C."

"You dug through my things!" I hissed with outrage.

"Not intentionally. I found out yesterday while you were gone… I thought something had happened to you so I checked your house." He explained.

"What? I can't believe this." I said with disbelief as shackles were clamped around my wrists. "Why did you do this?"

"The same reason why you lied… and that man your with. He's a pirate!" He stated, as I glared at him as the guards dragged me out of the shop and to the cells.

"Miss Dayne, you have a hanging at dawn. Don't be so put down, it'll be quick and over with." An officer mocked as the guards holding my arms dragged me forcefully down to the jail cells.

Once we arrived at a cell, the guards unlocked my shackles and threw me into the cell. I landed on the ground, letting out a 'omph' sound while the guards locked the doors. I lifted myself up as my eyes scanned around my cage to find it empty. I hoped Jack made it out…

* * *

For the rest of the day, I sat in the cell, watching the light become dimmer and dimmer until all I could see was darkness. A guard came down and lit a few lamps hanging on the wall and left as quickly as he came. I was beginning to become restless and annoyed from the silence. It seemed that I was the only prisoner…

I scrambled to the corner of my cell upon hearing shouting up above and a bunch of clattering metal. At least I had someone to talk to before I died. I listened to the footsteps that came from the stairway and smiled inwardly at my own sick joke. I slouched down and pretended I was asleep by closing my eyes.

"Get in there." The guard yelled at the person while he freed the prisoner from the shackles. I listened to a hand collide with a body, shoving the prisoner inside of the cell I was in. The door was then locked and I waited for the guard to leave before I let my eyes open.

"Jack!" I exclaimed happily and lunged at him, giving him an embrace. I never felt so happy in my life to see him.

"'Ello, luv." He whispered huskily in my ear.

"They're going to hang us at dawn and everything is horrible. We-," I complained as Jack silenced me by placing his finger against my lips.

"We wait." He said quietly as he traced his hand down from my lips to my neck, leaving a tingling sensation where his hand passed over on my skin.

I subconsciously licked my lips while my eyes closed halfway. I looked from under my eyelashes at Jack's pink lips that were so close. I felt his hand trail its way down to the small of my back, pushing me against his body, not allowing enough space for us to breathe. He was just in reach, in my reach, and I could finally express my love for him. All these years of waiting, hoping, dreaming that he would come back and whisk me away on an adventure had come true. If he only knew how much he made me feel… And his lips came closer and closer until the gap was closed between us.

I wanted to tell him sooner that I loved him but there was a slight chance, a miniscule possibility, that he didn't return my feelings. And that small insecurity made me flee… I was afraid to tell him of my love but now all our secrets were told.

I was completely and most utterly enamored with him, so captivated that I couldn't even stop myself from wanting more. His lips were slowly torturing me as they trailed from my lips down to my neck in a leisurely manner.

"Jack?" I asked before his lips covered mine gently. His tongue delved into my mouth, exploring every nook and cranny before he broke the kiss off. A smirk displayed on his face as I made a whimpering noise of protest. "That's not nice."

"Of course it is." Jack replied while he made himself comfortable on the ground. "Sit, luv."

I followed his orders without protesting, sitting right next to him, allowing him to place his arms around my shoulders to pull me against his side. "Jack?"

"Mmhm?" he mumbled as I closed my eyes and placed my head on his shoulder.

"I never planned on telling you this… but I think I was in love with you the moment I met you." I said, slowly dozing off against his nice comfy shoulder.

Jack chuckled softly, his voice vibrating in my ears, and then he suddenly stopped and changed his voice to a serious tone. " Do you… still…"

"Yes… I love you." I murmured before I fell asleep. If I stayed awake a second more, I would have seen the delighted smile that formed on my pirate's face…

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :) I'd appreciate it, even if it is a few simple words. ;) And I'll try my best to update soon! Bye.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Hello! First off, I'd like to thank EVERY single person that left a review for all my chapters. I hope I'm not sounding like this is the end. Cause it isn't. It is a short chapter and yes, I know about MOST of everyone will be angry with me. But! Before everyone starts to rebel, I repeat, THIS IS NOT THE END. So stay calm, I repeat, stay calm. LOL!

* * *

The clanging of a navy soldier awoke me right at dawn. Jack was sleeping right besides me with his arm wrapped around my waist tightly as if his life depended on it. His coat was also on top of me and I immediately wanted to kiss him to thank him for being so considerate. A guard came in and unlocked my cell, also awakening Jack who grunted and sat up.

"Your appointment Miss." The guard said but I stayed where I sat.

"May I have five minutes to say goodbye to my friend?" I pleaded, looking at Jack the entire time.

"Sorry, but I cannot allow you. It is strict orders." The guard replied and waited for me to arise.

"One minute at least?" I begged and gave him a pout.

"Alright. Better make it quick or the Admiral will have my hide." The guard said and slowly locked the door before he walked back up the stairs, leaving me to my privacy with Jack.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, panicking at the thought of me dangling by the ropes of the gallows.

"Don't worry, pet." Jack cooed as his hands sifted through my hair, somehow calming me. " I'll find a way."

"If I die, remember me." I whispered and I captured his lips into a kiss, a kiss that poured out all my love for him. I copied Jack by slipping my tongue into his mouth, fighting with his tongue in a fierce battle. A minute didn't seem long enough but it was all I had. I sprung away from Jack as the sound of the guard walking down the stairs came to my ears.

"I promise you, love, I won't let you die." Jack said quietly.

"I love you till death do us apart." I whispered in Jack's ear as the guard unlocked the door and pulled me away from Jack. I saw Jack give me a sad smile until I couldn't see his face anymore. Time seemed to be ticking by slowly as I trudged up the steps of the stairs and outside.

The guard escorted me all the way to the wooden platform of the gallows before he took off into the crowd. Crowds of people were standing around the gallows, waiting with eager faces to see me dead. Those stupid ignorant snotty people… I heard a couple of snickers as I walked up the steps to the dangling rope. Was this the end for me? My life? My love?

There was the executioner with a mask covering his entire head, standing right by the lever that would end my life. I shuddered at the thought of myself hanging from the ropes as the ground disappeared below me.

A man started to read off my crimes as the executioner fastened the rope around my neck tightly. My eyes watered, as it felt arduous to breath. Where was Jack?

"-murdering, and assisting a pirate in crime. Therefore, will hang by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." The drum roll began as the executioner placed his hand on the lever. Everything seemed to go by so slowly and I squeezed my eyes shut as his hand wrapped around the handle. My heart was beating faster than a racing horse with panic. Something moist trailed down my cheek and I noticed it was a tear. Jack wasn't here to save me. He promised me…

"I love you Jack." I whispered as the man finally pulled the lever, causing the ground to go out from under me.

"The pirate! He has escaped!" A man shouted throughout the crowd and I felt a small smile tug at the ends of my lips. The crowd burst out into a wild uproar and they all began to bicker about 'the pirate'. He had escaped... but not in time to save me... The rope seemed tighter than ever and I couldn't breathe anymore. I was drowning… My vision seemed to disappear and all I could see… was black…

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! :) I know, it is an awful cliffhanger. I made the chapter like this so I could sort of drag out a few more chapters. :) So leave a review and thanks very much!


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: I just want to thank all my reviewers again for the wonderful reviews. :) I updated quickly, just for the benefit of everyone! Just so everyone won't panic. :)

* * *

I awoke drenched in sweat in the strangest place of all. Where the hell was I? I flew up into a sitting position, hissing in pain as a wave of nausea washed over me.

"De're child." A silky voice said off from the side, and I felt a sudden cool rag placed on top of my head. "Relax."

"Where am I?" I lied back, accepting that this person was going to help me. I let my eyes close as I felt the rag against my forehead.

"Witty Jack brought ye 'ere." She cooed in my ear and I immediately jumped off whatever I was lying on.

"Where is Jack?" I demanded as a grin crossed over the eccentric woman's face.

"You need ta rest a few more days-," the woman said, trying to usher me back to the bed.

"NO. I have to find Jack." I said persistently and started for the door that I spotted. Jack was all I was thinking about…

"May the winds be wiv' ye child." The woman whispered as I walked out the door of her little shack.

There was a little dinghy nearby and I made my way towards it, climbing into it. Just then, the woman came running out, shoving a compass into my hands.

"Take it wiv' ye… you know yer purpose." She grinned as I nodded my head.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said and shoved the compass into my pant's pocket before I grabbed the oars, rowing myself away from the shack. I kept rowing although I couldn't see a thing. The lights were disappearing as I sailed further and further away. I cursed at myself for not asking for a lamp.

Now Jack. That was another problem. Where was he? I tried to recall what last happened but I couldn't. My head was pounding heavily and I heard a loud thud. I actually realized the thud was me. My head hit against the bottom of the dinghy and my eyes started to roll over. My eyes then closed without my permission…

* * *

Something was nudging the side of my stomach and I groaned with distress. "Not now…" I swatted my arm at the thing and then I heard some scratching noises. "I'll be up in a minute… mum." Mum? My eyes immediately flew open and I jumped out of the boat, making the 'thing' whimper with fear. My eyes searched wildly around me and I calmed down once I realized my dinghy hit some land. Oh no, it was not just an ordinary land, but it was Port Royal.

I listened to some panting and I looked around me to find a mutt at my feet. It was a small white mutt with brown and black spots on its short fur. "Aren't you an adorable thing?" I cooed and extended my hand, petting the dog on its head. "I really got to leave so… bye." I said and walked off towards town, only to find that the mutt was following me. I spun around and looked into the mutt's eyes that were pleading me to take it with me. I let out a huge sigh and beckoned the dog forth with the gesture of my hand. "Alright, you mangy mutt. Come along." I rubbed the dog against its neck and continued to walk with it by my side. I walked down once familiar streets and headed down to the blacksmith shop.

"What shall I call you, hmm?" I asked the dog as we made eye contact. "Boy or girl…" I noticed it was a boy and laughed. "Alright. I'll call you… I'll call you…-,"

I nearly ran into someone and I was about to snap at him or her but it was Elizabeth. "Elizabeth Swann?"

"It's Turner actually… Do I know you?" she squinted her eyes at me as if trying to recognize me from old days. Why should she recognize me? It's been… what? About five years?

"It's me, Celine Dayne." I said and a broad smile spread across her face.

"Celine! I'm so sorry. I mean, it has been around seven years…" she trailed off as her face suddenly paled. "Y-you died. Jack told us the news."

"Well, I'm alive aren't I?" I said, rolling my eyes at her shock. "Seriously. It hasn't been seven years. It's only five."

"No. It is seven." She corrected me and started to drag me along with her, the mutt trailing behind us. "We have a lot to catch up on. William will be so happy to see you."

"Have you heard any news of Jack?" I asked as she looked at me with awe.

"Last I heard was he was docked in Tortuga." She said quietly and I sensed she was hiding something.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" I asked as her eyes widened with surprise. "Tell me what are you hiding?"

"I don't know how you're going to take this but… Jack has found another woman to replace you…" she said as I suddenly jolted to a stop.

"WHAT?" I screamed and her hand flew over my mouth.

"Sh! People will over hear us. I'll tell you everything when we get to my house." She explained and slowly removed her hand from my mouth.

"But- but how?" I was on the verge of crying but I held the tears in.

" We all thought you were dead and… Jack was so depressed… So then, he finds some girl in Tortuga… and now she's sailing the seas with him." Elizabeth whispered, making a tear trail down my cheek.

I was supposed to be that woman. I was supposed to be sailing the seas with him forever… "You're lying to me." I tore away from Elizabeth and broke off into a sprint, running as fast as I could. I tripped onto the ground because my legs weren't used to running and Elizabeth caught up with me. "No." I bit back a sob.

"Celine." Elizabeth said softly and sat next to me on the ground. "I promise I'll help you get him back."

I threw my arms around Elizabeth, sobbing against her shoulder like a weakling. I felt the mutt place its head on my shoulder and I looked up at both Elizabeth and the mutt. A faint smile traced my lips and Elizabeth smiled. "Really… I'm a mess."

"Come on." She stood and helped me stand. "Is that your pet?"

"I suppose so… I found him… Or more like he found me sleeping in my dinghy." I said as Elizabeth laughed. "He doesn't have a name and he needs a bath."

"We'll get the both of you cleaned up." She pulled me along to a huge house. "This is our house."

"Will and you must be living good." I said and rubbed my eyes a couple of times.

"Yes… And I'm really sorry about the past." She whispered the last part.

"It is all forgiven." I replied as we entered her home. The mutt sat down right in the hallway and I laughed as he started to snooze.

"I'll get you a nice bath set up." Elizabeth said and led me upstairs to a room. "You can stay in this room and there is a bathroom connected. I'll get the maids to fill a bath for you. And I'll clean up your dog."

"Thank you." I thanked her as she wore a genuine smile.

"There's no need. It's the least I could do for such a great friend." She left and went to fetch some maids.

I finally took my time to scan the room to find it a beautiful room. It was the hugest bedroom I had ever seen. It had a balcony also, allowing me to see the view of the town. The maids suddenly bustled in with buckets of steaming water and walked into the bathroom, pouring water into the porcelain tub.

I waited for all of them to leave before I stripped down of my clothing and walked towards the tub. I stepped into the warm water and slid down into a sitting position. It felt so good and relaxing… There was a soap bar placed on a dish and I snatched the bar, rubbing it between my hands, lathering the soap up. I then started to clean myself before I started to doze off in the warm water.

* * *

There was a loud pounding in my room and my heart jolted with fear. I couldn't believe I fell asleep... I was still in the tub but now it was filled with cold water that was slightly murky. Something was in my room… I sensed it. I quickly submerged under the water, holding my breath for the longest of times until I couldn't take it any longer. I felt as if my lungs were about to burst. I then popped up, gasping for air as I surfaced. My black hair was sprawled around my face and I could barely see a thing between the strands of hair. I brushed the hair away from my face and made contact with the man that my heart was beating for.

"Jack?" I squeaked with bafflement, my jaw dropping with absolute shock.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review? :) And hopefully this isn't as bad of a cliffhanger as last chapter. ;)


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hey everybody! :) I'd like to give thanks to my wonderful reviewers! And I can't say much cause I got to finish homework so I'm just cramming this stuff in. And it isn't one of those horrible cliffhanger chapters! And sorry 'bout some mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

Jack looked as if he had seen a ghost for his face turned pale, just like Elizabeth when she saw me earlier. He slowly advanced toward me as if he were in a trance and stopped at the side of the tub.

I noticed that my body was visible and I saw his eyes advert to other places than my face. "Turn around!" I screeched and wrapped my arms around myself, covering parts he wasn't supposed to see. He listened and quickly spun around as I jumped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around myself. He spun around as if on cue, his eyes roaming and soaking in what I looked like.

"How many days have you been here?" he finally said something. I was happy to hear his voice again… It seemed like millions of years that I hadn't heard him.

"Just today." I secretly wished him to kiss me yet he had his… new woman. There was an awkward silence between us. "I… I'll go get dressed."

"N-no. I mean, yes. Ye go 'head." Jack said nervously as I left the bathroom to find some clothing.

I wished he had done something more…like run to me and spin me around in circles… or kiss me… Maybe I should act clueless about his new 'girl' and kiss him? A small smirk formed on my face. That would be the test…

I quickly ran back to the bathroom and threw my arms around Jack, kissing him passionately. I knew there was something wrong for he seemed so reluctant to return the kiss. Elizabeth was right… I pulled away quickly and slapped him across the face before I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

"Celine!" I heard Jack growl angrily and chase after me. I was fuming with rage… How could he if he loved me? I ran around the twists and turns of the hallway and jumped into a room, slamming the doors shut, locking it.

"Celine?" a person said behind me and I jumped up with a squeak.

I faced the person with a guilty smile. "Hello." I said as Will laughed.

"Elizabeth told me everything." Will explained and blushed slightly when he realized I was wearing only a towel.

"Has she now?" I said nervously as I heard footsteps run past the room.

"Yes-," Will said but got interrupted by the poundings on the door.

"Celine! I know you're in there." Jack bellowed with annoyance.

"Hide me!" I hissed and glanced around the room and dove under the office desk. The door burst open and I heard Jack walk in with angry strides.

"Jack?" Will queried, as I strained to hear their conversation. I prayed that Will would keep his mouth shut about my whereabouts.

"Great to see ye lad. But now 'm lookin' for Celine… You wouldn't know where she is, would ye?" Jack asked and I imagined him twitching with anger. I bit my tongue, stopping myself from laughing at such sight.

"Uhm… No." Will said and Jack stormed out of the room. Will then shut the door and I crawled out from underneath the desk.

"Thanks Will." I said and walked towards the door. "You never saw me here, right?"

"Yes." He laughed as I left back to my room… Or I tried to get back to my room.

The stupid house was confusing with so many twists and turns that I couldn't remember which way I came from. I spotted a person and waved him or her over, hoping for directions. "Excuse me, do you know which way is the guest room." I called as the person stepped out of the shadows. I took a step back and gasped as Jack's face came into view. I turned to run but his hand snaked its way around my wrist.

"What'is wrong wiv' you?" Jack growled and pulled me against him.

"Nothing! What is wrong with you! I thought you loved me." I squirmed in his grasp, wiggling my hands to break the grip. He stayed silent, as those words seemed to pierce right through him. "You promised me… that I wouldn't die."

"You aren't dead." He said calmly and his features softened. "But I thought you were dead… for two years."

"I was… until I… magically… came back to life again." I said and yanked my arm free. "But you don't love me." I stated but he denied it.

"I do love ye." He said, advancing towards me as I stepped further and further away from him.

I scoffed irately yet I felt like crying. "You don't." I whispered, hoping that a lower voice would cover my cracking voice. "I bet she's beautiful."

"Who?" Jack asked gently while I tear found its way down my cheek.

"Your… your…" I couldn't finish the sentence and I began to sob. His arms wrapped around me yet I was disgusted by his actions. "Don't touch me." I hissed and pulled myself out of his embrace. Why didn't he love me? Was I not beautiful? Was it because I didn't have a huge bosom and that I didn't flaunt my body? His arms still found a way and wrapped themselves around me again in another attempt to calm me. "No!" I cried and threw a weak punch at Jack's chest. "I hate you… I don't want to see your face again!" I tried to shove him away but his hand rubbed my back.

"Celine-," Jack tried to explain but I wouldn't allow those words to burn my ears.

"No. I'd rather be dead again!" I ran away from Jack and finally spotted my room. I ran into the room and slammed the doors shut, blocking them from opening by placing a chair in front of them. I then locked the balcony doors and draped the curtains shut before I collapsed onto the bed, pouring out all my tears onto the pillow.

"Celine." Jack called from outside of my door and gave a tired sigh.

"Go away and never come back." I yelled furiously, and wiped at my eyes madly.

It felt like hours and hours and I slowly crawled off the bed and grabbed my nightgown. I threw off my towel and slipped on the nightgown before I threw a robe on.

I made my way towards the door and I placed my ear against the door, listening for Jack but I heard nothing. I removed the chair from the doors and pulled the doors open, scanning the area for Jack but he wasn't anywhere in sight. I found the stairway and walked down them quietly. A clock chimed and I glanced in the direction of the clock. It was an hour before midnight.

I walked out of the front door and out onto the streets, barefooted. I was searching for the Black Pearl. I spotted a drunken Mr. Gibbs walking out of a tavern and I followed him. I smiled inwardly at the old man. He was too drunk to realize that I was following him. I continued to pursue him through a thicket of trees, wincing as I stepped on a couple of twigs.

The Black Pearl came into view but it was really hard to recognize it for it camouflaged with the night. I waited until Gibbs climbed up the ship before I made my move to climb up. I landed on the deck with a dull thud and quickly scrambled to the captain's quarters. The door was slightly ajar and I decided to peek inside.

My heart was stinging with pain as I saw Jack kiss another woman with the most passion I ever seen. His hands were tangled in her hair and slowly made their way down to her shoulders. I quickly turned away, hoping I would see no more.

"Jack." The woman moaned and I ran before I could hear anymore of their actions. I let out a screech of surprise as someone pulled me into the shadows.

"Celine?" the familiar voice of Mister Gibbs said. And I thought he was too drunk to recognize anything...

"Yes?" I answered as he let out a hearty laugh.

"The cap'n will be happy to see you!" Mister Gibbs laughed and started to bring me towards Jack's cabin.

"Uh… NO! You can't bring me in there." I said and tried to stop the old man from getting any further.

"Cap'n Jack nearly went mad once ye…" Mister Gibbs wore the same expression as Jack and Elizabeth when they thought I was dead. "You're a ghost?" Mister Gibbs started to panic and let out a yelp.

"Sh! Keep it down. I'm not a ghost!" I defended as he calmed down. "I just suddenly woke up and then I'm alive again…"

"Well, the Cap'n will be awfully 'appy. Although we got another lass 'board." Mister Gibbs said, sounding like he disapproved the girl that Jack was with.

"But-," I protested as Mister Gibbs pushed open the cabin door. I squeezed my eyes shut before I slowly opened them. Jack was straddling the woman and he was wearing only his shirt and breeches. His belts were tossed carelessly on the floor in a heap along with his vest.

"Oh sorry, Cap'n." Mister Gibbs cleared his throat and I looked at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"I better get going back to Elizabeth's house… She'll worry where am I." I said as I felt my head pounding. "Bye Mister Gibbs." I darted out of the room and I heard Jack throw his cabin doors fully open. His feet were stomping on the ground as he strode over towards me. I climbed down the ladder and started to run.

"Celine!" Jack shouted and followed me. His legs were much stronger and he caught up without much trouble. "That's not what it looked like."

"What?" I said as he grabbed my wrists. "What I saw in the cabin?" He nodded his head vigorously. "Oh don't lie to me Jack."

"Celine, don't be like this." He said and I scoffed at him.

"Be like what? A person with a broken heart?" I snarled hatefully.

"It's been two years Celine and I heard nothing about you… All I know was that I asked and ol' friend to bring you to life again." He replied quietly.

"I see… So that's it? For all these years we have chased after each other to find that neither of us get each other. Neither of us love each other. We all just lied to each other, saying 'oh, I love you'. Go ahead and slap me if I'm wrong. Cause I'm mighty well right!" I growled and suddenly his hand flew across my face. I clutched my cheek as tears formed in my eyes from the blow but I still managed to glare at him. "Now that was just a lie." I snapped, ignoring the pain throbbing on my cheek. "Please spare me and go back to your lover."

"You're making this 'arder than it 'as to be." Jack said lowly as his hand cupped my cheek, slowly massaging it.

I whacked his hand away from my face, hating that I loved him so. " You never loved me. That's why I died."

His eyes became fierce like a fire and he grabbed my shoulders harshly. "I loved you and I still do. I don't know what 'as gotten in ye lately-,"

"What has gotten into me? Seriously Jack. Don't lie to the both of us. Who is that girl in there? Not a whore perhaps? Maybe it is your lover." I pushed Jack away from me by placing my hands on his chest. "You only can love one person in this world, Jack, not two." I whispered and I looked towards the ground. "And I'm not the one your heart beats for. It's her, not me. You've been to heaven with her and you've been to hell with her. You've been everywhere with her. But not me." I solemnly walked away but Jack wouldn't give up.

"Celine. Listen, will you!" Jack shouted and I spun around abruptly, causing him to smack against me. The both of us fell to the ground, him on top of me. "What'd you expect me to do? Wait around all these years? And what if you never did come back?"

"Then you have made your choice… because I am not willing to wait all these years. I am not willing to wait to be taunted, to be reaching out for a piece of meat that is dangling on a string yet I can never reach it. I will not-," I was cut off by his lips on mine.

He pulled away and grunted in my ear. "I want you right now. I'll prove to you that I love you."

"No Jack…" I pushed him off of me and arose from the ground. "You don't love me. You have another woman waiting." He suddenly lunged at me and pinned me against a tree. "Let me go!"

"Is that all you do? Run when you're afraid?" he said and I kept on wriggling in his hold.

"I don't run. I'm accepting the facts." I elbowed Jack in his gut and hurriedly ran through the forest. I continued to run until a tripped over a tree root, sending me onto the ground. I let out a choked cry and buried my face into my hands. Why couldn't he have let me get married to Evan? Why did he make me suffer so? I painfully cried myself to sleep, dreaming that Jack would truly love me.

* * *

I awoke to the crunching of leaves but I left my eyes shut. I felt the presence right in front of me. The thing seemed to sit in front of me before it started to pick me up. I then screamed like a mad woman and I was placed back onto the ground. I opened my eyes to see that it was Jack.

I scurried to my feet and I narrowed my eyes at Jack. "What do you want?"

"Wonderin' why ye are sleeping out in the forest." He teased and I balled my fists up at my sides.

"Maybe I like sleeping out in the wild. I remembered when I slept with my fiancé out in the forest." I lied and Jack grabbed me with anger.

"You never slept with him." He said, sounding as if he wanted my statement to be false. But it was false.

"Of course I did. We felt the urge to." I snapped, holding my laughter under my breath. "At least he loved me and stayed loyal."

"Loyal me arse." Jack grumbled under his breath. "He was the one who turned us in."

"That was because I lied to him. But if you never came along we would've been married and had a couple of children." I smiled at Jack's hurt face.

"You want children? Perhaps I could settle that." He said and started to remove my robe but I slapped his hands away from me.

"I don't want you to do anything." I retorted fiercely. "You already have a family of your own."

"Will you stop arguing for a minute!" Jack shouted above me.

"Well maybe I would if you would." I narrowed my eyes at him before I scowled at him. "Why are you chasing me anyways?"

"'M not chasin' you. I just… 'ope we can be… f-fr-frie-friends again." Jack said, struggling with each word.

"Friends?" I echoed as a hollow pit formed in my stomach. "Sorry but I don't think I will go gallivanting around with pirates."  
"'M not askin' you to sail wiv' me… I just want to be friends." He said, as my heart was deteriorating, piece by piece. Did he just say that he didn't want me to sail with him?

"From one second to the next, you keep changing things! You say you love me and now you just want to be friends? What do you want from me?" I started walking away at a quick pace.

"Well, seeing that you don't want me to love you then I thought we might as well be friends." Jack pursued me with haste.

" Thank you much for the kind offer but I'll have to refuse." I said as angry tears brimmed at the edges of my eyes. "You already got your friend… on your ship."

"She means… nothing to me." Jack said as I clenched my jaw tightly, wishing that he would shut up about her.

" No!" I gritted my teeth together and pounded my feet against the ground. "Of course she means nothing." I said sarcastically and Jack seemed to think I meant it.

"I'd knew you see it my way." He said cheerfully while I rolled my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic. And no, I don't see it your way." I said heatedly and something sharp pierced through the skin of my foot. I let out a sharp cry as I collapsed onto the ground. I hissed in pain and looked at my skinned palms before I checked my foot that stepped on a sharp rock. My foot was bleeding and I twitched with annoyance. "Ugh! Bloody perfect!" I yelled as Jack peeked over my shoulder at my wound.

"'ere, let me clean it up." Jack started to lift me up, carrying me bridal style.

"Put me down! I don't need your bloody help." I flung my arms wildly at him but it didn't seem to affect him. "Stupid blighter! Listen to me!"

"What's that? I think I'm 'earing little voices in me 'ead." Jack said sardonically as I sent him a mean glare.

"Go gawk at yourself in the mirror!" I snapped with resentment but he let out a laugh.

"That nev'r gets old." He mocked as the Black Pearl came into view. "Hang on." He said and wrapped one arm around my waist while he used his other hand to climb up the ladder. I squealed and clutched onto him for dear life as he climbed upwards.

"Let go of me!" I howled as he grunted when we made it over the railing. He then lifted me up again as I continued to shout things at him.

But his mere reply was only a simple, "No can do." He carried me all the way to his cabin while wearing a silly smirk.

He finally put me down on his bed and dug around from a rum bottle and a cloth. I attempted to stand but he walked towards me and pushed me back down. "This'll 'urt." He said gently and poured some rum over a cloth. He gingerly cleaned the bottom of my foot and I whimpered as it stung.

It was silent all of a sudden as his eyes stared at mine with great intensity. He slowly crawled forth and captured my lips into a tender kiss, slowly slipping his tongue into my mouth. As always, my traitorous body returned the favor and I let out a moan of satisfaction.

"I'll ravage you day and night." He huskily said in my ear and I shivered from the warmth of his breath. "Night and day until you won't be able to utter a single word. And you won't be able to move from the bed-,"

The doors flew open and a woman stood there with surprise. "Jack?"

"Aye, Leah?" Jack slowly retreated from me and placed the rag in his hand onto the nightstand. She glanced at Jack with demanding eyes that asked who was I. "Oh, this is me friend, Celine."

"I hope it's not another whore." She said prissily, and glared at me sternly.

"I'm not a woman who sells my body if that's what you mean." I said with venom dripping in my voice. "Perhaps you're a whore?"

She gasped with outrage and looked at Jack as if she were asking him to put an end to my act.

"Now, now, g'rls." Jack said, hoping we would get along.

"See Jack. This was a useless visit. I'm going back to Elizabeth." I hopped off the bed and slammed my shoulder against the woman called Leah as I walked by her. "Excuse me." I mocked before I slammed the doors on her face. I snickered and wobbled my way towards the side of the ship.

Jack came barging out of the room and grabbed my arm roughly. "I will not 'ave you disrespecting anyone on me ship."

"And I was just about to find the exit." I gave a sickly sweet smile. I continued to stagger to the railing but he yanked me back.

"Maybe some time in the brig will clear your 'ead." He dragged me to the brig as I protested with anger.

"What the- You can't just throw me in the brig! If anything, I never wanted to be on this ship!" I argued as he shoved me into a brig and locked the door. I let out a shrill scream and grabbed the bars of the cage and shook them wrathfully.

"Bloody 'ell, woman!" Jack plugged his ears and ran upstairs, leaving me locked in the cell.

"Let me out!" I screeched louder but no one came. I glanced around the cell and found an empty bucket. I grabbed it and threw it with much force against the bars and the wood cracked apart, flying into pieces. "Let me out!" I screamed again. I screamed and screamed until my throat became raw and sore. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed into my hands.

Lately I had become so weak… Maybe it was love. And if it was, then I would stop loving forever. I would loathe Jack for the rest of my life.

I didn't care how long time passed by but it seemed like it was getting late. I was starving with hunger and my stomach let out a loud gurgle. Jack must've forgotten about me.

"What in the name of God!" I heard Mister Gibbs exclaim with shock. A clinking of keys rung in my ears and then I looked up at Mister Gibbs as the key was inserted into the lock.

I hurriedly sprung to my feet as the door was opened and I almost trampled over Gibbs as I dashed out. "Thank you Mister Gibbs. You're a good man." I said thankfully and walked swiftly to the railing, wincing each time my injured foot connected with the ground.

I climbed down the ladder and limped through the forest and towards the town. Hopefully Elizabeth would be in her house to listen to my pathetic story…

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! :) And I hoped everyone liked this chapter. Even though it is quite sad.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Hello again! I want to thank all my lovely reviewers for last chapter! :) It is the most reviews I have ever received so I'm very very happy! So I'd like to give thanks to: Nelle07, Briana, Ameli, Captain Tash, lina, howlongmustiwait, XShadowCatX, JackSparrowsGirl1010, cuteepiee1, Princess-Maiden, Precious Rubies, Jo, CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow, and EvilLittlePixie. Every single review has inspired me to write more! XD Thanks very very much all! And I'm sorry about the long wait for the chapter! School is ending in a month and I have to prepare for finals and stuff, so I hope everyone understands. Thanks a million times!

And I know everyone would love this chapter! It has some drama in it. XD But anyways, read it and find out! Thanks much!

* * *

I arrived at Elizabeth's house and she rushed to me as soon as she saw me. "Where were you! I've been worried about you." Elizabeth eyed me up and down and gasped with shock. "What happened to you?"

I looked at my clothes to see that they were torn and ripped and they had brown dirt stains. Water filled my eyes as I met her gaze. "Jack." I said weakly and chewed on my lip, hoping it'd stop the tears from coming out of my eyes. "He… has another woman…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. "I'm sorry Celine."

There came a knock on the front door and I ran into a nearby closet, shutting myself inside. I pressed my ear against the door, listening in on the conversation between Elizabeth and the guest.

"I'm sorry but… - not here." Elizabeth said but I couldn't hear her fully.

"SHE IS HERE!" I realized the voice was Jack's and I squeaked. "Celine!"

"She is not here!" Elizabeth retorted as Jack started to look through things. I heard many doors getting pulled open and I withdrew a sharp breath. I saw their shadows from underneath the door and I pushed myself further behind all the coats and clothes. "Trust me Jack, I promise you she isn't here."

"And 'ow am I supposed to trust you? For all I know, she could be right in this little closet." Jack replied arrogantly and pulled the door to the closet open. I held my breath as he pushed a couple pieces of clothing off of me. "'Ello, luv." He greeted and I slapped him across the face with all my strength. His head swung to the side and I took the chance to run.

"Go away!" I screamed as if someone where attacking me. Jack still managed to grab my arms and Elizabeth tried to intervene us.

"All 'm askin' ye is to stop fightin' me." Jack said ignoring Elizabeth.

"And surrender to you? Never!" I yelled and twisted my arms in his grip.

"And what about before, eh?" he asked in a serious tone.

"It's all gone. You're not the person I used to know." I said and his strong hands released me. I hadn't noticed that Elizabeth had left us to ourselves until I glanced at where she used to be standing to find her gone.

"Then neither are you the person I knew." Jack stepped away from me, giving up the fight.

"I'm the same person… with the same scars… the same heart…the same love… It's you who can't return it." I said quietly and walked past him.

"Then what do you want me to do? You say you don't want me to love you and you say you don't want to be friends." Jack said and I spun around with tears filling my eyes.

"I don't know!" I almost broke down into a flood of tears. "You don't love me! That's all I know!"

"If it's anything about last night… I swear on me 'eart I nev'r did anything with her." Jack said desperately and sauntered towards me.

"And why should I trust you? You've got nothing but a weasly black heart." I said indignantly and stepped backwards until my back hit the wall. He was cornering me in the room and I looked upwards, holding more tears in.

"I know me weasly black 'eart loves you." He said softly and I felt his warm inviting hands on my cheek.

"Please Jack. Leave me before you burn another hole into my heart. I understand completely… You like women with huge bosoms and women that flaunt their bodies." I said while I began to feel tired of arguing.

"You're making this more difficult than it 'as to be. If ye would just accept the truth, everything would be fine." He replied softly, and his words seemed to echo in my head.

" You chose her over me… You decided to lock me up in the brig for hours on in and you forgot to let me out." I dried my tears with my hand before I rubbed the water onto my robe.

"You needed some time to clear your 'ead." Jack said as I glared sternly at him.

"That explains very much why you don't love me. You probably already bedded her." I said angrily, and started up the stairs to my room with Jack following behind me.

"Did not!" he exclaimed with denial. Well, I thought he was denying it.

"Then how do you explain yesterday. I saw you kiss her and you were nearly on your way to pulling off her breeches." I scoffed with anger, hurriedly walking to my room. I felt like slapping Jack for being such a liar. He couldn't deny that he was on his way to bedding her.

"I was…" he trailed off as he tried to think of an excuse. But there was none…

"Was what? Sleeping with her?" I spat aloofly as Jack cowered back a little. "Do you think it is useful to chase things that can never happen? WE can never happen. US will not happen. You and me would not ever happen. As long as your bedding plenty of other women, we will never be together." His eyes watered for a second but the water was gone in a flash when he blinked. "Clearly you don't love me."

"I still love you… After all these years, tell me darlin', would you still wait for me if you thought I was dead. Would you feel the pain that I feel? The pain that I felt when you were gone. I needed to wash you out for the pain was too much to bear. You have to understand that from my perspective." Jack explained, but my hatred for him was growing huger by the second.

"And how does that explain anything when you saw me first and then you decided to have your fun?" I said coldly. He seemed so desperate for my forgiveness yet he didn't deserve it. We couldn't just throw up our hands in the air and kiss each other senseless. No, we could not. If he loved me, he wouldn't have attempted to bed the woman. And that was a plain fact.

"You pushed me away…" Jack whispered and he shut the door to my room behind him, leaving the both of us in the same room.

"Elizabeth told me you already found another woman. And you never kissed me… And once you realized your mistake, you come running back for me and confess your love. Well I'm not the fool to wait around to be a leftover." I stuck my head up high and started to dig around the room for clothes.

"Whoever said you were a leftover? We've been through so much together-," Jack retorted and I cut him off mid-sentence.

"I know we have. But that doesn't change the facts. Can't you see? We are not meant to be." I said with exhaustion, extremely tired from arguing with him. I was failing miserably at my plan to hate him…

"Not if I can 'elp it." He replied and grabbed me by my arms.

"I don't love you anymore! Can't we just stop and leave each other alone?" I cried desperately and shrugged his hands off my arms. He was causing so much pain for me yet he never realized it. He returned a hurt face as if my bitter words shot through his heart. That had got to been the best act I have ever seen from him. Surely my words didn't harm him a bit. He probably pitied me for being such a miserable woman. "Don't you understand? I don't like you."

"What do you mean, ye don't like me?" Jack asked with confusion written all over his face.

"I hate you! I hate you as long as I live!" I shouted but then I had regretted those words for he didn't say a word. He quietly left the room as I stared blankly at the slightly opened door that he just exited out of. I wanted to scream out his name and ask him where he was going or tell him I didn't mean it.

NO. I couldn't regret anything I said. He had his little wench in his cabin that was possibly preparing for a night of fun again. I blinked a couple of times, waiting for Jack to come back but no one came back. I counted seconds… minutes… The sound of silence filled my ears and I was standing in the middle of room like an idiot, not saying a word or moving. I half expected him to come running back into the room, begging me for forgiveness. But this time… he was gone. Gone forever…

* * *

I changed into my breeches and pulled on a shirt before I lied down on the bed. Staring at the roof absentmindedly, I thought of Jack.

A knock came from my door and I turned my head sharply to face the person who entered in. "Are you hungry Celine?" Elizabeth asked politely and gave me a worried expression.

"No. I'm not hungry." I replied softly and then I looked back at the ceiling in a somewhat daze. Everything happened so fast, so quick, I barely had time to acknowledge what was occurring. In my mind, the words 'Jack is gone' repeated it self over and over again. I was stupid and foolish. Oh, how I lied to myself, and now all I was feeling was remorse for shoving him away.

"You can't punish yourself for Jack's wrong doings. He really loves you, I see it in his eyes." Elizabeth walked into the room and sat on the bed beside me. "You just have to give him a chance. He is a pirate and you can't expect more from him."

Her words slowly registered in my mind and I nodded my head numbly. "Guess it was my fault for falling in love with him…"

"You can't choose who you fall in love with… It just… happens. Like magic." Elizabeth said calmly, somehow making me relax.

"I might've said some foolish things." I whispered and glanced at her for some help. "I told him… that I hate him. And he left… without a word."

"What!" Elizabeth exclaimed with shock, her eyes wide. "GO AFTER HIM!"

"But I don't want to chase after him… He has that other woman." I explained as she frowned.

"You have to chase after him! Before it's too late! He's setting sail in less than five minutes!" Elizabeth dragged me off the bed and dragged me towards the door. "It doesn't matter if there is another woman. As long as he tried to tell you he loved you then go!"

"But-," I whined, as the both of us made it down the stairs. She opened the front door and shoved me outside.

"Go, before it's too late!" Elizabeth shouted at me and thrust a pair of boots into my hand. "Wear them." I slipped the shoes on only to make Elizabeth stop yelling and I ran towards the direction of the Pearl, limping because of my injured foot.

I cut through the town and through the small patch of trees, just like Mister Gibbs had the other day. Why was I even bothering to chase Jack? After all, he had that wench aboard. I came to the last of trees and I spotted the Pearl slowly take off. "Wait!" I waved my hands in the air and staggered towards the ship. There was a rope ladder on the side and I ran into the water, climbing it.

When I made it over the railing, my mouth went dry and my skin became slick with cold sweat. Jack's narrowed eyes were piercing right through my head and I felt so bare under his gaze.

"What do you want?" he questioned coldly, and I shivered at his voice.

"I just wanted to… could we talk somewhere more… private?" I looked around me with apprehension and he nodded his head.

"Me quarters are more suitable." He led me to his cabin and I spotted that wench on the bed, all dressed up for Jack in a corset and tight breeches. Her corset lacings were untied and her breeches were hanging below her hips. I gulped and returned my gaze towards Jack. It made me feel so foolish for even thinking about apologizing. "So what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Erm… could she… leave?" I asked nervously, eying the woman with worry.

"Don't worry, she won't speak a word." Jack motioned for me to go on but I refused to speak with that woman in the room.

"I'd feel much more comfortable…" I trailed off and he finally listened and glanced at the woman.

"Sorry, luv, you just go to the helm and wait for me, eh? I'll be there in a few minutes." He dismissed the woman and she quickly fumbled with her lacings and threw one of Jack's shirts on before she walked outside, huffing angrily as she passed by me.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean that about hating you." I said, although he didn't seem remotely interested in me.

He just waved it off with the flick of his hand. "Of course ye didn't." he said and then there was a strange silence.

"If there is everything solved between us-," I said, but he nodded his head.

"Aye. We can go back to our normal lives, eh?" he said and started to fiddle with his compass, snapping it open and closed a couple of times. "So I'll just drop you off at Tortuga and then you can take it from there."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him with confusion, wondering how did he even come up with dropping me off at Tortuga.

"Our arguments were fair enough and I found that you're right. I don't want to cause ye any more trouble, and being the good man like I am, I'll offer to drop you off at Tortuga without you doing a single chore on me ship. Just o' course, don't get in the way of me crew."

"But what about us?" I asked quietly, watching his gaze advert from my eyes to his fingernails.

"Well, darlin', I couldn't agree with you more. We go our separate ways and I already found me self a bonny lass that's outside waitin' for me." He said as I began to feel devastated.

I didn't dare say any more for I felt too embarrassed. I nodded my head lamely and forced a smile on my face. "Can't get any better than this." I said softly, reluctantly dragging myself towards the door. "So where will I sleep?"

"Me cabin, o' course. I'll 'ave a 'ammock set up for ye." Jack said and exited the cabin, leaving me to my thoughts.

How could he get over me like that? In just a second? It was my fault for not believing in him. Or he could have never loved me in the first place… "What have I done?" I whispered as the words dissipated into thin air. I drove him away from me… I just wished I could turn back time and change things around so we'd be perfect. I dreamt that he would come back and kiss me with sweet simplicity and more ardently than he ever had before. I hesitated to think of myself… that I was a cruel woman. I so wanted to believe that he didn't love me yet I wanted him to.

How was I going to get him back, especially if he had another woman in his arms? I wouldn't. It was all over. On a three-day trip to Tortuga, there would be not a chance that I would win Jack's heart back. I wondered how could I explain to him that he makes my heart beat, he makes me laugh, and he makes me cry? It was so unexplainable and wondrous, I felt like kissing him forever and never breaking it off. I had fallen hard for Jack Sparrow and now, I was unable to express it, incapable of showing how I really can't live without him.

I left the cabin and went to breathe in some fresh air to clear my mind. I walked to the railing and stared out in to the sea. I wondered how it could be so beautiful, shimmering the reflection of the sun. No wonder why Jack loved the sea; the sea was so untamable and free.

I let out a huge sigh and kept staring at the water, hoping it would keep my eyes away from Jack and his new 'wench'. And thankfully, the water kept me entertained. I stared at the blue waves, guessing which way the wave would go.

"Miss Celine." Mister Gibbs said from the left side of me, startling me.

"Yes?" I turned my gaze towards him, watching him lean against the rail beside me.

"What brings ye on the Pearl?" he asked with friendliness.

"Heading to Tortuga, that's all." I lied and Mister Gibbs seemed to believe it. I wanted to say I was here for Jack but I felt too embarrassed to say it.

"I can't 'elp but to wonder why a lass like you would like to go to Tortuga." Mister Gibbs said and looked out to the sea.

"Yeah, me either." I said and stared at the sea again. "I sometimes wish I could just turn back time and change things."

"Aye." Mister Gibbs replied and gave me a pat on the back. " I better get back to work. Cap'n Jack might cut down me rum." He left hurriedly and went to work.

The dinner bell rang and most of the crew trampled down the stairs to the galley. I wasn't in the mood of eating so I stayed at the railing. I hadn't eaten anything the entire day and I wasn't going to eat anything either. I was hopeless…

Someone tapped on my shoulder and I spun around abruptly, cocking one eyebrow upwards. "Yes?" I said as my heart began to beat faster. I was somewhat happy for that wench wasn't around Jack…

"Are ye going to eat?" Jack asked politely but I shook my head. "T'is me job to make sure everyone on board me ship is properly suited and is accustomed to."

"Thanks. But I'm not hungry. " I said quietly and stared at the sea again. I supposed it was going to be my new habit.

"Alright." Jack drawled out before I heard him leave, his footsteps becoming distant.

I quickly walked towards the Captain's Quarters, retiring for the day. I was tired of everything. I was tired of Jack haunting my heart, torturing and killing me at the same time. If he only knew…

There was a hammock set up in the cabin and I lied down on it, taking a little nap. I still couldn't fathom how could Jack not have a single feeling for me anymore after all we've been through.

* * *

I woke up in a cold puddle of my own sweat dripping down the side of my face. The dream I had was so familiar… as if I had dreamt it before. It was a dream about Jack getting shot in the heart for he tried to stand up for me. It was the same dream I had many years ago when I was stranded on the island with Jack. (Refer to chapter 12) I remembered he awoke me with a kiss, a soft kiss that soothed me. But this time he didn't…

I arose from the hammock and squinted my eyes in the dark at Jack's bed. He was asleep, fully clothed, with his arm draped over the said wench's waist. Jealousy was arising from the pit of my stomach and I couldn't help but feel envious of the woman- I meant wench. I clutched my hands into tight fists and unwillingly dragged myself out of the cabin without a sound.

I slowly inched my way down the stairs and to the galley for some food. Skipping an entire day's worth of food did have its consequences. I found a lamp in the galley and took it to help me rummage around for food. I went to the storage room and held the lamp up to illuminate the room. Two red juicy apples were right in front of my face so I grabbed them and cradled them in one arm. I headed back to the main room and placed my lamp down on a table.

I felt someone remove one apple from my arm and I gasped with bafflement. I quickly grabbed the one apple in my arm and clutched onto it tightly. My eyes met with brown ones and I backed away from the person. I tripped over my own feet while stepping backwards and almost fell over but the person took hold of my arm and pulled me back up to a standing position.

"What're ye doing?" Jack queried with curiosity, gently pushing me down onto a chair before he sat down on another chair.

"I was hungry." I said meekly and put my apple closer to the light, looking at the glossy red skin. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Ye didn't. I was still awake." He said quietly and turned the apple in his hand over as if he were inspecting it. "You should've eaten dinner at least."

"I wasn't hungry then." I lied and brought the apple to my lips, taking a small bite, and causing a crunching noise. The room was silent except for the crunching noises of chewing an apple. I was somewhat thankful that he didn't push the 'skipping dinner' any further.

"What were ye dreamin' about?" he asked suddenly and I nearly choked on my food.

I swallowed a lump down my throat before I coughed. "Nothing that concerns you…" I said, hoping to avoid his question.

"But it does. You're on me ship and I worry 'bout me guest's comfort." Jack said slyly and took a bite into his apple.

"Just a nightmare." I said and licked my dry lips, remembering how real the dream felt. His soft lips against mine, capturing my lips so tenderly yet the kiss was rough and ragged. "But I don't mind it at all." I untruthfully told. In matter of fact, I minded quite a lot. I didn't want him to die…

"Tell me 'bout it." He said and motioned me to go on.

"I'm fine. Really. Don't even bother yourself over me." I said and finished up my apple. I really hoped he would just leave me alone… If I hadn't told him it was a nightmare, he probably would have bothered me.

"I'd like to know." He replied persistently, not willing to give up the fight. That stubborn pirate always got his way…

"It was about Evan." I blurted out and bit my tongue, praying that the lie wouldn't sound like a lie. I would just replace Jack with Evan and that was all there was to it. "We were kissing in a bedroom… and then suddenly Barbossa appears and tries to take me away. But Evan wouldn't hand me over and so Barbossa shot him."

Jack twitched a little but I couldn't tell if he was angry that I had a dream about Evan or was he just absolutely angry whenever Barbossa was brought up. "I 'ardly call that a nightmare."

"Why not?" I glared at him with instant ferocity. It was a nightmare to me. Except it was with Jack instead of Evan.

"If Barbossa killed Evan- they're both men ye hate so it really wasn't a nightmare." He said nonchalantly.

"I don't hate Evan! He was doing something right." I said defensively and Jack scoffed.

"And you rather protect the enemy? He had you hanged. He separated us." He said and stopped himself from saying anymore. I knew he had regretted saying the last sentence.

"Other complications arose. It was not just him." I said and stood, rapidly walking to the stairway.

"What other complications?" he called while following me at my heels.

"Oh, things like… that other woman warming your bed." I said with annoyance and climbed up the stairs.

"She isn't warmin' me bed." Jack said and I snorted with laughter. How could he deny such things?

"I'm pretty sure of that." I said sardonically and snickered at him. "I don't know what you call it but she was in your bed and you were kissing her."

"I swear on me ship, it meant nothing." He said, finally expressing how much he cared for me. "I'll explain it to you."

"Explain what?" I calmly walked over to the railing and flung the apple overboard. If he only knew that I loved him most ardently…

"'er father is after me for… borrowin' 'is map. And as long as I 'ave 'er on me side, she won't recognize she's a 'ostage." Jack said nervously and wrung his hands.

"… Why didn't you tell me this before?" I spoke in a hushed tone.

"So you wouldn't 'ave to worry." He placed his hand under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his.

"But I would've found out anyways." I said against his lips and I felt him smile.

"Stubborn as always." He captured my lower lip between his teeth, nibbling it before he ran his tongue over it.

"I try my best for you." I replied and giggled. I finally felt a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. My whole body was trembling with joy, the feeling of love.

"Celine." He whispered and placed a kiss on my left cheek before returning the same favor on my right cheek. "All these years…"

"I thought you didn't want me… What about earlier when you said-," I gasped as he nipped at my neck.

"She was listening to us. I can't spare a single chance." He whispered in my ear before he flowered kisses all over my face.

"Then how do we express our passionate love for each other?" I asked, panting raggedly from all the kisses.

"We'll meet in the rum storage past the crew's sleeping quarters. Every night at midnight." He breathed hot air against my neck and I felt tingly all around.

"Midnight." I said, confirming it with a feverish kiss on his lips.

"Midnight." He said against my lips, his hands pulling my shirt out of my breeches. His hands were splayed out on my waist, pulling me tighter against his body. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"What?" I asked, matching his devilish smirk. His hands slipped out from under my shirt and grasped my face.

"Ye make me voracious." He kissed me again on the lips and dragged me down the stairs with him. We walked past the sleeping crew and to the rum storage. He fiddled with some keys and unlocked the room and pulled me inside with him before he locked it back. "'Ow 'bout some rum?" he pulled out a rum bottle and held it in my face.

"Of course." I laughed and snatched the bottle out of his hand. Hopefully, I wouldn't regret anything in the morning. But it wasn't like we were going to do anything besides drink rum.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :) I hope this isn't a considered cliffhanger. :P


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Hello! Thanks again to my reviwers for the wonderful reviews! I'm terribly sorry for the LONG wait but the last few weeks of school are hectic. I mean there are only about 13 more days of school. Just school days. And finals are coming up so the chapters will be taking a bit longer to update! Thanks everyone for waiting! :) I hope everyone likes this chapter.

P.S. I got a shield to protect me if anyone starts throwing things at me because of the horrible cliffhanger. :D

* * *

The next day, I couldn't wait to meet Jack again in the rum storage room. Last night was the most fun I had ever had in a while. We only drank rum and caught up on old times and perhaps we had a little kissing here and there but it hardly counted as anything. What's-her-face didn't catch on to our private little meeting and I was glad she didn't.

"Don't you think the sea is fascinating?" I said with excitement and Mister Gibbs shrugged.

"Aye. Dangerous the sea is her self. Claimed many a sailor she did." He stated and I nodded my head with understanding.

"How much do you know about… Jack Sparrow?" I asked, whispered the 'Jack Sparrow' part so Jack wouldn't hear.

"Not much is known about Jack Sparrow. Of course, he keeps closer to the vest these days." Mister Gibbs said in a lowered voice and beckoned me forth. "Ever heard of his mutiny?"

"By Barbossa?" I whispered and stepped closer to Mister Gibbs.

"Aye. By that traitorous scurvy dog…" Mister Gibbs replied with a solemn face.

"By chance… do you know how he got off that island?" I questioned with curiosity and a merry smile spread across his face.

"Well, you see, he waded out into the shallows and he waited there for three days and three nights 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. Then, on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Mister Gibbs explained with a serious expression, although I doubted that was what actually happened.

"I barely believe in stories anymore." I said and started laughing. Who could rope themselves a couple of sea turtles? I'd really like to see that. "Sea turtles." I repeated to myself with disbelief. "And how did he rope them together to make a raft?"

"Tied a rope around their legs and bound them together." Jack interjected, appearing not too happy about our conversation.

"That's hardly a way to impress a woman." I smiled at Jack who shrugged carelessly.

"Wasn't me intention, was it?" he returned a smirk and Mister Gibbs let out a cough, probably flustered about hearing our slightly flirtatious words.

"Cap'n… The crew… sort of… drank… all the rum." Mister Gibbs gulped with fear as Jack's eyes widened. "The rum storage was opened this mornin' so I went to check it out and found empty rum bottles scattered ev'rywhere."

Jack's eyes twitched before they met mine. Could we have possibly drunken all the rum yesterday? "And did the crew confess up to their crimes?" Jack asked after a while.

"See sir… that's the problem. None of them want to admit up to it." Mister Gibbs replied and slowly started to back away from Jack.

"Well! We might as well find this dirty little rotten scum that has robbed us all of our precious rum." Jack said with fake anger, his eyes never leaving mine. I had a feeling that we both drank all the rum last night.

"Aye! I'll get right to it." Mister Gibbs nodded his head curtly and scurried off to find the mysterious rum stealer that probably never existed. Or maybe these rum stealers did exist…

Jack pulled me closer to him and breathed against my ear. "Breathe not a word 'bout our little rendezvous last night."

" Aye sir." I whispered and he let go of me. He gave me a cheeky wink before he sauntered back to his position at the helm.

Just then, that ugly wench came running out of the Captain's quarters. "Jack!" she called from halfway across the deck. I rolled my eyes at her whiny voice and resumed my regular habit of staring at the waves of the sea.

"Aye, luv." I heard Jack's faint reply. I could hardly contain myself from looking over at them to see what they were doing. His arm was slung around her shoulders and a cold feeling washed up in my stomach.

I looked away hastily and stared blankly at the ocean once more. There was a point that I would no longer handle all this flirting going between the wench and him. Hopefully, I wouldn't come to that point. He was mine and nobody else's. He was my pirate.

"Why weren't you there when I woke up?" she asked and traced invisible circles on the part of his bare chest that was showing. What a stupid whore…

"I had work to do… Like steer me ship." Jack lied smoothly and he caught my glance. Somehow I felt compelled to watch him. It was like some force was pulling my gaze towards them yet I felt sick of looking at them.

I hurriedly walked down below deck and to the galley. I trusted Jack with all my heart and I wasn't going to let this wench get in my way. She was only going to be with him for a little bit, right? I hoped so.

* * *

That night, I sneakily crept to the rum storage without being noticed. I thought I wasn't noticed. "Aha!" someone yelled and clamped their hands around my wrists. "I caught ye red-handed." The person came out of the shadows and it was Mister Gibbs. "Miss Celine?"

"Yes?" I questioned back with annoyance. Mister Gibbs had better leave soon otherwise it would waste time that should've been spent with Jack.

"What are ye doin' 'ere?" Mister Gibbs asked as I glanced around for Jack.

"Oh, nothing. I just was looking for someone." I scanned the room for Jack but he wasn't here.

"Well, I'm to stay on guard all night to catch this rum thief." He said with confidence and my excitement deflated.

"All night?" I queried with bafflement, wondering how was I going to meet Jack privately.

"All night." Mister Gibbs confirmed. "Say who is it you're lookin' for?" he glanced behind him before he looked back at me with a curious face.

"The captain." I said and he let out a laugh.

"Last I saw 'im, 'e went to 'is cabin with the lass." Mister Gibbs said and I thanked him before I started off on my journey to his cabin.

It already felt like it was past midnight and curiosity was getting to the best of my mind. I slowly crept back to the cabin, opening the door to a crack and peeped in at Jack and the wench.

She was trying to encourage Jack to kiss her by wrapping her arms around his neck. I snorted at this and stepped into the room, making my entrance quite loud by stomping my feet against the ground.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" I asked haughtily while lying down on my hammock.

"Not at all." The wench said slowly and removed herself from Jack. "I was just trying to show my sweet a few things."

I stifled a laugh and closed my eyes. My sweet. Who was she joking? I was about to question her who was my sweet but I decided against it for it would cause too much trouble for Jack.

"Tell me, how is it have you came by Jack Sparrow?" the wench asked me as she approached me; I knew she was coming for her footsteps were becoming louder.

Opening my eyes, I smiled at her. "Captain Sparrow, you mean. Well, if you really want to know, I suppose I met him down in an alleyway, if you get my drift."

"So you are a wench!" she exclaimed, acting like she could treat me like a flea.

"And who are you to say anything? I'm not a wench. I never said Jack and I did anything." I replied sassily as she glared at me.

"Well you suggested-," she whined but I cut her off.

"Suggested doesn't mean I did." I interrupted and wore a triumphant smile as she growled.

"Jack! Stop her." The wench pouted angrily and pointed her finger at me while she batted her eyelashes at Jack.

"Why don't ye both settle down, eh?" Jack said and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her away from me.

I began to doubt Jack that he actually cared for me. He hadn't shown up in the rum storage room and he was with that wench. I rolled my eyes at them before I closed my eyes.

I listened to Jack blow out a candle and I heard some shuffling as if they both were climbing into the bed. I heard some kissing noises and I squeezed my eyes shut even further, hoping that I wouldn't imagine what was happening between them. The whore was moaning and I was getting more nauseous by the moment.

I couldn't take the whore's moaning anymore and I finally blew up. "Will you two SHUT IT!" I growled and hopped off my cot, storming out of the room. I slammed the doors behind me purposely and started to climb up to the crow's nest to get away from all of it. It was well past midnight for sure and Jack made no movement in showing that he was going to show up at the rum storage. I climbed faster and faster until I made it over the railing and into the crow's nest.

I was thankful that it was empty so I could have some time alone to sort out my thoughts. "Stupid men. They think a kiss can solve anything. Last night kisses probably meant nothing to him." I grumbled to myself and crossed my arms. I slid to the floor and sat down cross-legged.

I saw Jack below, calling my name but he couldn't see me up in the crow's nest. I ignored him and stared at the moon above. I was so sick of Jack. He kept playing his idiotic games. Doesn't he know this isn't a game? My feelings are not a game.

He could call me all he wanted but I was not going to let him find out where I was. I watched him again and he finally walked below deck. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. I was going to get a better sleep out in the crow's nest than inside of that cabin that had all that commotion going on. Even if there was a little breeze, it was much more comfortable than in there.

* * *

I was having the most wonderful dream of Jack kissing me on the lips. He continued to tell me how much he loved me. I moaned when his tongue explored my mouth. But then, the kiss felt too real and my eyes fluttered open, meeting with chocolate brown ones. I narrowed my eyes at him and he returned an innocent face.

"Jack. There is something I need to tell you." I said sternly and he plopped down besides me.

"What, darlin'?" he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

I slowly tried to shrug his arm off me and he studied me with intensity. His face looked too adorable when he studied me but I had to let it go. "I'm sorry. But things would never work between us. I know, I know, you told me that wench is just here for a little bit but it's hard for me to cope with her in the way."

"Are you implying that we should go our separate ways? We already went over this yesterday." Jack slipped his arm off my shoulders, seeming to sense what I wanted.

"I know we have. But this is for our own good!" I protested and his eye became a shade darker. "I just… hate to see someone slobber all over you and I can't even touch you. I can't kiss you. I can't hold you!"

"It's just for a bit longer." He replied, trying to stop me from getting any angrier.

"No! I'm sorry. I'm getting older by the minute Jack and I don't think I would like to waste anymore time flirting with you. I think it's about time I settle down and have a family. And… you're just not that type." I said as my breath got stuck in my throat.

"Well, if you wanted children, all ye had to do was ask-," he said with a smirk.

"No. It's a matter of responsibility. Would you commit yourself to a family? Ask yourself that. I'd rather not force you into this so that's why I'm getting off at Tortuga… I have made my mind and we WILL go separate ways." I watched his smirk fade away into a frown. "I hate to put it this way, but you can't satisfy my needs. You're a pirate and-,"

"And you're not?" he questioned stiffly. I could tell he was fighting a battle within himself, but I wasn't sure what exactly was he fighting.

"We've been close and we've been in love. Yes, I love you and I forever will. But I… want a family." I whispered and closed my eyes, stopping my tears from pouring.

It was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "So this is what you want?"

"Yes. I want to be married." I replied quietly and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Well then…" he trailed off. I felt a sudden change in the mood around me and I opened my eyes. He arose from his spot and pulled me up with him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and made me face the direction of the sun rising. "Then 'ow 'bout a marr-i-age right on this ship, right on this deck, right… now?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading! Reviews are appreciated! :) And I'll try my best to update sooner!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Hello! :) I want to thank my reviewers that left a review for last chapter! And the people that tried to leave a review! I know the review button was messing up for a few people and I guess it had something to do with deleting a chapter. 'Cause I deleted one chapter, but it was a useless chapter so nobody panic, the chapter really wasn't a chapter since it was just an A/N. So sorry about that! So here is the new chapter and I hope everyone likes it! And I'd say this is hardly a cliffhanger chapter.

* * *

"What!" I screamed and looked straight into his face with sheer shock.

"Aye. What say you?" Jack questioned, cocking one eyebrow upwards.

"I-I don't know." I stammered and when my eyes met his, I blushed. "I… just don't know."

"Think about it, eh? We can sail the seven seas together and we'll both be free." He said, making every single word sound more enticing.

"And what about her?" I motioned my hand towards his cabin, trying to point out that wench.

"I'll find a way to move 'er around." Jack replied and slid his hand down from my shoulder to my arm.

"Jack," I said crossly, "Believe me, I don't think this marriage will work. You're not the one who would commit and devote yourself to a family."

"And 'ow do you know that?" he queried. "All these years 'ave been like a livin' hell when ye were gone… When you left me for five years… When you died and never returned until two years… Seven years, I 'ave waited for you, dreamin' you'd return to me arms so I could 'ave you once more. But you push me away. That damn wench in me room means nothin' to me. Because you're me 'eart."

I stared at him, amazed by such a speech that magically trapped my heart. "But, I don't want you to change-,"

"'M not. Marry me and I'll give ye the world." Jack whispered sweetly in my ear and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. He placed a chaste kiss on my earlobe and traveled down my neck with more kisses. "Say yes." He purred in my ear and I nearly buckled in his arms. "Say I do."

"Yes… I do." I whispered back as he nibbled on my earlobe.

He let out a throaty chuckle in my ear and spun me around, kissing me with fervor. He quickly pulled his head back and grinned as I whimpered for more. "Oh… dare I say you want more?"

"Fine, you want to tease me? Well, I'll get you back." I matched his sly grin and leaned in closer to his lips.

"Oh really?" he said mischievously, and brought his head closer.

"Yes." I kissed him before I pulled away quickly, just like he did. I climbed over the railing the climbed down the ropes as fast as I could.

"Hey!" Jack shouted and climbed down after me. "Come back 'ere!"

"Maybe if you are fast enough, you could catch me!" I laughed and ran away, below deck. I sneakily crept into the crew's sleeping quarters quietly so I wouldn't wake the sleeping crewmembers. I crawled on the ground and hid by Mister Gibbs, who was sleeping soundly on a cot cuddled up with a stuffed bear.

I laughed quietly to myself, imagining Jack running around the ship frantically, searching for me. I continued to wait for him to show up, impatiently wishing he would find me and kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me senseless, until my head spun uncontrollably, and make me feel as if I were to die without him by my side. I imagined those lips, nipping at my skin, planting small butterfly kisses along my collarbone, and flowering kisses all over my face. I was so incandescently happy, contentedly enjoying those pleasurable kisses along my flesh…

Mister Gibbs let out a raucous snore and brought me out of my daydream. It was one of the best romantic daydreams I ever had, and yet, Mister Gibbs had to ruin it.

"Why?" I groaned to myself, asking why he had to spoil it all.

Mister Gibbs snorted this time and rolled over onto his side so he was facing me. His eyes instantly flew open, spotting me, and he let out a yelp before he tumbled out of his cot. "T'is bad luck to 'cause a man to fall off 'is hammock!" he hissed and stood up.

I rolled my eyes at the old man's superstitions. "Maybe some rum could make the bad luck go away?" I suggested kindly and his eyes widened with greed.

But then, his eyes began to fill with alarm. "The rum cellar! Somebody 'as stolen our rum!" Mister Gibbs shouted and fled to the rum cellar. Some of the crewmembers stirred and groaned, annoyed by Mister Gibbs' loud shouting in the morning.

"That went well," I said to myself as Jack entered the area. He was looking around, searching by peeking under hammocks and asking some of the awaking crewmembers if they had seen me. I crawled on my legs and hands towards the rum cellar, trying to keep as invisible as possible.

Jack had spotted me out and darted at me as I pushed myself up into a standing position before I ran towards the stairway. He stopped me by running in front of me, and he grabbed a hold of my arms.

"There will be dire consequences for mistreatin' your dearly beloved Captain." He said with mock anger and led me to the galley. "A punishment shall be given for such lack of propriety."

"Oh, dear Captain, whatever shall I do?" I went along with his teasing. "Oh wait, I forgot. I'm not a damsel in distress."

"T'is a good thing you aren't, 'cause I wouldn't be savin' you." He teased and I smacked his arm playfully.

"And what if I really were to be?" I leaned closer so my eyes were staring up into his eyes.

"Well, then, as I were, I'd be the good man and save your bonny life and you'd swoon dramatically over me charms." He grinned, showing off a few of his golden teeth.

"Hey! I never said you'd be prince charming." I pouted and watched his eyes advert to my lips.

"I always 'ave good looks. I'm charming, aren't I?" he replied haughtily and draped his arms around my waist.

"In your eyes." I laughed but he cut me off with a brief kiss on my lips.

"As in yours." He smirked as I returned a smile. "I want you to promise me somethin'." His face suddenly became serious and solemn. "Promise me that you won't ever leave me again."

"I promise I won't leave you ever again." I said softly and a smile formed on his face again.

"Good. Now I'll just go find Mister Gibbs and we'll 'ave our weddin' right now." Jack pulled me with him to the rum cellar.

"Did we actually drink all the rum?" I questioned, looking at Jack's face with pure curiosity.

He met my gaze and chuckled. "Curious, aren't you?"

"Perhaps." I replied back. "Why do you question me back with a question when I ask you a question?"

"No I don't." He wore a somber face.

"Yes you do." I retorted and he shrugged.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." he said while his lips twitched upwards.

"You're smiling." I grinned at him.

"I smile all the time." He pulled us to a halt when we arrived at the rum cellar.

"I'm pretty sure you do." I placed my hands on his chest and kissed him passionately. I loved him so much that I wondered what could I do to show him all that I felt. Celine Sparrow. I smiled into the kiss as I thought of my new name. Captain Celine Sparrow. So many questions flooded my mind like what would I do after the wedding or will he get rid of that wench in his room. I was so lost in thought I hadn't noticed the kiss ended until Jack cleared his throat.

"Why are ye smiling?" he asked, arching his eyebrow up with wonder.

"Oh, you'd never get it." I waved it off. "Besides, you should invite your father to the wedding."

"My father?" he echoed while he stiffened. "I'd rather not."

"Why not?" I whined but he continued to shake his head.

"He wouldn't make it in time for our wedding." He said but I knew there was something more to it than just that. I decided that I would leave him alone on that subject, for it seemed touchy.

"Alright." I sighed and a smile spread rapidly across his face.

"Ah, yes. I'll find Mister Gibbs." Jack walked into the cellar and Mister Gibbs lunged at Jack, thinking he caught the rum stealer.

"Uh. Sorry cap'n. I thought ye were the thieving knave." Mister Gibbs apologized with embarrassment.

"Not a problem… I'll just be needing ye for a dire and confidential circumstance that calls for your help to be solved. And this requires your presence immediately." Jack whispered in a low voice so only Mister Gibbs and I could hear. Mister Gibbs appeared to be confused from such request from Jack but he nodded anyways. "And you'll be needin' a bible."

"Say… what is this non-trifling matter?" Mister Gibbs queried and scratched his back subconsciously with his hand.

"Me bonny lass and I are going to 'ave a marr-i-age. Right now, on the deck of the Pearl." Jack explained and Mister Gibbs began to cough, probably choking on his own saliva.

"But I thought ye-," Mister Gibbs started but he was interrupted by Jack.

"Sh! I want you up on deck within ten minutes with the bible in your hand, savvy?" Jack said in his captain voice and patted Gibbs on the back. "Right. Good man." Jack then pulled me out of the room with him, leaving the old man behind in the cellar.

"Wait!" Mister Gibbs shouted and chased after us. "You be needin' a witness."

"That can be solved. Find us a witness and make sure it's not to be Leah, eh, mate?" Jack clapped Gibbs on the shoulder before he pulled me along. "I'll suppose you want some frilly dress with ribbons for this fancy ceremony."

"Of course," I beamed at Jack before I added in another word, "not. I'd prefer not to change out of these comfortable clothing."

"I half expected that. And what about hygiene?" he teased, watching me intensely.

"Hygiene? And I thought you'd never consider the notion of hygiene." I retorted as he flashed an impish smile.

"I do." Jack replied, frowning with mockery. "Perhaps to prove this to you, you and I could possibly take a bath after said wedding. There's nothing too 'highly immoral'." He attempted to mimic my voice but it sounded more like his 'Elizabeth' voice.

"I don't sound like that!" I wailed and he laughed.

"Besides, we would be married so technically, none of us would be doing somethin' immoral." Jack wiggled his eyebrows in a very suggestive way.

"You really remembered that from a long time ago." I said as he nodded his head.

"And why would I forget?" he queried with his impeccable voice. "I 'ave good memory, no doubt. I remember everythin' 'bout you. When you tried not to kiss me 'cause you were determined to not give in," he whispered huskily and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him. "when you were jealous when 'lizabeth kissed me," his hand trailed lower down my back and pulled my shirt out of my breeches, "and when you told me your father gave you those scars on your back."

"Jack!" I smacked his arm that was sliding up the back of my shirt. He withdrew his hand and gave me a clueless look.

"What?" he said and I fought the urge to smile at his fake stupidity. I tucked in the back of my shirt and he made a slight protesting noise.

"You know perfectly clear what I am talking about." I smirked and started to walk away with him following me at my heels.

"Whatever, m'darlin'." He replied and started to walk ahead of me so he was leading. We climbed up the stairs and started to walk to the helm.

When we finally approached the helm, Mister Gibbs was already there with a bible in hand and a witness by his side.

"Ah, Cotton, good man." Jack said while flashing a toothy smile at Cotton, who was our witness.

"Rawk, wind in the sails, wind in the sails." The bird on Cotton's shoulder cawed in response.

"So shall we start?" Mister Gibbs said and smiled at us.

"Yes." Jack and I said at the same time with eagerness.

"Erm. We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in-," Gibbs started the vows and I could barely wait to say yes. I was nearly trembling in my boots and Jack and I made contact. I felt as if I were to collapse any second now but Jack winked at me to reassure me. Just in a few minutes, we would be joined together as husband and wife.

* * *

A/N: Yay! What does everyone think? Please leave a review! :) And I'll update whenever possible.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: Hello! First off, I'd like to thank my reviewers for the reviews! And now, for the saddening news. I will not be able to update soon since finals week is next week and I really got to study. But then school is out after that so, I'll be able to update sooner! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :) And terribly sorry about the weird-ish ending.

* * *

I just had to repeat the words 'I do' and we would be joined together in holy matrimony. "I do." I broke out into a smile as Jack squeezed my hands with his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Mister Gibbs proclaimed, snapping the book shut afterwards. "You may kiss the bride."

I watched Jack form a devilish grin on his face and I arched my eyebrows upward with question. He cupped my cheek with one hand and pulled me closer slowly before he tilted his head sideways to meet my lips.

Our lips crashed together with passion, ardently battling each other's tongue as if we couldn't get enough. I knew Mister Gibbs walked away along with Cotton but I didn't care. Jack was all I cared about for he was a part of me. I was his heart and he was my heart. He leisurely took his time, licking and trailing into every crevice in my mouth.

"Jack!" the wench called and ran up the stairs of the helm and saw us kissing.

Jack pulled away and looked at the wench with a startled look. "Uhm…" Jack held up his index finger as if he was asking her to let him get a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Why did you kiss her?" she growled angrily and sent a hateful glare at me.

"Me kiss her? Oh… Yes. Because…" Jack trailed off clueless, but then his eyes sparkled. " MISTER GIBBS!"

"Because of Mister Gibbs?" She snarled as Mister Gibbs walked up the steps.

"Take this… wench to the brig." Jack waved his hands at Leah who screeched with anger.

"What are you doing! I'm not a wench!" the wench cried as Mister Gibbs happily dragged her away.

"Sorry, but you're just too raunchy for me." Jack called and saluted her.

"Once my father finds out what you did to me, he'll cut you to pieces!" she threatened as she squirmed in Mister Gibbs' grasp.

"He already wants me cut to pieces." Jack called back and laughed. "Silly wench." The both of us listened to the wench scream her head off and she finally disappeared below deck. "Now… Where were we?"

"Right here." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him while his arms slid around my waist. He deepened the kiss and I began to feel faint. It seemed to be a dream… a wonderful dream that I wanted to come true. He broke the kiss off, allowing the both of us to gasp for air.

"Well, shall we confirm our wedding?" He asked, as I stared into his lust-glazed eyes. "With a nice…" he placed a kiss on my cheek, "warm," he kissed my jaw, " bath." He then kissed my neck and I drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Perhaps." I smiled at him. "If you would like to get clean because you rarely take a bathe."

"Do I give you that impression?" he questioned playfully, and nipped at my lower lip.

"Yes." I replied and kissed him on his cheek.

"Well then, you're about to learn that Captain Jack Sparrow does take a bath." He smirked and hoisted me up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" I feigned defiance as he carried me to his cabin.

"Making sure me bonny wife doesn't run away." He winked at me and kicked the doors to his room open.

"I have no intention of running away." I replied, my eyes shining bright with mischief. Now he was all mine, my pirate.

"Good, otherwise I would have to tie you to a chair." He grinned, as he placed me down onto his bed. "I'll be right back, luv. And then we'll have our… fun." He kissed me tenderly on the lips before he left.

I smiled still even though he was already gone. I arose from the bed and couldn't help but start to dig in his cabinets. Yes, I was nosy, but now, there were no secrets and no lies. I looked through his stacks of papers and found nothing that caught my interest. I pulled open a few drawers and found useless junk like empty rum bottles and inkpots.

I was completely bored. Jack hadn't returned in a while. It made me wonder, where was he? "Where is that man?" I whispered to myself as I began to pace around the room.

Minute after minute, I waited. I finally gave up pacing and sat down on the bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. The moment I heard a sound, I jumped off the bed with an excited squeak, thinking it was Jack. The door flew open and I came face to face with a man I have never seen in my entire life. There was a pistol pointed right at my face and I sent a glare at the man.

"Come along wench, and if ye make any noise, I'll shoot ye dead." The man threatened and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"What the bloody hell?" I snapped at the man but he gripped my shoulder tighter.

"Get going." He shoved me out of the room.

All of a sudden, I was utterly confused. Who were these invaders? "Bastard." I muttered under my breath and continued to walk. I hoped Jack would show up soon and beat the living hell out of the man.

"The captain wants to speak to ya." The man said gruffly and dug the pistol into my back. "I suppose you are Sparrow's wench."

"I'm not a wench." I gritted my teeth together, but he just laughed. "Perhaps your mother hasn't taught you any manners."

The pirate appeared to be angry about my comment and pushed the pistol even further against my back. "Stupid wench. Shut it."

"Or are you angry because your mother was a whore?" I snickered but then he grabbed me and whirled me around. He then slapped my face, sending me towards the ground.

"Next time, if you say a single word, I'll blow your pretty little head off with this." He waved his pistol in the air as if he were to shoot me with it. "Am I clear?"

"Blade. You are not to assault her yet." Another man said sternly, and the man called 'Blade' nodded his head lamely. "Come, Miss." The man motioned for me to follow him across the gangplank to his ship.

"And why would I follow you?" I rubbed my sore cheek while I sent a nasty glare toward Blade. Besides, what kind of a name was Blade?

"Otherwise I'll have to move you in a very unkind and brutal way." The man spoke smoothly and offered me a hand in which I ignored.

I stood up and brushed my clothes off before I walked across the gangplank without fuss. "Do tell what do you need me for." I glanced at the man behind me. "And more importantly, who are you?"

"I am Captain Garrett of the Bloody Shadow." The man introduced and pointed at the direction of his cabin. "Come, we shall speak in my private quarters, where we will not be disturbed." His voice gave me this chilly feeling down my back and especially his words.

I agreed and followed him to his quarters, afraid of what might happen next. I walked inside of his quarters, slowly inspecting each inch with wonder. I turned around to find Captain Garrett looking at me with a strange glint in his eyes. "So what is it you want?"

"Something in Jack Sparrow's possession." The man replied as a sickening grin formed on his face. "Find out where… a special map is hidden. Jack Sparrow surely has it somewhere."

"And how am I involved with this?" I queried, eying him closely.

"Because… it would hurt him so. After all, a dearly beloved cheating on him is certainly going to harm him." He said and started to dig in his cabinet. He pulled out a fine wine bottle and took out two glasses. "Wine?" He poured the wine into one glass and lifted it up.

"I'm afraid I will have to say no." I answered calmly. Why wasn't Jack coming?

"And if you're wondering where are the Black Pearl's crewmembers, they're all locked down in the Pearl's brig." Captain Garrett said with arrogance. "I understand my daughter was locked down there. She was told to find the maps and Jack was daft enough to let her on his ship. He really was a stupid fool. But then, so was she."

"And if I refuse to help you?" I questioned, watching him form a smirk.

"I suppose I'll have a new bed warmer." He laughed as I made a disgusted face.

"You're a sick bastard." I snarled but it only added up to his ugly smile.

"Now darling, that's not something to be said to your owner." He gulped down some wine.

"Owner?" I gasped, appalled. "You will not own me." I spat, trembling with anger as I spoke each word.

"We'll see about that." He stalked closer towards me and I backed up, my back hitting the closed doors. He pressed his body against mine and I could hardly contain a gag. " Steal his map. I want to make him as hurt as possible." His wrinkled hands harshly rubbed my face and I grimaced.

"No." I said defiantly and smirked, but this angered him and he grabbed my head roughly, forcing me to look at him straight in the eye.

"Stupid wench!" He yelled and slammed his fist against the door. "You will! I'm giving you this last chance or you'll find yourself on this bed." He pointed at his bed and I looked at him with widened eyes. "I want to make him hurt. Just like he did to my daughter and mainly my life! Give me the maps and I will leave you alone."

"I see no profit for me." I replied and he let go of me, letting me breathe.

"You will do this to spare your life." He sashayed around his room and stopped by his desk. "This map has this drawing on it." He lifted up a paper with a strange drawing on it. "So do you accept?"

I wasn't sure if I was to accept or not. I didn't want to harm Jack but the other option didn't seem too inviting either. "Deal."

He stuck out his hand for a handshake to confirm the compromise. " I will let you go… and you will meet us in Tortuga within a week. You shall receive a letter by one of my men once you make port in Tortuga. And if you tell Jack about this plan, I'll have one of my men blow your bloody brains out."

I gulped at the thought of that and quickly shook it off. I grasped his hand, shaking it firmly. "So… someone will be watching my every move?" I queried, as he nodded his head.

"I have two men aboard the Pearl and if they hear you speak a single word to Jack about this plan, they will kill you in the most violent ways." Captain Garrett pulled open his doors and ushered me out. "And by the way, my daughter will be no longer aboard the Pearl, which will add further to your success in my plan. Oh, and try to keep as distant as possible from Jack Sparrow. Just dig through his things and find this map."

I nodded my head and walked across the gangplank, completely baffled. What would I do? I watched the ship float away as quickly as possible. I ran below deck and to the brig where all the men were locked up in.

"Miss Celine!" Mister Gibbs shouted with glee as I grabbed the keys hanging on a hook. I unlocked the cells quietly and let all the men run out. Jack occupied the last cell I reached and I felt worried about this plan. How was it possible to keep as far away as I could when we were married? I hated myself for betraying him, hurting my only love. But he would rather have me alive than dead, right?

* * *

A/N: Thanks all for reading! Don't forget to leave a review or so! :)


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: Hello. Okay, I might've lied to everyone about the updating... But this time I won't! Tomorrow is study day so yeah... Anyways, I'd like to thank my reviewers for last chapter: Captain Tash, JackSparrowsGirl1010, XShadowCatX, Princess-Maiden, and cuteepiee1! :) Thanks very very much for the support! And here is the chapter! I'll run away before anyone could attack me 'cause of the terrible ending of this chapter. And I'm sorry about grammar mistakes. It's one in the morning so... please understand I'm not fully awake-ish. :)

* * *

I unlocked the cell that Jack was in and he immediately crushed me into an embrace. I awkwardly accepted it while I had a feeling that someone was lurking in the shadows, peering straight at us. I quickly pushed Jack off of me and he gave me a hurt expression. "You better give orders to your crew." I said before I hurriedly walked away, but he chased after me. 'Stop Jack,' was what I wanted to say, but I kept silent.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked as I tried not to make eye contact. He attempted to kiss me but I backed away from him.

"Nothing." I whispered, lying to him.

"How did you get down here?" he queried as I tried to force my eyes to stop watering.

"I don't… I couldn't find you so I checked the ship." I said quietly, still not meeting his gaze.

"Did they do anything to you?" Jack placed his hand under my chin, forcing me to look straight at him.

"Please stop asking all these questions!" I cried with exasperation and ran away from him, for the sake of his life and my life. I fled as if I saw a ghost. Someone was watching me, and it made me feel uneasy. I ran to the rum storage room and hid in the shadows, waiting for someone to show up. Thankfully, no one showed up and I let out a sigh of relief. I was safe… for now. I slowly drifted off to sleep, loathing myself for making that stupid deal.

* * *

It was the next day and I realized I hadn't spent my wedding night with Jack. I let out a groan of anger and covered my face with my hands. I still had the feeling that someone was watching me again. I arose off the ground sluggishly and walked out of the room, dragging myself upstairs to the captain's quarters. I crossed the deck, forgetting to check the helm for Jack, and I pushed open the doors to the room only to be greeted by Jack.

"Where were you?" he asked with concern while narrowing his kohl-lined eyes to scrutinize me.

"Uhm…" I trailed off wordlessly. I felt quite ashamed of myself for being such a fool.

"Let's talk about this in me quarters." He said, somewhat coldly. He seemed to sense that I was hiding something from him.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jack." I protested but he pulled me into the room before he locked the doors, not allowing me to escape.

"Oh yes there is." He replied and pushed me down into a chair. "Last night, you never came here. Last night, you pushed me away…"

"I didn't mean to, alright!" I shouted and tried to stand up but he pushed me back down by placing his hands on my shoulders.

"There should be no secrets, Celine." Jack said sternly, as if he were reprimanding me.

"There is none." I replied, knowing that there was someone outside listening intently to our conversation.

"Celine." He growled impatiently while he let go of me to pace around his room. "You're hiding something."

"I am definitely not!" I stood from the chair, knocking the chair down while I stood. "Believe me Jack, I-…" I found that I couldn't finish the sentence, for I was lying.

"You what?" he suddenly glared at me with ferocity.

I swallowed a lump down my throat and chewed on my lower lip apprehensively. "I… I'm not hiding anything."

"You, as my wife, are hiding something. And don't think I don't know it. Perhaps, you don't like our marriage. Maybe you see me as unfit for your spouse, is that it?" He queried and gazed at me with forlorn eyes.

"No-NO!" I said, but then he gave a frown.

"So that's it?" he said, thinking that I didn't like him anymore. "Well… you are dismissed." He unlocked the door and opened it fully, motioning for me to leave.

"It's not that!" I argued but instead he pushed me out of his cabin without my consent. He slammed the door shut on my face and locked the door. I heard him lean against the door with a sigh and I bit back a sob of grief. I pulled myself away reluctantly with my heart aching painfully.

What could I do? I eyed the ring on my left hand fourth finger. How could I make him understand what was going on? I hid underneath the stairs, waiting for Jack to leave the room so I could find the bloody map and hand it over to that cruel man. After a minute, Jack came out just like I planned. His face was filled with fury and sadness. My heart clenched at the sight of him, so I looked away.

Once he was far enough away, I darted into the cabin, shutting the door quietly. I quickly ran to his desk and dug through stacks of parchments. I finally came to a folded piece of parchment and I opened it up. It was the map…

I folded it back up and shoved it into my pocket and glanced around nervously. I wanted to apologize to Jack… but how? I would try to talk to him again…

I left the cabin and walked to the helm to talk to Jack. "Jack." I said softly but he tried not to glance in my direction. "It's not like that. I… can't explain it."

"Why not?" he finally looked at me, but he was glaring angrily at me.

"I'll die… if I do." I whispered quietly to myself but apparently he caught what I said.

"What?" his expression changed to a perplexed look.

"Nothing." I muttered and left him at the helm by himself. I knew he threw a rope over one of the spokes of the wheel. He was going to pursue me, so I ran below deck. I heard his footsteps following me as I ran further and further away from him. I went inside of the galley and hid underneath a table, watching the door with fear.

* * *

It was about a half an hour later before I crawled out from under the table. I made it onto the deck and I noticed Jack was positioned at the helm. His head turned sharply in my direction and I looked away, ashamed.

Tortuga was not that far away and as soon as we docked there, I would hand over the map to Captain Garrett. I leaned against the railing, enjoying the sight of the sparkling water. I hoped that it would take my mind away from the horrible deal.

I felt someone breathe on the back of my neck and I spun around abruptly, gasping slightly at how close I was to Jack.

"What are you hiding?" he asked softly, as I looked at the ground. I tried to walk away but his hand shot out, grabbing my arm.

"I'm not hiding anything." I retorted, wishing he would give up.

"I hate to do this to you but… I have to…" he said while releasing my arm. I tilted my head with confusion, wondering what did he mean.

Suddenly, I felt something hit my head and then the world went black.

* * *

There was a sharp pain on my head as I sat up into a sitting position. I rubbed my head and felt my pocket for the map. I sighed when I pulled out the parchment, thankful that it was still there. I shoved the map back into my pocket before I rubbed my head once more. I winced when I felt a small bump on my head. I glanced around and realized that I was locked in the brig.

Footsteps rung in my ears and I glanced around, trying to comprehend where the sound was coming from. I stood up and grasped the bars of the cell while I placed my forehead against the cool metal bars.

"Jack?" I called, but I got no sound in return. "Let me out?" I begged pathetically. Since when did I beg? I was losing a sense of who I was… I was supposed to be fearsome and strong. But now, I was just a pathetic woman… that sobbed and cried over silly little things. No, I would not give up.

I let out a low growl of anger and shook the bars of the cell. I sighed and collapsed to the ground in a heap. "Someone let me out!" I shouted before I rubbed my face with my hands. I heard a jingling noise and then something colliding with the ground. I removed my hands from my face and looked at the doorway to see someone running away, but I couldn't quite get a glimpse of the person.

I scanned the area around me and saw a set of keys outside of my cell. Whoever that person was, they were trying to help me get out. I reached for the keys and once I got a hold of them, I stood up and tried one of the keys into the lock of my cell.

The lock made a clicking noise and it opened. I pulled the key out of the lock and shoved the set into my pocket. I then ran on deck, noticing that the ship was docked in Tortuga. I hurriedly walked off the ship and went to talk to the harbormaster to see if the Bloody Shadow was docked in Tortuga.

"Excuse me!" I waved my hand at the harbormaster.

"Yes?" he asked, arching his eyebrows at me.

"Is the Bloody Shadow docked here?" I questioned and he shrugged. I sighed with annoyance. The bloody blighter probably wanted to be bribed. I dug in my pockets and produced four shillings. "What do you say to four shillings and you tell me?"

The man grinned and nodded his head. "Well, they're supposed to dock here around five o'clock, today."

"Thanks." I said, not really meaning it. I gave him the coins and walked away, searching for Jack. I sauntered past the market place to the taverns and pubs. I knew Jack would probably be in one of them. I entered the Faithful Bride and scanned the tavern for any signs of Jack. A familiar woman passed by me and I couldn't help but wave her attention. "Hey!" The woman spun on her heels and looked at me. What was her name? It started with a G, I thought. "Giselle?" I asked and she still looked completely confused.

"How did you know my name?" she asked with a shocked face.

"It's been many years. I think… around seven? I'm Celine, if you don't recall who I am." I said, but she was still puzzled. "You saved me from Jack Sparrow many years ago."

The words sunk into her brain and she finally smiled. "Oh! I haven't seen you in a long time!" she exclaimed happily. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you know where Jack Sparrow is?" I asked and she pointed in a direction.

"He's over there. Why?" she queried, arching her eyebrows upward.

"I have to talk to him." I said and she decided not to press the matter.

"Well, good luck to you. I got to earn my share of money." She smiled genuinely and left me by myself.

I finally looked in the direction where she pointed at and found Jack sitting at the table with a wench on his lap. I rolled my eyes and sucked in my breath. Typical Jack… I supposed pirates never stayed true to their families. I felt hurt inside that he would do such a thing. And it had only been two days that we were married, but he decided to cheat on me on the second day. I pushed away the hurt inside me and stomped up to them.

"Hello… Jack." I said coolly, keeping as neutral as possible.

"Celine?" he said while his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"It's very pleasant to meet you right now." I replied calmly and glanced at the wench before I glanced back at him with a small smirk. "Well, I just wanted to explain things to you but seems like your busy. So… have fun." I turned on my heels and walked away as fast as I could. He didn't even bother to chase after me and that was another jab to my heart. I gritted my teeth together and clenched my fists at my side.

I returned to the Black Pearl and walked into his cabin. I then realized that I could tell him everything… in writing. It wasn't me who was telling him… it was the letter. I smirked faintly and sat down on the chair at his desk. I opened an inkpot and dipped a quill into the black ink before I began to write on a blank parchment.

And that's when I realized that my dream about Jack getting shot was reality… It was showing a message that pirates cannot love.

_Dearest Jack,_

_Firstly, I would like to explain to you my actions. I had made a deal with Captain Garrett to steal your map. If not, we would both be dead. He had two men stationed on the Black Pearl, watching my every move. I was not to tell you._

_Please understand my actions. And I am terribly sorry our marriage never worked. Besides, it would have never worked between us. And I'm sorry that I cannot keep my promise to stay with you forever. Pirates never could last together. But my heart stays with you forever. Until we meet again, someday. _

_Celine Dayne_

I folded the letter up and walked into the side cabin, where his bed was. I glanced around before I shoved the note underneath his pillow. I slipped off my wedding ring and also put it under his pillow. I then walked out of the cabin, never looking back.

I saw the Bloody Shadow docking in Tortuga and I slowly approached the ship. They had arrived earlier than said… A gangplank was thrown down and a man walked across it. I then scurried aboard the ship and was greeted by Captain Garrett.

"So you have arrived earlier than expected. Well, the Black Pearl is one of the fastest ships." Captain Garrett said and beckoned me to his cabin.

"It is the FASTEST ship in the Caribbean." I emphasized the word 'fastest'. "So here's the deal."

"Come into my humble quarters and there we shall discuss the terms." He said before he walked to his cabin. I followed him courageously and he opened the door for me, allowing me to walk in first before he entered in after me. "Take a seat." He motioned for me to sit down on a chair, so I sat down on the chair.

"Well, if you want said map, I have some terms you have to agree with. You, your crew, and anyone that you know are not to harm Jack, his crew, the Black Pearl, and me ever." I said, but he didn't seem to agree with my terms.

"That's quite a lot of things you're asking for, Missy." He said with greed.

"Or no map for you." I replied but he shook his head with disagreement.

"Fine. I swear on me death that I, my crew, and anyone that I know will not harm Jack Sparrow, his crew, the Black Pearl, and you ever." He repeated and held out his hand for a shake. I grasped it in a firm shake before I grinned at him.

"Well, now that's settled, I'll just go take my leave." I arose from the chair and watched him frown.

"Where's the map?" he asked, and held out his hand.

"You're not getting it." I replied and began to exit. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at me with anger. "Now you're just plain breaking our terms. You promised not to harm me."

"You said I could have the map." He put his pistol away and glared daggers at me.

"No, I never said you could HAVE the map. I said if you want it. There's a difference between want and have." I felt extremely proud of myself for tricking the foolish man.

"GRRR!" He roared and clutched his hands into fists, but he never dared to lay a hand on me.

I laughed and saluted him. "Good day, Captain." I left his cabin and smiled. At least one thing went according to plan today…

I sauntered to the market place, sneakily eying each stall. I spotted a shiny dagger and I glanced at the seller. He was busy arguing with a man over the price of a dagger.

Oh, life was going to get a bit more interesting if I wanted to survive… I walked to the stall and snagged the dagger off the table before I shoved it in my boot. The seller was still arguing, but then he suddenly realized that I was standing there.

"You want a dagger?" he asked while he glanced back at his other customer that he was just arguing with.

"I was just admiring them… But, now, I got to leave." I left hurriedly and walked to another stall that sold fruits and vegetables.

"Would you like some apples? It's a shilling for three." He held up a red apple but I shook my head.

"LOOK!" I screamed and pointed off to the side. I snatched an apple from a crate and darted off.

"Get her! That knave!" The merchant shouted as a few of his helpers darted after me.

"Someone stole my dagger!" the other merchant yelled and then decided to blame it on me too. "Get that wench!" he pointed at me as I ran down the streets. They cursed at me but I just grinned. It was slightly amusing how angry they were. Life in Tortuga was going to be hard and I needed to 'borrow' a few things to survive.

I finally made it down an alleyway and the people stopped chasing after me. I then walked into the Faithful Bride and gazed at the table where Jack was sitting at earlier to find him gone. But it was about a few hours ago when he was here…

I threw that thought away and began to think about where I would stay for the night. I knew I was becoming crazy, but I didn't care anymore. There was nothing left to live for… I was just a hollow body. I spotted a drunkard at a table and I decided to use him. His hat was covering his face and the shadow was hiding him.

Supposedly wenches got free rooms… So I plopped down on the chair across from the man. "Looking for a good time… love?" I said seductively. Well, it was an attempt to be seductive.

But the man turned out to be someone very familiar… Jack. Oh bugger…

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! And I'll update as soon as possible! :) -runs away for now- Bye!


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Hello all! First, I'd like to thank all my reviewers! :) So here is the list of my wonderful reviewers: Captain Tash, lina, JackSparrowsGirl1010, cuteepiee1, HoodiesRsoft, XShadowCatX, CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow, and Princess-Maiden! :) Thanks all for the support!

My last finals are tomorrow! Yay. Although I'm supposed to be studying now. Oh well! So here is the new chapter and I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

I noticed that he was holding an almost empty mug of rum. He suddenly looked up at me with confusion before anger masked his face. I forced on an innocent smile before I slipped out of the chair. Well, it was time to go! I began to walk away, but his hand caught my wrist. I winced before I glanced back at him. I could tell he was boiling with anger because it looked like I was going to cheat on him. But I would never, unlike him. "Actually, I take that back." I smiled sweetly at him, hoping he would change his fuming face.

"What are you doing?" he asked with narrowed eyes, his voice sounding quite unpleasant to my ears.

"Uhm… Nothing." I lied with a smirk to top it off, but he never changed his expression. He pulled me roughly back to the chair and shoved me down on it.

"You seemed so reluctant when it was actually me. But you're willing to go with any other man." he snarled while he leaned forward so our faces almost touched.

"And what's it to you?" I replied smoothly and began to inspect the apple that was still in my hand. "I'm pretty sure that wench on your lap was having an awfully good time. I'm just another wench to you, so please, if you'll excuse me, I need to earn some money from clients that will actually PAY."

"Oh, so you're a wench. Fine. I'll pay you." He took out a sack of coins but I refused to take them. I felt completely insulted by him, so I glared at him with anger.

I stood up from the chair but he shoved me back down again. I still couldn't believe why I wrote in my letter to him that my heart belonged to him forever because this side of Jack was scaring me. I stared at him with fear held in my eyes, but he didn't seem to notice it. He grabbed my face in a way he never did before and kissed me. The kiss also wasn't passionate or tender but callous and forceful. Realization finally hit me and I understood that it was the way he treated wenches.

I reached for the stolen dagger in my boot and brought it up to his neck, causing him to stop his assault. "Sorry Captain, but I'm not for sale to you." I said and shoved him away from me. He stumbled back with a perplexed look on his face. "And by the way, I hate you." I stood up and turned so my back was facing him before I walked away with my head held high up in the air. I wanted to cry, but I told myself that I would slap myself if I did. I looked at the apple in my hand, but part of my appetite was gone. I sighed and sat down at an empty table to sort out my thoughts.

I held the red apple up and stared at my reflection on the glossy red skin. I then slammed the apple onto the table before I rubbed my face with my hands. It was going to happen sooner or later… I hated myself for loving a pirate because I knew pirates were unfaithful but I still decided to fall in love with one. I remembered Elizabeth's words to me, telling me that I couldn't choose 'who I fell in love with, it just happens'. She was right… It just happened…

I slipped the dagger back into my boot and then took a bite of my apple. I then scanned the tavern for some 'fake' company for the night. I really wasn't going to sleep with a man for goodness sake. I had morals.

All of a sudden, my stomach gurgled and I didn't feel too good. I could feel something coming up my throat… I left the apple on the table and ran outside as quickly as I could. I turned down an alleyway and threw up the contents in my stomach. I groaned and collapsed on the floor, almost landing in my disgusting pile of throw up.

I immediately knew that someone had poisoned the apple. I guessed that I deserved that for stealing it. I whimpered as my stomach clenched with pain. I felt a shadow cast over me, but I didn't look up. My body began to feel cold and clammy, and I shuddered from such feeling.

"Celine." A voice called, but I couldn't tell whom the voice belonged to.

"No, leave me lie." I whispered, thinking I was about to die. "I don't feel so good." I then passed out in the dirty alleyway, not knowing who or what was going to find me.

* * *

I sat up quickly and it suddenly dawned on me that I was still in the alleyway, just a few inches away from my bile. I inhaled some fresh air and pushed myself off the ground, breathing heavily. I half expected Jack to find me and save me, but this time, he never did. I ran my fingers through my knotted and tangled hair and tried to make myself look a bit more appealing. I still felt queasy, but I continued to walk to the Faithful Bride.

I forced myself to enter the tavern, which was nearly empty. I sat down at an empty table and groaned. Perhaps Jack had gotten my letter… But then I knew he didn't, for he was walking down the stairs with his arm draped around a wench's shoulders. I was jealous that he slept with a wench instead of me. My eyes adverted to my hands that were clasped together in front of me. I wanted to run into his arms, but then, another part of me wanted to slap him. I supposed it was all over with now.

I felt a shadow cast over me and I looked up at Jack, who looked like he regretted coming to my table. Thankfully, he was at my side alone, with no wench in his arms.

"Come to poke fun at me. Well have at it." I said and looked away, propping my head up on my hands. "Oh, yes. Ha, ha. Celine nearly died last night and then I went to have fun with a wench." I imitated his voice and rolled my eyes. He sat down across from me so I was staring at him. I turned my head in another direction, not wanting to look at his face. "I'm so glad that she'll be dead soon." I said sarcastically and he sighed with exasperation.

"Celine… I'm not here to poke fun at you. I just want to end your agony. So I'll be wanting that ring back." He replied calmly. I almost choked on my own saliva at his words, and looked at him as if he were insane.

"Look under your pillow on your bed and there it should be." I said and he nodded his head slowly. "And here is your map." I took out his map and slammed it on the table. "Have a good life." I said wryly as he reached out for the map.

"How did you get this?" he asked, puzzled.

"Well, you're all set to go and no one is on your tail, so why don't you set off and find that treasure?" I clutched my stomach as it churned. Not again… "One second." I choked out before I started to run out of the tavern.

He grabbed my arm, but he didn't know that it wasn't a good time to be grabbing my arm.

"I'll be right back." I slapped his hand, making him let go with utter confusion. I stepped outside of the tavern, pouring out the contents of my stomach again. I heard the door fly open and I knew Jack was watching me painfully empty out my stomach.

I wiped my mouth with the end of my sleeve before I stood up fully, forcing a reassuring smile at Jack. "Go back to the Pearl… and you'll understand." I grimaced at the flavor in my mouth and I spat on the ground, hoping the flavor would go away.

"'M not leavin' ye like this, Celine." He said sternly but I shook my head with defiance.

There was a sharp pain in my stomach and then I collapsed onto the ground, curling up into a ball. "I'm fine… Just a bit of sickness, is all. If you really cared for me, you'd leave me here." I wheezed while squeezing my eyes shut.

"Believe me, I don't want to be doin' that." He grabbed me and pulled me over his shoulders like a potato sack. My eyes flew wide open with shock before I started yelling.

"Hey! Let go of me, I am perfectly fine!" I swatted at Jack, accidentally smacking his butt.

"I know ye fancy me arse, but right now isn't the best of times to be doing that." He said mockingly, and I could tell he was grinning.

"Shut it." I growled and slammed my fists against his back, screaming. "Put me down. I am capable of taking care of myself!"

"Seems to me that you're nearly on your way to death." He replied cockily.

"We're only going to argue more! So put me down or I'll never talk to you again!" I threatened but he let out a throaty chuckle.

"I'd like to see you do that." He teased but it only added to my fuel.

Arrogant bastard… I became quiet, and he stopped walking when I began making fake gagging noises. He immediately put me down, and I smiled inwardly at his mistake. I elbowed him in the gut and ran for my bloody life, even though I was weak. I stumbled a couple of times but I always regained my balance.

He caught up to me quickly and grabbed me. "That was a great trick, but now you can't escape." He threw me over his shoulder and continued on his journey to the Black Pearl. I then made real gagging noises but he still thought it was just an act. "Nice try-," he started to say but became silent as I nearly threw up on him. He patted my back in an apologizing matter, but I ignored it.

When we made it to the Pearl, my stomach felt absolutely empty. Jack placed me in his room and left me there for a while on a chair. I groaned sleepily and shut my eyes, relaxing slightly.

The next thing I knew was that I was in a tub of warm water and someone was scrubbing my back gently with a cloth. I grunted and forced my heavy eyelids open, peering at the person who turned out to be Jack. I let out a gasp of shock and wrapped my arms around my chest while he chuckled, apparently amused at my silliness.

"Who undressed me?" I demanded with a scowl forming on my face.

"Me, o' course. Who did ye think would?" Jack grinned and I gasped again. "And I thought ye didn't want to talk to me."

"Maybe I'm curious." I snapped grouchily.

"Besides, I am the only one closest to you, and after all being your husband and all, I do have special privileges." He stopped rubbing my arm with the cloth and met my hateful gaze.

"You are not my husband." I said through gritted teeth, while my entire body tensed up. "You asked for your ring back so that proves that we are not married." I started to stand up, but he grabbed my bare shoulders, keeping me in place. I shivered from his touch and he arched an eyebrow jeeringly.

"I asked for it back but it didn't mean anything. Perhaps I was going to replace it with a better and huger ring." He then began to rub my skin with the cloth again. "And we technically are still married because ye never signed any papers ending our marr-i-age."

"Well, then, I do hope you found the ring." I said sardonically and he stopped rubbing my skin and threw the cloth down.

"In matter of fact, I think I'll go check on it right now." He stood up and swaggered to the side cabin in search of the ring.

Damn it! He wasn't supposed to read the letter yet… I arose from the tub that was now filled with black water and stepped out of it. I spotted a towel and wrapped it around myself before I ran to the side cabin. He was sitting down on the bed, preparing to open the letter. "No!" I yelled and lunged at him. I pounced on top of him and snatched the letter out of his hands, holding it up in the air.

"If you wanted to be on the top of me, all ye had to do was ask." He said pompously and I rolled my eyes before I got off him. "Besides, the letter was addressed to me!" He whined and yanked on my towel, nearly making it slip off me.

I clutched the towel to my body and glared at Jack. "Stop it! Alright? I know we both want out of this marriage so find someone who can legally separate us."

Jack's face scrunched up into a hollow look before he stopped. "You still want to… end it?"

I swallowed nervously and bit my lower lip with apprehension. I struggled in vain to get the word out without breaking out into tears, "Yes."

"S'alright… I'll find Mister Gibbs and he should know what to do next." He frowned and began to walk away.

"Wait," I called, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. "I never meant to hurt you yesterday." I watched him spin on his heels to face me with a wondering look. "I… made a deal with Captain Garrett to steal your map. He agreed to leave us alone if I got him the map. Otherwise I would've been his new bed warmer if I didn't get him it. I couldn't tell you because two men were on the Pearl, watching my every move."

Jack nodded his head, comprehending everything. "So why do you want to end us?"

"There are quite a few of things I could list out for you." I explained as he came back towards me. "First of all, you cheated on me with a wench. Secondly, you're not the fatherly type. And thirdly…"

"Hygiene?" he teased but I shook my head vigorously.

"Thirdly… you don't have faith in me." I finished and watched him walk around me in circles.

"First of all, I never cheated on ye wiv' a wench. I nev'r slept with 'er. She was merely sitting on my lap. Secondly, you assume too many things. And thirdly, I have faith in you. And don't think that I don't have faith in ye. It's just that I always want to make sure you're safe." He said and stopped walking right in front of me. "Besides, list the positives of our marriage. I'm sure there are quite a few."

"Well… a positive… I can't see any." I gasped when his hands came in contact with mine.

"Come on… It's right in front of you." Jack said, encouraging me to go on.

"You'd take care of me?" I questioned and he nodded his head, smiling brightly.

"That's it." He said huskily and began to kiss my throat.

"And… you would love me?" I continued to list them. He moaned, telling me to go on. "And we could sail the seas together." I pushed him off me when his hands began to yank my towel off. Now that was a little bit too far. "Jack."

"What?" he flashed a smirk at me but I gave him a look. "Fine, fine." He put up his hands in a protective manner and backed away. "You just look too… tasty."

The letter in my hand floated to the floor and I watched Jack swipe it up. "Mind if I get dressed now?"

"There's a dress set out for you on me desk." He waved at his desk while he focused on reading the letter. A dress? I hardly wanted to wear a dress…

I sauntered to the other room, hoping Jack wouldn't be too angry with the letter. I spotted a bodice and a light blue dress set out for me right on his desk. I let the towel drop off me, pooling around my feet. I slipped on the bodice and tightened up the strings before I threw on the dress and tied the laces.

I returned to the side cabin and spotted Jack quietly talking to him self.

"Stupid. Stupid!" Jack hissed at himself and began pacing around his bed. "Hm… 'M sorry? No… I'm a daft pirate… No, no. I want you to stay wiv' me? NO. Definitely not! Why… Kiss her? That's not a bad idea."

"Jack?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him. He jumped up a little and let out a small scream.

"Wh-what!" he stammered nervously. "How long were ye there?"

"Just… now?" I said, secretly smiling to myself.

"Good." He said awkwardly and staggered towards me. "I do hope you are…" he trailed off and tapped his chin with his fingers.

"Are what?" I waited for him to finish the sentence and I saw him hesitate. He then swiftly grabbed me in one motion and his lips were against mine.

I enjoyed the sweet flavor of him, and I returned the passionate kiss. His soft tongue glided over mine, sweetly caressing the inside of my mouth. He then broke off the kiss and stared deeply into my eyes.

"I hope you are reconsidering your choice because I… love you. I can't live without you." Jack said solemnly, trying to plead me.

"I'm… sorry, but no. How could I trust you? Last night and those wenches." I stepped away and tore my gaze away from him.

"They meant nothin' to me." Jack argued, but I still shook my head.

"And how do I know that?" I whispered in a barely audible voice. "I don't… Just keep the ring and let me go."

"No." he said stubbornly and squinted his eyes at me.

"I hardly want to be with you anymore. Yes, I do love you, but none of this is going to work out. Believe me! We are so indifferent-," I began ranting madly and Jack finally cut me off.

"I… understand." Jack breathed slowly and placed his worn hands on my shoulders.

"And I don't- wait… You do?" I looked at him with sudden interest and he nodded his head.

"Of course." Jack replied and I glanced at his hands on my shoulders. He then quickly removed his hands and smiled at me.

I had a feeling that he was going to do something behind my back, but I ignored it. I returned an uneasy smile before he left the cabin silently. Once the door slammed shut, I let out my anger. "Damn! Why did I do that?" I ran my hand through my messy hair, distressed about the current situation between Jack and I. "Should I… take it back?" I said, thinking aloud. No… Yes, he was the one who took care of me when I got ill. No… he was with a wench. Yes... No?

I couldn't decide between the two, so I decided to walk outside for some fresh air. When I walked outside, Mister Gibbs and Jack were talking on the stairs in hushed tones, so I hid in the shadows, eavesdropping on them.

"What makes ye want to visit 'er so badly?" Mister Gibbs asked, as I strained my ears to hear the full conversation. "The lass?"

"Aye." Jack whispered in a quiet voice. "Make way downstream."

"Aye, Cap'n." Mister Gibbs replied and I listened to his footsteps fade away. I then came out of my hiding spot, acting as if I heard nothing. I couldn't help but wonder what did he mean by downstream. Besides, we were still docked in Tortuga, right?

"Ah, there you are." Jack exclaimed happily when he saw me. "Well, since you are aboard me ship, I'll expect you to work."

"I'm actually getting off here." I said and wrung my hands behind my back nervously.

"About that…" Jack trailed off as I arched an eyebrow upward with confusion. "I sort of told the crew to set sail."

"What?" I stared at him with widened eyes before I ran to the side of the ship. Tortuga was just a dot in the distance. "How long has it been since we had set sail?"

"About an hour?" he said, smiling when I glared at him. I continued to stare angrily at him and he finally spoke. "Well?"

"Well?" I repeated irately while I stomped closer towards him. "Have you gotten the papers prepared so we could properly get a divorce?"

"That'll 'ave to wait for I have more important matters such as me ship." Jack replied cockily, causing me to become angrier.

"So this isn't important to you at all? Just like our marriage, probably." I scoffed and stormed away from him to the other side of the ship. He followed me still, annoying me to death.

"T'was important, it's just that…" he continued to ponder on what to say next. Something about this seemed… suspicious. I didn't know exactly what he was hiding, but I knew something terrible was going to happen. I knew one of his intentions though. He definitely was trying to delay the divorce and travel downstream to wherever.

"Don't even talk to me." I snapped and went back to his cabin, slamming the doors shut behind me. I didn't even care if he took care of me when I was sick because it wasn't enough to make up for the importance of our marriage. I lied down on the bed and subconsciously stared at the ceiling, waiting for time to pass by. How could it hurt that much when I wanted to end the marriage? I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest… I hated him for that. I hated his smile, I hated his laughs, I hated his face, I hated his games, and I hated him… I hated him for stealing my body and soul. And lastly, I hated him because he made me love him… I just hoped in the end everything would work out...

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! And I'll update soon. :)


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Hello again! Sorry about the LONGGG wait. I've been so lazy these past few days. But yay! School is out. :P I've been out of school for like 3 days already and I'm feeling good. -thumbs up- :) I didn't feel in the mood to write so yeah, forgive me for being so lazy! And I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. And I hope to update tomorrow or so. I don't know. Anyways, thank you all my WONDERFUL reviewers! :) Here's a shoutout for these awesome reviewers that reviewed last chapter: Captain Tash, sarcasmqueen66, HoodiesRsoft, JackSparrowsGirl1010, cuteepiee1, and XShadowCatX! -hugs to those people- :)

And here is the new chapter! But I won't leave the chapter hanging like this for long... I hope... If I can update. Hopefully my alarm will wake me up early so I could write the new chapter. And I cross my fingers to hope that I won't get the writer's block. So, enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to leave a review! :P

* * *

It already had been four days and I had refused to talk to Jack. Every time I ignored him, he would storm out of his cabin, huffing angrily to himself. But I didn't care. I just smirked silently, enjoying his anger.

The ship suddenly lurched violently, knocking me off of the bed I was lying on. "Bloody-," I stopped myself from saying anymore once I heard the cabin door fly open.

"You're to stay here while I'm gone and you're not to move." Jack instructed as he walked into the room I was in. I pretended that the ceiling was interesting and continued to lie on the ground. "Will you bloody start talking!" he growled ferociously before he grabbed me and glared at me. He gave a tired sigh and his eyes softened at me. "I suppose it's no use… Since you won't listen to me." The sadness in his voice made my heart clench and I tried hard not to reply back. "So… I suppose I'll have to do this." He grabbed my hand and clamped a shackle around my wrist before he clamped the other side to the bedpost.

I finally broke my silence and screamed. "What the hell! Get this off me right now, Mister Sparrow!" Oh, how he made me squirm inside with anger…

"Well, MISSUS Sparrow," he said mockingly as I returned a scowl at the name, "I can't do that for I must go speak to an old acquaintance."

"And why am I to be excluded from meeting your acquaintance?" I questioned heatedly. "Is it because it's another wench?" I sneered at him, but he let out a laugh.

"Is this because you're jealous?" he teased and I reached out to slap him but he backed away. "Yes, you are."

"Am not! Besides, what is there to be jealous of? I don't even like you." I retorted while trying to wiggle my hand free from the shackle.

"Then why does it matter if you're not going?" He replied before he winked at me. "Until then, my pet." He tipped his tri-corner hat before he left.

"Hey! Come back here, you coward!" I shouted and shook my free hand furiously in the air. Stupid Jack! I tried to squeeze my imprisoned hand free but I just ended up hurting my own hand. After many attempts to get it off, I gave up. That was until I spotted an oil lamp on the nightstand… I struggled to reach the damn thing but it was too far. "Damn that pirate!" I hissed to myself and reached for the lamp that was only a foot away from my reach.

I dug in my boot for my 'borrowed' dagger and used it to catch the loop of the lamp. If I could stretch a centimeter more, I would be able to reach the thing. I tugged ferociously at the shackle before I tried again to get the dagger through the loop.

When I finally got the lamp hooked onto my dagger, I smashed the lamp against the bedpost, making the glass shatter everywhere. I then let the oil drip onto my wrist and hand before I let the lamp slide off my dagger and onto the floor. Shoving the dagger back into my boot, I squeezed my hand free of the shackle.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and ran towards the exit while rubbing my dirty hand against my shirt. When I made it to the side of the ship, I realized that there were no more dinghies left. I supposed a little swim wouldn't hurt… I glanced around the ship before I dove into the water. I began swimming and followed the boats that were not too far ahead.

I was merely a few feet away before I started to slow down my strokes. We continued to travel down further and further and the light was becoming dimmer. We soon reached a shack, and I waited for Jack to climb out of the boat.

The men left their dinghies and went inside the shack, except for poor Mister Cotton who was left behind to mind the boats. I rolled my eyes and swam up to the shack and climbed up.

Mister Cotton's parrot was about to squawk but I clamped its beak closed with my hands.

"Shh!" I cooed to the bird before I let go of it. "Good parrot. And thank you Mister Cotton." I hurriedly ran to the window of the shack and hid right next to it, listening to the conversation. I peered inside the room and found Jack handing the map that I gave back to him to the woman.

The woman seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't recall when I saw her. Jack leaned close to the woman and began whispering something in her ear, causing her face to become taut. I clenched my jaw tightly and narrowed my eyes at the woman, my heart filled with jealousy. I envied how Jack came that close to her… But I didn't care about Jack anymore, so what was the matter?

"I can't do dat." She said and shook her head before she placed her hands on her hips.

"The payment is fair enough-," Jack argued but she shook her head again.

"The payment is fair enough alrigh' but the best is not to mess wiv' de 'eart." The woman said and suddenly made eye contact with me. I let out a quiet gasp before I moved away from the window.

"Then I'll be 'aving me map back." Jack retorted and I heard a shuffling of papers. I then stared back through the window and saw him receive his map back.

"Witty Jack can't solve dis?" She said mockingly and he rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"Please." Jack begged desperately. "I'll add in this ring." He pulled off a green ring from his finger and held it out to her.

The woman smiled and took his ring and the map that I used to bargain with Captain Garrett. "Tell 'er to drink dis." She walked into another room before she returned with a bottled filled with clear liquid. "And give 'er de ring." She then began whispering something in Jack's ear and he nodded his head.

"You're a diamond, mate." Jack snatched the bottle out of her hand happily.

The woman chuckled and began walking towards the door. Where was I to hide? I glanced around, but it was too late. She came outside and grinned at me. "Come… Celine Dayne."

I meekly walked towards her as she beckoned me to come inside her shack. As I entered upon her shack, Jack sent a glare at me. I stuck out my tongue at him before I smiled back at the woman.

"Dere's somethin' more behind your walls." She whispered to me and Jack immediately jumped between us.

"I'm havin' a thought 'ere. Why don't we leave Tia Dalma, and head back to the Black Pearl, eh?" Jack dragged me away from Tia who had an annoyed face on. "Besides, 'ow long were ye standing there?"

I ignored Jack's question and continued to ponder on what did she mean… There was something more behind my walls… "What do you mean?" I asked her but she just grinned in response.

"Come on, MISSUS SPARROW." Jack emphasized 'Missus Sparrow' and dragged me out of the shack. He then leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I thought I told you to stay behind."

"You did." I replied, smirking at him while he glowered at me. "Besides, it's very rude to interrupted someone when they're talking."

"Pirate." He quipped and I nearly smacked him for such a lame excuse. "You are to sit right next to me and are not to move, savvy?"

"Oh, I savvy that." I mocked while batting my eyelashes at him. I wasn't going to listen to him anyways. "Do tell what did you receive from that woman?"

"Ye mean Tia Dalma?" he queried back and I rolled my eyes with annoyance.

"NO! I meant me." I shouted sarcastically and he gave me a confused look. "Of course I meant her!" I let out a sigh of exasperation before I climbed into the dinghy and sat down.

"Oohh." Jack said, nodding his head with understanding. "Just… some special… water."

"For what?" I watched him climb down into the dinghy and take a seat next to me.

"So now you decide to talk to me, eh?" he replied, grinning at me.

"Don't change the subject on me." I said sternly and he put on a perplexed façade.

"T'is nothing." He said, annoying me to no point. I wanted to strangle him and force him to tell me what it was; yet he didn't seem to get my frustration…

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't have wasted your time for nothing; so pretty much if this was nothing then you wouldn't be here." I stated as he just grinned ecstatically.

"Ye may be clever, but this is for me to know, not ye." He said while patting my shoulder with his bejeweled hand. "And if you were wanting to be me wife, then I'd tell you. But apparently, you're not wanting to be me wife so therefore, I won't tell you because you'd have to want to be me wife in order for me to tell you what this is."

Now he was trying to fool me, but I was no fool. "Fine. Have it your way." I said and swatted his hand away from my shoulder.

"Believe me. I will." He said and I arched an eyebrow with wonder.

What did he mean? "What do you mean?" I asked while frowning with puzzlement.

"In time, deary. In time." He grinned lecherously, making me feel quite naked under his stare. I stood up from my seat and walked to the other side of the dinghy, so I was sitting far away from Jack. "You're supposed to sit 'ere." Jack pointed at the spot next to him, but I just sneered at him.

"Don't expect me to follow your orders." I said rebelliously as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't make me put ye in the brig one more time. I'll 'ave to if ye don't follow orders." Jack said in a scolding tone.

"Don't chide me." I snapped folded my arms across my chest.

"Perhaps you need a bit of chiding to settle yourself down." Jack retorted pompously as if he decided the rules around here.

"You're not my father." I spat out, but then I realized that it was his intention…

"Ah, so you've come to understanding point that I can play a fatherly role." Jack said smugly, grinning proudly. He staggered over to me and sat down to the left of me.

"Have not." I argued impetuously. "Captain Sparrow, go back to the front right now. Since you are captain you are to be at the FRONT of the boat."

"And who are ye to order me 'round?" He smirked and crossed his legs at his ankles.

"Well… uhm… You're the captain!" I pointed to the front of the boat and motioned for him to go up front.

"As Captain, I could sit anywhere I want." he grinned, obviously enjoying my annoyance. My fingers twitched with anger and I curled my hand up into tight fists.

"Fine, then I'll just take a swim." I stood up in the boat, but his hand snatched my wrist and yanked me back down onto my butt.

"Captain! What are your orders?" Mister Gibbs asked, interrupting our quarrel. I watched a couple of men climb into our dinghy while Jack replied.

"Return to the ship." Jack said, but he never let go of my wrist. The dinghies began to leave and Jack still didn't budge a bit.

"Let go of me." I whacked Jack on his arm, causing him to let go. I brushed my arm off on my shirt and looked away from him. I could feel his stare lingering on me, but I didn't want to look back at him. It stung too much for me to handle…

The boat ride was silent and no one dared to break it, except for Jack because he was giving orders. Once the dinghy hit the ship, a rope ladder was rolled down. All of the crewmembers left the boat, and it was just Jack and I left in the dinghy.

"Ladies first." Jack stood up and mock bowed.

"I insist the captain goes first." I copied his bow, causing him to smirk. I could tell that I was going to end up losing... After all, we did argue who should go up first many times...

"I definitely insist… since you are a very… lovely… lady." He leaned closer with each word said and I could feel his breath tickling my face. I tried to suppress a shiver but it still happened anyways.

"I insist because you are a very… good… captain." I copied him also and leaned closer towards him. We were so close and our lips were just about to touch, but Mister Gibbs began shouting.

"Captain! What's our heading? And… we're running low on supplies… The crew forgot to stock up the food when we left Tortuga." Mister Gibbs ran to the side of the ship and peered at the two of us that immediately sprang apart.

I blushed a deep color of red, embarrassed that I was just about to kiss Jack. I thought I swore to hate him forever…

"Port Royal." Jack said and Mister Gibbs left. "Nothin' to be ashamed of darlin'. After all, we're still married."

"I'm not ashamed of anything." I replied, and he let out a laugh.

"If you insist." He said mockingly and pushed me towards the rope ladder. "You first."

"As always," I muttered under my breath and began climbing upwards. Once I made it over the railing, I let out a sigh before I began to walk to the captain's quarters.

"Are you always going to run away?" Jack said from behind me, causing me to spin around abruptly.

"From what exactly?" I retorted, raising one eyebrow upwards.

"From me." He said nonchalantly and slowly walked to my side.

"I'm not running from you." I stepped towards him with narrowed eyes.

"Seems to me that you are." He retorted smoothly. "After all, you're afraid."

"Of you?" I scoffed and started to walk to the cabin, but he jumped in my way. "Move out of my way."

"You're afraid that I might get sick of you." He placed his hand on my shoulder and trailed down to my elbow before he pulled away.

"Am not." I tried to walk past him but he continued to jump in my way. "Please move."

"No… Why don't we chat over some rum?" Jack offered and I nodded my head reluctantly. He placed his arm around my shoulders and led me to his room, although I was very uncomfortable with his arms around me. He removed his arm off my shoulders and began to dig around in his cabinets. "Aha." Jack lifted up a rum bottle and two cups. He began pouring and I started to look around his room because I felt awkward staring at him. But somehow, my eyes always traveled back to him...

I caught him glancing at me from the corner of my eyes before he returned his gaze back to the cups. I squinted at what he was holding in his hand, trying to figure out what it was. I watched him pour the liquid from the small bottle into a cup and I eyed him suspiciously. It was the same bottle that Tia Dalma gave to him…

I fake coughed and he turned around with an over cheery smile. I furrowed my eyebrows and stared at him. "So… do you mind telling me what exactly was in that bottle that Tia Dalma gave you?"

"It was just special water." Jack said and began switching the cups around in circles. I lost track of where the cup was and I glanced back at Jack with confusion.

I decided not to press the matter, but I told myself not to drink it. He slowly sauntered to me with the rum cups in his hand. He handed me one before he started to drink his cup. I eyed the cup in my hand warily as he beckoned me to drink it.

"Actually, I don't think I want to drink this right now." I said and clutched my stomach. "I'm feeling a little bit queasy."

"Then this'll help your pain." Jack pushed the cup rim to my lips. "Just take one sip."

There was no avoiding drinking this… I gulped nervously before I started to drink some of the rum. It had a strange flavor that I couldn't right place, but it was familiar. I put the cup down onto a table and looked at Jack for a second. I saw a sense of guilt wash over Jack's face before my vision blurred. I suddenly felt like I was falling, falling and screaming down a cliff…

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger! Please leave a review and I'll update as soon as possible! :) Oh, and I almost forgot! I have a poll going on to see which story I should focus on more... So please vote and choose one! :) I'm trying to work on two stories, but it is kind of difficult to write two at a time, so please tell me which one. Thanks very very much!


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Hi all! First of all, I'd like to thank again my wonderful reviewers with all their support. Thanks so much. So here are the super cool reviewers : Captain Tash, lina, JackSparrowsGirl1010, cuteepiee1, Jo, HoodiesRsoft, and XShadowCatX! Gah, I love you all, my fantastic reviewers!

And for the saddening news... this story is losing in the poll by 2 measly votes. So, without 3 more votes for this story, I'm afraid this story will be updated LESS frequently. So, if anyone wants me to update this story more frequently than my other story, vote! It will be open for about 2 more days. :) Thanks all who voted!

And my last message here is to explain the chapter. So, it's a little weird... But... yeah. So the first part is sort of like the 'Celine' from the beginning, so it starts off from the first chapter. If that makes any sense. And the second part is the part where it's the 'Celine' where she has known Jack for about 7 years. Anyways, I think reading the story would help a little bit more. So, yes. And read on! :) And I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Which might be the last for a while...

* * *

Part 1: (Celine's point of view; this part starts off from after Chp. 1, where she hasn't known Jack for too long; it's sort of like the Celine from the past)

Yawning, I stretched out my arms and legs before I sat up. I blinked a couple of times before I got off the bed I was lying on. I felt so… different… and strange… And I didn't know where the hell was I.

I heard a groan and I glanced around quickly with alert until my eyes landed on a man, who was sleeping right on the bed. I leaned forward and poked him on his stomach and he let out a tired moan. "Hey… You." I whispered quietly, and he just rolled over on his side. Someone was a bit sleepy… "Hello?" I said a bit louder and he snorted. I prodded him on his chest and suddenly, his eyes flew open.

"Celine!" He exclaimed happily, looking straight at me.

"Yes?" I questioned while furrowing my eyebrows with confusion. "Do I… know you?" I didn't know who this man was, but all I knew was that he looked fit for a pirate captain. He was very attractive, although he was a bit on the eccentric side. I could even feel my heart beating faster every time our eyes met.

"Aye. 'M your spouse." He said calmly, but I didn't know his name or whoever he was.

"No… I don't recall any wedding." I said with puzzlement. I wasn't married to him… The last thing I recalled was running out of my house after killing my stepfather. And then I met him. Mister Wanted… I met him out in the alleyway and he agreed to help me escape. And I never even told him my name, so how did he find out? "I thought we were going to escape?"

"From what?" he said while he sat up, his face scrunched up with perplexity.

"From the navy." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, it was the most obvious thing in the world. We were running from the navy just a second ago… right? Of course…

"Whatever do ye mean." He arose from the bed and took a few steps towards me.

"We were just running from them in that alleyway. Remember?" I said and threw my hands up in the air with exasperation. He still had a bewildered face on and I rolled my eyes. "All we got to do is just drop by Tortuga and drop me off there and then you could get a crew and pilfer your weasly black guts out." Wait… What was Tortuga and how did those words come into my mouth?

"Now wait a tic there, luv. I ain't droppin' ye off nowhere." he retorted before he grabbed me and placed me on the bed.

"Why not? Am I to be held hostage? I thought you were going to help me escape." I replied angrily. My patience was getting short and he was trying to kidnap me! I reached for the back of my head, hoping that I would feel a bruise there, but I didn't. Why didn't I have a bruise there? "What did you do to me!"

"I did nothing!" he exclaimed as I slammed my feet on the ground.

"Liar! You probably raped me for all I know! All the traces of everything are gone!" I screamed furiously and stood up. There were no bruises on my head from being hit by my stepfather and my back didn't have fresh wounds from the whip.

"Did not! And what are ye saying? Traces of what?" he argued and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me slightly. "If anything, 'm only 'elping you."

"Helping me?" I yelled with disbelief and he shouted over me. "You are not helping me! If you were helping me, you wouldn't be holding me hostage!"

"Believe me, I am!" He shouted, covering up my words. Surprisingly, his lips then crashed against mine.

I tried to shove him off me, but he continued to deepen the kiss and slowly, yes, slowly, I was succumbing to him. I found myself returning the kiss most passionately and ardently, and I was even surprising myself. I had to admit that I was secretly attracted to him since the moment I met him, the moment my eyes met his beautiful brown eyes. His flavor, his scent, and he, him self, was inviting and was so… exotic. I didn't even know who he was, but hell, he was good. I still couldn't believe I was already falling for the man, yet I only knew him for a couple of hours. I pulled away from him, breathing heavily and raggedly. I licked my lips, savoring the flavor of him that still lingered on my lips.

A satisfied grin spread across his face, but I couldn't help but wonder why. "Look at your left hand." He lifted up my hand and there sat a ring on my fourth finger. It was not just a ring, but it was a diamond ring.

Now I really was hallucinating. Maybe all this was one crazy dream that I was dreaming. "Wake up." I whispered to myself, but nothing happened. "No, this can't be true. I- I was in the alleyway and… Now we're married?"  
"We were not in the alleyway. We just visited our good friend," he said soothingly, but it wasn't helping.

"What are you talking about!" I began to scream like a mad woman and he covered my mouth with his hand. We were definitely not married. He was probably trying to trick me into believing it, although I couldn't see how faking our marriage would be profitable to him.

"Just listen for a second and don't say a word," he said calmly and he slowly removed his hand off my mouth, allowing me to breathe once more. "We got married only a few days ago… Wait a second, luv. Did you just say we were in an alleyway?"

I screamed that about a million times and here he was asking the same stupid question that I already answered. Yes, we were in the alleyway!

Instead of yelling, I nodded my head silently, and he laughed at my foolishness. "Ye could talk now."

"Well don't blame me because I follow orders." I snapped back, annoyed with his cockiness.

"There's no need to get all feisty now." He replied haughtily and winked at me. "So we were in the alleyway right?"

"Yes. How many times do I have to repeat myself?" I said, impatiently tapping my feet on the ground. "And I jumped in the water before everything went blank."

"This seems mighty familiar." He continued to ponder on the thought hard and then he snapped his fingers with realization. "Oh! It's the day we met."

"Yes. You're talking about it as if that has been many years ago." I replied, eying him peculiarly.

"Well it has been about seven years since we have met." He began to scrutinize me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What is your name?" I asked and he looked as if I completely insulted his pride.

"Now's not the time to be foolin' 'round. We've got to set sail to Port Royal. But apparently it seems that you're not feelin' well, so I'll let you sleep in here for the rest of the day." He guided me back to the bed and placed me down on it.

"I am feeling perfectly fine!" I swatted his hand away from my forehead and rose from the bed. "You're the one who is completely and utterly insane. We are not married. And we have not spent the last seven years together." I yelled, denying it all, but it all seemed too real, yet it wasn't. Or was it?  
"Yep, you're not feelin' so well." He said and shoved me back on the bed. "Must be the rum gettin' to your 'ead."

"Tell me, what is your name for the last time!" I shouted and he patted my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He answered and flashed me a smirk, showing off his golden teeth.

I could see the hurt in his eyes, but I decided not to bother him about that. How did I hurt him? "Well, Mister Sparrow, I'm afraid I don't know what are you talking about." I stated softly and he nodded his head slowly.

"Damn voodoo woman." He muttered under his breath but I caught his words.

"Who?" I questioned but he shook his head shamefully.

"I had no idea it would do this to you." He placed his hand underneath my chin and inspected me again.

"Do what?" I asked, absolutely confused and befuddled. Do what to me? And who was he talking about? Everything was getting more confusing by the second and my head was swirling with a heap of questions.

"Nothing." He murmured and patted my arm before he placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "Sleep well, darlin'." He then left the room, leaving me in a bigger puddle of bafflement and puzzlement. Whatever did he mean?

* * *

Part 2: (Regular Celine; she pretty much has been transported to an alternate world, and sorry it's short)

I suddenly landed on the ground in a heap, entirely confused and baffled. I hadn't a clue where was I, but all I knew was Jack gave me something to drink and made me appear in this strange place. Everything seemed so dark; it was as if I was trapped inside a crate. I heard a chilly laugh that sent fearful shivers up my spine. The words 'remain calm' repeated over and over again in my head. I ventured further in the dimly lit room and found my way to a door. "Hello, anyone there?" I whispered meekly and pushed the door open. The sight before me was a sight to behold. My jaw dropped and my heart stopped. I felt as if the air around me had been sucked up and I couldn't breathe. I was in my worst nightmare…

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! It's all I could write right now. It's already past 1 in the morning and I'm supposed to be asleep. But I REALLY really wanted to update, so here it is. And please leave a review! :) And vote this story if you like it if you didn't vote already. All you got to do is click my profile and ta da! It's there. Anyways, that's all for now... And for the saddening departure... -sniffles- :'( Bye. And thanks all very very much!


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the wait, but I was pondering over this chapter. I sorta got the writer's block so I apologize. I know, I could've updated a little bit sooner. I've been quite busy making videos and stuff. School's out already for about a week and a half and I've been so lazy. I could say that I wasn't in the mood of writing.

Well, I don't know what to say but the poll results were tied so I'm just picking the story I like more (which is this story btw. :D), and thanks all who voted, it helped! :) And again, I'd like to thank again my reviewers! Thanks for all the wonderful support that keeps me writing!

So about last chapter, it was confusing so I hope this'll clear it up. In the story there are two Celine(s), one from the past and one from the present. The one in the past takes the place where the present currently was and the present goes off to some weird place. Sorry if this doesn't help. I guess that means I'm not a good explainer. Oh well, if this makes no sense, keep on reading and I hope the later chapters will make more sense. :) And, enjoy!

* * *

(Celine from the past P.O.V)

I ignored Jack's orders and walked outside, breathing in the scent of the salty ocean. It was a nice bright sunny day, and I couldn't help but feel slightly cheerful, although I was a bit confused and lost. I gaped at all the crewmembers, surprised that Jack was certainly correct. I was no longer in an alleyway and apparently, he was no longer in need of a crew. I listened to Jack shout orders to his crew, but I was only more confused by them.

"We're turning 'er about." Jack said to an older man, who also was perplexed.

"I thought we were 'eading to Port Royal?" the man said, puzzled with Jack's orders.

"Well, I forgot somethin' at Tia Dalma's." Jack said nervously and began turning the wheel.

I climbed up the stairs to the helm and began to stare at Jack. He looked at me with one eyebrow cocked upwards, slightly baffled. "So you were right." I said slowly, and the ends of his lips twitched upwards.

"Aren't I always right?" he replied arrogantly, and I scoffed at his comment.

"Sure." I replied sarcastically, only making him grin furthermore. "Why are we going wherever we are going?"

"Because we go wherever we want to go." Jack answered and waved his hand at me, gesturing for me to come closer.

"Aren't you going to drop me off in Tortuga?" I asked, although I still wasn't quite sure what Tortuga was.

"Drop ye off in Tortuga? I doubt you'd even last a day there." He said with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"I bet you I could. I know how to handle a sword very well and in fact, I could probably beat you in a duel." I retorted irately, and he just laughed at my challenge.

"You beat me? Seriously, luv, we all know who's going to win." Jack chuckled huskily, apparently enjoying my anger.

"Oh yes. Me." I said before I whirled around and began walking down the stairs.

"No. I will win." Jack called and threw a rope over the wheel. He then sashayed over to my side and pulled me back up to the helm with him.

"Then why don't we duel now? Unless you are too cowardly to even fight, then I suppose I'll just accept your defeat." I jeered, and he pulled out his sword.

"Ye asked for it. Now, if you lose, you will 'ave to stay in me room until I give the orders for you to leave." He pulled out his sword and waved it in the air.

"Now we're betting?" I commented and pulled my sword out of its sheath. "Well, if I win, you'll drop me off in Tortuga."

Our swords clashed together, starting the fight. I swiped at his lower left side but he jumped back and parried the attack.

"I know who will win." Jack said tauntingly and slashed my shirtsleeve, making it rip.

I let out a low growl of anger and swung my sword at him with more force, trying to get one hit. "So do I." I replied while breathing laboriously. "Give up now and I'll spare you the trouble."

"It's not quite the time to be doing that, seeing that 'm going to win." He puffed out his chest a little and I took the chance to kick his leg, sending him flying to the ground. "'Ey!"

"Now who's winning?" I mocked but then he kicked me also, and I fell down right next to him. He suddenly rolled on top of me and pushed my sword out of my grasp.

"Me." He breathed hotly against my lips, almost making me believe that he was going to kiss me. He quickly captured my lips in a kiss and I nearly fainted. He broke the kiss off and got off me before he lent a hand to me.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up next to him. "I suppose it's a draw." I said, feeling slightly lightheaded.

"Oh not yet." He picked up his sword and pointed it at my neck. "I win."

That tricky blighter… "Are you sure?" I ducked under and snatched my sword before I rolled away. I stood up and hit his sword with mine, and the duel started all over again. Our swords clashed together fiercely, the each of us trying to make the other give up.

"I win." He exclaimed as his sword smacked the hilt of my sword, knocking it out of my hand. He pointed his sword directly at my neck and I scowled at him. "Now yield."

"I yield." I snarled venomously before I retrieved my sword and sheathed it. I stomped back to the cabin, hating the way Jack was grinning at my loss.

My lips still burned with a strange sensation from his kiss, and I felt the urge to get another kiss from him. "Disgusting." I snapped at myself, hating how I wanted him.

"'Old up, there." Jack called from the helm and chased after me. "Actually I changed me mind. We are going back downstream… again."

"Downstream?" I queried, arching one eyebrow upwards.

"Aye." Jack said and dragged me to the side. "Ladies first." He motioned for me to climb down the rope ladder and into the dinghy that was already prepared.

I rolled my eyes at his mock politeness and climbed down into the boat. I sat down in the front and Jack sat right next to me. We waited for a few more men to join the dinghy before we started to row.

"Where are we going?" I questioned, probably pestering Jack because he twitched with annoyance.

"To visit an old friend." He replied, his eyes staring straight forward.

"For what?" I glanced at him, my expression softening when his eyes met mine.

"Something." He said quietly before his eyes adverted back to staring straight ahead. There was something in his eyes that told me he was ashamed of himself, but I couldn't quite understand why.

Why did he always have to be so confusing? I wanted to know what he was looking for, but he never would give a clear answer. I snorted with annoyance before I stared ahead also. We were traveling further and further downstream, and the light was becoming dimmer because the trees were getting thicker.

A small shack came into view and I looked at Jack expectantly, hoping that he'd tell me why did he come here, but he never turned his head to look at me. I drew my gaze away from him and looked at the rest of the men that filled the dinghy. There were two men poking at each other, which was rather entertaining to me, although they were bickering like fools. They both began to giggle and Jack sent a cold glare their way, making them shush in an instant. I snickered under my breath, amused at their stupidity.

The dinghy finally made it to the shack, and Jack climbed out. He walked into the shack, not bother to help the rest of the men or me out. I climbed out hastily and glared at Jack's back hatefully, flustered because he didn't lend a hand. I followed him into the shack and my eyes met familiar ones, but I couldn't place where I saw them before.

"What t'is it now that ye want, Jack Sparrow?" the woman snapped with annoyance at Jack.

"I was wonderin' what kind 'o poison did ye give me in tha' bottle." He replied before he tinkered through her things, aware that the woman was watching his every move. "Because it's not what I wanted."

The woman chuckled and glanced at me for a second before she looked at Jack. "I told ye, I cannot mess wiv' de hearts." She said and she stood up from her chair. "T'was a potion…"

"Tell me where is my Celine." Jack stomped towards her furiously in a fit of rage.

"Right there." She pointed at me, and I returned a confused face to the both of them. She stepped closer to Jack and began to whisper in his ear.

I then leaned closer to the two listening in on their conversation. Whatever were they talking about?

"T'was a potion that makes one of 'er from the past to take her place. And your one to disappear into the world of nightmares. But 'm afraid it's to late to retrieve 'er from de world…" she said quietly and Jack looked like he was about to strangle the woman.

"Tell me, 'ow can I save 'er." Jack pleaded desperately and she stuck out her hand.

"Where's my payment?" she demanded and he snatched me, throwing me into her arms.

"What? I'm not for sale!" I screeched but the woman stared at Jack with annoyance.

"Fine. You can 'ave this." Jack handed her a ring and she smiled before she handed me back to Jack like I was an item.

"Dere's only one way in. But first… you must kill 'er." She pointed at me and I gasped with widened eyes.

"You can't kill me!" I screamed and Jack looked as if he were about to gag.

"T'is the only way in." she crooned to him, encouraging him to kill me. "Then ye must drink a potion."

"What?" Jack said with disgust, his face scrunched up with horror at the idea.

"Well are ye or not?" the woman said persistently and Jack slowly nodded his head. "'opefully it's not too late, otherwise she has been consumed by 'er nightmares, and dere's no way to save 'er. 'urry and kill 'er."

Jack glanced at my terror stricken eyes and he pulled out his pistol, wincing as he cocked it at me.

* * *

(Regular Celine)

I slammed the door shut and I could hear the people banging on the door. I locked the door and shoved a chair in the way, lodging it. Suddenly, I heard a loud boom and the lock fell off the door. Someone kicked the door open and charged at me.

"Let go of me!" I hissed, struggling in the iron grip that the person was holding me. And the person happened to be my dead and deceased stepfather…

"Oh not now. The fun's just about to begin." He crooned in my ear and dragged me out of the room. I looked up at the sky to find that it wasn't blue but dark purple. My eyes then met with Barbossa's eyes and he cackled.

"Just in time for your soul to be ours." Barbossa laughed as my stepfather dragged me to an altar.

Everything seemed to go slowly and I couldn't breathe. I only could hear my heart beating faster and faster, and sweat drops formed on my forehead. I writhed in the grasp of my stepfather, and I somehow managed to get one of my hands free. I felt for my sword, but my hand grasped thin air. He then managed to snatch my free hand and he pulled both of my arms behind my back.

I let out a sharp scream as something, or more like someone, landed right at my feet, causing us to halt. The person groaned and I glanced at my stepfather's stony face that stared at the person. I elbowed my stepfather in the gut and he grunted while he let go of my arms. I turned to run but I tripped over the person on the ground, causing me to fly on top of the person.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I shouted at my stepfather who yanked me up by my hair. I threw a punch at his face, sending him whirling to the floor while he dragged me with him. The person behind us finally stood up and grabbed me. I sent a punch at the person but I stopped when the person pulled me into an embrace.

I glanced up, scrutinizing the person to find that it was Jack. I shoved him off me before I started to run, but he was faster than I so he caught up without trouble. He grabbed a hold of my arm and held me close to him.

"Stop, Celine. I—I am—never mind." Jack eyed me for a second before he looked somewhere else. "I've come to save you."

"I don't need to be saved. I'm not a damsel in distress, now leave me be." I snapped and thrust my arm downward, making his hand let go of me. "This is just some stupid nightmare and I can't wake up. And this is all your fault! If I hadn't fallen in love with you and your stupid charms and if you hadn't fed me that stupid potion in my rum and don't think I didn't know that you poured something in my rum!" I poked Jack on his chest, making him stumble backwards. "And to think of it now, even if you were the last man on this Earth, I would never kiss you."

Jack just stared at me blankly, almost as if those words brought pain to his heart, but of course it didn't. If he really cared about me, none of this would've happened.

My stepfather finally arose from the ground and pulled out his whip, preparing to whip Jack on the back. "Jack, watch out!" I screamed instinctively, my hand reaching out for Jack to save him. He just stood there, silently waiting for the blow but I snatched him away before he could even get hit. I held his hand in my hand and I dragged him with me. "What were you waiting for!" I yelled at him and he shrugged.

"I suppose I came for nothing then." He said aloofly, and I squeezed his hand in mine.

"Fine! I lied to you, alright? I can't live a day without you and seeing you with someone else hurts me. Don't you know that?" I said as I began to feel sleepy and exhausted. My eyelids drooped and my limbs began to feel heavier than usual.

"I—Celine, ye 'ave to stay awake." Jack pleaded and cupped my cheeks as we stopped running. "The only way to make it out of here alive is if you trust me."

"Trust you?" I whispered, staring at him. "Why in the world should I trust you?"

"Because… I love you." He said while he let his hand slide down from my cheeks to my shoulders. "Kiss me." Jack ordered and my eyes widened slightly with surprise. "Just kiss me!" he said and I nodded my head slowly.

I grabbed his face and kissed him with fervor, although I was still wondering why did I give him my trust after he hurt me and broke our trust. I closed my eyes, melting into the kiss.

A second later when I opened my eyes, I was back in Tia Dalma's hut. I broke off the kiss and Jack returned a confused look until he realized he was back in Tia Dalma's hut.

I then slapped Jack hard, making his head swing to the side before I stormed out of the room angrily.

"What was that bloody for!" Jack shouted, chasing after me.

I spun on my heel, and he almost crashed into me. "One, because you kissed me. Two, do you even think there is the slightest chance that I would ever forgive you for cheating on me. Three, you poisoned me! Four, there is no trust between us. Five-,"

"I get the point." Jack interrupted rudely and caught my wrist when I attempted to slap him again for interrupting me. "You'll forgive me sooner or later."

"You keep believing that." I scorned and thrust my arm out of his grasp before I climbed into the dinghy that awaited us. My gaze traveled to two men that were talking to each other.

"The lass is mad at the cap'n 'cause 'e cheated on 'er." One of them said to the other. "And now the cap'n wants to be forgiven."

"Ooh." The other one said in realization before he rubbed his wooden eye. The both of them met my furious glare and they cowered away.

"Sorry." They both apologized in unison and I nodded my head indignantly.

Jack finally climbed into the dinghy and purposely sat next to me, probably hoping that I would forgive him. "C'mon, luv." He pleaded, but I didn't even look at him. "To the Pearl, ye mangy dogs." He ordered the men before I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I brushed his hand off my shoulder and sent a cold glare his way. He sighed softly and brought his hands down to his side. I felt bad for treating him like this because he was the one who saved me, but then again, he was the one who hurt me. I just wanted to turn back time and change things around. What if I could? My eyes traveled back to Tia Dalma's shack before I looked at Jack. It was well worth a try…

* * *

A/N: I hope everyone liked this chapter. And please leave a review.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Hello all! :) I managed to write a chapter today although I didn't have much time. And as always, I'd like to give a huge thanks to my reviewers: Nelle07, Captain Tash, cuteepiee1, Odette, howlongmustiwait, Jack Sparrow Lover 158, and HoodiesRsoft. I wouldn't be able to keep writing without such wonderful support!

I'm just quickly posting this up cause I gotta go to sleep. So please forgive me if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

We all returned back to the ship, and I began to feel guilty for ignoring Jack. But then again, it all would be fine once I go back to Tia. I already had created a plan to sneak back to Tia Dalma's shack. I would first wait for Jack to return to his cabin and then I would climb back into the dinghy and row downstream. It was easy and simple.

I kept my eyes focused on Jack, waiting for him to return to his cabin. He suddenly looked at me and I continued to stare back. He then swaggered towards me, stopping when our bodies were merely an inch away.

"Would you please forgive me?" he asked pitifully, widening his eyes a bit to make him self look like he was sad.

"No." I stated tenaciously and crossed my arms over my chest. I knew he never would use the word please or ever ask for forgiveness, but he deserved to be not forgiven. But I wouldn't have to forgive him if I went back and changed everything.

"I know—I did some things that were—wrong but I am sorry." Jack said, and grabbed one of my hands, holding it between both of his hands. "What could I do to win back my fair lass' 'eart back?"

"Nothing." I whispered quietly and pulled my hand out of his gentle grasp. I wanted to forgive him, but I couldn't, just knowing that he was the one who hurt me in many ways. He left me and went to his cabin with a gloom expression on his face. Now my plan would take its course and we would all be exactly the way we wanted to be.

I hurriedly scurried down the ladder and into the boat that was already prepared. I snatched up the wooden oars and began rowing the boat, faster and faster. I watched the Black Pearl shrink into the distance as I got further and further away. I could just imagine Jack and I perfectly together without anything coming between us.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't realized that I was already at Tia's little shack. I climbed out of the boat and walked into the place, surprised when I spotted Tia smiling at me. The tranquility of the room calmed my senses and I sauntered closer to Tia.

"I knew ye'd come back." She said, smiling brightly, showing off her black teeth. "Ye want to go back in time." She arose from her seat and sashayed towards me with her hand reaching for my face.

"How do you know these things?" I asked curiously, tilting my head to the side with puzzlement.

She just chuckled and patted my cheek before she lowered her hand. "I demand payment if ye want to do this."

I didn't know if I was making the right choice, but I believed this was for my own good. "I don't have anything…" I whispered, looking downwards. How could I have forgotten?

She laughed lightly and placed her hand under my chin, making me look upwards at her face. "Pay me later." She grinned and placed an object in my hand.

I looked down at the object to find that it was a plain silver band ring. "What does this do?" I asked while my eyes adverted back to hers.

"Wear it and it'll make ye go back in time. But never take it off or else it all will be gone." She replied as she walked back to her chair. "But do not tell anyone of the future… otherwise there will be consequences."

"I won't tell anyone." I said and glanced back at the light ring in my hand. "Thank you."

"No need to be thanking me. And it be best if ye go now. Witty Jack is on 'is way." Tia sat back down on her chair and beckoned me to put on the ring.

I slipped the ring on my right hand index finger and I immediately felt a jolt going through my body. I closed my eyes, feeling the world spin around me quickly. I felt a wind whip my hair around my face and then, everything stopped.

I opened my eyes and I realized I was in loud noisy vociferous tavern. There were men and women dancing around and some were screaming and yelling. My eyes landed to the rum mug in front of me and I stared emptily at it.

"Rum please." I heard someone from the side of me ask the bartender. I winced slightly when the mug was slammed down loudly on the counter. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Jack Sparrow around?" The bartender just grunted angrily and ignored the man who asked the question.

But those words did seem familiar and that voice too. I turned my head to the side, gaping at the person to find that it was William Turner. "Hello Will." I smiled happily at Will, only to be greeted with a perplexed face.

"You know my name?" he asked as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at me.

I realized that I was in the past, right in the bar that I had met Will. He didn't know me yet and I was probably scaring him. "Uhm… No, I don't. You must be hearing things… But I've heard of Jack Sparrow."

"I was wondering if I could join his crew." Will sighed unhappily. "My apologies! I almost forgot to tell you my name. I'm William Turner."

"Nice to meet you William. I'm Celine Dayne." I stuck out my hand for a handshake and he took my hand in his warm callused hands. I knew that wasn't my real name anymore, but it was required for the past. I actually was Celine Sparrow… I scanned the room and spotted Jack talking to the man that I had killed in the future…"Actually Captain Sparrow is currently here."

Will looked as if he was dozing off into a dream and I poked his arm, waking him up. "Wha—What? I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep these past few days. They were terribly tiring."

"Oh… How so?" I questioned, although I already knew what was troubling him. It was Elizabeth, the woman who broke his heart.

"Well… you see-," Will started to say but I heard a rumbling gunshot ring throughout the tavern.

I looked in the direction of Jack to see him flee from the table he was sitting at while the man he was talking to pulled out a sword. I watched Jack run to the entrance of the tavern before he muttered curses to himself while he walked to the bar where I resided.

"Come back here, Jack Sparrow!" the man growled, swinging his sword at Jack.

Jack's chocolate eyes suddenly landed on me and he glared at me with annoyance. "YOU!" he pointed his index finger at me accusingly. "WHY DID YOU MOVE? I told you to stay right there!" he then motioned to the entrance of the tavern.

"You did?" I replied innocently, remembering exactly what happened this day. Jack hurriedly jerked me out of my seat and pulled me out of the tavern with him as Will trailed along behind us with the other man.

"BLACKGUARD!" the man that Jack was talking to yelled while he shook his sword in the air as Jack, Will, and I escaped.

"Answer me, why didn't you listen?" Jack snarled and shoved me against the wall of a building. I looked behind Jack to see William nervously fidgeting. Jack followed my gaze to William and then let go of me. "Ah, William! Never expected to see you here in Tortuga. So how's your bonny lass, dolly-oh-belle what's her face?"

Will shifted his miserable eyes to the ground ashamedly. "She told me that she didn't love me so I came here to find you. I wanted to join your crew."

"Knew you'd leave her. She was too prissy anyways." Jack clapped Will on the back. "'Must have been terrible for you, Will.'" He mimicked in a high-pitched tone, trying to imitated the voice of Elizabeth.

Will's eyes watered up with tears, worsening from all the mimicking Jack was doing.

"Jack, stop it!" I accidentally punched Jack on his shoulder, making him grunt.

"Will you stop hitting me, jeez woman!" he replied and clutched his shoulder with pain.

"You have to be more considerate to other people's feelings." I explained while I pushed Jack aside.

"No, I just was cheering him up." Jack argued and pushed me against the wall again, making me feel a pain in my back.

"Stop, please!" William interrupted us, staring at the both of us with annoyance before he walked between us.

"She started it!" Jack immaturely pointed at me before sticking out his tongue while I just stared calmly at him.

"Jack." William said sternly, getting the attention of Jack. "Are you going to let me join your crew or not?"

"Welcome aboard the… H.M.S Dreadnought." Jack answered before he swaggered away towards a nearby tavern.

"You mean he stole a ship?" Will asked me, causing Jack to spin around on his heels.

"No, I commandeered a ship, nautical term, boy. And I thought by now you'd get it." Jack said with irritation before walking away.

"We follow him?" Will asked, still standing next to me, watching Jack go off and about by himself.

"Definitely not. Let's head back to the ship." I pulled Will with me to the ship, although I felt pain, knowing that Jack would be getting a whore tonight. Maybe I could stop him? "Actually, I changed my mind. Let's go to a tavern." I released Will and chased after Jack, hoping I'd catch up to him.

"I'll just find the ship at the docks by myself then." Will shouted at me before he left.

Jack suddenly whirled around and I crashed right into him. His arms wrapped themselves around my body, making the both of us balance. It felt so right in his arms, but he didn't know of us because 'us' was the future… He then held me out in front of him, arching his eyebrows with wonder. "Yes?" he said gruffly, his eyes searching my face.

I threw my arms around his body, squeezing him into a hug, as I buried my face into his muscular chest. He let out a surprised grunt before he patted my back awkwardly, but it was soothing nonetheless.

"I'm sorry I said all those horrible things to you." I whispered against his chest, although he didn't know what I was talking about. I was sorry that I said those hurtful words to him. I didn't mean it when I told him that even if he were to be the last man on the earth, I would never kiss him. And I should've told him that I had to steal his map the moment I saw him in the brig… Now I realized, everything was my fault. Something moist rolled down from my eyes, and I noticed that I was crying. "Please forgive me…"

"For what?" Jack asked softly while he brushed a tear away from under my eye with his thumb.

"For saying all those horrible things." I answered while squeezed Jack tighter to me.

"I forgive you?" He said with confusion and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "C'mon, luv. Let's 'ead back to the ship."

I nodded my head against his chest and let him guide me to the docks where our 'commandeered' ship was. I let my eyes shut and I enjoyed the closeness to Jack. It was the closest contact I ever had with him for the past few days besides the kiss I had gave him.

My eyes flew open when I felt my body being placed onto a bed. I then looked at Jack who pulled a blanket over me before he walked to the door. "Wait!" I called and he spun around, looking directly at me.

"Aye?" he asked quietly, while swaggering right to my side.

"Stay with me, please?" I scooted further into the bed, making space for him to crawl in besides me.

"Alright." Jack shrugged off his coat and placed it on a chair before he removed his effects and his hat. He crawled into the bed beside me and I placed my head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart. "You know, you still never told me your name."

"It's Celine Sparr—Celine Dayne." I yawned sleepily and glanced at his face. I then closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep on him. And I swore I saw him smile...

* * *

A/N: Aww! Wasn't that cute?? Well, off I go to sleep myself. LOL. So I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review! :) Bye!


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Hey all! I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner, but I couldn't find the time to finish up the chapter. But I hope this long chapter makes up for the delay! It's the longest chapter I've ever written! :P And now, I'd like to give a shoutout to my reviewers for last chapter! So let's give a round of applause for: HoodiesRsoft, lina, Princess-Maiden, Captain Tash, ACountryGIRLCanSurvive2123, cuteepiee1, Nelle07, XShadowCatX, Kirsty, and JackSparrowsGirl10101. :) Thanks all so much for the wonderful reviews! And here is the new chapter! Enjoy! :P And I don't think this chapter ends with a cliffhanger. :) Unless... oh nevermind! My mouth is sealed. So read to find out! Hehe!

* * *

I groaned sleepily and reached for Jack to make sure he was still in the bed with me, but all I felt was a blanket. My heart began to race with alarm and I instantly flew up into a sitting position. I scanned the room for Jack, hoping that he would still be here, but he wasn't. I groaned irately and dropped my head limply into my hands. I awoke too late and I couldn't stop him from getting that wench…

The doorknob rattled quietly before the door opened, revealing Jack. I half expected him to have a wench on his arm but he didn't. I sighed with relief and lied back down on the cushiony bed. I closed my eyes, pretending that I was asleep, waiting for Jack's next move. I listened to him shuffle around the room and suddenly I heard a loud thud.

"Bloody 'ell." Jack yelped before he let loose a couple strings of curses. I opened one eye and stared at Jack to see that he was sprawled out on the ground. I closed my eye and smiled inwardly at him.

I then felt his presence right next to me; I felt the warmth radiating off his body, and I knew he was staring right at me. I heard him walk away, his footsteps fading as he got further. The door creaked when it was pulled open and I heard him leave.

I waited a minute before I opened my eyes to see Jack staring at my face with an unreadable expression.

"Think ye can outsmart ol' Jack, eh?" he grinned happily as I gazed at him.

"Well, I was trying to outsmart you." I returned a smile before I blinked sleepily at him. I just wanted to reach out and kiss him, but this Jack didn't know me yet. I sat up and stretched, almost hitting Jack with my arms, but he leaned backwards. "What are we doing today?"

"Not much." Jack said and offered me a hand to help me stand up. I accepted his hand, allowing him to pull me into a standing position. "I need to talk to William about some errands, so you just stay here on this ship and don't go anywhere. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

I gasped, feeling quite insulted by his words. Me, doing something stupid? "And why do you think I would do anything stupid?" I snarled defensively, stepping closer to him. He backed away and I cornered him against a wall. I leaned closer towards him, so ours lips were almost touching yet they weren't.

"Well you do 'ave… a problem by not… following orders." Jack replied and traded places with me so he was the one cornering me. I should've seen that one coming… "Stay here." He ordered and leaned forward, placing both hands on the wall so I was trapped in between his arms. His lips were almost about to touch mine and I ducked under his arms so he almost kissed the wall. He must've realized I ducked because he froze and glanced at me while fidgeting with frustration.

I smiled innocently at him, causing him to let out a sigh. "Well, I better get going." I said before I walked towards the door.

"Pray tell, where to?" Jack followed me at my heels and I let out a laugh.

"To explore Tortuga." I grinned mischievously and he jumped in front of me. He then pinned me against the door, his lips breathing warm air against my face.

"This town is dangerous for a woman to walk alone." Jack said lowly and his hand trailed down my shoulder to my arm.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not just a regular woman that can't protect herself." I retorted and pushed him away from me. "Besides, you better talk to Will before he goes off somewhere."

Jack narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me before he nodded his head in agreement. "Don't go anywhere." He insisted and pushed me out of the way of the door. He then left me alone to find Will.

I walked outside anyways because I never really followed orders. I pursued Jack while I hid in the shadows, so he wouldn't know that I was listening in on him.

"Go find Mister Gibbs and bring 'im here." Jack told William, who nodded his head to confirm it. "He should be in a tavern or so."

"I'll find him." Will said before he walked across the gangplank, heading towards the town.

I jumped out of my hiding spot and scampered to Jack's side, grinning when he jumped up with bewilderment. "I think it would be best if you found Mister Gibbs by yourself." I suggested, remembering clearly Jack and Will arguing why Will didn't wake Mister Gibbs up.

"Why is that, hm, luv?" Jack leaned towards me and whispered in my ear, his mustache tickling the top of my ear.

"Be-because," I stuttered subconsciously, for his breath was too intoxicating that it made me lose focus. "He might not follow… your orders." I felt his tongue flick over my earlobe and I shivered with contentment.

"Well, since we are alone, why don't we have some fun?" he suggested and kissed my temple and then my cheek. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly against his firm strong body.

But what if I didn't mean anything to him yet? What if I was a mere woman to him? "I don't think now is the right time." I gently pushed him off me and he looked hurt. "Maybe if I get to know you better."

"But you know me quite well." Jack retorted huskily before he pouted at my disapproval. "Besides, you could… get to know me… better… if we 'it the sack, if you know what I mean."

I snorted before a let out a laugh. "Sorry Jack to disappoint you, but that's not what I meant." I walked to the gangplank and Jack jumped in my way before I could cross it.

"Ye know ye can't resist me charms." He spread his arms out wide, giving me a full view of his body.

"Yes. I know." I smirked when he grinned, his golden teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Then 'ow 'bout I show ye a tour of Tortuga, just so ye don't get lost by your onesies, eh?" Jack wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tightly against him, but it wasn't like I minded it at all. I actually enjoyed being attached to his hip with his arm around my waist.

"Fine by me." I answered happily as we walked across the gangplank. We walked through the town and Jack showed me around, telling me which shops were the best and what shops were the worst.

"See this one, this is charged way overprice. Usually is worth about a few shillings or so." Jack motioned to a dagger that was being sold by a merchant. "Let's 'ead to a tavern for a drink."

He slowly guided me to a tavern, but not before getting approached by a whore.

"Who is she?" the woman asked angrily, staring at me with hateful blue eyes.

"What?" Jack echoed with fake confusion etched on his face, causing the woman to boil with more anger. She slapped him, making his head swing to the side, his beads clanging together at the same time, and then she walked away, huffing to herself. "Not sure I deserved that." He winced and rubbed his cheek that now was a light red color.

I held in my laugh and Jack scowled at me. "Sorry." I attempted to stifle another laugh, but I laughed anyways.

"That is not funny." He pouted, stomping his foot on the ground, while he let go of my waist.

I immediately felt cold and I missed his warmth, but I didn't dare ask him to put his arm around me again. My eyes then adverted to another whore that walked up to Jack. She looked pretty young for a wench; her eyes were a light blue, her brown hair was put up in a messy bun, and her cheeks were powdered with light pink makeup.

"What say you for a bit of fun?" the whore leaned closer to Jack, showing off her cleavage to him.

"Well, uhm…" Jack cleared his throat nervously and I began to feel jealous. "Of course."

"Not." I added and pulled Jack to my side, wrapping my arm around his hip. "He's quite busy."

The whore scoffed irately and flipped her hair before she walked away, stomping her feet extra loudly.

Once the whore was out of view, Jack turned his head toward me, causing me to bring my arm back to my side. "What the bloody 'ell was that for!" Jack snapped angrily, his chocolate eyes changing to a pitch-black color. I felt color rise to my cheeks, embarrassed and nervous. "Can't a man get some pleasurable company? Since ye refuse me I might as well get some wench."

"So I'm just another wench to you, is that is?" I narrowed my brown eyes at him, while I put my hands on my hips. This was all going wrong… He was supposed to care for me, not treat me like some whore from Tortuga. Maybe I had to prove to him that I wasn't…

Jack's eyes widened, understanding what he said. "I didn't mean it like that." He argued. "I just meant that-,"

"I thought you were going to have a drink with me, but I guess not." Inside, I felt hurt that he'd rather spend time with a whore than with me. "Well," I sighed unhappily, "Her offer still awaits, if you want it. I'll just walk back to the ship… all alone…" It wasn't like I could stop him; it was part of fate, I supposed. I reluctantly dragged my feet away from him, wishing he cared for me more than he did now.

"Wait." Jack called softly, but I didn't turn around, I kept on walking. He began to follow me and I hurriedly walked through a crowded street purposely with my every intention to hide from him.

I just wished I were back in the regular time, where Jack loved me truly. Here, I didn't know if he even cared. I realized I had been so stubborn, not wanting to accept his apology when I just could have and we would've been together. Now, here I was in this huge mess, not knowing anything about this Jack of the past. He couldn't even forgive me for saying those mean words to him in the future because that was the future. The past could never forgive the future…

Someone shoved me and I was pushed inside of a tavern, gaining unwanted attention from some of the men that were sitting at the tables. I ran out the back door of the tavern and it turned out that it led to a pigpen.

I spotted Mister Gibbs sleeping on top of a pig; his head was placed on the pig's stomach and in his hand was a bottle of rum. I smiled and walked towards the old man, stopping when I was towering above him. There was a bucket of water right next to him and I grabbed it. I tipped the bucket over, spilling all of the water on top of him.

"Curse you, you slack-jawed idiot!" Mister Gibbs cursed and sputtered the water out. He narrowed his eyes at me, possibly wondering who was I to wake him up from his peaceful slumber. "Who are ye? And t'is mighty bad luck to wake a man when e's sleeping."

"Captain Jack Sparrow requests you." I said while I offered him a hand, helping him stand up.

"He does now? What does he want?" Mister Gibbs asked while he coughed and pounded his chest with his hands.

"Let's just say he doesn't have his ship and he needs a crew." I answered. "And my name is Celine Dayne. You must be Mister Gibbs."

"Aye." He replied, scratching his head with his hand. "Where be Jack?"

"I could show you to the ship that we commandeered." I suggested and he shrugged.

"Alright." Mister Gibbs said and followed me as I walked to where the docks were. "You're not coming with us, are ye?"

"Mister Gibbs." I laughed at his superstitious thoughts. "As much as you believe in superstitions, believe me, nothing bad is going to happen."

"'m just saying. T'is bad luck to have a woman aboard." Mister Gibbs muttered to himself and I giggled.

I didn't need to worry that much because after all, I knew the future.

* * *

When we finally returned to the ship, Jack was furiously storming around the deck, muttering things that were incomprehensible to us.

"Jack." Gibbs shouted excitedly, gaining the attention of Jack Sparrow. "I heard ye be in need of a crew."

"Aye." Jack answered while he regained his composure. His handsome eyes abruptly landed on me and I cowered away from him by hiding behind Mister Gibbs. "I'll need a crew by tomorrow morning, do I make myself clear? And find the whelp."

"Whelp?" Mister Gibbs repeated aloud, pondering on what did Jack mean.

"William Turner." I said loudly, breaking Mister Gibbs thinking, causing him to look at me with annoyance.

"Aye, cap'n. I'll be here by tomorrow early mornin' with a crew." Mister Gibbs quickly scurried off the ship, hurriedly trying to find a crew before morning.

"Why did ye walk off like that?" Jack advanced on me, backing me up against the railing of the ship.

"Whatever do you mean?" I feigned innocence, hoping he would let this one go.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." He growled hoarsely in my ear. "Now answer me question."

"I thought you went with that wench." I lied while I watched his pink lips part slightly. I let out a ragged breath, wanting nothing more but to have his lips pressed against mine. He slowly backed away from me, accepting my lie. I sighed with relief and let my shoulder slouch down a bit.

He then squinted his kohl-rimmed eyes at me, studying me with curiosity. "You seem… different. Ever since yesterday… And my intuition tells me that you are distressed. Do tell ol' Jack what's bothering ye."

"I'm fine. Nothing is bothering me." I said untruthfully, hoping he didn't find out I was from the future. Of course there was something bothering me, but I didn't want to tell him. He wasn't my Jack… That was the problem.

"If ye insist." Jack said nonchalantly and sauntered away from me. I always hated how he made me regret not telling him things and that was exactly what he was doing right now.

I let out a huge sigh, hoping that everything would work out just fine. I knew there was no guarantee that this Jack would fall for me. Maybe I had to turn on the charm… My eyes lingered on Jack, who now was standing at the helm with his weathered hands on the spokes of the wheel. What could I do to make him fall in love with me?

A small grin crept up to my face as an idea popped into my head. I would repeat the events that happened in the past and when I had the chance to stay on the Pearl with Jack forever, I would take it. Maybe the plan was a bit daft, but I didn't care. It worked the first time, then why wouldn't it work the second? Now, all I had to do was get locked in the brig and follow his orders for a week… And how would I do that? I would ruin his reputation with the whores.

* * *

Later on, I sneakily followed Jack through the town of Tortuga, waiting for him to find a wench. He must've realized someone was following him because he quickly spun around, and I jumped behind a building so he couldn't see me. I waited a couple minutes before I jumped out of my spot, only to find Jack gone. I stomped my foot with anger before and stormed off to a tavern, hoping he would be somewhere in there.

I was correct, for I spotted him. He was sitting at a table with a flock of whores gathered around him. I crept closer and watched him fling his arms wildly in the air. He was exaggerating on one of his stories again, and I let out a snort. I finally managed to get close enough so I could hear every word he said.

"So which lady wants to 'ave a good time?" Jack said, grinning at each of the women.

All of the whores squealed with delight and I rolled my eyes with annoyance. I cleared my throat loudly, making them all look at me with widened eyes and opened jaws. "I don't think any one of you would want to spend your time with dear Jack here. I'm afraid to say this, but he has some yeasty infections down in the lower regions. I saw it with my own eyes and it's not a very appealing sight to see either." I lied and chewed on my lower lip, stifling a laugh at Jack's surprised face. All the whores squeaked with disgust and fled from their seats as quickly as possible, leaving Jack behind with an angry expression.

I quickly spun on my heel and walked out of the tavern, counting the seconds in my head before Jack would grab me and throw me against the wall of a building. I laughed slightly, replaying the images I've seen back in the tavern. At least my words captured Jack's attention… That was all I was asking for.

I felt someone grab my arms before they threw me against the wall, pinning me there with my back against the solid surface of the wall.

"What is wrong wiv' you?" Jack snarled menacingly, his fingers digging into my arms. "No one dare insults me that way." His eyes were narrowed, his jaw was clenched tightly, and his hands were holding my arms in a suffocating grip. I couldn't recall when I had seen him so angry, but right now, he was burning with much abhorrence. "In front of someone or not in front of any one, either one."

"Well, it didn't hurt your reputation that much." I joked while chuckling sheepishly and then stopping when I felt his grip on my arms tighten even more.

"Do ye know this is Tortuga? Everything spreads 'round just like a fire would do." He spat vehemently as he leaned closer towards me. "And since ye ruined me reputation, there is going to be a price to be paid for that." His lips became tantalizingly close, making me want to bring my head closer so our lips would touch, but I forced myself to stay put.

"Let go of me… please?" I halfheartedly begged, pretending to struggle in his grip. "I know you might… I mean you are angry, but I can pay the prices."

"How so?" he growled menacingly and slowly loosened his grip.

"I'll offer to work under your services… for three days." I said slyly, watching his angry expression form into a thoughtful one.

"A week and you must follow all orders given, savvy?" He said sternly and stuck his hand out for a shake.

"We have an accord." I took his hand in mine, giving him a shake. He quickly pulled back his hand before he grinned at me. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, luv." He replied with a strange twinkle in his eyes. "Your first order is to return to the ship and sit in the captain's quarters."

"But that's-," I complained but he placed his index finger against my lips.

"Sh!" He said with annoyance. "Ye 'ave to follow all orders without complaint."

I pushed his finger off of my lips and nodded my head lamely. "Aye, Captain." I replied mockingly before I sauntered back to the ship with him at my side.

"I might 'ave some work for ye later on, but for now, ye just sit in the cabin and be a good little pet." Jack said teasingly and I turned my head towards him, feigning anger.

"I'm not a pet." I pretended to get all riled up. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him as he laughed with amusement.

"Now, now, darlin'. Unless ye want this deal to be off, then keep on complaining." He mocked as I looked away from him.

"Fine." I said, watching the ship come into view. I was happy that Jack never had gotten the chance to sleep with a wench. But the silence between Jack and I was getting annoying so I decided to speak up. "So… how do you know William?" I questioned, looking at Jack to see him gone. Where did he go? "Jack?" I called, staring at the empty space beside me. "Jack?" I repeated uneasily, but no one replied. I decided to keep on walking to the ship, although I was quite anxious where Jack had gone. I shrugged it off and decided he was called away for business. Besides, everything was working according to plan…

* * *

The next morning, someone awoke me by shaking me. I then felt something tickling my cheek before I felt a hand on my waist. The hand was creeping higher and higher, and just when it was about to reach my chest, I snatched the hand with my hand. I then yanked the person down and the person landed right on top of me while we both let out grunts of surprise.

I finally opened my eyes and glared angrily at the person to find it was Jack. He stared at me, startled, before he grinned. "I can't breathe. You're smashing me." I attempted to push him off, but he didn't budge a bit. "Get off please."

"No." he replied with a devious smile. "I think I like this position. Right on top of ye."

"So what are your orders?" I said, changing the subject.

"Well, first… Ye have to accompany me at the helm." Jack finally slid off me, allowing me to breathe much easier.

I climbed out of the bed, watching Jack walk to the doors that led to the deck. I followed him and we walked out onto the deck. "We already set sail?" I questioned and he whirled around.

"Aye. We set sail a couple 'ours ago. And ye are a very deep sleeper, by the way." Jack teased before his mood suddenly changed. "I was wond'ring… where did ye get that ring on your finger." He pointed at my left hand, directly at the wedding ring.

"Why?" I questioned, my eyes landing on my ring. I was surprised that it was still there because I had traveled to the past.

"Nothin'. T'is familiar that's all." He said and kept his eyes on my ring. "Wait… You're married?"

I suddenly felt sweat beads form around my forehead and I met his confused gaze. "Uhm… No. I just wear it because someone very dear gave it to me." I lied, sighing mentally when he looked convinced. "My mother gave it to me. And it's all the memory I have left of her. And since the ring fits the best on that finger, I just wear it there."

He slowly nodded his head before he swaggered off to the helm. I then trailed behind him and stopped when he stopped. I spotted William approaching us and I smiled at him when he reached us.

"We're not heading to Port Royal, are we?" Will asked, looking as if he wanted us to go anywhere but there.

"No." Jack replied while he placed his hands on the spokes of the wheel. He gave the wheel slight turn and didn't bother to look at Will.

"Why do you dread going to Port Royal?" I asked, already knowing his answer. He was going to say something along the lines of 'my dearly beloved lives there'.

"Well… because…" William fiddled with his fingers nervously, trying hard to say the words.

"His bonny lass lives there." Jack answered for him and then he glanced at me before he looked at Will who nodded his head.

"So who is your 'bonny lass'?" I stepped closer to Will incase he were to break out in tears.

"Elizabeth Swann." He whispered in a barely audible voice and I had to lean closer to him just to hear those words. "I mean, everything was going just fine and she suddenly tells me she hates me." Tears were forming at the edges of his eyes and I felt sympathy for him.

"Maybe she still loves you." I said and patted his back in a soothing manner. "She probably has her reasons."

"What do you mean?" he looked at me with curiosity sparking his interests.

"You could tell she's hiding something. If everything was going just 'fine' like you said, she wouldn't have said that. She has her reasons and I'm absolutely sure she still loves you. All you got to do is return to her and talk with her." I said quickly and he started to ponder on what I said.

"Erm!" Jack coughed extra loudly and shoved William away from my hand, so he was taking William's place under my hand. "Now that we got all that mushy talk out o' the way, let's focus on where we are 'eading."

I shot a glare at Jack and removed my hand off his back before I walked back to Will's side. "Besides, you seem like a good man. And you are very kind. And that is a trait that most women would look for in a man." I said, bringing Will's hopes up.

"You know, I am a very nice man." Jack interjected and jumped in between Will and I. "'M very considerate, ye know? I saved William's lass when she was drownin'. And I-" Jack then became quiet when Will started to stare blankly at him.

I nearly smiled at Jack, but I forced myself not to. No matter how much I wanted to give myself to him, I couldn't because I had to keep everything the same as the past. "Jack." I said in my best stern voice, although I sounded like I was about to laugh.

"William, lad, there's no need to be wasting time over your wen-," Jack piped in and I elbowed him when he was about to say 'wench'. "Er- Lass. You could be like me for instance, no strings attached. I don't just 'ave one woman, but all o' them. I get my fair share in Tortuga and I 'ave my fun then I'm done, and that's all there's to it!"

"But unlike you," I glowered at Jack before I smiled at Will, "Will is a nice man. That's why he wouldn't be unfaithful to his lass."

"I was just suggesting an idea." Jack shrugged innocently, but then a grin crept up to his face. "Actually, I got a new job for ye."

"What?" I looked at him and realized he was going to give me the 'swab the deck' job. "Swab the deck?" I said before he could say anything.

"Wait, no. I changed me mind." Jack said hastily and put his hand on my shoulder. "And William, get back to work."

"Alright." Will left us and went back to work.

"You know luv, I was thinking we could… do some… things together." Jack said, pausing every once in a while to look at me.

"Could you be more explicit about 'things'?" I stepped closer to him so his arm was wrapping around my shoulders.

"Me-you, you-me, in a bath." He breathed the words against my ear and I shivered, enjoying the warmth of his breath.

"As I was saying, I wouldn't do anything with you unless I know you better." I slipped away from him and he frowned.

"Does it 'ave to do anything with morals?" he questioned, his eyebrows arching upwards. "Because if it does, it really didn't seem moral when ye murdered someone."

"What?" I looked at him with bafflement and then I realized he was talking about my stepfather. "Oh you mean my stepfather?" I accidentally blurted out, causing him to look at me with confusion. "I mean…" I nervously tried to think of an idea, but I was all out of ideas. He couldn't figure out that I was from the future…

"Do tell why ye murdered him." He threw a rope over the spokes of the wheel and advanced on me with predatory eyes.

"I… I couldn't take his lashings anymore. He would whip me until my back bled… and now I have permanent scars as a reminder of what happened." I spoke, determined to show no weakness.

He returned to his position at the helm and threw the rope off the wheel. "Well, I suppose that's a different matter." He said quietly and I nodded my head with agreement. "Now I have a job for you. Swab the deck."

I knew he was trying to annoy me, but I already was used to his annoying little tricks. I still loved him no matter if this was the past, and I would do almost anything for him. I sauntered away from Jack and went to find the swab and bucket before I started to clean the deck.

* * *

The heat was getting worse by the minute and I felt sweat beads roll down the side of my head. Swabbing the deck was a tiring job, but I had to show Jack that I wasn't weak. I had been cleaning for hours and Jack was just standing in front of the wheel, staring at me.

"Over here, luv." Jack pointed to the ground next to him. I dragged my cleaning items to where he was and started to clean the area around him. "Missed a spot, luv." He placed his foot on an already clean spot before he moved his foot away.

"That was already clean." I said with exasperation. I began to feel fatigued and I was becoming weaker.

"Not anymore." He said and motioned for me to clean up that spot.

"Am I done yet?" I pleaded while I cleaned up the spot he dirtied. I looked up at him and he shook his head before he beckoned me closer. I furrowed my eyebrows with wonder and walked to him.

"I'll let ye go if ye do me a favor. T'is a tiny favor, and I'd gladly let ye take a little rest if ye do me this favor." He brought his head closer to mine, grinning when I didn't move away from him.

"What is this favor, or so you put it?" I asked curiously, eying his delicious lips that were only a few inches away from mine. I tore my gaze away from his lips and looked at his eyes that stared right back at me. I just wanted to kiss him, but I couldn't.

"A kiss. And you owed me a kiss for quite a while now, so now is the time to pay up your debts." Jack laughed as I staggered backwards. "And there's no escaping 'cause you agreed to follow all orders."

"Fine." I agreed, hoping I didn't sound to eager. I placed the swab on the ground before I stepped right in front of Jack. I leaned forward excitedly, preparing for the kiss that I've been waiting for.

"Cap'n!" Mister Gibbs interrupted us, and we both jumped away from each other, frightened by Gibbs' loud voice that broke the silence. I heard Mister Gibbs' boots stomping on the stairs leading to the helm, so I quickly glanced in the direction he was coming from. "The crew is a bit thirsty… and we were wondering where the rum is."

Jack groaned with irritation before he threw a rope over one of the spokes of the wheel. "Someone always has bloody great timing." He grumbled sarcastically, pouting to himself before he joined Mister Gibbs at his side. "Don't tell me ye can't find the rum storage."

"The crew 'as searched the entire ship." Mister Gibbs said nervously while he tried not to make eye contact with Jack, probably afraid of his captain's temper.

"If ye searched the entire bloody ship, ye would've found it." Jack said before he walked down the steps of the stairs with Mister Gibbs trailing behind him.

I waited for Jack and Mister Gibbs to go below deck before I walked back to the captain's quarters, unnoticed. I headed straight for the bed and pounced on it, letting out a tired sigh. I wanted to go back to the future and be with my Jack, but I wasn't entirely prepared to forgive him. Yes, I was stubborn, but I didn't want to know that he went with a wench when he said he loved me. I didn't want to know all those hurtful things he did to me…

* * *

"Celine." Someone purred in my ear, waking me up.

"Yes?" I yawned, snuggling further into my moving pillow. Wait…my moving pillow?

"Wake up." The person said softly before I opened my eyes.

I let out a surprised scream and nearly fell off the bed, but Jack's hand shot out, wrapping around my waist. He pulled me against his body, and I was still stunned from a moment ago. I recovered from my shock and smiled sleepily at Jack. "Good evening." I greeted before I rubbed my eyes.

"Ye mean good mornin'?" he said, correcting me. I frowned for a second, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"Morning?" I repeated, yawning at the same time. "I thought… You went to get some rum?"

"No. That was Mister Gibbs." Jack corrected me again, annoying me.

"You don't have to be all bloody correct and perfect." I snapped grouchily before I shut my eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

"But I am, aren't I?" He teased, "So you finally admit to my charmingly good looks."

I opened one eye to look at him before I broke out into laughter. "Sorry Jack, but I don't see that trait in you… Perhaps I see it more in Will."

"WHAT!" Jack exclaimed with horror, his arm slipping away from my waist, causing me to fall off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow." I whimpered as I hit the ground, watching Jack peek over the edge of the bed at me. I angrily glared at him, and he returned a teasing smile before he disappeared from the edge of the bed. "You—bloody—pirate! Help me up now." I rubbed my head and lied down on the floor, waiting for Jack to help me up.

"I don't think I'm the one who has to follow a certain someone's orders." He jeered and jumped off the bed, his eyes focused on me. He offered me a hand and I snatched it, yanking hard purposely, causing him to land on top of me. His face was almost touching mine and I let out a shaky breath. "You don't really fancy Will, do you?" He said quietly, his warm breath caressing my lips.

"No." I answered quietly, intoxicated by his rum scented breath. He slowly lowered his head, his soft lips brushing against mine. Right at that second, someone knocked on the door and Jack rolled off me. I irately cursed under my breath, hating that someone interrupted us again.

"What is it bloody now!" Jack yelled impatiently to the person outside, who continuously knocked on the door.

"There's a ship spotted not too far away!" I heard Mister Gibbs shout back and Jack threw open the doors. I immediately stood up while brushing my clothes off before I walked to Jack's side. My eyes followed where Mister Gibbs was pointing at to see a ship, not just any ship but the Black Pearl.

"The Black Pearl." I said softly, staring at the beautiful ship with black sails. I looked at Jack who was smiling with pride.

"We've caught up." Jack said with his velvety voice, his eyes glinting with happiness.

"Do we load the cannons?" Mister Gibbs asked before Jack shook his head with disagreement, Jack's trinkets in his hair jingling together.

"Nay! We do not fire on me ship. Now the plan is to negotiate but make sure the crew has weapons incase. Can't trust that belligerent mongrel." Jack walked outside of the cabin and ushered Mister Gibbs to prepare the crew. Once Mister Gibbs left us, Jack whirled around, facing me with a predatory grin.

"What?" I questioned before he snatched my arm, pulling me below deck. I realized what his intentions were and I began to writhe in his grasp. "Hey! Let go of me." I smacked his hand with my free arm only to get it snatched by his other hand. We were heading towards the brig and Jack was going to lock me in there. He held both of my wrists in one of his hands while the other hand took my effects away. He threw my effects onto a hook that was on the wall and then took the chance to open the door to the cell.

"Can't trust ye not to get 'urt." Jack smiled and pushed me into the empty brig before he shut the door quickly. "So might as well keep ye locked, eh?"

"I can perfectly defend myself!" I tried to shove the door open but he twisted the key in the lock, locking the door. "You let me out right now!" I reached for the keys that Jack mockingly held up in my face.

He then dropped the keys in his coat pocket before he looked at me, feigning that he was shocked. "Oh! Would you look at that! I don't 'ave time to dig in me pocket for the right key. Hmm… Too bad." He quickly spun on his heel and walked away. "Don't go 'urting yourself while I'm gone. And don't miss me too much!" I watched him disappear as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey! Come back here! Or I'll—I'll steal your rum!" I threatened, although I didn't sound too threatening. I sat on the floor and waited for the cannonball to break open the lock of my cell.

The first cannonball flew by, breaking open the other cell, and I covered my face with my arms, protecting myself from the wood that shattered to pieces. A second later, a cannonball whizzed by my head, breaking the door of my cell. I hurriedly ran out of the cell and grabbed my effects before I scurried up on deck. I put on my effects and pulled out my sword, joining in with the crewmembers to fight off the enemies.

My sword clashed against another one that almost stabbed me and I stared at the owner of the sword. I smiled sheepishly at Jack who was somewhat angry with me for leaving the cell.

"Never listen to me orders, do ye?" He pulled away and we fought back to back, blocking off Barbossa's crewmembers that attacked us.

"I try hard not to," I retorted playfully.

"Jack! Just like old times, ain't it?" Barbossa yelled from across the Pearl, gaining Jack's and my attention.

"Why don't we negotiate, eh?" Jack shouted back and ran to the railing of the H.M.S Dreadnought, leaving me behind to fight the crewmembers that seemed to gain on me.

"Don't ye notice, it be easier to negotiate when ye're dead." Barbossa replied, grinning dangerously.

"Not when I 'ave something ye want… or more precisely, an item that leads to the most magnificent treasures of all treasures in the entire wor'ld." Jack replied nonchalantly as Barbossa seemed to ponder over Jack's words.

"Hold yer fire!" Barbossa barked at his crew, causing them to stop with confusion. "We'll discuss this in the captain's quarters." He quickly stomped off to the captain's quarters as Jack swung over to the Pearl. Jack then swaggered to the captain's quarters, but not before glancing at me.

"What do you think he's up to?" Will asked from besides me.

"I think he's going to hand me over to Barbossa." I said, although I was pretty sure that he was going to hand me over to Barbossa.

"Why?" Will asked and I turned my head to face him. "How are you so sure?"

"I'm not." I lied before I focused on the door of the captain's quarters. Jack then walked out of the cabin, his face etched with fear, but then he quickly erased all the emotions off his face.

"There she is!" Jack pointed directly at me and Barbossa came out of the shadows, his gaze piercing right through me.

"She be the person?" Barbossa growled in a low voice and Jack nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Aye." Jack grinned at me before he looked back at Barbossa.

"Gents." Barbossa leered at me for a second before he faced a few of his crewmembers. "Take the lass." He pointed at me with his wrinkly index finger.

"What!" Will shouted as Barbossa's crewmembers swung over. He held his sword in front of him while he pushed me behind him, defending me, although I was perfectly capable of defending myself. I rolled my eyes and waited for the crewmembers to bring me to Barbossa.

"Stop the whelp or our bargain is to be called off." Barbossa growled angrily at Jack, who was trying to stop Will.

"Oi!" Jack shouted while waving his hands wildly in the air, capturing Will's attention. "Gibbs, take the whelp below!" I watched Mister Gibbs snatch Will and pull him below deck.

"No! You can't do this Jack! I will not allow it!" Will shouted, struggling in the grip of Mister Gibbs.

"Is that the whelp's lass?" Barbossa queried as his crewmembers grabbed me and brought me over to the Pearl. I grimaced when I saw their dirty hands on my arms and I quickly glanced back at Jack.

Jack looked somewhat offended and he shook his head. "Hardly." He commented as I was shoved right at Barbossa.

"Don't shove me." I snarled at the crewmembers, baring my teeth at them. They cowered away and I scowled with annoyance. I faced Barbossa and I scoffed angrily. He was the one who shot me in the shoulder… "Barbossa." I said before he could say anything, causing him to glance at me with bewilderment.

"Ye know me lass?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"No." I said, gritting my teeth together, hatred burning in the pit of my stomach. I hated Barbossa. Well, I had to give him credit for marooning Jack and me on the island… that was the only good thing he did.

"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss…" Barbossa trailed off, waiting for me to give my name. I glanced at Jack who appeared annoyed because he was supposed give the greeting.

"Celine Spar—Dayne." I cut myself off again. I inwardly cursed at my mistake, and Jack looked even more curious than before.

"Well, Miss Dayne, I be Captain of this ship." Barbossa said, puffing his chest out with gusto.

"I be Captain of this ship!" Jack blurted out, only to receive an irritated look by Barbossa. "I is the rightful Captain of this ship!"

"Not the way ye captain it. Ye are hardly captain with that attitude." Barbossa mocked before he ignored Jack. "Miss Dayne, may I have the honors of speaking to ye alone?"

"I don't have whatever you are wanting." I said while gaining suspicious looks from everyone around me. "See Jack here, never tells the truth. Honestly, whom should you trust here? Me, because I wasn't the one who shot you-,"

Jack slapped a grimy hand over my mouth and smiled at Barbossa. "She speaks nothing but rubbish. All she does is blabber, blabber, blabber-,"

I shoved Jack's hand off my mouth and smiled sweetly at Barbossa. "I wonder who is blabbering right now."

Jack wrapped an arm around my waist, squeezing me tightly against his hip. "T'is true! That's all she does!" He then narrowed his eyes at me and I batted my eyelashes, feigning the innocent look.

"Shut up! Both of ye!" Barbossa snapped and pulled out his pistol, cocking right at Jack and me. "Since ye both be lying…Gents. Tie Jack Sparrow below that ship and set the ship aflame. As for the lass, off the plank ye go."

The crewmembers seized Jack and pulled him away from me. I grabbed Jack's hand and tried to yank him back to me, but the crewmembers were stronger than I. His hand slipped away from mine and I watched Jack get pulled away to the other ship. His eyes met with mine briefly before a crewmember shoved me in another direction, causing me to break the gaze.

"Off ye go." Barbossa cackled and pushed me onto a plank that was already set up.

"Seeing that I'm getting marooned, don't I get a pistol with one shot?" I questioned, aggravating him to death.

"Argh! Fine! To stop your nonstop jabbering mouth, give the lass a pistol!" Barbossa yelled and someone threw a pistol into the water. He then pointed his gun at me and motioned for me to jump. "Although I seriously doubt ye can get off that island alive."

"Oh I will." I spat heatedly and dived into the water, searching for the pistol that I was given. Once I grabbed the gun, I swam up to the surface, gasping for air. I kicked my feet and paddled until I reached the nearest island.

I crawled up onto the shore, collapsing onto the sandy ground. I heard a loud boom in the distance and I quickly looked back at the H.M.S Dreadnought to see it burst up into flames while wood pieces flew everywhere.

I then dragged myself further away from the water, stopping when I felt safe enough. I kicked off my boots, dropped my pistol onto the floor, and threw off my effects. I lied there on the warm sandy ground while I closed my eyes and let out a couple of ragged breaths, tired from swimming. A shadow cast over me and droplets of warm water dropped on my head. I furrowed my eyebrows before I opened my eyes, squinting at the person who was getting me wet. "Jack!" I exclaimed happily and jumped off the ground, lunging at him with joy, forgetting that I was tired. I wrapped my arms around him and he stumbled backwards while his arms draped around my waist.

I let go of him and he arched an eyebrow with puzzlement. I watched his pink lips twitch upward into a grin and now, I was the one who was puzzled. "What?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"I see you're 'appy to see ol' Jack." He replied, before his eyes adverted to somewhere below my head. I followed his gaze and saw that he was staring right at my chest.

My shirt was soaked and it was completely see through; no wonder why he was staring there… I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest before I narrowed my eyes at Jack. I felt a blush form on my cheeks, even though I was glaring at him with anger. I suddenly remembered Jack words from the future, _'Nothin' to be ashamed of darlin'. After all, we're still married'. _I felt myself heat up even more and I knew my cheeks were burning red. He then grinned cockily at me before he sauntered away.

"How are we going to get off this island?" I asked and pursued Jack who already started on a search for his rum.

"We wait." Jack answered and started to jump on the ground. He then reached down and grabbed a piece of metal sticking out of the ground, pulling it up. It turned out to be a door and he walked down the stairs. I curiously peeked at what was behind the door to see a bunch of rum bottles and barrels. He quickly popped back out of the rum cache and handed me a bottle of rum. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." He said and wobbled away from me. I chased after Jack who started to pull out the cork of his rum bottle before he took a long swig. "Come on, luv. Drink up!" he switched bottles with me and pulled the cork out of my bottle that he just took.

I peculiarly eyed the rum bottle in my hand before I glimpsed back at Jack who was already beginning to sway drunkenly. Jack finally looked at me and beckoned me to drink, so just to impress him, I gulped a huge amount of rum down.

"That's it, luv." He said smoothly and staggered towards me. He threw his arm around my shoulders and dragged me with him. "Do tell me about yourself, deary."

"Alright." I sighed and plopped down onto the warm ground. He sat down right next to me and started to drink more rum. "I used to have a real father. I loved him, I did. And one day, he never came home… He used to work on a ship. My mother and I ran to the ship to meet my father only to find that he never returned from the sea. So… my mother moved on and married my stepfather. That evil villain…" I grimaced at the thought of my stepfather and Jack rubbed my shoulder soothingly.

"S'alright, luv." He cleverly slipped his arm around my shoulders and I laid my head against his firm shoulder.

I was happy that I got marooned on this island with Jack. All I could think about was he and I… on this island. I just hoped that everything would turn out perfect.

* * *

A/N: OOHh! I wonder what's going to happen on this little 'island' of theirs. Hehe. :P I hoped everyone liked this chapter! And please review! I might update sooner! :)


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: OMG! This is the last chapter! I know it was completely unexpected and abrupt but it just happened to turn out this way. I want to thank my all my reviewers! The reviews mean so much to me! And I owe a huge thanks to the people who left reviews for last chapter! So thanks very much: Nelle07, Captain Tash, cuteepiee1, Princess-Maiden, lina, JackSparrowsGirl1010, HoodiesRsoft, XShadowCatX, Odette.

And I'd like to thank my anonymous reviewers that left a review for last chapter personally too.

Captain Tash- Thank you very much for the review! I could've thanked you by sending you a pm to your real account but I thought this would be nice. :) Well, I'd like to thank you for fixing some of my grammatical errors in one of my chapters! I usually would revise the chapter myself, but you were there when I was getting lazy. XD

lina- Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm so happy you stuck with my story till the end! :)

Odette- Thank you very much for the reviews too! I'm glad you think my story interesting! I hope you like this ending! :D

And I think that's about it. Oh yeah! And one more special thanks to XShadowCatX who happened to leave the first review for this story and stuck with my story from the very very very VERY beginning to the very very VERY end. It means so much to me!

And here is the last chapter. -cries- I'm going to miss everyone! Let me get some tissues... whilst everyone reads the story.

* * *

Hours passed by quickly and Jack and I were running around our bonfire like crazy buffoons. We had sung 'A Pirate's Life for me' over and over again, yet the song didn't seem to tire us.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" Jack yelled on top of his lungs and flapped his arms wildly in the air. He suddenly fell down on his butt before he grinned at me. "I love this song!" He reached his arms out for me, motioning for me to help him up but I sat down right next to him instead.

"Me too." I laughed drunkenly, pressing the rim of the rum bottle to my lips, drinking the rest of my rum. "I never told you this yet but—I love you." I looked up into his eyes before I passionately kissed him on his lips. I didn't know what happened after that because it all became a big blur.

* * *

My eyelids sleepily fluttered open and I let out a huge yawn, grimacing when a pain shot though my head. I shut my eyes again, hoping that it would stop my pounding headache. After a few minutes, I realized that my legs were intertwined with someone else's legs. Fear churned in my stomach and I decided that it would be best if I stayed calm. I opened my eyes and stared directly at Jack who was snoring softly, his legs tangled with mine.

I slowly untangled myself from him and stared at the burned logs that were used for our fire. I heard a moan from besides me and I slowly turned my head towards Jack. "Morning Jack." I said softly, watching his eyes open.

He squinted at me before he closed his eyes again. "Mornin', luv." He muttered lifelessly. "I'll be on deck in a second."

"We're not on the Pearl." I replied calmly and he nearly jumped out of his skin. I let out a soft laugh but then the pain started in my head again, so I moaned and weakly clutched my head with my hands. I couldn't help but wonder what happened last night besides all the drinking.

"WHAT!" He immediately stood up, his eyes scanning around him with alertness. "Oh." He mumbled, finally realizing he was no longer on a ship. He suddenly faced me, his eyes narrowed, appearing to be scrutinizing me. "There is something quite different about you and 'm getting a feelin' that you know more than you're lettin' on." He spent a long time gaping at me, waiting for me to spit some answers out, but all I did was return a blank stare. "Who are you?" He pressed on, trying to get me to reply.

I felt a pang in my heart upon hearing those words 'Who are you'. What did he mean? I finally started to feel more regret for even thinking about changing the past. I thought that changing the past would fix the future, but apparently, everything was going wrong. Maybe it was time to back… to face the future… I watched Jack rant on about me, saying things like 'faltering your name' and 'lies', but I really didn't hear a thing. I just gazed at his lips that moved up and down when he talked. I felt for the ring on my finger that Tia gave me. It felt as if time was going by slowly as I pulled off the ring.

Suddenly, I felt like I was falling down a steep cliff and I closed my eyes until all the motion stopped. My hands blindly searched around me, poking at the solid ground, and I decided to open my eyes. I was back in Tia Dalma's shack!

I stood up quickly and my gaze was brought to the door when someone slammed it open with force. It was my Jack, my only love. "Jack!" I breathed happily and I dashed towards him, enveloping him into a bone-crushing hug. He tensed up for a second and finally relaxed, understanding I was hugging him. "I'm so sorry. If I only forgave you instead of being so stubborn… You're the only man in this entire world that my heart belongs to." I never wanted to let him go again. I understood that he really loved me because he never gave up on me when I was angry or stubborn.

A small chuckle of disbelief and amusement rumbled from his throat and he pulled me closer by wrapping his arms around me. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

"No, don't." I looked up at his face through tear-filled eyes. I never felt so happy in my entire life… I was so perfectly content in his arms that brought warmth to my body. "I've been so stubborn when all I could've did was forgive you and be happy with you."

"Shall we return to the Pearl?" Jack offered as his thumbs brushed the water away from my eyes.

"I believe so." I laughed while ecstatic tears rolled down from my eyes. All of this seemed like it was one crazy fantasy that I've dreamed of. "I love you and I promise I will never be so stubborn again." I pressed myself against him, snuggling against his chest.

"I love ye and I promise never to 'urt ye again." He whispered in my ear while his hand idly massaged my back. "So how 'bout we confirm our wedding? What say you to that?"

I giggled and nodded my head enthusiastically. Sometimes, you just have to be forgiving for everything to work out perfectly…

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much! For reading and for reviewing! I will miss everyone so much! And if anyone likes this story, I have this new story that I've posted up a few days ago and it is somewhat similar to this story. Well, in a way. It's a Jack/Oc romance and if anyone is interested in reading it, it is called 'My cousin, your life' and it is written in third person P.O.V. Anyways... farewell my wonderful readers.


End file.
